Anarie
by zeusy
Summary: Zweifel sind schon eine Sache für sich, doch wenn erst ein Muggel in Slytherinuniform, den Helden der Zauberwelt darauf aufmerksam macht, ist die Welt wohl wirklich verdreht. Wieso Steckt eigendlich ein Muggel in einer Slytherinuniform?
1. Chapter 1

Anarie Zeus Little Anne

**Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an den Charas gehören Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Bros. Entertainment. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fanfic und habe mir ein alternatives Universum geschaffen. Ich habe mir nach Band 5 die Charas einfach mal gemopst. So ein kleiner Imperius, damit sie mir folgen war da sehr hilfreich. Innerhalb dieser Fanfic werden sie sich weiterentwickeln, also nicht wundern wenn sie sich anders verhalten als ihr es kennt. Wenn diese Fanfic endet, werde ich allen Charas einen Oblivate auferlegen und sie pünktlich zum Band 6 wieder abgeben. Eventuelle Sterbefälle werden wiederbelebt und geschniegelt und gestriegelt an der Eingangspforte zu Band 6 stehen.**

**Prolog**

„Sommerferien. Schrecklich! 3 Monate rum sitzen und keine Schüler drangsalieren. Muss doch der Traum jedes Lehrers sein. Wäre es Ja wenn ich mich nicht dazu verleiten ließ diese Ferien mit Draco zu verbringen. Mein Patensohn hat mich wirklich in der Mangel, bzw. er weiß wie er mich überzeugen kann. Luc und Cissa haben bei der Erziehung ihres Sprösslings selbst diesen Blick nicht aus gelassen. Verdammt! Zumindest ist er jetzt endlich im Bett. Dann kann ich mir ja endlich mein Feuerwiskey schmecken lassen." Mit dem Eben gesagten hob der Meister der Tränke einen Kelch zu seinen Lippen und ließ die brennende Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinabfließen. Brennen tat es schon lange nicht mehr. Anfangs ja, als er anfing diesem Gebräu zu verfallen, da brannte es und hat andere Schmerzen in seinem Inneren überlagert. Doch nun war es nur ein Ziehen.

Ein Seufzer verließ die Lippen des immer grimmigen Zaubertränkelehrers. Grimmig und miesepetrigen, so nannten ihn seine Schüler. Und nur wenige kennen oder kannten die sanfte und auch fröhliche Seite des Schwarzhaarigen. Die Malfoys, Rudolphus und sein Bruder Rabastan und Tom. Ja, Tom Riddle konnte er zu seinen Freunden zählen. Wie konnte man diesem Mann auch solche Schauermärchen andichten?

Über seinen Gedanken musste er schmunzeln. Zu Gut wusste er, warum man es Tat. Der dunkle Lord, Voldemort, Den-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, der Schlangengesichtige, Muggelverächter, tötet ja schließlich jeden der ihm über den Weg läuft. Und vor 16 Jahren hat er ihn sogar gebeten ihn selbst zu Töten. Ihn Severus Sebastian Snape. Der Mann der in einer Sommernacht alles verloren hatte wofür er kämpfte.

Severus schloss die Augen und wie jedes Jahr schlichen sich die Bilder der Verwüstung in seinen Geist. Sein Manor. 1 von vielen. Aber das eine in dem er mit seiner Familie leben wollte. Wälder umschlossen es. Ein naher Bachlauf plätscherte. Ein schöner Garten und eine große Fläche Grün. Wäre für ihn der ideale Ort gewesen um seine Kinder groß zuziehen. Warum bin ich nur nicht zu meinem Großvater gegangen, nachdem ich wusste wer er war? Eine Frage die er sich seit 16 Jahren stellte. Nach dem Ereignis dieser Sommernacht zum 10. Juni. Auch fragte er sich warum er nicht über seinen Schattenspringen konnte und nicht mit zu Liverra's Eltern gezogen wäre? Wie denn auch? Er ist und bleibt ein Vampir. Ein dunkles Wesen. Magisch. Und sie? Sie war sein Engel. Sein persönlicher Engel. Magisch. Aeonin und ein Licht Wesen. Ihre Eltern hatten ihm niemals gestattet, bei ihnen im Reich zu bleiben. Und sein Großvater, war nicht wirklich erfreut über seine Gefährten-Wahl. Als ob man sich Gefährten aussuchen könnte. Schnaubte er damals seinen Großvater an.

Liverra war seine Gefährtin und nun lebte er schon 16 Jahre ohne sie wegen eines Versprechens und eines Schwures. Ein magischer Schwur gegenüber Lucius Malfoy und ein magisches Versprechen gegenüber Narzissa Malfoy. Eindeutig Slytherins. Wie sie ihn dazu brachten ist ihm immer noch schleierhaft und das ganze 16 Jahre lang.

Vor seinen geschlossenen Augen wehten rotblonde Haare im Wind. So hatte er sie das erste Mal getroffen. Kaum das er Hogwarts abgeschlossen hatte, war er nach Salem gegangen um seine Ausbildung zum Tränkemeister zu absol4en. Da traf er sie. Sie stand einfach auf der weiten Wiese. Das Gesicht der Sonne zugewendet und die Augen geschlossen. Ein Luftzug in ihren Haaren, der ihren Duft zu ihm hinüber trug.

„Fremder in fremden Land." Begrüßte sie ihn, ohne eine Regung. Severus war immer noch gebannt. Zu sehr erinnerte ihn diese Person an Lily Evans.

„Meister der Gifte willst du werden. Brau mir bitte die Gegengifte, damit ich deine Opfer heilen kann." Diesmal sah sie ihn an. In ihren Augen spiegelten sich die Farben des Regenbogens, obwohl am Himmel keiner zu sehen war.

„Woher…"

„Der Wind erzählt viele Geschichten. Er kommt von weit her um sie mir zu erzählen und jedem anderen der zuhört."

„Ich höre nichts."

„Höre mit dem Herzen." Forderte sie ihn auf und legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberkörper in dem sein Herz schlug. Da durchfuhr ihn zuerst das Kribbeln das einem Stromschlag glich. Jetzt wusste er, wen er vor sich hatte.

„Gefährte, hab ich dich gefunden."

„Glöckchen." Konnte er nur erwidern. Ja er hatte hier in Salem seine Gefährtin gefunden. Keinen Vampir war dies vor dem 200. Lebensjahr vergönnt. Aber Severus war ja auch nur zur Hälfte Vampir.

In Salem verbrachte er die beste Zeit seines Lebens wie er immer sagt. Er konnte ein Magisches Wesen sein und wurde nicht gleich verfolgt. Liverra Bell, absol4te ein Jahr vor ihm ihren Abschluss zur Heilerin. Sie banden sich. Und sie lernte zum ersten Male seine Freunde aus England kennen. Alle hatten sie aufgenommen, auch wenn sie ein Lichtwesen war. Nach seinem Abschluss zogen beide in das graue und trübe England. Sein 1tiger Direktor stellte ihn als Lehrer an. Und wieder einmal musste er in seine grimmige Maskerade verfallen, die er schon als Schüler hatte.

Nachdenklich strich er sich über das Mal an seinem Unterarm. Er war Tom beigetreten, nicht weil er bessere Gesetzte für dunkle, magische Wesen wollte, sondern weil dieser nun für alle magischen Wesen kämpfte. Rechte und Gesetzte für Vampire, Werwölfe, Elben und elfen, Dämonen und Schattenspringer, Fae, Aeonin und andere Licht Wesen und auch Veela. Das war auch der Grund, dass Luc am Selben Tag seine Weihe hatte. Damals mussten sie nicht Töten um beizutreten und auch heute ist das nicht so. Nur ein Gerücht um die abzuschrecken die es nicht ernst meinen. Das wahre Ritual wurde mit einem Vergessenszauber überlagert. Auch diese Brandmale sind nur reine Illusion. Tom rief jeden Mental, aber das würde niemand jemanden auf die Nase binden. Wo bliebe denn der Reiz, wenn man nicht so ein schönes Tattoo tragen durfte.

Die Zeit verflog. Und Sein Direktor schenkte ihm so viel Vertrauen um ihn als Spion arbeiten zu lassen.

Doppelspion.

Kurz vor Weinachten war es soweit. Eine Stimme die selbst die himmlischsten Glocken vor Neid erblassen ließen, hallten durch sein Anwesend. Cissa lächelte ihn als erstes an, als sie aus dem Zimmer schritt und ihn und den wartenden Lucius den kleinen Schreihals offenbarte. Ein kleines Mädchen, gerade mal ein paar Minuten auf der Welt hatte alle umher stehenden in ihren Bann gezogen. Severus hielt sie das erste Mal im Arm und sie strahlte ihn einfach nur an. Sie versprühte so viel Herzenswärme, dass Luc sich ein Vergleich mit einem Veela nicht verkneifen konnte.

„So? Dann darfst du Oberveela ja ihr Pate werden."

„Das ist eine gute Idee, in 6 Monaten hat sie dann auch jemanden zum spielen." Erwiderte Narcissa für ihren Mann, dessen Augen sich weiteten. Kinder waren für Veela und viele andere magische Wesen ein wahres Geschenk. Denn selten fanden sich dominante und rezessive Gefährten. Und nur bei den Dämonen und den Veela gab es Träger-Gene die es auch Dominanten Gefährten erlaubte Nachwuchs auszutragen. So erloschen immer mehr Familien.

Erst nachdem die Magische Welt eingesehen hatte das Gefährten nicht immer aus der Selben Art stammen müssen ging es Bergauf. Doch Veela waren besitzergreifend und überbeschützend gegenüber ihrem Nachwuchs.

Veela und auch Vampire sind Familien Wesen. Und werden, sollten sie es Überleben ihre Familie zu verlieren, eigenbrötlerisch und schlichtweg ständig mies gelaunt.

Severus setzte sich auf die Bettkannte zu seiner Frau und Gefährtin. Im Arm sein Kind. 10 Finger, 10 Zehen. Die Augen ihrer Mutter. Einfach perfekt.

„Habt ihr schon einen Namen?" Tom hatte den Heiler zurück gebracht und saß nun in dieser Runde glücklicher Eltern.

„Noch nicht aber sie muss mit A anfangen." Wie ob das kleine Bündel geahnt hätte um wenn es ging, hob sie die kleine Faust und das Dach des Bettes umschloss eine Finsternis. Als sie die Faust öffnete und die winzigen Finger in den Himmel zeigten erstrahlten Sterne in der Finsternis.

„Begnadet die kleine. Aber was will ich von einem Kind des Gleichgewichts verlangen."

„Lucius Abraxis Malfoy, das kann man auch anders beschreiben." Mahnte ihn seine angetraute.

„Du weißt selbst das Kinder aus einer hellen und dunklen Verbindung selten sind. Diese halten unsere Welt immer noch im Gleichgewicht."

„Anarie." Sprach währenddessen Tom ehrfürchtig.

„Das klingt schön. Sebastian, lass sie uns Anarie nennen." Liverra hatte sich über ihr Mädchen gebeugt und küsste sanft den Kopf.

„Tom sagst du mir auch was das Wort bedeutet?"

„Anarie kommt von einer alten dämonischen Sprache. Schon fast vergessen. Hab sie neulich in einigen Büchern von Slytherin gefunden. Bedeutet so viel wie die Begnadete. Etwas Helles in der Sprache des dunklen." Wenn Tom nicht der ach so böse Lord geworden wäre, hätte er in Hogwarts sicher als Lehrer Kariere gemacht.

Der Tränkeprofessor öffnete seine Augen und rieb sich über das Nasenbein. Noch ein Schluck aus dem Kelch vor ihm und wieder verlor er sich in den Erinnerungen.

Die Feier für die Paten von Anarie Solaris Bell Snape - so der vollständige Name - Lucius und Rudolphus. Kleine Babylaute. Das war sein Leben. Am Wochenende kam er zum Manor um bei seiner Familie zu sein. Er war bei Lucius als Draco das Licht der Welt erblickte.

Und dann die Nacht zum 10. Juni. 5 Tage nach Draco's Geburt. Ein Gewitter hatte sich aufgezogen und Blitze zuckten am Himmel. Donner brüllte im Haus wider, aber nicht vom Gewitter. Irgendwer war im Haus. So stellte er sich dem Eindringling. Während Liverra ihr Mädchen beschützte.

Ein kräftiger Donnerschlag erschütterte das Haus. Der Eindringling apperierte nach dem er einen Fluch auf den Hausherren abgefeuert hatte und Severus stand nun allein in der zerstörten Eingangshalle. Kein Laut konnte seine Ohren berühren. Ein Luftzug. Kühle Luft. Mit entsetzten lief er die Treppe nach oben. Die Wand des Schlafzimmers und auch des Kinderzimmers war verschwunden. Ein riesiges Loch klaffte dort. Die zart violette Wiege war umgestoßen. Vor ihr Liverra. Blut lief an ihrem Hinterkopf herab und sie sah ihn an. Ihre Augen - verbrannt. Ihre letzten Worte bevor sie das letzte Mal Luft holte und einen Markerschütternden Schrei los ließ war „Anarie"

„Anarie", seufzte Severus, als sich sein Blick in die Gegenwart senkte. Am Türrahmen des kleinen Salons, wie die Malfoys immer sagten, stand der Hausherr selbst. Er sah seinen deprimierten Freund und der Name sagte ihm alles. Seit 16 Jahren sprach man den Zaubertränkelehrer nicht darauf an. Draco wusste erst gar nichts davon, so konnte sich der Junge nicht verplappern. Zu gern würde Lucius seinem Freund den Schmerz abnehmen. Wenigstens konnte er durch eine List ihm am Leben erhalten. Aus dem freundlichen Mann wurde der allseits gehasste Tränkeprofessor von Hogwarts.

Langsamen Schrittes überwand der Blonde den Abstand zu dem Schwarzhaarigen und nahm ihm den Kelch aus der Hand.

„War mein Sohnemann so stressig?"

„Mhm? Dein Schoppingmonster hat die halbe Einkaufsmeile leer gekauft. Wozu brauch man so viele Klamotten?" Skeptisch Zog Severus die Augenbraue nach oben.

Luc tat es ihm gleich und setzte sich. Zog einen Umschlag aus der Robe und hielt es seinem Vertrauten unter die berühmte Hackennase.

„Was ist das?"

„Dumbledore's neuste Idee für dieses Jahr an der Schule. Er war gezwungen schwarze Magie an seiner Schule zuzulassen. Die Abschlussjahrgänge lernen es. Im Ausgleich dafür möchte er 4 Muggel dieses Jahr in Hogwarts unterrichten lassen. Hier sein ganzes Konzept. Wir mussten es annehmen, sonst keine schwarze Magie." Der Grießgram nahm das Pergament und las es durch. Während Lucius den Kelch mit Feuerwiskey befühlte und diesen hastig leerte.

„Was ist daran so schlimm das du dir das Zeug runter würgst?"

„3mal darfst du raten, wo die 4 Kandidaten den ganzen August verbringen werden um einen Einblick in die Zauberwelt zu bekommen."

„Riddle Manor? Hogwarts? Malfoy Manor! Ich glaub jetzt brauch ich was Stärkeres als das hier?" damit zeigte Mr. Snape auf die angefangene Flasche Feuerwiskey.

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Ich muss Tom noch Bescheid sagen. Dieser Moody und diese Tonks von den Auroren werden hier sein um nach den rechten schauen. Vielleicht kannst du Draco zu einem Ausflug überreden oder er geht zu einem Freund für die Zeit."

„Eher letzteres ich werde dir ein bisschen zur Hand gehen und den 4 Glücklichen den gemeinen Zaubertränkelehrer vorstellen." Dabei lachte Severus kalt auf und schalk sprach in seinen Augen.

4


	2. Chapter 2

Anarie Zeus Little Anne

**Kapitel 1**

Seit dem Gespräch der beiden Männer waren nun 6 Wochen vergangen. Lucius hatte allen Bescheid gegeben den August zu meiden. Bzw. sein Manor zu meiden. Draco hatte sich zu Blaise verabschiedet. Die Hauselfen hatten unter der Anleitung von Tonks und Mad Eye 2 Räume herrichten lassen.

Zusammen mit dem Direktor der Zauberschule, den Auroren, dem Tränkeprofessor und Madam Pomfrey, stand das Malfoy Oberhaupt am Londoner Bahnhof Kings Cross. Neben Ihm standen 2 Kofferwägen und auf diesen beiden die dazugehörigen Jugendlichen, welche in diesem Jahr die Ehre hatten Hogwarts zu besuchen. Beides Jungs, der eine Schwarzhaarig und eher schlaksig groß der andere Brünett und etwas untersetzt hatten Blue Jeans und ein ärmelloses Shirt an. Waren sehr durchschnittlich, keinen auf den man unbedingt aufmerksam werden würde.

Auf dem Gleis für der Zug ein und nachdem der größte Ansturm gegangen war, blieb direkt vor ihnen ein dunkelblonder Junge stehen und versuchte sein Gepäck auf den umher stehenden Wagen zu verstauen. Kurz sah er auf und erkannte das Gesicht, dass ihn zu Hause bei seinen Eltern besuchte hatte.

„Professor Dumbledore, schön sie zu sehen."

„Es tut auch gut Sie zu sehen mein Junge." Das übliche großväterliche Grinsen legte sich auf dem Gesicht nieder. Durchdringende blaue Augen sahen auf den Jungen herab.

„Seien sie so gut und warten sie bei ihren Kameraden. Wir warten noch auf eine junge Dame bevor wir zur Unterkunft gehen werden. Ah da hinten kommt sie ja." Der Blick des alten Direktors richtete sich auf das Ende des Zuges. Dort stieg gerade die Besagte junge Dame heraus. Schulterte eine Reisetasche und ging in zügigen Schritten und erhobenen Haupt auf die wartende Gruppe zu. Kurz nickte sie dem Oberhaupt des hellen Ordens zu. Das gleiche tat sie mit allen Anwesenden. Lucius und Severus musterten sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Etwas klein für eine 16 jährige. Schwarze Jeans an den Seiten schlängelten sich in Silber Drachen, die eher einer Schlange Konkurrenz machen könnten, hinauf. Ein dunkelgrünes Shirt, das eher schon schwarz erschien, durchzogen von roten Bändern auf dem Rücken. Rote Haare von schwarzen Strähnen durchzogen, zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden und ein paar Strähnen die das Gesicht umrundeten. So sah sie in die Runde.

„Wir sind komplett. Verlassen wir den Ort." Stellte Mad Eye kurz klar und zog den Hut noch tiefer ins Gesicht. Er kam sich stark beobachtet vor. Er ging voran und ihm folgten die anderen. In einem kleinen Café hielten sie und nahmen den hinteren Raum ein.

„Meine Kinder, wie ich schon sagte haben sie das äußerst seltene vergnügen in Hogwarts dieses Jahr zu studieren. Severus, wenn du so freundlich wärst ein Stillzauber über diesen Raum zu legen." Der Tränkemeister folgte der Aufforderung mit mürrischem Gesicht. 3 der anwesenden Jugendlichen verfolgten gebannt, wie der Schwarzhaarige Mann einen hölzernen Stab zog und einige Worte murmelte. Der Rotschopf hatte nur kurz die Augen geschlossen. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich in ihre Züge.

„Sie haben richtig gesehen. Das war Magie. Hogwarts ist eine Schule für Zauberei und Magie. Doch im August werden sie erst mal Gäste von Lucius Malfoy sein. In seinem Haus werden sie verschiedene Eigenheiten der Zauberei und Magie kennenlernen. Mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Professor Snape den sie dann auch in Hogwarts wieder sehen werden." Er zeigte auf die erwähnten bevor er weiter redete.

„Madam Tonks und Mr. Moody werden sich auch um sie kümmern. Sowie unsere Medihexe Madam Pomfrey. Wenn sie sich jetzt freundlicher weise den Anwesenden vorstellen würden."

„Micheal Smith aus Cardiff", meldete sich gleich der dunkelblonde zu Wort.

„Jace Jannik Johanson wohnhaft in West London." Folgte der Schwarzhaarige der Aufforderung.

„Belvio, Constantin Belvio, London, East London" fügte der Brünette kurz hinzu. Stille kehrte ein. Nur ein Kritzeln von einem Bleistift auf einem Block war zu hören. Kurz darauf wurde der Block in die Mitte des Tisches gelegt.

„Bitte Poppy, das ist der Grund warum du mich begleiten solltest."

„Albus du hättest erwähnen können dass das Kind nicht reden kann."

„Deswegen sollst du sie auch untersuchen, liebste Poppy. Vielleicht kannst du ja etwas ausrichten."

„Nun gut. Miss… Schmitt, verstehen sie überhaupt ein Wort von dem was hier geredet wird?" Die Medihexe hatte einen Blick auf die Geschriebenen Worte riskiert um fest zustellen das ihre neuste Patientin aus Deutschland kam. Ein Nicken erhielt sie als Antwort. Kurz murmelte sie einige Diagnostikzauber, jeder überlagerte das Mädchen mit einer anderen Farbe.

„Albus wie soll ich sagen? Ich kann nichts heilen, was nicht krank ist. Und auch kein Trank würde das schaffen. Nicht das ich deiner Kunst nicht vertraue Severus." Der angesprochene zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Mein liebes Kind, würdest du uns erlauben einen Zauber auf dich zu sprechen der deine Gedanken laut äußert? Es wäre dir in der Schule nur hilfreich." Der Rotschopf nahm sich wieder den Block zur Hand und schrieb.

„Nein! Schließlich lassen sie an ihren Gedanken auch niemanden teilhaben, zumindest gehe ich davon aus, und so möchte ich es mit meinen Verhalten. Wenn ich mich Mitzuteilen habe werde ich das in Mimik und Gestik sowie in schriftlicher Form tun. Vertrauen sie mir wenn ich sage das meine Gedanken nur mich etwas angehen."

„Nun aber Mädchen, wenn du in Gefahr bist und um Hilfe rufen möchtest, wäre dieser Zauber auch von Vorteil."

„Und jeder der mich angreift würde sofort einen Stumm-Zauber auf mich legen, der total wirkungslos wäre, weil ich sowieso nicht rede. Da hab ich doch den Überraschungsmoment auf meiner Seite, da ich nicht erst Zeit mit schreien verschwende." Schrieb sie schnell nieder bevor sich ein Grinsen auf ihre Lippen legte. Der Direktor wollte noch etwas erwidern doch Lucius Meldete sich zu Wort.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sie hat den ganzen August Zeit sich den Vorschlag zu überlegen, fahren sie mit ihren Ausschweifungen fort, damit wir heute noch nach Hause kommen."

„Nun gut, hier in der Welt der Zauberer, haben wir eine eigene Währung und eine eigene Einkaufstrasse. Kurz vor Schulbeginn wird sie Mr. Malfoy begleiten um sich mit den Schulmaterialien einzudecken. Briefe dürfen sie an ihre Verwandten schreiben allerdings dürfen sie kein Wort über die magische Welt verlieren. Da Muggel diese aus guten Grund nicht kennen."

„Darf ich fragen wieso und was Muggel sind?" meldete sich Michael zu Wort.

„Dummkopf, überleg mal!" hielt ihm Anne Schmitt den Block vor die Nase.

„Danke, ich werde mein Hirn mal anstrengen Moment. Tut mir leid meine grauen Zellen lassen mich gerade im Stich." Kurz verdrehte das Mädchen die Augen und schrieb schnell etwas auf den Block. Constantin las laut vor.

„Muggel müssten wir nicht Magier sein. Klingt Logisch nicht? Und warum sie sich verstecken? Oder nicht wollen das Muggel von ihnen wissen liegt doch auf der Hand. Würdest du es Toll finden wenn man dich jagt nur weil du, keine Ahnung, Blond bist? Sicherlich nicht. Und Magier möchten das bestimmt auch nicht. Desweiteren müssten sie sich andauernd erklären wenn etwas unerklärliches, sprich Magisches passiert. Ich glaube niemand ist darauf scharf auf eine neue Hexenjagt wie im Mittelalter. Findest du nicht? Lass dich doch einfach auf diese Welt ein, finde ihre positiven sowie negativen Seiten heraus und entflieh doch einfach unserer bescheidenen Realität. Lass dich einfach verführen für ein ganzes Jahr und wer weiß, vielleicht geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder?"

„Wenn du m1t. Dann kannst du mir ja bestimmt sagen ob unsere Märchen dann alle war sind, wenn du so überzeugt davon bist."

„Ich kenne die Märchenwelt aus England leider nicht. Falls du ein Buch zu Hand hast werde ich es mit Freuden gerne verschlingen. Natürlich so, dass du es unbeschadet zurück bekommst."

„Bei uns gibt es viele Märchen von Ungeheuern und schwarzen Zauberern. Leider hab ich mein Märchenbuch nicht mitgenommen, sind wir nicht ein wenig zu Alt dafür?"

„Ungeheuer? Loch Ness? Ob das Ungeheuer da wirklich ein Ungeheuer ist be2fle ich. Und sag am besten böse Zauberer. Denn nicht die schwarze Magie an sich ist schlecht sondern derjenige der sie für bösartige Zwecke benutzt. Genauso gut kann man jemanden auch mit weißer Magie verletzten. – Warte wie m1t du das?" erwiderte Constantin.

„Du kannst zum Beispiel einen Zauber benutzten mit dem du etwas schweben lassen kannst um dir die Hausarbeit oder Ähnlichem zu erleichtern und mit dem gleichen Zauber kannst du einen Felsbrocken über den Kopf von jemand schweben lassen. Wenn dein Zauber erlischt, was m1t du passiert dann? Und Michael lass dir 1 gesagt sein für Märchen und Legenden ist man nie zu alt und beides haben zur Eigenart das ein Fünkchen davon wahr ist. Benutz dein Kopf, wenn du endlich zur 1icht kommst, dass dir Frauen später nicht nur wegen deinem Aussehen hinterher laufen. Je früher desto besser." Damit legte sie den Stift nieder. Constantin und Jace könnten sich ein kichern nicht verkneifen. Severus hob anerkennend die Augenbraue und die Medihexe nickte zustimmend.

„Albus, da die beiden ihren Standpunkt nun klar gemacht haben können wir fortfahren?" mischte sich Mad Eye an.

„Sicher, sicher. Interessanten Standpunkt den sie da haben Miss Schmitt. Dann wird ihnen das Jahr gut gefallen bei uns. Kommen wir zu anderen Dingen. Lucius erklärst du die Regeln in deinem Haus?"

Der angesprochene räusperte sich und setzte an.

„Ich habe euch in einem Flügel meines Hauses untergebracht. Dieser Flügel wird unter gar keinen Umständen verlassen. Dort könnt ihr euch ungehindert bewegen. Ein Salon für gem1chaftliche Gespräche sowie ein Bibliothek, in der ihr wahrscheinlich die meiste Zeit werden seid, gehören dazu. In meinem Haus gibt es Hauselfen. Die Herren werden sich einen teilen und die Dame wird einen weiblichen zugestellt bekommen. Falls einer der Lehrer nicht da sein sollte und irgendetwas ist, ruft euren Hauself beim Namen und er wird erscheinen. Zum Essen werdet ihr zum Speisesaal geleitet. Festgelegte Zeiten die später geklärt werden können. Kein gerenne auf dem Flur und vermeidet Krach. Eine Bitte lasst mein Haus am Ende stehen."

„An die frische Luft dürfen wir aber schon, oder nicht?" Lucius hob nur eine Augenbraue ehe sich Jace erklärte.

„Ähm sie meinten das wir den Flügel nicht verlassen dürfen. Ich verstehe, dass uns die privaten Flügel nichts angehen und respektiere das, nur bin ich sehr gerne an der frischen Luft. Lass mir gerne den Wind ins Gesicht wehen, deswegen frage ich nur."

„Wenn einer ihrer Lehrer nach den Lernstunden die Zeit genehmigt, ist es erlaubt."

„Oh Gott in den Ferien lernen." Michael ließ eine Hand an seiner Stirn knallen. Anne sah ihn mit einem amüsierten grinsen an.

„Was?" fuhr er sie an. Jace beugte sich zu ihm rüber.

„Wenn ich dir das übersetzten dürfte: Dummkopf, das ganze Leben besteht aus lernen. Das Leben kennt keine Ferien." Anne nickte dem Jungen zu. Tonks und die andere Hexe lächelten und auch in Lucius Augen erstrahlte kurz ein lachen, auch wenn seine steinharte Miene es nicht offenbarte.

„So? Ich hoffe dein Leben hat dir schon mal eine Lektion in Sachen Selbstverteidigung gegeben. Denn mich solltest du wohl in nächster Zeit meiden." Kopfschüttelt hob Anne eine Augenbraue an und schmunzelte.

„Was? Es ist echt nervend wenn du nichts sagst!"

„Sehen sie Professor Dumbledore, das ist der Grund warum ich meine Gedanken gerne bei mir behalte. Ich schaffe es ja schon Leute auf die Palme zu bringen wenn ich nichts sage, wie soll das nur enden wenn jeder meine Gedanken kennt?" schob sie dem weißbärtigen den Schriftblock hin.

„Ich verstehe Miss Schmitt. Nun ich sehe sie sind auch so in der Lage sich mitzuteilen. Mit 16 Jahren haben sie sicherlich so ihre Erfahrungen dadurch. Versuchen sie nur Mr. Smith nicht zu arg zu bedrängen."

Constantin las wieder die Antwort laut vor.

„Ich werde versuchen unsichtbar zu sein. Auch wenn das dank dem Masseverhältnisses arg schwer werden würde. Aber ich vergaß, wir sind hier in einer anderen Welt in der Physik nicht ganz an die Grenzen des möglichen stößt und somit ist es selbst mir möglich mit dem Schatten zu verschmelzen. Und wenn Mr. Smith es vorziehen würde sich mit Argumenten zu verteidigen, die nicht schlagkräftig auf die Physiologie des Menschlichen Körpers eingehen, werde ich mein möglichstes versuchen ihm nicht zu begegnen auch wenn ich nicht wüsste wie ich ihn nun beleidigt habe. – Mädel du gefällst mir." Äußerte der Brünette selbst dazu.

„Ich glaube wir sollten diese - ähm Diskussion?- vielleicht unter uns 4en führen und das gesagte erst mal verdauen. So wie unser Gastvater aussieht, strapazieren wir gerade seine Nerven."

„Wieso Jace? Mr. Malfoy sieht doch aus wie vorhin auf dem Bahnsteig." Mut musste er dem jungen Mr. Smith zusprechen aber auch Mr. Johanson hat eine gute Beobachtungsgabe. Lucius wollte so schnell wie möglich von diesem weißbärtigen Kautz weg und sich in seinem Salon ein Glas Feuerwiskey genehmigen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass dieses Mädchen schon wieder etwas schrieb. Ja eine Unterhaltung mit ihr wäre durchaus interessant, da sie so schnell schrieb als wenn jemand sprechen würde.

„Ich verstehe Miss. Schmitt. Ja für sie war es sicherlich eine weitere Reise als für dir 3 Herren. Ein Punkt noch. Ich weiß das die Muggel mittlerweile Erfindungen haben wie ein Telefon das überall erreichbar ist oder andere Gerätschaften. Ich möchte sie bitten diese Dinge mir nun anzuvertrauen. Hier gibt es keinen Strom, das sie diese Dinge gebrauchen können und bei mir sind sie sicher verwahrt, dass auch kein Gerät zu Schaden kommt." Damit legte Albus nur 4 unscheinbare Beutel vor die anwesenden die langsam in ihren Taschen zu kramen begannen. Handys, lagen dort, auch legte Jace seinen Laptop ab. Gerade gesellte sich ein alter Mp3 Player dazu.

„Was denn das? Sind die Deutschen so hinterwäldlerisch?" Die rothaarige schenkte ihm nur einen verächtlichen Blick und ließ ihren Beutel nur mit ungutem Gefühl aus den Händen.

„Gut, da alles geklärt wäre, Lucius bitte den Portschlüssel. Würden sich alle um ihren Gastvater stellen?" Die 4 Jugendlichen stellten sich im Kreis um den hell Blonden herum und berührten mit einer Hand dessen Gehstock. Ein Wort und alle mussten ein erschrockenes auf keuchen vermeiden.

Sie standen, bzw. begrüßten den Boden der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor. Ein kleines Grinsen konnte sich der Hausherr nicht verkneifen. Neben ihm kam von der rechten Treppe seine Frau herab und stellte sich neben ihn.

Mit einem Plopp, standen nun auch Severus, Albus, Mad Eye und Tonks in der Eingangshalle.

„Ich möchte meine Frau vorstellen. Liebste das sind unsere Gäste für diesen Monat. Euer Flügel befindet sich links. Wenn sie mir folgen würden dann zeige ich ihnen die Zimmer." Gleich darauf ging der Hausherr persönlich die Stufen der linken Treppe hoch. Schnell standen die Jugendlichen vom Boden auf und folgten dem Herren, der keine Anstalten machte zu warten. Gesittet folgten sie ihnen und sahen sich die Umgebung genausten an. Bilder hingen im Flur, welche sich bewegten. Hell aber auch sehr Kühl war die Atmosphäre des Flures. Als erstes Betraten sie den Raum der Jungs der mit lediglich 3 Schränken und 3 Betten ausgestattet war. Ein kleines Bad war an den Raum angegliedert. Die Koffer der Jungs standen schon im Raum verteilt. Die nächste Tür war ein kleiner Salon. Eine gemütliche Sitzecke mit kleinen Tischen zierte diesen, sowie ein Kamin. Der Darauf folgende Raum war die kleine Bibliothek, wie Draco immer sagte, obwohl sie eher riesig wirkte. An den Fensterfronten standen 4 Schreibtische. Die letzte Tür des langen Ganges war das kleine Zimmer für die junge Dame. Ebenso spartanisch eingerichtet wie der ihrer Kameraden.

„Richtet euch ein und in einer Stunde werden euch Mr. Moody und Mrs. Tonks zum Abendessen geleiten. Ich wünsche einen angenehmen Aufenthalt."

Die Jugendlichen taten wie ihnen geheißen wurde. Das Abendmahl war reichhaltig und schon fast ein Festmahl, der Menge nach und auch der Köstlichkeiten welche angeboten wurden. Der Abend endete bei den Jungen in einer Kissenschlacht, die rüde von Mr. Moody unterbrochen wurde, da dieser etwas von Nachtruhe murmelte.

Der kommende Morgen begann erst um 9 Uhr, was alle 4 Jugendlichen begrüßten. Nach reichhaltigem Frühstück wurden sie auch schon in die Bibliothek geleitet. Dort setzten sie sich mit der Thematik dieser magischen Welt auseinander. Sie lasen verschiedene Ausgaben über Eigenheiten von Zauberern. Lernten Unterschiede zwischen Zauberern und Magiern und abschnittsweise wurden magische Wesen erläutert. Welche allerdings nicht sonderlich ausreichend waren und sehr negativ dargestellt.

So vergingen 2 Wochen wie im Flug. Moody und Tonks wurden zu einem Treffen einberufen und so hatte Severus Snape die höchst erfreuliche Aufgabe die 4 zu beaufsichtigen. Das Einzigste weibliche Wesen im Raum hatte es sich mit einem Buch über die Geschichte Hogwarts auf dem Fensterbrett gemütlich gemacht. Im Hintergrund hörte sie wie der Professor die Jungs aufrief, doch besser mit den Wissensschatz der Bibliothek um zugehen. Schnarrend war die Stimme und auch angsteinflößend. Doch eine Wahrheit versteckte die Stimme, die man nur zwischen den Zeilen hören konnte. Sie kritzelte etwas auf ihren Block, ihren ständigen Begleiter, ließ sich vom Fensterbrett gleiten und ging auf die Gruppe zu. Sie überreichte das Geschriebene dem nicht wirklich erfreuten Professor. Dieser Zog die Augenbraue nach oben, runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.

„Was wollen sie wissen über Hogwarts? Steht nicht alles in dem Buch in ihrer Hand?"

„Mit allen Respekt, das ist nur die Geschichte wie die Schule entstand und die ist nicht wirklich zufriedenstellend. Ich entschuldige mich meine Frage nicht präziser gestellt zu haben. Würden sie etwas von dem Schulalltag in Hogwarts erzählen? – Ja Professor Snape, welches Fach unterrichten sie?" Jace hatte das geschriebene vorgelesen und gleich seine Frage angestellt. So war es eigentlich die ganze Zeit über gewesen das entweder Jace oder Constantin die Meinungen von Anne vorgelesen haben.

„Entschuldigung akzeptiert. Wie sie gelesen haben herrschen in Hogwarts 4 Häuser in denen sie am ersten September eingeteilt werden. Slytherin, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor. Ich bin der Hauslehrer von Slytherin und unterrichte Zaubertränke. Die Unterrichtsstunden sind Zeitstunden. Sie werden sowohl 3 Stunden vormittags, als auch 4 am Nachmittag haben. Etwas Freizeit, die sie mit lernen ausfüllen sollten. Aufgestanden wird um 6, es ist ihnen freigestellt, ob sie gleich zum Frühstück gehen oder anderes in dieser Zeit anstellen. Unterrichtsbeginn ist um 9 Uhr, davor gibt es Frühstück in der großen Halle. Dort werden sie an dem Tisch ihres Hauses sitzen, genauso zur Mittagszeit und zum Abendbrot. Theoretisch können sie an allen Fächern teilnehmen bei ihnen wird es Probleme an der praktischen Umsetzung geben. Ich rate ihnen die Fächer abzuwählen in der mehr Magie praktiziert wird als Theorie. Sie bekommen Punkte so ähnlich wie Noten bei ihnen in der Schule die allerdings dem Konto ihres Hauses zugerechnet werden. Bei Regelverstößen werden punkte sehr gerne auch abgezogen." Nachdenklich rieb sich Severus über das Nasenbein.

„Professor? Was ist Zaubertränkeunterricht?"

„Mr. Belvio, ich schätze es ist ihrem Chemieunterricht gleich zusetzten."

„In wieweit werden wir unterrichtet um nach diesem Jahr in unsere Altersklasse zurück zu kehren?"

„Das Mr. Smith, sollten sie den Direktor fragen. Er hat mir keinen Einblick gewährt wie er dieses Unterfangen bewerkstelligen möchte. Und jetzt setzten sie sich wieder an ihre Aufgaben, damit sie den Unterrichtsstoff verstehen werden." Somit erhob sich der Tränkeprofessor und setzte sich an seinen eigenen Tisch, den Blick in ein Buch geheftet.

So verging wieder eine Woche, bis die Briefe für die Schulunterlagen ankamen. Auch der Sprössling der Malfoys kam zurück und so gingen alle zur Winkelgasse. Innerlich brütete Mr. Malfoy einen Plan aus Dumbledore richtig zu schaden für die Schmach hier mit Muggeln einkaufen zu gehen. Draco hatte sich schnell mit seiner Mutter abgesetzt. Nun blieb der Hausherr mit Severus allein. Schnell wurden Pergament, Federn, Tinte, Bücher und was sonst noch alles notwendig war besorgt. Nur nicht zu viel Zeit mit den Muggelkindern verbringen war die Devise. Schließlich hatten die Malfoys in der Öffentlichkeit einen Ruf zu verlieren.

Die letzte Woche verbrachte Draco viel Zeit mit den Jungen, welche ihn mit Fragen bombardierten. Der Blonde gab seine Antworten kühl und reser4t, wie es nach Malfoy Art üblich war. Zumindest wenn sein Vater oder einer der anderen anwesend waren. Wenn die Jugendlichen allein waren, benahm sich Draco wie jeder Teenager.

Severus Snape hingegen hatte einen Brief bekommen die 4 mit dem Zug zu begleiten und somit sicherstellen sollte das den Besuchern nichts passierte auf den Weg zur Schule.

Somit saß ein noch mehr missgelaunter Professor als sonst schon im letzten Abteil des letzten Wagons des Kaminroten Zuges. Bei ihnen die 4 die den Grund gaben missgelaunt zu sein. Michael Smith saß am Fenster ihm gegenüber das junge Fräulein. Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft in den vergangenen Wochen sich nicht zu ermorden. Ein paar Streitigkeiten aber nichts Ernstes, welche Argumentativ von Miss Schmitt gewonnen wurden. Neben Anne saß Jace und ihm gegenüber Constantin. Beide beschäftigten sich mit einer Partie Zauberschach. Einem Spiel dem sie schon nach einer Woche verfallen waren. Gerade wollte Jace einen Zug wagen als ihm Anne zuvor kam und den König von Constantin so in Bedrängnis setzte, dass er nur um Würde zu bewahren aufgeben musste.

„Das war gemein. Ohne sie hätte ich gewonnen."

„M1t du? Dann spiel mal gegen sie. Du verlierst schneller als du zaubertrankverunglückte Harpyie sagen kannst." Lachte Jace auf. Und klopfte anerkennend Anne auf die Schulter, welche ihren Blick schon wieder auf die vorbeifahrende Landschaft gerichtet hatte. Beide Jungs spielten noch einige Partien bis der Zug am Hoogsmaed Bahnhof ankam. Dort wurden sie von Hagrid, dem Halbriesen begrüßt. Zu 4t saßen sie in einem Boot über dem Schwarzen See, wie alle Erstklässler. Am Eingang der Schule stellte sich Professor McGonnagal vor und gab die ersten regeln zum Besten.

Sie führte die Gruppe in die Große Halle. Dort saßen alle Schüler an ihren großen Haustischen. Vorn am Tisch der Lehrer stand ein Stuhl und ein alter Hut darauf. Nacheinander wurden die Erstklässler aufgerufen und in die einzelnen Häuser eingeteilt. Nach einiger Zeit standen nur die 4 16 jährigen noch in der Mitte der Halle.

„Liebe Schüler, dieses Jahr wird ein Besonderes. Nicht nur das wir ein neues Fach unterrichten werden das ausnahmslos nur die letzten beiden Klassen bekommen werden und wir Professor Lupin wieder in unseren Reihen begrüßen dürfen, nein auch werden uns in diesem Jahr diese 4 Muggelkinder begleiten." Ein Raunen ging durch die Schülerschaft. Interessierte sowie gleichgültige als auch verachtende Blicke hefteten sich auf die Gruppe. Der Direktor sprach in seinem ruhigen Tonfall weiter.

„Ich möchte alle Schüler bitten diese 4 freundlich und wohlgesonnen bei uns auf zunehmen. Auch sie werden durch den Hut in eines der Häuser eingeteilt. Minerva wärst du so freundlich?"

Grummelt nickte die angesprochene und wandte sich ihrer Pergamentrolle zu.

„Johanson, Jace Jannik."

Ein lautes Ravenclaw war vom Hut zu vernehmen. Der Brünette ging zu dem Tisch der applaudierte.

„Belvio, Constantin" der schwarzhaarige trat unsicher nach vorn und kaum, dass er den Hut aufhatte schrie er förmlich ein lautes Hufflepuff heraus. Freudestrahlend ging er auf den langen Holztisch zu der sich erhoben hatte.

„Smith, Micheal"

Der Hut musste erst gar nicht auf den Kopf landen, da er schon laut vernehmlich Gryffindor sagte. Der junge Mann schritt auf den Tisch der ganz in Rot gekleidet war zu.

„Schmitt, Anne."

Nun schritt auch die rothaarige auf den Stuhl zu und setzte sich. Der Hut senkte sich auf ihrem Haupt und lange Zeit passierte gar nichts. Die merkwürdige Stille breitete sich über die Halle aus. Bis der Hut ein lautes Lachen ausstieß. Dumbledore runzelte die Nase kraus und einige Schüler taten es ihnen gleich.

„Slythfenpuffclaw."

7


	3. Chapter 3

Anarie Zeus Little Anne

**Kapitel 2**

Slythfenpuffclaw

Bei diesem Wort brach die Halle erst in erstauntes Raunen aus und zum Schluss in kräftigen Lachen.

/Danke, jetzt lachen alle über mich noch bevor man mich richtig kennen lernen durfte./

/Dann streite nicht mit mir! Aber bis jetzt hat es auch noch keiner fertig gebracht mich so lange in eine gut durchdachte Entscheidung zu treiben./

/Das nehme ich als Kompliment./

/Durchaus. Du würdest durchaus in alle Häuser passen. Such dir doch eines aus./

/Darf ich Slytherin nehmen?/

/Sicher verrate mir nur warum gerade das Haus das bekannt ist schwarz zu sein?/

/Nenn es ein Gefühl Mr. Hut, ein Gefühl etwas zu finden was ich nicht zu suchen beabsichtigt habe. Und Schwarz muss ja nicht böse heißen wie es viele denken./

/Nun denn…/

„Slytherin!" Schrie der Hut über das Gelächter im Saal hinweg. Dankbar und sehr behutsam setzte Anne den Hut ab und legte ihn auf den Stuhl. Unter den kritischen Augen von vielen Lehrern ging sie zum grünen Tisch. Den Meisten dort behagte ihre Anwesenheit nicht und somit war sie gezwungen bis ans Ende des langen Tisches zu schreiten, bevor sie sich setzten konnte.

Da konnte sie sich noch auf einiges gefasst machen. Das Haus das bekanntlich Muggel und alle die nicht Reinblütig waren verachtete und sie musste es sich gerade aussuchen.

Dieses Jahr übernahmen es die Hauslehrer persönlich die neuen Schüler zu ihren Unterkünften zu bringen. Professor Snape ging einige Regeln die speziell nur in seinem Haus galten durch. Einige waren, das Slytherin geschlossen in die große Halle kam. Zumindest was den Jahrgang anging. Streitigkeiten innerhalb des Hauses nicht nach außen gelangten. Nach außen waren sie eine geschlossene Masse. Streiten konnten sie sich im Gem1chaftsraum. Des Weiteren stellte er die Vertrauensschüler vor. Wenn jemand Probleme hatte sollte er zu ihnen gehen. Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson standen am Eingang zum Slytherinheim.

„Merkt euch das Passwort. Ohne dieses wird der Eingang sich nicht öffnen." Draco drehte sich wieder zur unscheinbaren Wand. Links und rechts hingen 2 Bilder. 1 von Salazar Slytherin, ein Begründer der Zauberschule und 1 mit einem Zimmer voller köchelnder Zaubertränke.

„Wahrheit!"

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Wand, indem sich die Backsteine zurückzogen und gab einen kreisrunden etwa 2 Meter hohen Eingang frei. Alle Erstklässler folgten Draco und Pansy. Anne ging gefolgt vom Professor als letztes hindurch, bevor der Eingang sich wieder schloss. Alle standen im Gem1chaftsraum der in sanften grünen Tönen gehalten wurde. Durchzogen von Schwarz und weißen Kontrasten. 2 Treppen eine führte nach oben und die andere nach unten. Pansy stand vor der die nach oben führte, Draco vor der anderen.

„Eure Schlafräume befinden sich nach diesen Treppen und nach Geschlechtern getrennt. Wir haben 2bettzimmer. Wenn ihr euch einteilen wollt dann jetzt, sonst werde ich die Zimmereinteilung vornehmen." Sprach der Prinz von Slytherin sanft. Einige der Jungs stellten sich zusammen und auch die Mädchen taten es ihnen gleich. Da es nur jeweils 4 Jungs und Mädchen waren im ersten Jahrgang ging das relativ schnell.

„Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Parkinson. Ich möchte ihnen mitteilen, dass Mrs. Schmitt nicht spricht. Sollte sie vor dem Eingang stehen nehmen sie sie bitte mit rein. Ich verabschiede mich und wünsche eine angenehme Bettruhe. Morgen werde ich ihre Stundenpläne austeilen." Somit verschwand der Schwarzhaarige Lehrer.

Draco führte die Jungs hinab und Pansy tat es mit dem Mädchen. Vor Millicent Bullstrode's Tür blieb Pansy mit der neuen in ihrem Jahrgang stehen.

„Du wirst dann hier schlafen." Somit öffnete sie die Tür und eine wütende Milli kam zu ihr an die Tür.

„Das ist nicht euer ernst! Ich soll mit dieser Muggel in einem Zimmer schlafen? Ich werde nichts dergleichen machen! Musstest du deswegen das Zimmer räumen? Wegen der da?" keifte die kräftige Dame. Anne schrieb etwas auf ihren Block und hielt ihn der Vertrauensschülerin hin.

„Nein hast du nicht. - Milli jetzt beruhige dich, du weißt dass ich als Vertrauensschülerin ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen habe. Das hat überhaupt nichts mit Anne zu tun."

„Du nennst diesen Muggel auch noch beim Namen? Wie kannst du nur? Bist du nicht mehr meine Freundin?"

„Milli lass uns das drinnen klären."

„Nein! Die kommt nicht in mein Zimmer." Anne kehrte den Beiden den Rücken und ging den Gang entlang zur Treppe. Diese Stieg sie hinab und setzte sich in einen der Sessel.

Pansy trat währenddessen bei Milli ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Noch bis in den Gem1chaftsraum konnte jeder die Lautstarke Unterhaltung verfolgen. Draco kam von seiner Runde wieder, stellte sich an den Treppen Aufgang der Mädchen und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Zabini was ist da oben los?"

Blaise Zabini saß mit Theodor Nott zusammen auf der Couch und sahen von ihrer Zeitschrift über die Quidditsch Weltmeisterschaft auf.

„Milli regt sich auf. Weil ihr die Neue zugeteilt wurde da Pansy ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen hat."

„Das fängt ja toll an. Was hat sich old Dumble nur dabei gedacht, Muggel auf unsere Schule zu lassen? Uns werden Unmengen von Punkten abgezogen werden, weil bei ihr kein einziger Zauber gelingen wird."

„Dann musst du den Schnatz fangen. Und vorher müssen wir viele Quaffel durch die Ringe werfen, damit wa noch ne Chance auf den Hauspokal haben."

„Crabbe, Goyle! Benutzt ihr jetzt schon gem1am eure Gehirnzellen um zu sprechen?"

„Mensch Dray, jetzt sei nicht sauer. Die beiden wollten dich nur necken. Aber hast du Potter gesehen? Der sah nicht gut aus. Wenn das so bleibt hast du echte Chancen beim Quidditsch. Außerdem hat er noch verbot wenn das Dumble noch nicht aufgehoben hat."

„Ja, ja. Blaise sag bloß du machst dir sorgen um Potter?"

„Denk was du willst. Ich würde gerne den Jungen hinter dem Namen kennen lernen. Pass auf Pansy kommt gleich." Und schon kam eine äußerst wütende Pansy die Treppen hinab gestürmt.

„Habt ihr das Mädchen gesehen?"

„Nein!" Kam die 1timmige Antwort der 5 Slytherin.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein. Milli weigert sich Anne im Zimmer schlafen zu lassen und diese ist jetzt auch noch weg. Dray sag deinem Onkel Bescheid!"

„Wieso sollte ich?"

„Schon vergessen dass sie ohne einen von uns nicht in den Gem1chaftsraum kommt?"

„Ja, da war ja was." Nachdenklich rieb sich Draco das Kinn. Milli trat an den Treppen Absatz.

„Da diese Person nicht bei mir schlafen wird, hier ihre Tasche. Wenn ihr mich fragt hat sie da Wackersteine drin, so schwer ist das komische Ding. Ich lass es einfach die Treppe hinunterrutschen."

Mit einer Plötzlichen Bewegung, ausgehend vom Sessel, zur Treppe stand Anne oben bei Milli und nahm ihr die Tasche ab. Erstaunt sahen ihr die Jungs nach, da diese nicht wussten, dass sie in dem Sessel vor dem Kamin saß. Mit Leichtigkeit schulterte sie ihre Tasche und lächelte ein kaltes Lächeln dem Mädchen zu, welches dabei eine Gänsehaut bekam. Langsam schritt sie die Treppe hinab und stellte ihre Tasche am Treppenende ab. Fragend sah sie abwechselnd zu Draco und Pansy.

„Dray jetzt hol deinen Onkel!"

„Nicht mehr um die Zeit. Der wird sich Feuerwiskey hinter die Binde kippen wie jedes Jahr. Am besten du lässt sie bei dir schlafen und wir klären das morgen früh."

„Und in welchem Bett soll sie schlafen? Bei mir steht nur 1."

„Sag den Hauselfen doch, dass sie das Bett in meinem Zimmer nehmen sollen!" mischte sich die bullige Milli vom Treppenabsatz ein.

„Kein Platz sonst hätte ich mich nicht auf einen Streit mit dir eingelassen."

„Jetzt sagst du auch noch, dass es meine Schuld ist." Anne zückte ihren Block und den Bleistift und schrieb schnell etwas auf. Drückte den Zettel Pansy in die Hand und schritt mit samt ihrer Tasche zu dem Sessel in dem sie vorhin schon saß.

„Was steht drauf?" wollte Draco wissen.

„Sie sagt wir sollen nicht streiten. Sie wird im Gem1chaftsraum schlafen bis wir alles andere geklärt haben. Sie wünscht uns eine gute Nacht. Auch dir Milli das hat sie sogar unterstrichen."

„Nun denn, Milli bring wenigstens das Bettzeug nach unten. Jungs ins Bett, Sperrstunde." Daraufhin ging Draco zu dem Sessel, beugte sich zu der rothaarigen.

„Dort an der Wand sind die Zimmer der Vertrauensschüler. Das Rechte ist m1 und das Linke Pansy's wenn etwas sein sollte Klopf an. Gute Nacht." Damit ging er und ließ hinter sich die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Pansy nahm Milli Decke und Kissen ab und legte sie auf das Sofa nieder.

„Gute Nacht." Wünschte sie allen. Die Jungs taten es ihr gleich. Ruhe kehrte ein und langsam konnte Anne realisieren das die Schule wirklich nicht so einfach werden würde. Vielleicht sollte sie doch auf das Angebot eingehen mit dem Zauber der ihre Gedanken laut äußert. Allerdings nur wenn man den beschränken konnte. Innerlich hoffte sie, dass sich Milli abregte und es doch noch ein angenehmes Jahr werden würde. Sie griff sich die Decke und schlang sie um ihre Beine. In den Sessel gekuschelt ging sie einigen Gedankengängen nach, bevor sie 1chlief.

„Hey Harry wie waren deine Ferien? Waren die Dursleys wenigstens mal netter als sonst? Muss ich meinen Vater noch mal vorbei schicken? Man du sagst ja gar nichts. Schon im Zug nicht." Aufgeregt plapperte der 6. Sohn der Weasley Familie herum während er seine Sachen auspackte.

Harry Potter, der Junge der lebte, der Bezwinger des Bösen, der junge – der gerade innerlich die Augen verdrehte und nur seine Ruhe haben wollte. Natürlich waren die Dursleys wieder sehr aufmerksam zu ihm gewesen. Vor 2 Tagen noch hatte er die letzten Blutigen Striemen auf seinen rücken bekommen. Rosenhecken sind ein sehr wirkungsvolles Folterwerkzeug. Bei Gelegenheit sollte er Voldemort das einmal vorschlagen.

„Ron ich bin Müde, die Fahrt war anstrengend. Wir reden Morgen. Gute Nacht zusammen." Damit schnappte sich der Schwarzhaarige mit der Blitznarbe auf der Stirn ein altes Shirt aus dem Koffer und ging ins Bad. Kurz darauf legte er sich schon ins Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Geschwatzte 2 Stunden später folgten dem Beispiel auch Seamus, Dean, Neville und Ron.

„Severus mein Guter setzt dich und erzähl uns wie die letzten 4 Wochen waren." Albus Dumbledore saß hinter seinen Schreibtisch und schaute auf den angesprochenen. In einer Reihe saßen schon die 3 anderen Hauslehrer Hogwarts.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Sie haben ihre Aufgaben zur Zufriedenheit erfüllt und auch Zusatzlektüre gelesen. Von den Muggelkindern her wird es keine Probleme geben sich hier ein zu leben. Ich wurde gefragt wie sie das eine Jahr mit ihrer Schule vergleichen können da hier ja unterschiedliche Fächer sind."

„Mein guter setzt dich doch endlich. Morgen zum Frühstück wird eine Beamtin vom Muggelministerium kommen. Sie wird den 4en ihren Unterrichtsstoff aus der Muggelwelt geben und Benoten. Die Punkte werden den Häusern zu geschrieben. Aber etwas zur Einführungszeremonie. Ich glaube wir brauchen einen neuen Hut."

„Das be2fle ich, Albus. Kannst du dich an deine Einteilung nicht mehr erinnern?" Mahnte Professor McGonnagal.

„Dann muss der Alte aber eine interessante Diskussion gehabt haben mit Miss Schmitt. Severus hat sich die Dame zwecks des Zaubers noch einmal gemeldet?"

„Nein und ich wage zu behaupten, dass sie diesen auch nicht annehmen wird." Fragend sahen die restlichen Hauslehrer zwischen Severus Snape und Albus Dumbledore hin und her. Der stillen Aufforderung nachkommend klärte Albus die restlichen Lehrer auf.

„Und wie soll das im Unterricht funktionieren?" Warf Professor Sprout ein.

„Die Hausarbeiten werden immer in schriftlicher Form gehandhabt, da sollte es kein Problem geben. Die Antworten im Unterricht wird sie ihnen aufschreiben. Ich möchte aber mit euch klären an welchen Unterrichtsfächern die 4 Gäste teilnehmen dürfen."

„Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass das schon geklärt wäre." Snape zog eine seiner markanten Augenbrauen hoch.

„Nun ja Geschichte der Zauberei, Muggelkunde sowie Arithmantik und auch Runenkunde dürfte kein Problem werden. Ich dachte da noch an Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde. Nun Severus ich wollte dich fragen ob du Zaubertrankkunde mit in Betracht ziehen würdest?"

„Und mein Klassenzimmer gleicht dann einem Schlachtfeld. Bist du bei allen deinen Sinnen Albus?"

„Nicht so stürmisch" lachte Dumbledore auf.

„Unterzieh sie doch eine Prüfung am Anfang und wenn sie sich eignen lass sie daran teilhaben. Tränke die mit Magie gebraut werden lässt du in Gruppen arbeiten. M1t du nicht?"

„Darf ich das mit den restlichen Schülern von Hogwarts auch machen? Alle die nicht fähig sind nicht mehr an meinem Unterricht teilhaben zu lassen?"

„Severus, nur bei den 4en. Also werden sie in 7 fächern unterrichtet zusätzlich den Aufgaben aus ihrer Welt. Sie werden ganz schön beschäftigt sein. Nun denn ich sehe euch alle Morgen früh beim essen. Eine angenehme Nachtruhe." Damit endete Albus seine kleine nächtliche Konferenz.

Murrend schlurfte Severus in seine privat Gemächer, auch wenn Slytherins nicht schlurften. Doch der Tag war eindeutig zu lang. Auch wenn er sich die Zugfahrt nervender und anstrengender vorgestellt hatte. Er setzte sich auf seinen Sessel und schlief bei einem Schluck Feuerwiskey ein.

Der nächste Morgen brach herein und alle wurden durch ein sanftes Summen geweckt. Ja wie hatten die Schüler von Hogwarts das vermisst. Der eine schneller, der andere langsamer begab sich seinem persönlichen aufwachritual hin. Musste dieses Jahr denn unbedingt der 1. September auf einen Sonntag fallen? Und somit musste der folgende Tag natürlich gleich ein voller Schultag sein.

Murrend trat Pansy aus ihrem Raum und ließ ihre neue Mitschülerin in ihrem Bad sich für den Tag frisch machen. Das dauerte auch nicht allzu lang. Im Gem1chaftsraum versammelten sich die Klassenstufen. Wenn eine vollständig war, ging sie geschlossen zur großen Halle. Milli kam die Treppen hinab.

„Einen guten Morgen, Milli" lächelte Blaise ihr charmant zu.

„Jetzt weiß ich was ich in den Ferien vermisst habe." Ging diese auf das Spiel ein. Blaise hielt ihr den Arm hin und sie hackte sich unter.

„Können wir?"

„Dray fehlt noch. Und die Neue." Kommentierte Theo die Frage.

„Die neue hat einen Namen und ist eine Slytherin. Ich durfte sie schon eine Woche früher kennen lernen und sie ist berechtigt hier. Also Milli überlege es dir bitte. Bevor wir zu meinem Patenonkel gehen wegen der Schlafsaal-Sache." Bat der Blonde in dem er eine letzte Strähne hinter die Ohren zog. Aus Pansy's Zimmer kam gerade das Muggelmädchen. Milli verzog den Mund doch hielt sie es für besser diesen zu halten.

„Jetzt können wir gehen." Geschlossen ging der 6. Jahrgang zur großen Halle und setzte sich an den langen Haustisch. Diesen Moment nutzte Severus Snape und verteilte die Stundenpläne.

„Miss Schmitt, sie und ihre Muggelkameraden werden einen Test bei mir absol4en. Wenn sie fähig genug sind Zaubertränke zu brauen, dürfen sie an dem Unterricht teilnehmen. Der Rest ihrer Fächer steht hier. Ich werde sie mit den anderen ihres Jahrganges in einer Stunde erwarten."

„Man hast du es gut. Wir mussten uns 5 Jahre damit rumplagen und du wirst nur getestet und das war es. Schätz dich glücklich." Zwinkerte ihr Pansy zu. Anne zog nur eine Augenbraue nach oben und widmete sich dem Pergament. Kurz überflog sie die Ansammlung der Stunden und konzentrierte sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu.

„Werte Schüler." Erhob sich der Direktor.

„Ich störe nur ungern doch habe ich noch ein Anliegen. Hier neben mir steht Mrs. Word. Sie ist vom Muggelministerium und soll sicherstellen, dass unsere 4 Schützlinge auch nach diesem Jahr in ihre Klassen zurück kommen. Wenn ich die Dame und die Herren kurz nach vorne bitten dürfte."

4 Stühle schoben sich gleichzeitig über den Boden und 4 Beinpaare gingen zum Lehrertisch.

„Ich habe ihre Akten gelesen", begann die Dame des Ministeriums gleich.

„Sie haben unterschiedliche Schullaufbahnen. Doch das soll nicht weiter interessieren. Ich werde jeden Montag her kommen und ihnen Aufgaben aus einem Themengebiet der Zeitgleich in ihrer Klassenstufe unterrichtet wird geben. Meist sind das 4 oder 5 Fächer. In Eigenarbeit sollten sie diese Aufgaben bis Freitag erledigt haben. Die Benotung fließt in einem normalen Zeugnis ein und zeitgleich als Punkte für ihr Haus. Hier habe ich einiges Zusammengestellt. Ich möchte mich überzeugen das ihre Schulakten auch richtig waren." Somit übereichte sie jedem Schüler ein paar unscheinbare Hefte und verabschiedete sich.

Die Hefte unter dem Arm geklemmt ging jeder an seinen Tisch. Dort besah sich Anne erst mal die Hefte genauer. Kurz überflog sie die Aufgabenstellung und musste schmunzeln. /So, so überprüfen ob die Akten stimmen. Das sind nie im Leben Aufgaben der normalen Klassenstufe. Was sollst?/ Plötzlich würde sie an der Schulter angestubst.

„Sag mal hast du zufällig deine Fremdsprachenhefte überprüft? Ich hab eine Sprache bekommen die ich nicht beherrsche." Constantin wurde gleich mit Blicken erdolcht. Wie konnte er es wagen an den Slytherintisch zu kommen.

„Das wollten wir beide euch auch fragen" Jace und Michael standen gleich hinter Anne. Diese Zog nur die Augenbraue hoch und suchte die Hefte für Fremdsprachen heraus und hielt sie hoch.

„Welche Sprache sprichst du nicht davon? Ich Vergaß du sprichst ja nicht. Wenn du gestattest nehm ich französisch und du bekommst Russisch." Der Gryffindor griff sich schnell das Heft und verschwand.

„Unhöflich nicht eine Antwort abzuwarten Gryffindor muss schon eine Nacht abgefärbt haben", murmelte ein Theodor Nott der sich den Haufen der Hefte genauer betrachtete.

„Können wir Spanisch und Japanisch tauschen?" fragte vorsichtig Jace. Anne gab ihn bereitwillig das blaue Heft und nickte diesem zu. Sichtlich erleichtert atmete er aus und bedankte sich.

„Toll jetzt darf ich auch noch Latein lernen." Spielerisch genervt sah Constantin in den Himmel und schlug die Hände über den Kopf zusammen. Dabei fiel ihm sein Heft auf den Boden. Blaise hob es auf und legte es auf den Tisch.

„Ich denke die Alte hat unsere Akten gelesen? Dann wüsste sie, dass ich gar kein lateinisch kann. Die soll erst gar nicht vor nächsten Montag auftauchen. Sonst begeh ich Harakiri." Amüsierend hob der Slytherintisch die Augenbraue. Anne pikste dem ver2felten in den Bauch und hielt ihm ein gelbes Heft vor die Nase.

„Italienisch! Meine Rettung das kann ich wenigstens. Frage am Rande wie viele Sprachen sprichst du eigentlich?" das Mädchen fing an, an ihren Fingern abzuzählen. Als sie die 2te schon zur Hilfe nehmen wollte lenkte Constantin ein.

„Schon gut, wenn es so viele sind will ich es gar nicht wissen. Dann viel Spaß beim lösen der Aufgaben. Wir sehen uns und danke dass du getauscht hast." Damit verschwand er schon aus der Halle.

„Sag mal sind das alles Fächer von eurer Schule? Musst du das alles machen und bei uns die Fächer auch?" das Mädchen nickte Blaise nur zu und stapelte alles auf einander.

„Blaise, Theo wir sollten los. Zaubertränke wartet. Anne du auch. Ich duze dich einfach wie zu Hause schon. Wir müssen unsere Schultaschen noch holen." Damit stand Draco auf und ging geschlossen mit den anderen 3 in die Kerker. Der Rest, der in ihren ZAG's leider nicht die ausreichende Notenqualität besaß hatte jetzt einen freien Block.

Vor der Tür zum Tränke Unterricht standen schon alle Schüler die erfolgreich bei den ZAG's abgeschlossen hatten. Severus Snape sah sofort seine 3, nein gerade heute 4 Slytherin, zu seinem Ärgernis sah er den schwarzen Schopf zu dem nur bestimmte grüne Augen gehörten und der ihn zu sehr an seinen Vater erinnerte. Potter. Ja dieses Jahr durfte er sich den Jungen wieder antun. Wie er es geschafft hatte, weiß Severus nicht. Natürlich war Hermine Granger auch dabei und 4 Ravenclaws, sowie 2 Hufflepuff's, sowie die 3 Muggelherren. Entschlossen schloss er die Tür auf und ließ die Meute wie er sie manchmal nannte herein.

Die Schüler setzten sich auf die 2erbänke. Zum Stundenbeginn schloss sich die Tür automatisch und Severus sah auf seine Schüler herab.

„Willkommen für ein weiteres Jahr bei mir. Vielleicht werdet ihr ja dieses Jahr begreifen wie kostbar der flüssige Tot in euren Kessel ist. Doch vorher" hier machte Snape eine lange Pause.

6


	4. Chapter 4

Anarie Zeus Little Anne

**Kapitel 3**

„Vorher möchte ich einen kleinen Test mit den Neulingen veranstalten. Kann mir jemand einen Trank nennen in dem wir keine Magie verwenden?" fragend sah er in die Runde. Granger's Hand war oben wie Üblich. Auch Sally-Anne Perks Meldete sich.

„Miss Perks?"

„Einen Heiltrank Sir. Einen der kleine Schnittwunden heilt. Der aus dem 2. Jahr. Sir"

„Miss Perks, mit was rühren sie den Trank um?"

„Oh! - Entschuldigen sie Sir. Mit dem Zauberstab und der sondert Magie aus."

„Mr. Malfoy, einen Vorschlag?"

„Einen Ahnentest. Erstes Schuljahr gegen Ende Sir."

„Hervorragend, 5 Punkte für Slytherin. Wer kann die Zutaten aus dem Kopf an die Tafel schreiben?"

Blaise's und Hermines Hände schossen Zeitgleich nach oben.

„Miss Granger die Zutaten und Mr. Zabini die Durchführung an die Tafel sofort. Alle anderen schreiben das Rezept auf, wenn sie es sich nicht merken konnten." Damit trat der Professor hinter sein Pult und beobachtete wie alle Pergament und Feder zückten. Er kontrollierte die Zutatenliste und gab seinen Segen und jeweils 5 Punkte.

„Wäre jemand so freundlich die Zutaten aus dem Schrank zu holen für ihre Mitschüler." Schnarrte der Lehrer. Nott, Granger, Perks und Boot traten vor und nahmen das benötigte. Snape hatte währenddessen 4 Tische in die Mitte gezaubert und jedem einen Zugewiesen.

Als Theo bei Anne ankam erklärte er ihr leise welche zutat welche wäre. Gut 2 hätte sie jetzt nicht erkannt, den Rest erkannte sie auf Anhieb. Die Bibliothek bei den Malfoys war da sehr aufschlussreich gewesen. Und viele der Pflanzen kannte sie ja aus dem Garten von Zu Hause. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie wie die anderen 3 auch kurz erklärt bekamen was welches war. Und schon sollten sich die Schüler zurück ziehen.

„Ihr 4 werdet den Trank jetzt brauen und der Rest schreibt währenddessen einen Aufsatz über die Herstellung, die Fehlerquellen und der Vorteile eines Ahnentest. Da sie ja das schon einmal hatten fällt das ja keinem Schwer." Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes entzündete er die Flammen unter den Kesseln.

Stille war in dem Raum. Naja fast. Das Geräusch, wenn Kräuter zerschnitten wurden und dabei keiner quasselte schien dem Lehrer Musik in den Ohren. Er hörte wie die Federkiele auf den Pergamentrollen tanzten. Das Klackern der Messer. Einige in einem gleich mäßigen Rhythmus. Auch das leichte Blubbern des Kessels. Moment, Blubbern? Snape sah auf und konnte mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes sein Klassenzimmer so nur noch vor der Verunreinigung retten. Michael erschrak als plötzlich alles vor ihm verschwunden war.

„Mr. Smith, war die Durchführung nicht eindeutig? Wie kommen sie darauf das Pergament in den Kessel zu werfen? Damit ist es eindeutig. Sie dürfen sich zurück ziehen und werden dieses Jahr nicht in meinem wertvollen Unterricht sitzen. Und Mr. Belvio, wenn sie die Hortensienstängel nicht kleiner schneiden dürfen sie sich Mr. Smith anschließen." Kurz zuckte Constantin zusammen. Jace und Anne schnitten währenddessen konzentriert und in einer ruhe, die selbst eine Bombenexplosion nicht stören könnte, ihre Kräuter weiter. Nach und nach, wie es die Durchführung beschrieb, fügten sie alles in den Kessel hinzu.

„Oh nein! Wo ist jetzt dieses verfluchte Messer? Professor? Ich glaub ich hab gerade ein Problem."

„Mr. Johanson, das sehe ich. Die Frage wäre, wie gelangt ihr Messer in ihren Kessel? Sie dürfen den Raum verlassen." Jace sah kurz zu Conny, wie er Constantin nannte, und Anne auf, dann ging er mit seiner Tasche auf den Gang und wartete mit Michael draußen auf seine Kameraden.

Weitere 5 Minuten vergingen.

„Sie sollten jetzt fertig sein." Schnarrte Snape's Stimme durch den Raum. Die Federn wurden auf den Tisch gelegt. Conny zuckte kurz zusammen und fügte in Eile die letze Zutat hinzu. Das zarte violett verfärbte sich zu einem hellblau. Kurz sah Snape in den Kessel und ließ ihn gleich darauf verschwinden.

„Zaubertränke braut man nicht mal eben so und schmeißt alles zum Schluss nur noch hinein. Die 2 Minuten hätte ich ihnen durchaus gegeben. So allerdings dürfen sie uns nun verlassen. Nun zu ihnen Miss Schmitt." Somit wandte sich Severus um und besah sich den Inhalt des Kessels. Überrascht zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Anne sah Conny nach als er mit seiner Tasche unter dem Arm den Raum verließ. /Toll entweder fall ich jetzt durch oder ich bleib als Einzigste hier. Naja vielleicht kann ich wenigstens bei den Slytherins bleiben./

„Miss Schmitt wenn sie uns mit ihrer geistigen Anwesenheit beglücken würden, dann dürften sie den Trank in die vorgesehenen Flakons füllen." Damit stellte der Professor mehrere zart violett schimmernde Flakons auf den Tisch.

Anne blinzelte und sah in die Pechschwarzen Augen des Mannes vor ihr. Dann sah sie auf ihren Trank der im tiefsten Blau schimmerte. Vorsichtig ließ sie die Schöpfkelle hinein gleiten und befühlte die kleinen Fläschchen.

„Nun irgendwelche Freiwilligen? Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Potter? Wurden sie einen Tropfen Blut in 1 der Fläschchen geben, dieses kurz durchschütteln und den Inhalt auf ein Pergament geben? Der Rest darf sich auch bedienen." Da die Frage eher wie ein Befehl klang folgten alle der Aufforderung.

Mit großen Augen verfolgte Anne das Geschehen auf dem Blatt von Draco der neben ihr Stand. Abwechselt sah sie zu dem Flakon in ihrer Hand und den malfoyschen Stammbaum.

„Miss Schmitt wollen sie es nicht selbst auch probieren?" dieser Aufforderung kam sie dem Professor nach. Sie stach sich in den Finger und fing den Tropfen in dem Flakon auf. Der Trank verfärbte sich silbern als er auf das Pergament traf. Hinterließ allerdings nichts darauf. Verwundert sahen sowohl Draco als auch Anne ihren Professor an. Dieser nahm sich eine der verschlossenen Phiolen und stellte seinen eigenen Stammbaum auf. Es funktionierte.

„Nun denn sie haben den Trank richtig gebraut. Sie dürfen dieses Jahr an diesem Unterricht teilnehmen. Wir werden dieses Jahr in Gruppen Arbeiten. Somit wird auch Miss Schmitt die meisten Tränke brauen können. Leihen sie sich das Schulbuch aus dem 1. Jahr aus und schreiben sie denselben Aufsatz wie ihre Mitschüler. Abzugeben in der nächsten Stunde. Ihr könnt gehen. Miss Schmitt bleiben sie noch einen Moment."

Die Schüler packten ihre Taschen und verschwanden in die Höheren Gefilde zum Verwandlungsunterricht. Anne blieb vor dem Lehrertisch stehen.

„Dürfte ich ihr Pergament kurz betrachten?" Sie reichte ihm den Stammbaum auf dem nichts Stand.

„Der Direktor fragte mich ob sie es sich überlegt hätten wegen dem Gedankenzauber." Sie zückte ihren Block und schrieb.

„Es ist kompliziert. Ich möchte schon, dass mich alle verstehen, dass ich mich auch verbal mit jemanden verständigen kann, aber ich möchte nicht dass jeder meine Gedanken, alle meine Gedanken kennt. Kann man den Zauber nicht beschränken? So das nur der angesprochene diese Hört oder so etwas in der Art?"

„Ich verstehe sie. Ich werde es den Direktor ausrichten. Etwas anderes, sie wirkten sehr enttäuscht das hier nichts erschienen ist. Gibt es dafür einen Grund?"

„Verzeihen sie die Gegenfrage. Hat der Direktor über unsere Herkunft nichts gesagt?"

„Nein."

„Es wäre schön gewesen zu wissen von wem ich komme."

„Sie haben keine Eltern?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie dem auch sei. Ich würde das hier gerne Untersuchen. Ich bringe sie in die große Halle, zum Mittag werden auch die anderen dort erscheinen. Wenn sie mir folgen würden." Somit ließ Snape das Pergament in einer Schublade verschwinden und Schritt voran.

Vor der Tür warteten noch Theo, Blaise und Draco.

„Solltet ihr nicht beim Unterricht sein?"

„Professor, wir sind Slytherin. Wir lassen keinen allein zurück. Und meine Aufgabe als Vertrauensschüler ist es diese Schülerin heil durch die Schule zu führen."

„Verstehe. Dann bringen sie sie zur großen Halle oder in die Bibliothek und holen sie sie nachher wieder ab." Damit verschwand Snape in seinen Klassenraum.

Draco führte sie zur Bibliothek und sagte Madam Pince welche Bücher sie der jungen Dame heraus suchen sollte.

„Am besten machst du deine Zaubertrankaufgabe. Wenn du willst kann ich mir den Aufsatz später durchlesen." Anne nickte und folgte der älteren Dame an einen Tisch.

Schnell war sie fündig geworden und schrieb eine genaue Lektüre dessen nieder, was sie gelesen hatte und welche Erfahrung sie gerade eben noch gemacht hatte. Danach widmete sie sich ein paar Rechenaufgaben, die sie heute Morgen bekommen hatte.

Wie die Zeit verflog merkte sie gar nicht erst als ihr Draco die Pergamentrolle reichte wurde ihr bewusst das der nächste Block wohl beendet war.

„Kannst du so lassen. Wir gehen in die Kerker und dann zum Essen kommst du?" Sie folgte der Gruppe und wenig später trat sie wieder in die laut schwatzende Halle der Schule. Am Gryffindortisch war gerade eine Lautstarke Diskussion über den Sinn von Teamgeist ausgebrochen. Weiter Vorn am Tisch eine Lautstarke Diskussion über Quidditsch und ob ein gewisser Harry Potter wieder spielen würde.

„Du sitzt ab sofort zwischen Blaise und Theo." Somit wurde Anne aus ihrer Beobachtung gerissen und auf einen Stuhl gedrückt. Angestrengt versuchte sie während dem Essen der Diskussion über dem Lieblingssport aller Schüler zu folgen. Eine Frage warf sich in ihrem inneren auf. Sie stupste Blaise am Arm an und schob ihm ihren Block zu.

„Quidditsch, spielt das jemand von euch?"

„Stimmt du kennst unsere Hausmannschaft noch nicht. Draco ist Sucher und Crabbe und Goyle sind beide Treiber. Montgommery da drüben ist Hüter und die beiden Hübschen Damen neben ihn sind 2 von 3 Jägern. Hey Dray musst ihr diese Jahr nicht noch ein Ersatz für Warington suchen?" dieser nickte nur.

„Wieso willst du wissen wer spielt? Schon mal Quidditsch gesehen?"

„Nein, hab was drüber gelesen. Regeln und sowas halt. Muggel können schließlich nicht auf einen Besen steigen und einfach mal abheben. Habt ihr noch andere Sportarten hier?"

„Nein an der Schule nicht. Irgendwo in den Staaten hab ich gelesen haben sie versucht Muggelspiele Zauberer tauglich zu machen."

„Ja dieses Fußball. Hat aber nicht geklappt. Die Tore sind nicht in der Luft geblieben." Mischte sich Theo ein. Anne kicherte.

„Stellt euch mal vor in der Luft zu laufen und dann den Ball nur mit den Füßen zu berühren. Kein Wunder wenn das nicht geklappt hat."

„Da wirst du recht haben. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß was du m1t. Welchen Sport habt ihr so gemacht in der Schule?"

„Meine Muggelschule? Och im Unterricht hatten wir vieles. Größtenteils Ballspiele und vor allem Mannschaftsspiele das niemand auf den Gedanken kommt nur faul rum zu sitzen. So wie Basketball, Volleyball, Unihockey und vieles anderes."

„Und das kannst du alles?"

„Was benotet wurde schon, aber viele Sportarten die es gibt kommen in der Schule gar nicht vor. Und dann ist das von Land zu Land unterschiedlich. Ich weiß von Jace, dass sie Rugby in der Schule hatten. Bei mir würden sie bei der Sportart mit Fragezeichen über den Kopf rumlaufen."

„Bildlich gesprochen?" sie nickte nur und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Milli schnaubte auf. Sie hatte die Unterhaltung, wenn man sie so nennen konnte, verfolgt.

„Vielleicht solltest du mit uns reden und nicht immer nur schreiben. So versteht das nur einer, der der liest, und kein anderer." Kurz zuckte etwas wie Zorn in den Augen der rothaarigen auf, bevor sie dem bulligen Mädchen ein sanftes Lächeln schenkte.

„Dray ich möchte jetzt nicht Milli sein. Das Lächeln ist irgendwie unheimlich." Säuselte Pansy von dessen Seite.

„Ich hab euch gesagt sie ist zu Recht in Slytherin. Ihr hättet sie die eine Woche mal sehen sollen. Listig ist sie und sie weiß sich gut aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Milli du solltest dir es überlegen, Anne ist ganz umgänglich. Und sie weiß sich so zu verhalten das man sie meist gar nicht bemerkt."

„So? Dann erzähl doch mal. Wenn du sie so gut kennst."

„Kann ich leider nicht. Ich musste einen unbrechbaren Schwur leisten, nichts zu sagen was sie nicht will über die Zeit im Manor. Vielleicht erzählt mein Onkel etwas? – Oh nein hast du ihm etwa auch ein Magisches Versprechen abgenommen?" Anne hatte ein Diabolisches Grinsen aufgesetzt und auf die letzte Frage hin nickte sie.

„Ein echter Slytherin und das als Muggel. Respekt Kurze. Hey wir müssen langsam los Arithmantik wartet." Und schon stand Blaise auf. Die anderen folgten ihm und so vergingen ein Block in dem Zahlen jongliert wurden und einer im Kräuterbeet von Madam Sprout. Geschlossen setzten sie sich in die Bibliothek und gingen die ersten Hausaufgaben an.

Auch Harry Potter, Ron und Hermine hatten sich in eine Ecke der Bibliothek gesetzt. Grummelt beschwerte sich Ron darüber, wie viele Hausaufgaben sie am ersten Schultag schon bekamen. Zusätzlich zu denen die er in den Sommerferien nicht geschafft hatte. Hermine verdrehte die Augen und sorgte dafür dass Ron auch wirklich die Feder schwingt und endlich etwas zu Papierbrachte.

Harry hatte sich gleich zu Anfang hinter einem Buch verkrochen um nicht doch noch Fragen zu seinen Ferien zu beantworten. Denn gelinde Gesagt waren sie Schrecklich. Doch was erwartete Harry von den Dursleys auch? Nichts! Naja und das wäre auch schon zu viel.

Sein erster Tag bestand darin seinen Koffer auszupacken, in Dudleys ehemaligem 2. Zimmer. Gezwungen wurde er dazu. Er sollte sich einige Kleidungssachen nehmen und sein „laut kreischendes Viech" und wurde wieder unter der Treppe einquartiert. Sein Onkel schloss das Zimmer ab und somit kam Harry auch nicht dazu an seine Sachen zu kommen. Arbeiten durfte er wieder, so wie als wenn es Hogwarts nicht geben würde. Seine Argumente von wegen Hausaufgaben, interessierten keinen.

Irgendwann nach dem ersten Monat ist Duddley herausgerutscht das er wüsste dass sein Pate gestorben war. Nur der Gedanke an Sirius Black, brachte Harry näher an ein schwarzes Loch, in das er sich zu gerne Stürzen würde. Hedwig durfte gerade mal von Mitternacht bis Sonnenaufgang in die Freiheit. Nach einem Monat meinte Harry zu ihr sie solle nach Hogwarts fliegen und dort bleiben bis die Schule anfängt. Somit war er für 2 Monate allein. Konnte aber sicher sein, dass seiner Geliebten Eule nichts passiere.

Stumm und in einem ständigen Trott verbrachte er die Sommerferien. 5 Uhr aufstehen und das Haus lüften. Für Vernon das Frühstück vorbereiten. Im Waschkeller die erste Maschine Wäsche anstellen. Das erste Mal das Bad säubern. Frühstück für Seine Tante und Dudley zu bereiten. Gartenarbeit, das 2te Mal das Bad säubern, Wäsche versorgen, Dachboden ausmisten oder die Garage. Müll Trennung Mittagessen. Wieder irgendetwas aufräumen und säubern. Abendessen. So ging das jeden Tag. Vor Mitternacht kam er meist nicht zum Schlafen. Und selbst der war nicht sehr erholsam.

Dudley hatte sich neuerdings ein Spiel namens wie-lang-hält-es-Potter-aus-nicht-zu-schreien ausgedacht. Sehr einfallsreich. Erst Schläge mit der Faust dann nahm er Hilfsmittel und auch seine Crew machte dem Treiben mit. Vernon tat es ihm nach. Einzigst Pertunia, stellte ihm etwas Essbares in den Schrank wenn ihr Mann und Sohn nicht da waren. Benahm sich auch fast freundlich. Zumindest kamen von ihr kein gemeckere und auch keine Ohrfeigen. In der Mittagshitze stellte sie ihm auch Wasser in den Garten, aber immer darauf bedacht, dass Vernon oder Dudley nichts davon mitbekamen.

Nach seinem Geburtstag, war Dudley verreist und während Vernon arbeiten war, bot Pertunia Harry an wenigstens für 2 Stunden am Tag in sein Zimmer zu können für Hausaufgaben. Irgendetwas auszumisten war nicht mehr, der Garten sah sehr gepflegt aus.

3 Tage vor Hogwarts kam Vernon früher nach Hause und erwischte Harry bei seinen Hausaufgaben. Er ließ die Tracht Prügel über sich ergehen, wollte seine Tante nicht verraten, die zusehen musste. Tränen in den Augen, sich aber nicht traute Vernon zu Widersprechen. Am nächsten Morgen fand er sich in der so ordentlich gepflegten Rosenhecke wieder. Mehrmals am Tag.

Vernon war froh als er den Jungen beim Packen beaufsichtigte und ihn unsanft am 1. September am Bahnhof aus dem Auto schmiss.

Ja nun saß er den ersten Tag hier. Überrascht war er, wie alle Schüler, dass sie in der Schwarzen Magie unterrichtet wurden, aber es machte Sinn. Denn wie sollte man sich gegen einen Fluch weheren wenn man ihn nicht kannte. Und Todesser werden keine Blümchensprüche der weißen Magie anwenden. Auch war Harry erstaunt 4 Muggel hier vorzufinden. Gerne würde er Dumbledore ausfragen. Doch der hatte ihm letztes Jahr nicht viel erzählt und auf Grund dessen ist sein Pate gefallen.

Sein Pate, Sirius. Er vermisste ihn. Er fühlte sich 1am, selbst wenn Ron und Hermine direkt neben ihn saßen. Irgendwie nervten die beiden, Heute und Gestern schon. Aber er sagte erst mal nichts. Waren sie doch seine einzigsten Freunde, nach dem letzten Schuljahr. Gut Neville war noch da, er zog sich aber gern zu Luna zurück. Dean und Seamus mieden ihn, oder waren mit sich beschäftigt. 1 von Beiden konnte er sich aussuchen. Wobei er auf letzteren hoffte. Ja und dann der Neue. Scheint ziemlich von sich überzeugt. Hat sogar ein Einzelzimmer bekommen, was selbst die Vertrauensschüler nicht bekamen, zumindest in Gryffindor.

Er hatte ihn reden hören, wie er einen Monat bei den Malfoys leben musste. Er musste dort lernen. Harry wäre es egal gewesen ob es Malfoy Manor wäre, wenn er tauschen könnte. Michael erzählte viel. Was er mit den anderen beiden Jungs unternommen hat. Das Mad Eye da gewesen wäre. Und das er mit der Stummen, wie er sie nannte, nicht wirklich auskam.

Harry hatte das Mädchen im Tränkeunterricht beobachtet. Sie hat sich die Durchführung genau durchgelesen, hat sich Anmerkungen dazugeschrieben, die Zutaten der Reihenfolge nach sortiert. Konzentriert und ruhig gearbeitet. Sich nicht zur Hektik treiben lassen. Fast schien es, als hätte sie alles aus dem Raum ausgeblendet. Er sah den enttäuschten Blick, als das Pergament vor ihr nichts anzeigte. In Kräuterkunde hatte sie schnell die Handgriffe beherrscht um die äußerst bissige Pflanze umzutopfen. Und das ganz ohne einen Stupor zu benutzen, so wie er selbst.

Er sah kurz über sein Buch auf. Sah die gruppe Slytherins am Tisch vor dem Fenster. Jeder in ein anderes Buch vertieft. Die roten Haare stachen hervor. /Schwarze Strähnen? Sicherlich gefärbt. Machen Muggel ja öfters./ Harry konzentrierte sich darauf zu sehen was die Muggel machte. Er sah einen Block. Kein Pergament. Ein Block mit weißen Papier und einen Bleistift der darüber strich. Immer mal wieder einen prüfenden Blick zur Lerngruppe. Zeichnete sie?

„Harry? – Harry! Bist du fertig mit dem Buch?" Hermine riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Oh, nein eine Seite noch." Somit wandte er sich seinem Aufsatz und der Lektüre zu.

Das Abendessen ging ereignislos vorüber. Im Gem1chaftsraum der Slytherin stritt sich Milli mit Draco. Sie wollte Partout nicht diesen Muggel in ihrem Zimmer haben. Der Muggel über den gesprochen wurde, verließ den Gem1chaftsraum ohne dass jemand etwas mitbekam. Es zog sie an die frische Luft. Das große Eingangstor hinter sich lassen, ging sie zu dem See, der so wunderbar die Sonne wieder spiegelte. Sommer war doch etwas Herrliches. Man konnte um 20 Uhr immer noch warme Sonnenstrahlen auf der Haut spüren. An einem Baum gelehnt genoss sie die Wärme und ging in Gedanken durch wie sie wohl mit Milli übereinkommen könnte.

Sie kam nach mehreren Minuten immer noch nicht zu einer Lösung. Innerlich seufzend sah sie in den Himmel hinauf. Über ihr ragte ein Ast empor, stark genug, dass er sie tragen könnte. Kurzentschlossen kletterte sie darauf und ließ nicht nur ihre Beine Baumeln. Ein Sanfter Lufthauch wehte ihr ins Gesicht. Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen und versetzte sich nach Hause in Gedanken.

Nachdenken

Zu Hause.

Ihr Zimmer.

Lachen und scherzen.

Wenn sie jetzt da wäre, würde sie wohl auch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen in einem Baum genießen.

Ihr zu Hause, das Drachenhaus. 1 von 5. Das Eulenhaus, das Löwenhaus, das Bärenhaus, das Hasenhaus, so hatten sie, nachdem Plan A gestartet war, ihre Häuser genannt. Vor 6 Jahren. Seit elf Jahren war sie da. Wie hatte sie es damals geschafft dass ihr alle vertrauten, oder zumindest sie akzeptierten? Sie kam dort an als sie 5 Jahre war, alles was davor war - an das konnte sie sich nicht erinnern. Mit acht Jahren hatte sie ihr Haus hinter sich stehen. Mit 10 auch die anderen. Mit elf Haben sie es geschafft einen neuen Direktor zu bekommen. Seit 5 Jahren war es friedlich. Aber wie hatte sie es geschafft dass man sie akzeptierte? Irgendwie musste es ihr doch einfallen.

Milli, sie musste es doch irgendwie schaffen. Gut Draco hatte sie ja kennengelernt. Hatte auch eine Woche Zeit dazu. Blaise und Theo haben vom ersten Moment an eher interessiert gewirkt. Pansy? Tat wahrscheinlich nur ihren Job als Vertrauensschülerin. Von den Muskelprotzten bekam sie nicht viel mit. Außerdem taten sie eh immer das, was Draco ihnen sagte. Also nur Milli.

Wenn Anne es nicht besserwüsste könnte man meinen das Milli angst hätte. Doch was soll ein Muggel schon tun? Sie kann nicht zaubern. Also würde sie Milli auch nicht in der Nacht überfallen. Sie konnte Milli nicht verhexen, selbst wenn sie ihr gerade wirklich einen Pickelfluch an den Hals wünschen würde.

/Mensch Anne komm zur Ruhe!/ ermahnte sie sich selbst. Dringend brauchte sie Ablenkung. Musik, aber ihren Player musste sie ja abgeben. Was blieb ihr jetzt noch? Der Wind. Als Kind hatte er ihr immer so schöne Geschichten erzählt. Bevor sie es aufgeben musste und eher politische Züge in ihrem Haus ziehen musste. Für eine Zukunft. Und diese Jahr? Konnte sie ein Jahr lang vielleicht doch noch mal Kind sein? Mit 16 noch mal Kind sein. Der Gedanke ist verlockend.

Gezielt leerte sie ihren Kopf und ließ jetzt wirklich ihre Seele baumeln. In der Zeit merkte sie nichts von der hereinbrechenden Nacht. Auch nicht von der Kühle, die sich heraufbeschwor. Und erst recht nicht, wie sich der schlaf über sie legte.

„Milli, ich werde wirklich noch Professor Snape holen! Anne schläft heute bei dir und das für den Rest des Schuljahres. Haben wir uns nun verstanden?" Draco stand mit geballten Fäusten an der Treppe und starrte wütend zu Milli hinauf die sich nach oben geflüchtet hatte. Er versuchte jetzt seit 2 Stunden, diese unnötige Diskussion zu beenden, die mehr einem Schreikampf glich als einer Argumentation.

Blaise und Theo waren in ihre Schlafräume geflüchtet, nach ungefähr 5 Minuten und der Rest der Slytherins folgte den beiden. So das nur Draco und Milli, welche von Pansy aufgehalten wurde noch im Gem1chaftsraum waren.

„Und ich sage dir, Draco Lucius Malfoy, zum letzten Mal, dass dieser Muggel nicht mit mir in einem Raum schlafen wird. Außer du willst sie morgen halbtot auffinden. Frag doch im Krankenflügel nach ob sie da nächtigen kann?"

„Das werde ich auch jetzt tun. Pansy? Es ist Zeit für unseren Rundgang." Pansy sah enttäuscht auf ihre Freundin und ging Draco hinterher, der sich abgewendet hatte. Er sah sich im Raum um und erblickte niemanden.

„Pansy, wo sind die anderen?"

„Ich denke zu Bett gegangen."

„Und wo ist dann Anne?" Pansy sah mit erschrockenem, Gesichtsausdruck durch den Raum.

„Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie gegangen war." Sie kannte Draco und so kühl wie er immer tat, war er nie. Jeder Slytherin tat sich eine eigene Maske auf, die er nach außen hin trug. Sie selbst wollte viele Freunde haben. Und in den Ferien konnte sie das auch ausleben. Denn da galten keine Häuserregeln. Doch hier in der Schule konnte sie schlecht zu einer Gryffindor gehen und sie freundlich begrüßen. Oder sich in den Armen eines bestimmten Hufflepuff's wieder finden. Ja die Beziehung mit Draco war auch nur zum Schein. Und das wusste auch Draco. Es kam ihm sehr entgegen, da er sein Herz an jemanden vergeben hat, den er nie erreichen könnte. Und so konnten sie heile Welt vor spielen.

Doch gerade jetzt bekam diese Heile Welt einen mächtigen riss. Draco's Vater hatte ihm und auch Pansy eingetrichtert, egal welchen von den Muggeln es treffen möge der nach Slytherin kam, wenn das überhaupt so kam, dass sie sich um ihn kümmern sollten und nicht aus den Augen lassen sollten. Und nun war der Schutzbefohlene Muggel weg.

„Kannst du die Runde allein machen ich geh zu Onkel Sev." Draco schritt ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten auf den Ausgang zu. Kurz nachdem war er schon an der Bürotür seines Onkels. Er klopfte und wartete erst gar keine Antwort ab.

Severus hing über dem Pergament von Miss Schmitt. Für ihn gab es keine logische Lösung, warum sich der Trank erstens Silbern färbte bei der Berührung mit Blut und dann das der Stammbaum nicht auf zu listen war. Einige Zauber hatte er über das Pergament huschen lassen. Alle sagten ihm dasselbe. Der Trank hätte nie das Papier erreicht. Und das war unmöglich, da er es ja schließlich gesehen hatte.

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus der Überlegung, gleich darauf öffnete sich die Tür. Das konnte nur einer sein. Draco!

„Draco, im Normalfall wartet man eine Antwort ab."

„Im Normalfall haben wir auch keine Muggel an der Schule." Konterte dieser. Snape zog die Augenbraue hoch.

„Was hat der Muggel getan?" fragte er eher uninteressiert.

„Der Muggel ist verschwunden." War die knappe Antwort.

„Wie? Was ist vorgefallen?" Draco erzählte in Kurzfassung von Milli's Verhalten.

„Wo hat Miss Schmitt gestern geschlafen?"

„Im Sessel. Ich wollte heute Milli überzeugen, doch nach 2 Stunden hab ich's aufgegeben und nun ist Anne verschwunden."

„Nun den, du gehst zurück ich werde mich darum kümmern. Morgen früh werde ich mit Milli reden." Draco drehte sich um und ging zurück. Auf dem Weg begegnete er Pansy und beide legten sich zu Bett.

Severus verstaute das Pergament wieder und nahm noch eine Flasche mit, die er vor kurzen erst gebraut hatte. Dann ging er Richtung Gargoyle. Dumbledore. Schließlich wusste dieser ja immer über alles Bescheid in der Schule.

Vorher aber klopfte er noch an einer Tür. /Remus Lupin, der Werwolf war ja wieder in der Schule und wer durfte wolfsbann brauen? Natürlich Er/ manchmal konnte Severus sich nur selber bemitleiden.

Lupin öffnete und er sah schlecht aus. Natürlich Morgen war Vollmond.

„Hier, sag mir ob es Nebenwirkungen gibt wenn du wieder Menschlich bist." Und schon war Severus weitergegangen. Lupin sah ihm hinterher. Ja Snape würde immer Snape bleiben ob als Schüler oder Lehrer. Trotzdem dankte er ihm innerlich. Denn er wusste Snape forschte weiter um seine Tränke zu verbessern. Er wollte das gebissene sich nicht mehr verwandeln.

Nach Minuten, die er durch die Gänge gelaufen war stand er vor dem Gargoyle des Rektorenbüros. Schnell murmelte er das Passwort und die Rundwand tat sich auf und Treppen wuchsen in die Höhe. An der Tür klopfte er.

„Severus, komm herein." Wie zum Henker wusste der alte immer, wer vor der Tür stand? Snape trat ein.

„Nun Severus, möchtest du einen Nachtspatziergang machen?" kryptische Sätze wie er sie doch hasste. Und immer wieder musste Albus Dumbledore in Rätseln sprechen.

„Albus, Miss Schmitt ist verschwunden, wurde mir berichtet."

„Dann trifft es sich ja gut, dass erst morgen Vollmond ist. Wolltest du nicht schon länger die Blätter einer Blauwurzel in der Nacht vor Vollmond schneiden? Dann denke ich wäre jetzt ein günstiger Zeitpunkt." Severus zog die Augenbraue hoch. Ja es stimmte. Die Blätter haben in dieser Nacht die höchste magische Energie. Und dummerweise brauchte er diese auch noch für den Wolfsbanntrank. Der Senile alte Sack könnte ihn aber auch anders Sagen dass er sich um das Problem Schmitt kümmern würde. Erst hatte Severus angenommen, dass man mit Miss Schmitt gut auskommen würde. Im Manor hat sie gar nicht so gestresst wie Smith. Doch gerade jetzt müsste er seine Meinung wohl ändern. Hoffentlich hat sie nicht die Eigenart wie Potter, das Unglück magisch anzuziehen, denn dann wäre er im Eimer. Um es mal in einem Muggelsprichwort auszudrücken.

Im Endeffekt nickte er dem Direktor nur zu und ging in seine Räume. Schnappte sich seine Kräutertasche und verließ das Gebäude.

Die Blauwurzel wuchs direkt am See von Hogwarts. Ruhig lag das Gewässer in seinem Bett. Eine leichte Brise wehte darüber, welche die Oberfläche kurz kräuseln ließ. Eigentlich genoss er solche Nächte. Denn sie erinnerten ihn an die Zeit in Salem.

Er hatte oft mit Liverra zusammen in der Nacht Kräuter geschnitten. Doch diese Zeit würde nicht wieder kommen. Also wieso noch länger in der Vergangenheit leben. Er würde beiden ja bald folgen, sagte er sich immer wieder. Jeder Geburtstag von Draco war ein Jahr näher dran an seinem Abschied von dieser Welt. Er be2felte das sich Lucius noch an die direkten Worte ihres Schwures erinnerte. Doch Severus hatte sich damals eine Hintertür offengehalten. Er schwor damals Draco zu schützen und so lange am Leben zu sein bis dieser Volljährig war. Je näher dieser Tag rückte an dem er aus dem Schwur befreit war desto mehr Erinnerungen kamen an seine Frau hoch. Und das kleine Mädchen das er nur ein halbes Jahr lang kennen durfte.

Severus ging in die Hocke und schnitt einige Blatter der Wurzel die er haben wollte. Das Licht des fast vollen Mondes Schien auf ihn herab. Noch einige Zeit genoss er die Ruhe, bevor er sich wieder zum Schloss begab. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, wenn sich seine innere Uhr nicht täuschte. Und wenn seine Augen ihm nicht einen Streich spielten dann sah er jetzt auch den vermissten Muggel. Schlafend auf einem Baum.

Jetzt fiel ihm auch wieder auf, dass sich das Mädchen die Jungenkleidung der Schule besorgt hatte bei Madam Malkin in der Winkelgasse. Eigentlich sollte er ihr einen Fluch aufhalsen, sie unsanft vom Baum holen, damit sie wisse gegen welche Regel sie verstoßen hatte. Doch dieser friedliche und gelöste Gesichtsausdruck vertrieb seine Gedanken mit einem Mal. Selbst Draco konnte so schlafen und er hatte es nie übers Herz gebracht ihn so unsanft zu wecken.

„Wingardium Leviosa." Er ließ sie von dem Ast schweben und neben sich her. Im Schloss ging er mit dem Lehrerpasswort in die Slytherinunterkunft und ließ sie auf dem Sofa nieder. Da Decke und Kissen noch da lagen, legte er die Decke über sie und verließ den Raum.

„Hast du Milli wohl nicht mehr überzeugen können?"

„Hä?" Draco sah verschlafen von unter seiner Decke zu Blaise der im Türrahmen stand.

„Dray, das ist unmalfoyhaft. Anne schläft wieder auf dem Sofa, als Denkhilfe."

„Ist sie wieder da?" mit einem Ruck saß Draco senkrecht im Bett.

„War sie denn weg?" runzelte Blaise die Stirn. Doch er bekam keine Antwort darauf. Der Malfoyspross, war schon im angrenzenden Bad verschwunden. Nach unüblichen 10 Minuten stand er geschniegelt und gestriegelt wieder vor Blaise.

„Ja sie muss gestern während ich mit Milli – nennen wir es sprechen – gegangen sein. Dann wird Sev sie gefunden haben. Ach ja er will heute früh mit Milli reden, wegen der Zimmersache."

„Dann war es ja gut, dass du nur 10 Minuten gebraucht hast. Er steht nämlich schon im Gem1chaftsraum." Beendete Blaise die Unterhaltung. Draco folgte ihm.

„Sie haben bis Freitag Zeit zu einer positiven Entscheidung für Miss Schmitt zu kommen. Haben sie mich verstanden Miss Bullstrode?" schnarrte die Stimme von Snape durch die versammelte Mannschaft von Slytherin.

„Ja Sir." Gab Milli klein Laut zurück.

„Nun zu ihnen Miss Schmitt. Sie haben Strafarbeiten heute Abend nach dem Essen. In meinem Büro. Ich hoffe sie wissen welche Regel sie verletzt haben?"

Anne nickte nur und senkte danach den Kopf. Der Tränkeprofessor drehte in einer eleganten Bewegung seinen Körper um 1acht0 Grad und verschwand aus dem Gem1chaftsraum. Milli schnaufte wutentbrannt auf.

„Jetzt werde ich schon von meinem eigenen Lehrer unter Druck gesetzt. Wegen einem Muggel wie dir! Rechtfertige dich gefälligst." Stumm wie sie war sah Anne nur zu Milli hinauf. Jetzt würde sie wirklich alles dafür geben unsichtbar zu werden, zu verschwinden oder einfach nur im Schatten der Turmuhr verschwinden.

Ein Kissen das unsanft auf ihren Kopf gelandet war, weckte sie. Verwundert starrte sie in den Raum, da sie schwören konnte gestern noch auf einem Baum gesessen zu haben. Da erst hörte sie die Stimmen des Professors und von Milli. Das dieses Gespräch nicht dazu förderlich war, den Konflikt den Milli mit ihr hat zu schlichten war ihr von vornherein klar.

Je länger sie Milli anstarrte und diese auf eine Antwort wartete, desto wütender wurde diese.

„Das du nicht reden kannst ist jetzt keine Entschuldigung dich nicht zu Rechtfertigen. Sonst schreibst du doch auch immer alles auf. Also schreib!" Ja Millicent war in Rage und jeder Slytherin wusste, dass er da lieber einen Bogen von mindestens 10 Meter Radius um sie machte. Naja fast jeder Slytherin wusste das. Der Erstjahrgang dachte sich es zumindest jetzt.

„Es tut mir leid." War das Einzigste was auf dem Zettel stand der Milli in die Hand gedrückt wurde. Anne hatte sich ihre Tasche geschnappt und war aus dem Gem1chaftsraum gegangen. Laut ihrem Stundenplan hatte sie den ersten Block frei. Der nächste war Muggelkunde und da der Tag versprach schön zu werden wollte sie wieder zu dem Stillen Ort gehen den sie gestern gefunden hatte. Nun hatte sie 2 Zeitstunden Zeit sich an ihre Muggelschulaufgaben zu setzten.

Einfach gegangen zu sein war ein Fehler, das wusste sie, doch was sollte sie tun? Es auf eine handfeste Auseinandersetzung mit Milli ankommen lassen? Nein sicher nicht. Doch der eigentliche Fehler war es wohl, nicht mit den anderen gegangen zu sein. Da man ja geschlossen in die große Halle ging. Doch der Hunger war ihr eh vergangen. Außerdem könnte sich Milli beruhigen.

Kräftige Sonnenstrahlen trafen sie. Tief atmete sie die frische Luft ein. Vielleicht sollte nur etwas Zeit vergehen und dann wäre alles in Ordnung. In Ordnung. Was in Ihrem Leben war schon in Ordnung. Das erste an was sie sich erinnerte war der kalte Dezembertag an dem sie in diesem Heim gelandet war und dieser Tag war gleichzeitig ihr Geburtstag geworden. Eigentlich konnte man sich ja noch nicht mal sicher sein das Anne Schmitt ihr Name war. Denn außer einer dünnen Silbernen Kette mit den Buchstaben AS, einem Ring - den sie nicht mehr besaß - hatte sie nichts gehabt. Und da sollte alles in Ordnung sein? Vielleicht sollte sie das Milli mal sagen, denn diese konnte wenigstens mit Sicherheit sagen wer sie war.

Wenige Meter noch und sie war wieder an dem Baum angelangt, kletterte wieder auf den Ast und holte auch schon das erste Heft heraus.

„Kann mir jemand erklären was los ist?" Draco hatte dem Mädchen hinterher gesehen.

„Dein Onkel ist hier aufgetaucht und hat mich zur Schnecke gemacht. Und er gibt mir die Schuld falls sich der Muggel eine Erkältung einfängt, weil ich sie ja angeblich genötigt hätte draußen zu schlafen."

„Wenn das mein Onkel sagt wird das schon stimmen. Gehen wir zum Frühstück und Milli dort benimmst du dich wieder. Du bist Slytherin, also verhalte dich auch so." fauchte Draco regelrecht. Ja jetzt machte er den Namen Drachen alle Ehre. Damit ging Draco voran und ganz Slytherin kam diesmal in die große Halle. Was schon recht beeindruckend war.

Slytherin hatte wie dir Jahre zuvor schon mit Gryffindor gem1am Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Dieses Jahr würde Remus Lupin wieder unterrichten. Hatte der Mann etwa den Fluch gebrochen das man nur einmal dieses Fach lehrte? Oder bezieht sich der angenommene Fluch nur darauf keine 2 Jahre hintereinander zu unterrichten? Zum Leidwesen der Slytherins war er wieder da und zum freudigen Ereignis der Gryffindors war er wieder da. Wie man es auch wendete er war auf alle Fälle wieder da und sein Unterricht war unterhaltsam.

Lupin ließ die Schüler gegeneinander Duelle austragen. Er hatte ja von Dumbledore gehört was Harry und die anderen mit der DA veranstaltet hatten. Also musste er sich einen umfangreichen Überblick verschaffen. Als jeder einmal dran war ließ er die Schüler sich setzten.

„Ich möchte dieses Jahr den Unterricht etwas spalten. Da wir 3 Tage miteinander haben werden wir jeden Dienstag uns über magische Wesen unterhalten. Ein alter Freund hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass viele von euch nicht Wissen was für magische wesen es alles gibt. Eure Hausaufgabe wird sein bis nächsten Dienstag so viele magische Wesen wie möglich aufzulisten. Vielleicht eine kurze Erklärung dazu aber nicht mehr. Den Rest wollen wir uns doch für den Unterricht vorbehalten. Nicht wahr? Und für Morgen üben Alle noch einmal die Schildzauber. Einen schönen Tag noch." Die Schüler verließen die Klasse und Remus war froh heute keine weitere zu haben bzw. das Albus die restlichen Stunden vertreten lassen hat. Somit konnte sich der Werwolf auf den Vollmond in der heulenden Hütte vorbereiten.

„Harry hast du Lupin gesehen? Er sah schrecklich aus."

„Mine heute ist Vollmond. Da sieht er immer schrecklich aus. Ron wir treffen uns beim Essen und viel Spaß bei Muggelkunde." Ron schluckte. Das war das Einzigste Fach das er ohne seine Freunde hatte und er hatte es nur gewählt weil eben diese seine Freunde waren. Er erhoffte sich Hilfe von beiden, da sie ja in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen waren. Doch beide zogen ihn nur damit auf. Ja natürlich erhoffte er sich im Ministerium zu arbeiten in der Selben Abteilung wie sein Vater, doch ein wenig Hilfe hatte er schon erwartet. Zumindest war der Neue, Smith dabei. Er hörte dem anderen zu aber irgendwie erinnerte er mit seiner überheblichen Art stark an den Slytherin Malfoy. Trotzdem war er gerade sein einzigster Anker in Gryffindor bei Muggelkunde. Denn kein anderer Gryffindor hatte Muggelkunde gewählt und zu seinem Glück auch kein Slytherin. Das wäre ja noch schöner, potenzielle Todesser lernen Muggelkunde. Dass er nicht lachte.

Ein komplettes Stockwerk war diesem Fach gewidmet. Naja bei den ganzen Gerätschaften die Muggel benutzten war das wahrscheinlich auch notwendig. So setzte er sich und ohne lange zu warten kamen Micheal, Conny und Jace. Da hier nur eine kleine Runde Herrschte waren zur rechten und linken Seite des Raumes lange Tische aufgestellt. Somit saß jeder in der ersten Reihe und jeder konnte alles sehen was sich in der Mitte abspielte. Auch ein paar Ravenclaws und Hufflepuff's fanden sich ein.

„Conny hast du Anne gesehen?" dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wenn ihr mich fragt wird sie bei den Schlangen sitzen und es nicht für nötig halten her zu kommen."

„Smith das glaub ich nicht. Du könntest dir auch angewöhnen freundlich zu sein." Zischte ihn Jace an, wobei er dabei stark einem Draco Malfoy Konkurrenz machen könnte meinet Ron in Gedanken.

„Pa!" und somit war Micheal für den Rest der Stunde ruhig.

11


	5. Chapter 5

Anarie Zeus Little Anne

**Kapitel 4 Harry und Potter**

„Dray m1t du Anne findet den Weg zum Klassenraum?"

„Die anderen werden sie schon Mitnehmen. Lass uns in die Halle gehen, Hausaufgaben anfangen." Meinte der angesprochene nur.

Nachdem der größte Teil getan war kam Jace auf den Tisch zu und wurde gleich mit Blicken erdolcht.

„Wisst ihr wo Anne ist?"

„Warum sollten wir das einem Ravenclaw sagen?" kam es geschlossen vom 6. Jahrgang.

„Ich kann auch zu eurem Hauslehrer gehen und ihm die Hausaufgaben für Miss Schmitt geben. Ich glaube, dass dies keine gute Idee wäre, denn ich möchte keinen Ärger machen. Außerdem wäre meine kleine Natter sauer auf mich wenn ich nach Hause komme und ich sage ich wäre dem Haus der Schlangen blöd gekommen."

„Ein Schlangenliebhaber?" Jace errötete bei Blaise Kommentar, konnte sich aber ein Nicken nicht verkneifen.

„Gib her wir geben es ihr. Was hast du dem Lehrer gesagt weil sie nicht da war?"

„Ähm - Naja, Frauenprobleme. Was Besseres ist mir nicht eigefallen. Meine Schwester benutzt die Ausrede auch immer." Nuschelte Jace.

„Gab's Probleme?"

„Soll das ein Verhör werden Draco? Smith hat nen Kommentar von wegen Schwänzen abgegeben, aber Conny hat mir zugestimmt." Draco zog die Augenbraue hoch.

„Smith? Hast du ihn degradiert? Setzt dich kurz."

„Dray das ist ein Claw!" stieß Pansy aus.

„Das ist mir bewusst. Aber er war Gast in meinem Haus und somit möchte ich wissen was los war."

„Sag mir sind alle Gryffindors so merkwürdig? Ich mein Smith war schon seit dem wir uns Kennenlernten recht eigen und hat nicht wirklich ein freundliches Wort über Anne verlauten lassen. Aber jetzt ist er extrem, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Also entweder hat er zu viele von den Bonbons gegessen die der Direx uns immer anbietet oder über Nacht wird im Gryffindorhauptquartier Gehirnwäsche betrieben."

„Direx? Und Ja alle Gryffindors sind Merkwürdig. Und am Merkwürdigsten ist Potter."

„Direx ist ein Muggelwort für Direktor. Also mein ich Dumbledore. Und der kommt mir auch Merkwürdig vor."

„Inwiefern das denn?" mischte sich Blaise ein.

„Ähm nun ja, es kommt mir so vor als liest er meine Gedanken. Conny sagt er Erinnert sich auf einmal an Sachen die er fest weggeschlossen hat. Und mir geht es nicht anders. Und er will das Anne diesen komischen Zauber auf sich wirken lässt." Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Du weißt diesen Gedanken laut aus sprech Zauber über den sich dieser Moody und der Graue unterhalten haben bei dir zu Hause."

„Ja ich erinnere mich. Mhm lass uns nach Gesellschaft und Politik weiter reden."

„Das Fach hab ich nicht. Jetzt gleich habe ich Runenkunde und dann Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."

„Dann bleib nach der letzten Stunde draußen ich komm hinzu. Was dagegen wenn Blaise und Nott dabei sind?" Fragend sah ihn Jace an, da er den Sinn nicht erkannte.

„Du erinnerst dich an den unbrechbaren Schwur den ich geleistet habe? Nun ja Nott ist ein guter Taktiker und Blaise versteht viel was zwischen den Zeilen steht. Und da ich nix sagen kann was im Manor war, müsstest du das für mich übernehmen. Außerdem kann Blaise ein Auge auf dich haben wenn ihr bei dem Halbriesen seid."

„Ich weiß zwar nicht was du bezweckst aber meinetwegen. Ich sage Conny Bescheid und jetzt gehe ich mal am besten."

„Ach Jace? Wenn wir nicht gerade unter uns sprechen, solltest du mich mit Nachnamen ansprechen."

„Wie sie wünschen, Mr. Malfoy. Auf wieder sehen. Mr. Zabini, Mr. Nott, Madam Parkinson." Lachte Jace auf.

„Lernt schnell der Junge."

„Und er ist Charmant." Grinste Pansy Blaise an.

„Oh muss ich jetzt mit Konkurrenz kämpfen? Werden mir eure beiden Herzen jetzt nicht mehr so zufallen?"

„Ach Blaise, du bist doch ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Lass uns doch etwas spielen."

„Pansy du weißt in welchem Haus er ist. Du solltest einige Sachen nicht zu laut sagen. Ich muss meinem Vater noch schnell schreiben. Operation Dumble sollte bald beginnen wenn sogar die Muggel mitbekommen das hier etwas nicht stimmt. Geht vor zu Runik ich komm nach. Blaise, geh in den Kerker und Schau das du Anne findest. Versuch aber pünktlich zu kommen."

Die Anwesenden Nickten und widmeten sich dem Mahl, das vor ihnen auftauchte.

„Gefunden?" Draco stand in der Tür zum Klassenraum als Blaise vor ihm stand. Dieser Schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Schließlich war er von den Kerkern aus bis in den 6. Stock gerannt.

„Sie kann doch nicht jedes Mal verschwinden. Ooooh ich sollte vielleicht Milli sie suchen lassen, so als Strafe."

„Dass… ist keine… gute Idee." Dray zog nur eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini. Darf ich in den Raum?"

„Sicher Mr. Johanson." Grinste der Blonde Jace an. Dieser erwiderte die Mimik und betrat den Raum. Setzte sich zu Conny und besah sich sein Buch.

Das schlimmste in den Ferien war, das er diese Runen auswendig lernen musste und die Bedeutung. Aber danach erstreckte sich ihm ein Feld von Zauber die sogar Muggel anwenden konnten, sofern sie an die dazu gehörige Kreide kommen würden. Das interessierte ihn doch sehr. Deswegen freute er sich schon wie Wahnsinnig auf seine erste Stunde Runik

Der Unterricht sollte sich genau so gestallten wie sich Jace das vorgestellt hatte. Sie haben eine Kombination gelernt die Diebe in einem Raum festhielten, nachdem sie einen Raum betreten hatten. Zu gern würde er diesen Zauber ja einmal ausprobieren, doch es würde ihm wahrscheinlich keiner erlauben.

Zusammen mit Conny und Blaise stiefelte er dann die Treppen hinunter und in die Hogwartsgründe hinab. An einer rechtmerkwürdigen Hütte hielten sie. Dort kam auch schon Pansy und Milli auf sie zu. Noch hatten sie etwas Zeit. So langsam trudelten auch ein paar Hufflepuff's ein. Und kurz vor Anfang der Stunde kam das goldene Trio. Naja nicht ganz, denn statt Hermine, war da auf einmal – Anne.

Anne musste sagen, diesen Baum würde sie als ihren Lieblingsplatz auserkoren. Sie hatte ihre Ruhe, man sah sie nicht zu leicht, sie konnte in Ruhe lesen und schreiben, Die Sonne schien ihr ins Gesicht und der Wind umschmeichelte eben dieses. Was jetzt noch fehlen würde, zur Vollkommenen Entspannung wäre Musik.

Kontinuierlich arbeitete sie sich durch die einzelnen Aufgaben vom Mrs. Word durch. Bei einigen musste sie sich innerlich schlapp lachen. Hatte sie die Aufgaben doch schon vor 4 Jahren gehabt. Aber nun gut. Die Frau wollte den Wissenstand wissen? Dann sollte sie den Bekommen. Mathe und Biologie waren schnell durchgearbeitet. Danach gönnte sie sich ein Bad in der Sonne.

Anne nahm sich gerade das Heft für Englisch vor. Einen Aufsatz, mindestens 1000 Wörter, Thema egal. Na das war doch mal was. Also begann sie zu schreiben was ihr auf der Seele brannte.

„Platsch, Platsch, Platsch."

/Was war das?/ Sie setzte gerade den letzten Punkt und sah auf. Am Wasserrand stand ein Junge mit Kohlrabenschwarzem Haar. Rote Uniform, also Gryffindor. Sie runzelte die Stirn kraus. /Haben die nicht jetzt Unterricht? Ach Mist ich sollte mir wirklich mal eine Uhr beschaffen. Eine die nicht immer stehen bleibt/

„Platsch, Platsch, Platsch."

Ein Papierflieger landete in den Harren desjenigen, der da so schön die Steine über das Wasser hüpfen ließ.

„Haben dir die Steine etwas getan, das du sie Baden schickst?" Er sah sich um. Grüne Augen durchsuchten die Gegend, doch er erblickte niemand.

„Wo bist du, wer immer du bist komm raus!" und schon war der Zauberstab gezückt. Eine Papierkugel traf ihn.

„Schau nach oben." Das tat er auch. Auf dem Baum sah er die rothaarige Slytherin.

„Was machst du denn hier? Hast du nicht Unterricht?" Harry trat auf den Baum zu und lehnte sich an den Stamm an. Sie reichte ihm den Block nach unten.

„Nachdenken. Hast du nicht auch Unterricht?"

„Nein ich hab Muggelkunde nicht belegt. Aber wenn du da jetzt auftauchst kannst du auch gleich hier bleiben. Bringt nichts Mehr von der Zeit her."

„Das wird Ärger geben oder?"

„Wahrscheinlich. Erkundige dich wie deine Leute dich entschuldigt haben."

„Glaubst du allen ernst das Slytherin Muggelkunde belegen?"

„Nein nicht wirklich. Musstest du deswegen Nachdenken?"

„Auch. Hab Hausaufgaben gleich gemacht. Aber sag mal warum siehst du so traurig aus und wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Du weißt nicht wer ich bin? Dass ich das noch erleben darf. Harry Potter. Oder der Junger der zu dämlich ist zu sterben." Meinte Harry in verächtlichen Ton. Sie musterte ihn nur und schrieb nichts. Er starrte nur auf den See hinaus.

„Wer bist du?"

„Das hab ich gerade gesagt?"

„Du sagtest deinen Namen, der dir wie eine Bürde vorkommt. Ich möchte wissen wer du Bist. Der Junge hinter dem Namen."

„Das ist eine gute Frage ich weiß es einfach nicht. Du bist die erste die sich nach mir erkundigt und nicht nach Harry Potter."

„Dann sag mir doch was dich so berühmt macht."

„Was mich so berühmt macht? Als ich ein Baby war hat mich ein Zauberer angegriffen mit einem tödlichen Fluch. Ich überlebte und alle dachten ich hätte denjenigen umgebracht. Man feiert mich als Held, dabei weiß ich noch nicht mal wie ich das gemacht habe. Seit dem ich auf der Schule bin, greift mich dieser Mann mit seinen Leuten an. Leute die ich mag, die mich mögen sterben. Ich soll der ganzen Zauberwelt den Arsch retten. Darauf reduziert man mich. Ich bin berühmt dafür das ich nicht sterben kann anscheint."

„Warum willst du sterben? Würde das nicht viele traurig machen?"

Große grüne Augen hinter Brillengläsern sahen zu dem Ast hinauf.

/Wer würde denn um mich trauern. Die Dursleys wohl kaum. Hermine? Ron? Die Weasley Familie? Remus? Warum will ich sterben? 1amkeit? Die Last der Welt? Sie bringt es auf den Punkt./

„Ich weiß es nicht! Würdest du denn traurig sein?"

„Jedes Leben ist es Wert gelebt zu werden. Ich bin immer traurig wenn jemand den ich kenne Stirbt, besonders wenn es ein junges Leben ist. Hast du denn keine Freunde, mit denen du darüber sprechen kannst? Oder deine Familie? Ich versteh nicht warum deine Eltern es zu lassen das du nur als eine Art Waffe missbrauchst wirst."

„Meine Eltern sind bei dem Angriff damals ums Leben gekommen. Sie starben für mich. Und mein Onkel und meine Tante interessieren sich nicht für die Zaubererwelt. Mit wem soll ich da reden?"

„Freunde?"

„Die haben zurzeit andere Probleme."

„Keine Zeit für dich, oder nur oberflächliches Interesse?"

„So könnte man das Sagen."

„Und sonst ist keiner da?"

„Ich… ich hatte einen Paten… ihm konnte ich alles sagen. Aber… er ist Tot. Und es war meine Schuld."

„Das tut mir leid. Möchtest du darüber reden? Ich höre zu und ich kann auch nicht dazwischen reden."

„Galgen Humor." Sie lächelte nur.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden was passiert ist."

„Das ist ok. Kletter auf den anderen Ast. Und lass dir die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Das ist entspannend. Und dich findet auch keiner so schnell." Grinste sie ihn an. Harry sah erst Skeptisch nach oben, doch dann zuckte er mit den Achseln und erstieg den anderen Ast. Er fragte sich ohnehin warum er so viel mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Mit einem Slytherin Mädchen.

Anne währenddessen nahm sich das nächste Heft. Einige Zeitlang war ruhe. Nur der Wind wehte und das leichte Kratzen des Stiftes über das Papier war zu hören.

„Ich vermisse ihn. Es ist so 1am ohne ihn. Keine Briefe mehr. Keine aufmunternden Worte." Sie sah auf und sah das er mit seinen Augen auf einen Punkt sah der Kilometer weit in der Vergangenheit lag.

„Möchtest du mir von Ihm erzählen? Nicht was passiert ist nur die Person."

„Sirius. Sein Name war Sirius. Der beste Freund meines Vaters. Er…" Harry erzählte lange und alles was er wusste. Von den Animagi, von Askaban, das Professor Lupin nun der Letzte war der von den Herumtreibern übrig war und eigentlich alles was er sich gewünscht hatte. Wenn er Volljährig wäre, wollte er zu Sirius ziehen und wie eine Richtige Familie leben.

Anne hörte sich alles an und lauschte der unterschwelligen Botschaft nach einem festen Bezug den der Junge wollte. Jemand der sich um ihn kümmerte, dass er vielleicht doch eine unbeschwerte Zukunft haben könnte. Langsam zog sie ein weißes Blatt heraus und begann den Erzählungen folgend eine Gestalt zu zeichnen.

Harry endete und war über sich selbst erstaunt einfach alles erzählt zu haben. Aber er war zu dem Entschluss gekommen mit Remus zu sprechen, nach dem Vollmond und auch erst wenn er sich erholt hatte. Aber es würde ihm bestimmt helfen und Remus auch, denn er hatte einen Freund verloren. In der relativ kurzen Zeit war ihm etwas leichter ums Herz geworden.

„Sag trifft man dich öfter hier an?"

„Ich sollte vielleicht versuchen an meinen Stunden wieder teilzunehmen, sonst bekomm ich noch mehr Strafarbeiten bei Snape oder wem auch immer."

„Du bist kaum 2 Tage da und hast schon Strafarbeiten bekommen? Das muss neuer Rekord sein?"

„Ich find das eigentlich nicht so lustig. Gestern Abend war es so angenehm hier und ich muss eingeschlafen sein. Aufgewacht bin ich auf der Couch im Gem1chaftsraum. Ich glaub Runenkunde habe ich auch verpasst. Das wird Hundertpro Ärger geben. Hast du auch gleich Pflege magischer Geschöpfe?"

„Ja bei Hagrid, ich nehm dich mit bzw. wir, da hinten kommt Ron. Mal sehen wann er mich findet. Das wird lustig, wenn er sich erschreckt. Da kann ich dir Geschichten erzählen."

„Die würde ich gerne einmal hören. Ich pack dann zusammen." Er nickte ihr zu und richtete seinen Blick auf Ron der am See entlang ging. Sie packte die Hefte in ihre Tasche und faltete das Bild zusammen. Dann sah sie gespannt auf den rothaarigen unter ihnen. Er bückte sich um den Papierflieger aufzuheben. Runzelte die Stirn und sah sich um.

„Harry? – Harry bist du hier irgendwo?"

Etwas weiter weg sah er die Papierkugel und sah direkt in den Himmel. Harry konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein kichern unterdrücken. Jetzt endlich sah Ron zu ihm auf dem Baum.

„Was machst du denn da oben? Und dann auch noch mit einer Slytherin. Komm wir müssen zu Hagrid."

„Ach Ron du hättest dein Gesicht sehen müssen. Das ist doch das Muggelmädchen. Was soll sie tun, mich verhexen?" kicherte Harry von oben.

„Aber sie ist eine Slytherin."

„Und du ein Gryffindor. Wo ist da das Problem?" warf sie ihm den Block vor die Füße, bevor sie den Ast hinab stieg. Harry folgte ihr.

„Slytherin sagt doch alles."

„Bin ich nicht der Meinung. Wie heißt du?"

„R… Ron… Ron Weasley."

„Sagst du mir jetzt wer Ron Weasley ist?"

„Ähm… das bin ich. Das ist eine Merkwürdige Frage."

„Ron mach dir nichts draus, dass hat sie mich auch gefragt. Du könntest ihr antworten du seist der beste Zauberschachspieler Hogwarts." Lachte Harry auf.

„Sagst du mir was sie mit dieser Frage bezweckt?"

„Sie gibt nicht viel darauf aus welchem Haus man kommt oder welchen Namen man hat. Sie möchte die Person kennenlernen."

„Das ist bestimmt eine List. Slytherin sind bekannt für ihre Listigkeit."

„Wärst du auch so gegen mich wenn ich in Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw oder aber in Huffelpuff gelandet wäre?" schrieb sie in dem sie dabei die Augen verdrehte.

„Aber du bist in Slytherin! Und in keinem anderen Haus."

„Ich hätte da sein können ich konnte es mir aussuchen."

„Oh ja der Hut das Slythfenpuffclaw war lustig. Die ganze Halle hat gelacht. Das hat er noch nie vorher gemacht. Aber warum hast du dir dann Slytherin ausgesucht?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ich fand das nicht lustig. Das war peinlich. Naja als erstes wollte ich nicht mit Mr. Smith in ein Haus. Irgendwie hat er was gegen mich und die anderen beiden waren auch in verschiedenen Häusern. Nenn es einfach Gleichberechtigung. Das Slytherin einfach euch einen Muggel bekommt."

„Und Slytherin nimmt Muggel auch so gut auf." Spottete Ron.

„Bis jetzt hab ich nur mit einer Person Probleme dort."

„Lass mich raten, Malfoy!"

„Nein Millicent Bullstrode. Draco ist eigentlich sehr umgänglich und sogar witzig."

„Malfoy witzig? Ich glaub mich knutsch ne Harpyie."

„Kannst du ihn nicht Draco oder zumindest Mr. Malfoy nennen. Malfoy allein klingt so merkwürdig."

„Anne da herrschen 5 Jahre Rivalität, das geht nicht so einfach aber ich werde es versuchen. Und Ron auch wenn er sich eines besseren besinnt. So wir sind da."

„Danke. Das Bild ist für dich. Ich hoffe es Gefällt." Damit steckte sie den Block wieder weg und mit einem Lächeln ging sie zu Blaise und Pansy die sehr merkwürdig zu ihr rüber sahen.

„Blaise kneif mich, sie unterhält sich mit Wiesel und Poty. Wir müssen sie erziehen sofort. Au!" Blaise kam der Aufforderung nach die Pansy gestellt hatte. Sah aber auch das grinsen in dem Gesicht von ihrem neuen Slytherinmitglied.

„Ich glaube sie hat sich eher angefreundet mit ihm. Da wirst du schwer zu erziehen haben."

„Toll wie erklär ich das dann Draci?"

„In dem du ihn nicht Draci nennst zum Beispiel? Hallo Anne, Jace hat mir deine Hausaufgaben mitgegeben und du solltest dir eine gute Entschuldigung einfallen lassen.

„Tut mir leid."

„Schon gut geht dir hoffentlich jetzt besser. Nette Unterhaltung gehabt?"

„Ja. Aufschlussreiche Unterhaltung."

„Definier aufschlussreich."

„Nicht jetzt. Ich sollte vielleicht wenigstens an einem Unterricht heute teilnehmen bevor mir Professor Snape noch mehr Strafarbeiten aufbrummt."

„Na dann."

Hagrid erzählte etwas über Niffler und deren paarungsverhalten. Dem Familienleben der Tiere und auch den Unterarten. Anne fand zwar dass er eine merkwürdige Art hatte, allerdings gestaltete er den Unterricht sehr Lebendig. Und damit meinte sie die lebendigen Niffler die an den Roben jeden einzelnen Schülers schnüffelten.

Blaise wartete darauf dass die andern Schüler gegangen waren als er sich zu Jace und Conny gesellte. Nott kam mit Anne hinterher und von Weiten konnten sie Draco erkennen.

„Ach wieder aufgetaucht?" fragte diese nur von oben herab. Anne zog die Stirn kraus so in der Art wie ja es ist auch schön dich wieder zu sehen.

„Jace du hast ihm gesagt weswegen wir uns treffen?"

„Natürlich."

„Ich bin trotzdem der Meinung das es nicht gut ist sich zu treffen. Wenn der Graue wieder versucht meine Gedanken zu lesen, dann findet er heraus was wir hier besprechen." Mischte sich Conny ein.

„Überlass das mir. Onkel Sev hat mir einen Erinnerungszauber gezeigt. Ich werde einfach eure Erinnerungen verändern und dann kann der Alte suchen wie er will, er wird über die Unterhaltung nichts finden."

„Na gut, wo gehen wir hin?" Draco überlegte eine Weile und Blaise sah sich um.

„Die Trauerweide wäre perfekt. Ihre Blätter werden uns verdecken und keiner wird uns sehen. Mit einem Fensterzauber können wir aber sehen wer draußen ist."

„Nott, bist du dir sicher mal kein Spion zu werden?"

„Lach du nur wenn dir etwas Besseres einfällt." Theo verschränkte die Arme auf der Brust.

„Nein, nein, der Vorschlag ist gut. Kommt." Die Truppe ging in die vorgeschlagene Richtung und bevor einer zu sprechen anfing, verzauberten die 3 Zauberer ihr Versteck. Ein Stillezauber sollte zusätzlich verhindern dass sie jemand hörte.

„Nun Jace du hast gesagt der alte ist komisch?"

„Merkwürdig ist besser ausgedrückt. Als er bei uns zu Hause war kam er gleich mit dieser Bonbonschachtel an und jedes Mal wenn er bei dir zu Hause war. Ich habe nie 1 genommen und dann hatte ich immer das Gefühl als würde er in meinen Kopf eindringen. Ich weiß dass Smith sie immer gegessen hat. Und seitdem ist er noch eigenartiger geworden. Erst hat er sich ja nur mit Anne angelegt aber heute in Muggelkunde auch mit uns. Und sehr merkwürdig war dass er selbst über Muggel sehr abfällig redete. Aus dem Grund haben wir beide ihn – wie sagtest du – degradiert."

„Warum hast du k1 von den Bonbons angenommen?" wollte Blaise wissen.

„Ich mag kein Süßes und Conny mag keine sauren Süßigkeiten." Antwortete Jace wahrheitsgetreu.

„Anne und du?"

„Sie haben falsch gerochen." Schrieb sie auf ihren Block.

„Falsch gerochen?"

„Sie rochen nicht wie normale Bonbons. Irgendwie falsch ich weiß nicht wie ich es ausdrücken soll. Aber der Kartoffelbrei von gestern Abend roch genauso."

„Bist du dir sicher kein Werwolf zu sein mit deiner Nase." Warf Theo ein.

„Noch werde ich nicht zum Unmensch bei Vollmond. Oder ist etwas Derartiges im Manor passiert?"

„Nein ist es nicht. Habt ihr jemanden gesagt das ihr euch nicht wohlfühlt beim Alten."

„Wen bitte schön? Wir dachten dass die alle für den Grauen arbeiten. Und ich werde mich hüten etwas zu erzählen das er dann gleich alles weiß" regte sich Conny auf.

„Ist gut, reg dich ab. Also erstens arbeitet mein Vater nicht für den Alten sondern eigentlich gegen ihn. Aber das dürft ihr wirklich keinem Verraten. Und 2tens, das muss wirklich unter uns bleiben, Theo und Blaise wissen es ja, Mein Vater und einige anderen sind der Meinung das Dumble schon länger etwas verbirgt. Vielen ist aufgefallen das magische Kinder verschwinden und an der Schule werden ausnahmslos recht schwache Zauber gelehrt. Trotzdem vertraut jeder dem Alten. Und das wird allen zum Verhängnis. Was glaubt ihr warum Slytherin so verachtet wird?"

„In dem Buch stand das Slytherin die anderen Verraten hat."

„So ein Quatsch Conny. Salazar Slytherin war ein magisches Wesen und wollte dass auch Kinder von magischen Wesen unterrichtet werden. Dadurch ist es zum Streit gekommen. Das wird nur nie erwähnt weil magische Wesen hier keinerlei Rechte haben."

„Magische Wesen? Also Vampire und so?"

„Ja. Aber das muss wirklich unter uns bleiben. Wir sollten erst mal aufhören. Seid wachsam. Ich werde eure Erinnerungen jetzt verändern. Sucht euch ein Password aus, damit erhaltet ihr automatisch die richtige Erinnerung zurück."

„Wie wäre es mit Slythfenpuffclaw."

„Hahaha Darauf würde auch keiner kommen. Genau du musst uns mal erklären was mit dem Hut los war." Merkte Blaise auf. Ein verunglücktes Grinsen zierte die Mundwinkel von Anne. Draco hob seinen Zauberstab und Jace und Conny schlossen die Augen. Geheimnisvoll murmelte Draco einige Worte und aus seinem Zauberstab schossen hellrote blitze und überlagerten die Körper der Beiden Jungs.

„Was ist mit dir Anne?"

„Er kommt bei mir nicht weit. Selbst Hypnose funktioniert nicht, ich denke mal deswegen will er diesen Zauber auf mich legen. Ich habe ihm am Anfang schon gesagt das meine Gedanken nur mir gehören und jedes Mal durchlöchert er mich und mittlerweile ist er regelrecht frustriert, wenn er wieder wegsieht."

„Gut, dann geht ihr 2 vor und wir 4 gehen in die Kerker. Wir sehen uns beim Essen. Und denkt dran in der Öffentlichkeit, keine Vornahmen!"

„Jawohl Mr. Malfoy." Grinste Jace ihn wieder an und verschwand mit Conny zusammen.

Grummelt wandte sich Draco nun zu seiner Hauskameradin.

„Jetzt zu dir. Bist du eigentlich Wahnsinnig nicht zum Unterricht zu erscheinen? Du kannst dich bei Jace bedanken das er was von wegen Frauensachen gemeint hat. Hier dein Wisch von Poppy. Snape wird dich bestimmt danach fragen. Sag mir wenigstens wo du warst, damit wir dich das nächste Mal finden."

„Am See auf einem Baum. Der Wind dort erinnert mich an zu Hause. Außerdem kann man da gut nachdenken. Und wegen Milli musste ich einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Ich hab die Zeit nicht mehr im Auge gehabt."

„Hast du keine Uhr?"

„Keine die andauernd stehenbleibt. Glaub mir, bis auf magische Uhren hatte ich schon jede Menge und die meisten sind stehen geblieben, manche auch nachgegangen."

„Dann werde ich Sev fragen ob er eine für dich hat."

„Dray, wenn du sie heut Abend hinbringst, frag deinen Onkel mal nach Gedankenbüchern. Ich hab in den Ferien etwas Interessantes darüber gelesen. Vielleicht hilft es Anne so besser zu kommunizieren." Warf Theo ein, als er die Türe offen hielt.

„Gedankenbücher? Gut ich werde ihn fragen. Und wegen Milli, das werden wir schon regeln."

„Das würde ich gerne Selbst tun. Wenn sich zu viele Einmischen ist das nicht förderlich. Ich brauch nur etwas Zeit."

„Wenn du m1t. Steck den Block weg, wir gehen Essen." So gingen die 4 zur großen Halle. Milli sah skeptisch auf, doch erwiderte sie nichts zu dem Gruß von Draco.

Gegen 20 Uhr stand Draco mit Anne vor Snape's Büro er klopfte an und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Herein" herrschte es von drinnen. Beide traten ein.

„Miss Schmitt. Schön das sie pünktlich sind. Mit anderen Verpflichtungen halten sie das ja nicht so genau. Geben sie mir eine Erklärung?" Sie nickte mit dem Kopf und zückte schon den Block. Als ihr Draco zuvor kam.

„Ihr ging es nicht gut, Sir. Madam Pomfrey weiß Bescheid." Severus zog nur eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ich hoffe es geht ihnen Besser?" wieder Nickte sie nur.

„Sie werden den Unterrichtsstoff natürlich nacharbeiten. Jetzt gehen sie zu dem Regal neben ihnen und beschriften die Behälter neu. Draco du kannst gehen. Ich bringe Miss Schmitt dann persönlich zum Gem1chaftsraum."

„Ja Sir. Ich hätte nur eine Frage noch. Darf ich dazu nach vorne kommen."

„Draco, wir sind jetzt fast unter uns. Vergiss das dämliche Sie und komm her." Draco grinste schief, da er wusste dass sein Onkel das Sie wirklich nicht mochte, zumindest von Leuten die seine Familie waren. Er ging nach vorne und setzte sich neben seinen Paten.

„Theo hat mich gefragt ob ich dich nach Gedankenbüchern fragen kann?" fing dieser auch gleich an.

„Gedankenbücher? Sind eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Normale Bücher, wie Tagebücher die durch einen Zaubertrank durchzogen sind. Derjenige, der ein solches Buch besitzt, kann seine Botschaften direkt in die Gedanken des Empfängers schicken. Ahh jetzt kommt mir ein Gedanke was Mr. Nott meinen Könnte. Mhm bleibt bitte Samstag nach Zaubertränke im Raum, dann kann ich ihn selber einiges Fragen. Und jetzt geh." Draco verabschiedete sich mit einer Umarmung und ging in den Gem1chaftsraum. Erzählte Theo von seiner Erkenntnis.

Ein kurzes Räuspern ließ Professor Snape von seinen Stapel Aufsätze aufblicken.

„Fertig?" das Mädchen nickte. Severus stand auf und überprüfte die ausgeführte Tat. Zu seiner Überraschung waren alle Ediketten in einer feinen, sauberen Schrift angebracht. Die Behälter nach Buchstaben sortiert und mit besagtem Etikett nach vorn gedreht.

„Ja ich denke so sollten auch die Schüler alles finden. Nun denn ich werde sie begleiten. Warten sie bitte noch 10 Minuten." Damit wand sich der Lehrer wieder seinem Aufsatz zu und korrelierte die Fehler des Schülers.

Nach einiger Zeit schob Anne dem Professor ein Blatt auf den Tisch. Dieser sah kurz aus und überflog die Zeilen.

„Es tut mir leid, aber Draco hat gelogen. Mir ging es eigentlich gut den ganzen Tag. Ich habe die Zeit nicht im Auge gehabt. Harry hatte mich gefunden und dann mit zum letzten Unterricht genommen. Sonst wäre ich bestimmt auch zu Spät zu ihnen gekommen."

„Das sie mir die Wahrheit sagen ehrt sie. Harry? Sie meinen Potter von Gryffindor?" schnarrte der Professor.

„Ich meine Harry und nicht der Junge der Lebt. Obwohl sie bestimmt nur den letzteren kennen." Severus Augen zogen sich kurz zu schlitzen zusammen.

„Im Manor haben sie mir noch nicht so viele Kopfschmerzen bereitet wie in den 2 Tagen hier. Drücken sie sich etwas deutlicher aus!" Anne holte einmal tief Luft und begann zu schreiben.

„Ich meine das sie nur die Person kennen die den Namen Harry Potter trägt und die ganze Bürde dazu. Er hat mir erzählt wie die Zauberwelt ihn nennt. Aber so wie viele über ihn reden denke ich kennen sie nicht den Jungen Harry, der er eigentlich ist. Genauso ist er beeinflusst von dieser Häuserrivalität und von dem Direktor. Ich weiß nicht ob er mal er selbst sein konnte. Harry ist für mich der Junge wie er selbst ist. Und wenn ich einmal Mr. Potter sagen sollte dann werde ich den Jungen der Lebt meinen."

„Oh er hat sie über den Krieg aufgeklärt der hier herrscht?"

„Nein, er hat nur etwas kurz angerissen weshalb er anscheint solch eine Berühmtheit ist. Professor, herrscht hier wirklich Krieg?" Nun jetzt hatte sich Severus selber verquatscht, denn von dem Krieg sollten die Muggel gar nichts wissen. Seufzend stand er auf und ging zu einer Vitrine hinter sich. Nahm einen Gegenstand heraus und betrachtete ihn. Drehte sich wieder zu seiner Schülerin um und trat auf sie zu.

„Ja, Krieg gibt es auch in der Zauberwelt. Darüber sollten wir uns aber nicht unterhalten. Ihr solltet es noch nicht mal wissen. Wenn sie es also für sich behalten würden?" Sie nickte nur und sah auf den Gegenstand, der wie ein Armband aussah.

„Das ist eine Uhr die mit Magie läuft. Ich habe sie auf die Unterrichtszeiten abgestimmt. Sie zeigt ihnen auch an welches Fach sie hätten und in welchem Raum, damit das heute der einzige Tag ist dem sie vom Unterricht fern bleiben. Tragen sie sie auch." Damit überreicht Severus ihr die Uhr und ging auf seine Tür zu. Schweigend gingen sie zum Gem1chaftsraum. Dort wünschte er ihr eine angenehme Nachtruhe und ging in seine eigenen Räume.

Im Gem1chaftsraum waren Draco und der Rest der 6. Klasse mit ihren Aufgaben für Verteidigung beschäftigt.

„Schon fertig?" sah Blaise auf, als sich Anne neben ihn setzte. Sie Nickte nur, war aber in Gedanken wo anders. Gedankenverloren griff sie sich ein Buch, das auf den Tisch lag. Vampire. Fragend sah sie in die Runde.

„Hausaufgabe von Professor Lupin. Wir sollen etwas über magische Wesen lernen. Lies es ruhig, mit Vampiren waren wir schon fertig." Daraufhin ließ sie sich an die Lehne zurücksenken und begann das Buch aufzuschlagen. Einige Abbildungen von den Wesen waren zu sehen. Anne versank in die Informationen. So schlief sie wieder eine Nacht im Gem1chaftraum.

2 Tage vergingen und es war nun Freitagmorgen. Milli ging sichtlich nervös die Treppen hinunter. An deren Ende stand schon Blaise und hielt auffordernd seinen Arm hin. Sie musste sich die letzten beiden Nächte nicht darum kümmern ihr Zimmer zu verteidigen, da der Muggel immer bei einem Buch in dem Sessel oder auf dem Sofa 1chlief. Doch Ihr Professor wollte heute eine Entscheidung. Und wie sagte er selbst? Zu einer Positiven für diesen Muggel. Nun gut er war noch nicht da und sie würden gleich zur großen Halle gehen. Vielleicht würde das große Donnerwetter ausbleiben.

Sicher der Muggel hatte die Tage zuvor nicht genervt, noch musste man sie suchen. Sie saß meist still im Unterricht und arbeitete mit. Sie behinderte keinen, fragte keinen Löcher in den Bauch und war nicht übertrieben. Übertrieben freundlich, übertrieben arrogant, übertrieben hochnäsig, wie sie es von einigen Muggeln kannte. Nun denn, auf zum Schlachtfeld, auch wenn sie immer noch keine Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Milli hackte sich bei Blaise ein und geschlossen gingen sie in die große Halle. Das Frühstück und auch das Mittagessen verliefen ruhig, soweit Milli das sagen konnte. Schließlich war der Freitag und auch der Samstag ein Tag an dem sie keine einzige Stunde mit dem Muggel hätte.

Ihre letzte Stunde war Verteidigung gewesen. Professor Lupin sah schrecklich aus. Sie wusste ja wie andere auch, dass er ein Werwolf war. Und Vollmond war erst gewesen.

„Meine Lieben etwas Entspannung zum Wochenende. Ihr kennt die Irrwichte noch alle von eurem 3. Jahr. Dann Amüsiert euch." Der Professor legte eine Platte in einem Musikgerät auf und trat zurück. Die Schüler stellten sich bereitwillig in einer Reihe auf.

Auf dem Gang konnte man lautes Gelächter hören und immer mal wieder ein Riddikulus. Nach und nach reihten sich die Schüler wieder hinten ein. Bis Milli an der Reihe war. Lange passierte Garnichts, als ob Milli vor nichts Angst hätte. Nach und nach bildete sich ein Nebel an der Stelle an dem der Irrwicht sein sollte und aus dem Nebel begann sich ein Schemen abzubilden. Damit der Rest der Klasse besser sehen konnte stellten sie sich etwas Seitwärts. Der Schemen wurde immer deutlicher.

Knarks, Krach

Die Tür des Klassenzimmers ist mit deutlicher Wucht aufgesprungen.

„… miese kleine Schlange. Wir sind nicht mehr im Manor. Jetzt werde…"

„Was geht hier vor?" stand Remus von seinem Platz auf. Er sah den jungen Mr. Smith der die junge Miss Schmitt am Kragen hatte und sie ein paar Zentimeter über den Boden hielt. Hinter ihm kamen die anderen beiden Muggeljungen an der Tür an.

„Michael lass sie los! Sie hat dir doch gar nichts getan." Rief Jace

„Mir nichts getan?" dabei stieß er Anne von sich so dass sie kurz vor Milli auf dem Boden ankam.

„Mir nichts getan? Sie hat mich beleidigt, mich als dumm dargestellt. Und das nennst du nichts getan?"

„Hast du nicht vorher jemanden aus ihrem Haus verhöhnt?"

„Das ist kein Grund. Ich werde sie mir jetzt wirklich vornehmen und dann…"

„Du wirst gar nichts tun!" schrien beide Muggel aus einem Mund und hielten ihn an den Armen fest, damit er sich nicht auf die am Boden liegende stürzen konnte.

„Das sehe ich genauso. Sie werden nichts mit dieser Schülerin tun. Sie werden…"

10


	6. Chapter 6

Anarie Zeus Little Anne

**Kapitel 5**

„Expekto Patronum." Schrie fast die ganze Klasse und richtete die Zauberstäbe auf den Irrwicht. Jeder im Raum hatte sich auf die Streithähne konzentriert und so war es keinem Aufgefallen wie der Irrwicht sich zu einem Dementor verwandelt hatte und halb über Anne hing. Milli war vorher einige Schritte zurück gegangen aus Angst, wenn sich Michael auf Anne stürzte würde sie etwas abbekommen.

Gerade als Lupin auf die am Bodenliegende zeigte und Smith zurechtweisen wollte, sah die ganze Klasse den Dementor und handelte. Der Irrwicht wich zurück und mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes hatte Lupin wieder in eine Truhe gesperrt.

Den Moment hatte Smith dann doch genutzt und konnte sich losreißen, stürzte nach vorn und auf das Mädchen auf dem Boden. Diese hatte sich fast schon aufgerappelt, als sie zu Boden gedrückt wurde. Smith war größer als sie und hatte gerade jetzt das Überraschungsmoment. Hielt beide Handgelenke mit einer Hand fest.

„Wenn ich das nächste Mal sage das jemand aussieht wie eine Bulldogge und sogar ein Zusammenhang zu ihrem Namen besteht, wirst du nicht gleich mit einem Buch nach mir werfen. Haben wir uns Verstanden?" Er sah grinsend in die Schreckgeweiteten Augen der blonden Milli, die an der Seite Stand. Sie wusste das sie gemeint war, aber das sie verteidigt wurde war ihr neu, besonders von einem Muggel.

Dann ging alles irgendwie ganz schnell. Ein entsetzter Aufschrei von seitens Michael, als er die Spitze eines Fußes in seinen Rücken bekam und Anne den Oberkörper frei bekam. In Einer Bewegung hatte sie dem Blonden in den Hals gebissen und war hinter Professor Lupins Rücken verschwunden.

Der Gryffindor saß auf seinen Knien und hielt sich die Stelle.

„Du bist keine Schlange du bist ein Kannibale oder vielleicht sogar einer dieser Vampire!" schrie er entsetzt auf.

„Was ist hier los?" herrschte die Stimme von Snape durch den Raum. Der Halbkreis um den Tatort, der sich gebildet hatte, tat sich auf und Snape sowie McGonnagal traten ein.

„Madam Pince sagte mir, dass mit unserem Wissensschatz sehr unsanft umgegangen wurde. Und nun sehe ich dass hier der Unterricht gestört wird. Miss Schmitt haben sie etwas zu sagen?" Anne trat vorsichtig hinter Lupin vor und hielt sich den Hals. Die Schnarrende Stimme ihres Hauslehrers hatte ihr wirklich einen Schrecken eingejagt. Wenn sie ehrlich war noch mehr als dieses komische-im-schwarzen-zerschleißende-Nachthemd-Ding. Sie senkt den Kopf und schüttelte eben diesen.

„Also haben sie unsere Bücher durch die Gegend geworfen?" Sie Nickte.

„Mögen sie es meine Behälter neu zu beschriften? Das werden sie nämlich heute Abend tun. 20 Uhr in meinem Büro."

„Waaasss! Dieses Biest hat mich gebissen. Sie müssten ihr Punkte abziehen!" schrie Smith Snape an. Unbeeindruckt sah er ihn nur mit kalter Mine an. Minerva ging auf ihn zu und sah sich die Wunde, die nicht mehr als ein Abdruck der Zähne war, an.

„Haben sie den jungen Mr. Smith gebissen?" wieder ein zaghaftes Nicken zu ihrem Hauslehrer.

„So leid es mir tut, 5 Punkte von Slytherin und wenn sie mir weiterhin Kopfschmerzen bereiten dürfen sie jeden Abend Strafarbeiten verrichten."

„Professor, bei allem Respekt." Begann Jace zu sprechen.

„Wie viele Punkte würden sie jemanden abziehen der Schüler beleidigt, gewalttätig gegen einer Schülerin ist, gewaltsam in einen Unterrichtsraum eindringt und sich den Anordnungen eines Lehrers wiedersetzt, wenn Notwehr mit 5 Punkten bestrafft wird." Snape zog die Augenbraue hoch.

„Severus, es stimmt. Die Dame hat sich nur verteidigt, wenn auch auf eine sehr unorthodoxe Art und Weise. Die gesamte Klasse ist Zeuge wie sie am Kragen gepackt in diesen Raum kam und wie sich der junge Mann auf sie Stürzte." Die Schüler des Hauses Slytherin sowie des Hauses Gryffindor nickten zur Bestätigung.

„Minerva es ist dein Schüler. Die Straffarbeiten bleiben." Damit drehte sich Snape um.

„Oh ich glaube Mr. Filch wollte gerne jemanden haben zum Toiletten putzen." Kommentierte Snape von der Tür aus.

„Mr. Smith wenn sie mich jetzt begleiten würden." Stand McGonnagal auf und Schritt voran. Geknickt ging Smith ihr nach, nicht aber ohne eine Grimasse und einer Drohgebärde zu seitens Anne abzugeben.

„Dann werde ich mal 10 Punkte für Slytherin geben für treue Kameradschaft. Damit sollten eure Punkte wieder ausgeglichen sein. Und für Jeden Schüler dieser Klasse 5 Punkte für die hervorragende Anwendung eines Patronuszaubers. " Meinte Lupin und schloss die Tür hinter Minerva. Jace und Conny hatten sich zu Anne gesellt und sahen auf den Lehrer, der keine Anstalten machte die 3 weg zuschicken.

„Wir waren gerade bei einer sehr amüsanten Runde. Lust zuzuschauen? Millicent, stell dich bitte hinten an. Wir machen weiter." Die 3 setzten sich auf einen Tisch am Rand. Lupin gesellte sich zu ihnen. Und erklärte kurz was die Schüler taten.

Der Unterricht war nach einer Stunde vorbei. Und die Stimmung hatte sich deutlich gebessert nach diesem Vorfall, nicht zuletzt weil Ron seiner Spinne Rollschuh verpasste, oder Patils Schlange plötzlich Pusteln bekam aus denen Blumen sprossen.

„Kommst du? Auf deinen Schreck gebe ich eine Runde Schokofrösche aus." Lächelte Blaise Anne an und reichte ihr die Hand. Diese sah kurz auf und griff danach.

„Du solltest uns genau erzählen was vorgefallen war. Echt das Smith so austickt." Sie schrieb.

„Ich hab ihn auch sehr gut an einer gewissen Stelle getroffen. Mehr möchte ich dazu nicht sagen."

„Was? Dass musst du. Ich will alles wissen und dann werde ich ihn in der Schule bloß stellen."

„Glaubst du denn, dann würde sich etwas Ändern? Lass es einfach ich möchte einfach nur Vergessen. Und besonders diesen Geschmack aus den Mund bekommen."

„Was ist los? Schmeckt Menschenfleisch nicht?" Anne verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Menschenfleisch, was ist sie denn, ein Kannibale? Langsam trotteten Blaise und Anne den anderen Slytherin in den Gem1chaftsraum hinterher.

Dort setzten sich alle in die Sitzecke vor den Kamin und Blaise spurtete in sein Zimmer. Zurück kam er mit einer riesen Schachtel Schokofrösche. Jeder nahm sich einen, sogar Anne. Zum Glück hatte ihr Draco erklärt wie man sie am besten isst. Festhalten und zuerst den Kopf ab. Nur kauen tat sie nie. Schokolade ließ Anne immer auf der Zunge zergehen. Genoss den zarten Schmelz und die angenehme Süße im Mund. Die Zauberschüler setzten sich an die Hausaufgaben und der Muggel schloss einfach nur die Augen.

„Aufwachen, Snape wartet auf dich. Strafarbeit wenn du dich erinnerst." Weckte Milli Anne. War sie doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen. So Müde war sie doch gar nicht und warum weckte Milli sie? Nicht dass sie etwas dagegen hätte, aber Milli? Sie hatte seit Dienstag kein Wort an sie gerichtet. Naja, wozu Gedanken machen, dass konnte sie schließlich auch noch wenn sie fertig war bei Snape. Also stand sie tief durch atmend auf und ging zu ihrer Aufgabe. Sie klopfte und wartete auf ein Herein. Das erst einmal ausblieb. So wartete sie einige Zeit und klopfte noch einmal an.

„Herein", schnarrte es diesmal von innen. Warum war ihr die Stimme nur im Manor nicht so gruslig vorgekommen? Sie trat ein.

„Das Regal zu ihrer rechten wartet schon." Mehr Auskunft vermittelte Professor Snape nicht und ging wieder in das angrenzende Arbeitszimmer. Also nahm sich Anne den Staublappen und begann die ersten Gläser zu reinigen und mit neu beschriftetem Etikett zu versehen. So wie am Abend zuvor schon sortierte sie das Ganze noch einmal nach Buchstaben.

Mit einem Räuspern stand sie an der Verbindungstür.

„Warten sie vor dem Regal, ich werde gleich da sein." Sie wartete und betrachtete sich die rotglänzenden Phönixfedern in einem Behälter als Severus hinzu kam.

„Phönixfedern, kostbar. Braucht man nicht nur zum Tränke brauen. Zauberstäbe werden auch mit ihnen erschaffen. Diese sind von einem Feuerphönix. Seltene Tiere diese Phönixe." Sinnierte er neben ihr. Sie sah auf und konnte direkt in die Nachtschwarzen Augen sehen.

„Viele Regale habe ich nicht mehr zum beschriften, sie sollten sich überlegen ob sie Regeln nochmals verletzten werden." Eindringlich sah er sie an, versuchte oberflächlich in ihren Geist einzudringen. Doch wie jedes Mal, wie schon im Manor, kam er nicht weit. Was heißt weit? Sie ließ ihn nur die Erinnerung des Vorfalls abrufen, mehr auch nicht. Im Manor hatte er gar keinen Zugang gefunden.

„Geht es ihnen Gut?" Sie nickte und tat den Behälter wieder an seinen Platz.

„Sie waren nicht beim essen. Gibt es dafür einen Grund?" zögerlich zückte sie den Block.

„Ich war eingeschlafen und bevor sie weiterfragen ich bin immer noch Müde. Ich ziehe es vor ins Bett zu gehen."

„Liegt da die Betonung auf Bett oder wie die letzten Nächte das Sofa? Ich werde sie begleiten." Anne ließ die Schultern hingen und ließ sich hinausführen. Der Weg kam ihr noch nie so düstern vor, wie gerade jetzt. Sie zupfte den Professor am Ärmel, bevor sie am Eingang ankamen. Der Mann zog die Augenbraue hoch.

„Sir, das Gerät, das ich am Anfang dieses – Projektes – abgegeben habe. Besteht die Möglichkeit es mir auszuleihen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Ich gehe mal nicht davon aus." Sie sah nach vorn und hörte das Passwort aus dem Mund des Professors.

„Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, dass sie mich das Fragen?" Mittlerweile wusste Severus, dass dieses Mädchen nie ohne Grund fragte.

„Ja den Gibt es. Aber der ist jetzt nicht so wichtig, wenn das Ausleihen verboten ist."

„Was macht ihr Gerät?"

„Es spielt Musik ab. Gute Nacht Professor." Somit ging sie voran, doch zu ihrer Überraschung folgte ihr der Lehrer. Im Gem1chaftsraum saßen nur die letzten beiden Klassenstufen und vertrieben sich die Zeit mit einigen Spielen.

„Na wieder da?" begrüßte sie Blaise.

„Schon mal Zauberschnippschnapp gespielt?" wurde sie auch gleich von Theo gefragt.

„Nein bin aber gerade zu Müde um es zu lernen."

„Was, hat dich die Fledermaus so sehr gescheucht?" lachte Crabbe auf.

„Mkrm. Mr. Crabbe, die besagte Fledermaus ist anwesend." Schnaubte Snape auf. Crabbe und Goyle zuckten zusammen.

„Entschuldigung Professor." Nuschelten beide Betreten.

„Wenn du Müde bist dann hoch ins Bett mit dir." Äußerte sich Blaise und nickte die Treppen hinauf.

„Ja warte ich komm mit. Muss noch den Schutzzauber abnehmen. Erstklässler. Schrecklich wenn die das Zimmer durchwühlen." Meinte Milli und zog Anne hinter sich her. Snape sah beiden Mädchen hinterher und verabschiedete sich nach ein paar Minuten als auch keiner wieder herunter kam.

„Pansy hat mir geholfen deine Sachen auszupacken. Ich möchte mich bedanken, dass du… nun ja wegen mir den Ärger hattest… und so. Also mit Smith. Ich mag Muggel zwar immer noch nicht so sehr. Aber du… bist in Ordnung." Stotterte Milli herum und sah auf den Boden. Anne streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und sah sie mit einem warmen lächeln an. Milli ergriff die Hand und erwiderte einen festen Händegriff.

„Also da drüben, das ist dein Bett. Und auch der Schreibtisch und der Schrank. Ah und eh ich es vergesse. Der Schlüssel hier. Die Hauselfen haben ihn angefertigt. Der Hebt den Schutzzauber auf und wenn du abschließt legt sich der Schutzzauber wieder über unser Zimmer. Also nicht verlieren." Lächelte Milli nun erleichtert ihr entgegen.

„Ab ins Bett, wenn du so Müde bist." Forderte sie Anne noch auf und ging an ihren Schreibtisch.

Anne legte sich auch wirklich gleich hin. Schon seit dieses Wesen über ihr gewesen war, fühlte sie sich schlapp und Müde, daher schlief sie auch gleich Augenblicklich ein.

Am Nächsten Morgen war allerdings davon nichts mehr zu spüren. Gem1am gingen sie zum Frühstück und an der Lehrertafel stand auch schon Mrs. Word. Welche geduldig auf die Muggelschüler wartete. Anne ging zu ihr und übergab ihr ihre Hefte. Bevor sie zusammen mit Draco, Blaise und Theo in den Tränkeunterricht verschwand. Der lief verhältnismäßig ruhig. Danach ging sie in ihre erste Stunde Muggelkunde.

Draco, Blaise und Theo waren bei Professor Snape geblieben.

„Mr. Nott, Draco erzählte mir sie interessieren sich für Gedankenbücher."

„Das ist Korrekt. Ich hatte etwas in einer Fachzeitschrift gelesen. Und Ich bin der Meinung, sofern der Direktor dem Zustimmt, dass dies eine gute Möglichkeit wäre für Miss Schmitt sich mitzuteilen. Soviel ich gelesen habe, schreibt man wie in einem Tagebuch herein. Also mit Anrede. Wenn jetzt mehrere Personen in der Anrede stehen, sollten doch auch mehrere Personen den gleichen Text in Gedanken bekommen. Seh ich das richtig?"

„Ja, warum kommen sie da zu mir?"

„In dem Herstellungshinweiß wurde erwähnt dass dazu ein Zaubertrank gebraut werden müsse und in diesen müssen die Bücher ziehen. Deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob Miss Schmitt die Erlaubnis bekommen würde und ob sie dieses Buch herstellen könnten?"

Snape schien zu überlegen. Sicherlich war er auch zu diesem Entschluss gekommen, als Draco ihn darauf hin ansprach. Doch interessanter wäre es wenn die Schüler diesen brauen würden.

„Wie viele von den Büchern wollen sie Herstellen?" fragte er nur kurz darauf.

„Nur 1. Und sie wissen in welche Hände es gelangen sollte."

„Mr. Nott, wenn ich den Trank aufsetzte, dann nicht nur wegen einem Buch und den Rest werde ich entsorgen. Ganz gewiss nicht. Die Zutaten sind zu teuer. Informieren sie sich in der Bibliothek über ein Rezept. Ich sehe es mir Montag an." Damit entließ er die 3 Schüler.

Die Beiden letzten Jahrgänge staunten nicht schlecht, als sie von Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape und Professor Lupin begrüßt wurden. Die große Halle war nach dem Mittagessen geräumt wurden und so sahen sie die Halle in ihren wahren Ausmaßen.

„Sie wissen weshalb sie hier sind. Sie werden den Theoretischen Umgang mit schwarzer Magie erlernen. Ich möchte darauf hinweisen das ich jeden der die Magie anwendet ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Punkte von dem Hauskonto abziehe." Schnarrte Snape durch den Raum.

„Da die schwarze Magie, genau wie die Weiße unterteilt ist, werden wir sie auch getrennt betrachten. Viele wissen dass die besten Heilzauber schwarzmagischen Ursprung haben. Fangen wir mit dieser Thematik an. Poppy, du darfst." Somit verließ Snape den Sprecherposten und gesellte sich zu Lupin an den Rand.

Poppy erzählte aus ihrer langen Kariere als Krankenhexe und die besondere Art der Magie die sie anwendete. Die Schüler hörten ihr interessiert zu, da viele nicht davon ausgingen das Schwarze Magie eigentlich so viel Gutes tat.

„Severus, danke für den Trank. Was hast du anders gemacht? Es war nicht ganz so schmerzhaft wie sonst."

„Eine Blutbohne mehr. Hast dich auch schneller erholt, wie ich sehe." Gab dieser nur kühl zurück.

„Ja habe ich. Dann werde ich es wohl schaffen endlich mit meinem Welpen zu sprechen."

„Potter, dein Welpe?"

„Wen hat er noch, nachdem Sirius… gefallen ist?"

„Wenn Black sich auch erwischen lässt."

„Severus, du hast selber herausgefunden das er einer der wenigen Schattendämonen war. Du solltest etwas mehr an unsere Welt denken. So wie ich Harry kenne wird er sich die Schuld geben. Ich hatte noch nicht mal Gelegenheit mit ihm zu sprechen." Snape zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Sicher er hatte es gerochen, dass Sirius Black ein Schattendämon war, genau wie sein Bruder. Sie kamen da sehr nach ihren Vater. Ihre Mutter war Veela, das hatte er einmal von Tom erfahren. Schattendämonen sind wirklich selten geworden, durch die ganze Hetzjagd.

„Hält dich jemand davon ab mit ihm zu sprechen?" fragte er aus einem Gefühl heraus.

„Nach dem Vorfall hat Albus ihn abgeschottet. In den Ferien war er bei den Dursleys. Du weißt sie mögen diese Welt nicht und so durfte ich nicht hin. Und du weißt selber das vor kurzen Vollmond war."

„Ja weiß ich. Etwas anderes. Du hast ja Miss Schmitt gesehen. Was hältst du von ihr?"

„Nun ja, sie kam in meinem Klassenraum als wir mit einem Irrwicht unseren Spaß hatten. Beeindruckend war, dass sich dieser in einen Dementor bei ihr verwandelt hat. Angst vor der Angst. So war es bei Harry auch. Ich würde sagen sie hat eine gewisse Stärke in sich. Auch wenn sie vor dir gekuscht ist. Ich hab die 3 beobachten lassen für den Rest der Stunde. Sie hat sich auf den Irrwicht konzentriert und gesehen in was er sich verwandelt. Aber ich bin mir nicht so sicher ob sie die Verwandlung gesehen hat oder eine andere Gestalt. Zumindest habe ich keine Gefühlsregung auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen. Sie wirkte Müde als sie ging."

„War sie auch, hätte beinahe ihre Strafarbeit verschlafen."

„Ach was durfte sie denn machen?"

„Irgendjemand fand es witzig in den Ferien die Zutaten durcheinander zu bringen. Ich hab sie die Behälter neu beschriften lassen und sie hat sie eigenständig gleich Sortiert." Knurrte der Schwarzhaarige. Wenn jemand ungefragt an seine Zutaten ging, könnte dieser ausflippen. Im Sinne von denjenigen Foltern durch die Mangeldrehen und ihn umbringen. Danach würde er erst Fragen stellen.

„Werden die Geister gewesen sein. Du hättest den Raum sehen müssen in dem ich untergebracht bin. Umbridge hat echt einen seltsamen Geschmack."

„Du weißt dass wir hier gerade wie alte Freunde reden und dass uns die Schüler schon merkwürdige Blicke zuwerfen?"

„Ach Severus, werden da nicht alte Erinnerungen wach?" Kuschelte sich der Wolf an Snape's Schulter. Nervös kicherten die Mädchen der letzten Reihe. Snape zog seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn unter das Kinn von Remus.

„Wag es ja nicht weiter!" Der Wolf grinste zog sich aber zurück.

„Angst um deinen Ruf? - Severus, etwas wollte ich schon vor einer Weile fragen, was ist vor 16 Jahren passiert? Vorher warst du irgendwie - glücklicher und wenn James nicht da war hatte es dir nichts ausgemacht mit Sirius und mir so zu scherzen."

„Wolf das geht dich nichts an. Und auch damals hab ich das als Lehrer nicht zugelassen." Knurrte Snape und ließ sich auf den Stuhl hinter sich nieder. Wäre ja noch schöner wenn er dem Wolf erzählte was er damals verloren hatte. Reicht es nicht dass es eine Handvoll wusste?

Langsam kam Madam Pomfrey zum Ende ihres heutigen Vortrages und gab den Schülern auf die Vor- und Nachteile der 5 Heilzauber von heute aufzulisten. Damit entließ sie die Schüler. Einige eilten noch in die Bibliothek andere gingen in ihre Gem1chaftsräume. Remus und Severus gestalteten die Halle wieder ihrem üblichen Bild nach. 4 große Tische und die Lehrertafel. Sowie die Perlenanzeige der Hauspunkte. Danach gingen beide ihre Wege.

Severus zog es in seine Kerker und Remus wollte etwas frische Luft schnappen.

„Na genießt du die Aussicht?" Harry hatte sich nach der Schwarzen Magielektion zum See zurück gezogen. Einen flüchtigen Blick zu dem Baum vom Dienstag, teilte ihm mit das der Slytherin wieder da war. Also war er auf sie zugegangen und hatte sie einfach angesprochen. Anne öffnet die Augen und als sie sah wer vor ihr stand lächelte sie ihn warm an.

„Warte ich komm mit hoch." Schon kletterte Harry auf den 2ten unteren Ast.

„Fertig mit Unterricht?"

„Ja für heute schon. War Interessant…" so erzählte er ihr was sie so alles erfahren hatten über schwarze Magie und auch wie er selbst gesehen hatte wie sich Remus Lupin an Severus Snape gekuschelt hatte und ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Dabei musste er sogar auflachen. Auch die Muggel konnte sich ein kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Was ist bei euch beiden so lustig?" Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Remus! Äh lustig… du und Snape." Und wieder lachte der Jüngere.

„Ja da hab ich den alten Sevvi wohl dran bekommen. Ich bin halt doch ein Herumtreiber." Bei dem Spitznamen musste Harry laut losprusten und Anne klammerte sich am Ast fest um nicht herunterzufallen. Remus zauberte eine Decke hervor und setzte sich in den Schatten des Baumes.

„Wollt ihr beide mir nicht Gesellschaft leisten?" fragte er als er noch etwas Gebäck und Tee hervorzauberte. Harry ließ sich nicht lange bitten und war mit einem Satz vom Baum und bei Remus angelangt. Er hatte es sich schwieriger vorgestellt mit ihm zu reden, da Sirius sein bester Freund war und dieser nun fort war.

„Jetzt komm Runter. Professor Lupin wird dich schon nicht beißen." Witzelte Harry als er in einen Keks biss. Sie schmiss ihn einen Zettel zu.

„Aber ich vielleicht."

„Na ich glaube das werde ich überleben." Gab der Professor in ruhigen Ton zurück. Anne zog auf Slytherin Art eine Augenbraue nach oben gab aber doch nach und gesellte sich zu den Beiden.

„Jetzt musst du mir aber etwas über den alten Sevvi erzählen. Ich dachte ihr hasst euch alle." Witzelte Harry weiter. Er wusste nicht warum aber er fühlte sich richtig ausgelassen und irgendwie auch leicht. Vielleicht weil keine Hermine da war die ihn aufmerksam musterte oder ein Ron der ihn nervige Fragen stellte die er nicht beantworten wollte oder konnte.

„Ich glaube nicht dass der alte Sevvi darüber so glücklich wäre." Remus zog dabei ein Gesicht wie 7 Tage Regenwasser.

„Willst du mir sagen dass der Miesepeter auch glücklich sein kann?"

„Harry glaubst du man kommt so schon auf die Welt?"

„Wäre durchaus möglich. Bis jetzt hab ich ihn noch nie lächeln gesehen."

„Das ist mir vor fast 17 Jahren auch nur einmal gelungen und dann nach dem Sommer nie wieder. Aber genug von der Fledermaus, wie geht es dir und wie kommt es zu einer Freundschaft zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor?"

„Ähm nun ja…" Anne warf dem Professor den Block vor die Füße und sah auf den See hinaus.

„Brauch man einen Grund für Freundschaft? Darf man nicht befreundet sein nur weil man aus unterschiedlichen Häusern stammt? Ist das nicht Klassizismus, oder so ähnlich? Glauben sie wirklich das nur einer der Slytherin besser wäre als ein Gryffindor und andersherum? Und ich be2fle das Professor Snape den Spitznamen Fledermaus wirklich mag. Ich mag Harry, nicht den Jungen der Lebt sondern Harry. Was sehen sie in ihm? Der der lebt oder einfach nur Harry? Denken eigentlich alle Lehrer immer nur an den Jungen der Lebt wenn Harry zur Sprache kommt? Ich wünschte ich könnte Gedanken kontrollieren und den meisten Mal eine gewaltige Gehirnwäsche unterziehen, das ist ja nicht mehr zum Aushalten."

„Wow da ist gerade jemand in die Luft gegangen. Harry weiß dass er mein Welpe ist und es immer bleiben wird. Miss Schmitt sie brauchen sich da keine Gedanken machen, Harry ist der Sohn meines besten Freundes. Und natürlich brauchen sie keinen Grund für eine Freundschaft. Es ist nur Ungewohnt 2 verfeindete Häuser so friedlich zu sehen. Das war schon zu meiner Schulzeit so." Sie nickte sah aber weite auf den See hinaus. Harry hatten die Worte gut getan denn sie sagten aus das der andere immer für ihn da sein würde. Und ihm auch nicht Böse ist, auf k1ter Weise. Selbst wenn er diesen Sommer keinen Brief geschickt hatte.

„Remus, warum hast du den Sommer nicht geschrieben?" Das ließ Anne sich umschauen.

„Dumbledore hatte mich auf eine Mission geschickt, du weißt den Orden. Aber ich hatte dir Geschrieben. Ich hab dir geschrieben, dass du dich jederzeit an mich wenden kannst wenn es dir nicht gut geht oder du jemanden brauchst der dir zuhört. Albus hat mir sogar eine Eule mitgegeben aber sie kam jedes Mal ohne Antwort wieder."

Bei dem Namen Dumbledore zog Anne die Augenbrauen zusammen und hörte dem Gesagten mit deutlichen Missfallen zu. Zwischen den Zeilen erahnte sie schon wer die Eule abgefangen hatte.

„Ich habe aber keine Post bekommen. Keine einzige, selbst von Ron und Hermine nicht. Ich hab mich 1am gefühlt. Und ich dachte ihr wollt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben."

„Harry das ist Quatsch. Wenn ich könnte würde ich dich jede Ferien zu mir nehmen aber du weißt ja mein kleines Tierproblem."

„Ja schon schrecklich wen bei dir so viel Geheule ist." Harry ließ sich in einer Umarmung sinken und schloss lächelnd die Augen.

„Miss Schmitt sie müssen reichlich verwirrt sein."

„Ich hab eine Ahnung was los ist. Ich warte aber bis die Informationen mich finden und suche nicht wie verbohrt danach."

„Wissen sie in welcher Form der Irrwicht in meiner Stunde Gegenüber stand?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zeichnete etwas auf den Block. Darunter schrieb sie.

„So sah es für mich aus. Ich bin mir sogar fast sicher dieses etwas schon mal gesehen zu haben. Nur hatte es da keine 3 Gesichter."

„Das war ein Dementor. Gefährliches Wesen. Harry kann dazu auch eine Menge sagen."

„Nur das Dementoren keine 3 Gesichter haben." Nuschelte es aus der Umarmung.

„Da muss ich zustimmen. Das haben sie im Normalfall nicht. Aber meine Schüler haben ihn ja erfolgreich vertrieben." Lachte Remus bitter auf.

„Wenn sie mich entschuldigen, Ich bin Müde. Harry du siehst besser aus. Rede eine Weile mit ihm. Wir sehen uns bestimmt mal wieder auf dem Baum." Schrieb sie auf einem Zettel und stand auf. Legte Harry den Zettel in den Schoss und strubbelte ihm durch die Haare. Nickte dem Professor zu und ging zum Schloss hoch.

„Hab ich sie jetzt vertrieben?"

„Ich glaube sie vertreibt so schnell nichts. Sie hat mir und Ron erzählt sie habe nur mit Millicent Bullstrode Probleme und wir haben geglaubt Malfoy wäre es. Außerdem sagte sie sie sei Müde."

„Da hast du aber eine besondere Freundin gefunden. Schade das sie nicht richtig sprechen kann."

„Stimmt danach habe ich gar nicht gefragt. Vielleicht kann sie ja durch Magie dann sprechen." Harry richtete sich nun auf und sah freudestrahlend in das Gesicht von Remus.

„Dumbledore wird das denke ich schon bedacht haben. Erzählst du mir von deinen Ferien?"

„Ehrlich gesagt mag ich nicht." Somit ließ sich Harry wieder an die Seite seines Ehrenpatens sinken.

„Was magst du dann?"

„Ein wenig so sitzen bleiben."

„Dann bleiben wir hier." Schweigend saßen die beiden auf der Decke und sahen über den See hinaus. Harry genoss einfach die 2samkeit, die ihn etwas an Sirius erinnerte und das Gefühl von Familie gab.

„Remus, wirst du nur dieses Jahr hier in Hogwarts sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Bei meiner Ordensmission ist einiges Schiefgelaufen, Ich bin hier eigentlich mehr zum Schutz da, statt als Lehrer. Dumbledore hatte genug Mühe die Eltern zu beruhigen, dass hier nichts durch meine Anwesenheit passiert."

„Weißt du dann wo du in den Ferien hingehst? Kann ich nicht wenn ich Volljährig bin bei dir wohnen?"

„Du weißt dass das unmöglich ist. Der Blutschutz und ich hab kein richtiges zu Hause. Wenn das alles nicht wäre, dann würde ich dich lieber Früher als später zu mir holen."

„Es ist schön zu wissen dass du es wenigsten tun würdest."

„Lass uns rein gehen, bevor Hermine dich sucht. Du solltest was auf die Rippen bekommen."

„Darf ich morgen zu dir kommen?"

„Flüchtest du vor jemanden? Aber du darfst gerne kommen." Lächelte ihn der Werwolf an. Harry kuschelte sich kurz in eine Umarmung und stand dann auf. Gem1am gingen sie zum Schloss hinauf.

Der Sonntag verlief ruhig, wenn man es in Hogwarts als Ruhig bezeichnen konnte. Viele hatten sich in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen oder lernten oder scherzten in den Gem1chaftsräumen. Harry hatte sich nach dem Frühstück schon zu Remus begeben und genoss einfach nur die Anwesenheit des anderen, während er seine Hausaufgaben erledigte.

Anne hatte sich wieder auf ihren Baum geflüchtet. Ja geflüchtet, da Michael ihr wieder einmal nachstellte. Blaise und Theo hatten ihn aber abgelegt und so kam sie unbemerkt auf das Außengelände. Sie dankte innerlich denjenigen der für das Wetter verantwortlich war dafür einen sonnenbestrahlten Tag geschaffen zu haben.

Der Montagmorgen war für Jace und Conny einfach nur grauenvoll. Erst hatten beide verschlafen und durften sich von Mrs. Word eine Standpauke anhören und als sie die Aufgabenhefte 1ammelte, einen flüchtigen Blick in diese tat, durften Beide sich anhören wie beschränkt sie doch waren.

Albus Dumbledore räusperte sich schon hinter ihr und grummelnd nahm sie auch Michael und Anne die Hefte ab. Auf dem Stapel der Dame hing ein Zettel der einen neueren Wutausbruch auslöste.

„Wie können sie es wagen? Ich bin ihre Lehrerin für dieses Jahr und ich verbitte mir diese Respektlosigkeit."

„Dann wollen sie das ich Lüge?"

„Die Frage ist ja wohl auch 3st. Aber was will ich von Festländern erwarten." Kurz flackerte etwas wie Zorn in den blau-grünen Augen der rothaarigen auf. Innerlich zählte sie bis 10. Ein einladendes Lächeln spiegelt sich auf ihrem Gesicht als sie zu einer Antwort auf ihren Block setzte.

„Das heißt ich darf die Wahrheit sagen solange ich sie mit Respekt behandle? ICH werde sie mit Respekt behandeln, wenn SIE das gegenüber UNS 4en auch tun. Und ich bitte sie es außen vor zu lassen das ich nicht von der Insel komme. Ich wünsche einen angenehmen Tag." Damit schritt Anne auf den Stapel neuer Hefte zu krallte sich ihre und ging ohne einen Blick auf die nun vor Wut rot werdende Frau.

„Hinterlistige Schlange", schrie die Frau aus und reichte den Jungs ihre Hefte für die kommende Woche. Nickte dem Direktor zu und ging durch den Lehrereingang.

Die Halle lag in Schweigen. Einige Slytherin grinsten heimlich in sich hinein. Jace und Conny setzten sich betreten auf ihre Plätze. Einzigst Michael gab abfällige Bemerkungen.

Als der 6. Jahrgang vor dem Tränkeklassenzimmer ankam stand Anne schon dort und sah in ihre erste Aufgabenstellung. Der Professor erschien und alle liefen schleunigst auf ihren Platz. Er schrieb ein Rezept an die Tafel und ließ die Schüler arbeiten. Am Ende der Stunde hielt er Miss Schmitt auf.

„Darf ich fragen was das eben war in der Halle?"

„Sie dürfen Fragen. Ich habe lediglich die Wahrheit gesagt."

„Und die wäre?"

„Das Jace und Conny nicht beschränkt sind, nur weil sie einigen Lehrstoff vielleicht noch nicht hatten. Desweitern habe ich darauf bestanden uns mit Respekt zu behandeln wenn sie das von uns auch wünscht. Wenn ich dem Haus dadurch schade tut es mir leid."

„Es ehrt sie dass sie die Fassung bewahrt haben, als sie auf das Festland zu sprechen kam."

„Was soll ich machen? Mich auf den Boden werfen und mit den Füßen aufstampfen? Das bringt auch nichts. Darf ich sie Bitten, Professor Snape, das sie Mrs. Word daran erinnern mich Fair zu bewerten. Ich habe da ein sehr ungutes Gefühl was das angeht." Der Schwarzhaarige sah sie eindringlich an, fast so als wolle er in ihren Geist eindringen um herauszufinden was sie genau meinte. Doch wie im Manor kam er gar nicht erst in einen Gedankengang hinein. So nickte er nur und geleitete sie zur Tür. Vor dieser stand Blaise und Theo.

„Ah Mr. Nott. Das Rezept, geben sie es mir ich sehe es mir an. Alles weitere Mittwoch." Damit war die Tür schon wieder geschlossen. Zu dritt gingen sie in den 2. Stock zu Verwandlungen. Anne hatte ihre Kameraden gefragt ob sie nicht vor der Tür auf sie warten könnte, damit sie nicht wieder mit Smith zusammen stoßen konnte. So setzte sie sich in das Fensterbrett und begann ihre ersten Aufgaben zu bearbeiten.

Der Rest des Tages ging eintönig vorbei. Gekonnt vermied sie und Jace sowohl Conny den Kontakt mit Smith der zunehmend mehr grummelnd durch die Gegend lief. So war der Tag dann auch mit Hausaufgaben im Gem1chaftsraum beendet.

Der Dienstagmorgen war überraschend, da Mrs. Word schon wieder auf der Matte stand. Stöhnend erhob sich Jace und Conny. Mrs. Word kam den beiden dann aber zuvor, bevor beide nach vorn gehen konnten.

„Ich habe hier die Punkte Verteilung der letzten Woche. Die ich jetzt vor der ganzen Halle bekannt geben werde. Mr. Belvio erstaunliche 65 Punkte für Huffelpuff. Mr. Johanson, verwunderliche 70 Punkte für Ravenclaw. Mr. Smith zu erwartende acht5 Punkte." Mit wütendem Blick sah sie die Rothaarige am Slytherintisch an bevor sie Luft holte.

9


	7. Chapter 7

Anarie Zeus Little Anne

**Kapitel 6**

„Miss Schmitt, für ihr Verhalten Gestern ziehe ich ihnen 100 Punkte von ihren erreichten 100 Punkten ab. Das macht sumarsumarum 0 Punkte für Slytherin. Am Freitag erhalte ich ihr Aufgabenhefte. Einen schönen Tag noch." Damit wollte die betagte Dame gehen. Doch Professor Snape hielt sie auf, als er die entsetzten Blicken an seinem Tisch sah.

„Einen Moment noch." Schnarrte er äußerst unfreundlich.

„So rein aus Interesse, wie viele Punkte hätte sie denn erreicht wenn der Vorfall gestern nicht gewesen wäre."

Die Ministeriumsbeauftragte drehte sich zu dem Mann um und wusste gleich dass mit ihm nicht gut Kirschen zu essen war.

„Das habe ich erwähnt. Sie hatte erreichbare 100 Punkte."

„Darf ich sie darauf hinweisen dass sie nicht befugt sind Punkte abzuziehen? Das ist ausschließlich das Privileg der Lehrer von Hogwarts. Sie dürfen die Aufgaben lediglich benoten." Zähneknirschend schritt sie wieder in die Mitte vor die Lehrertafel und meinte nur ein knappes ´100 Punkte für Slytherin`, danach ging sie ohne eines weiteren Blickes.

Natürlich gab das Ausschlag zu Diskusionen in der Halle. Denn wann bitteschön setzte sich Snape für einen Schüler ein. Ok es war ein Schüler seines Hauses, aber sie war ein Muggel. Und Snape doch angeblich ein monströser Todesser.

Anne nickte dem Lehrer nur zu und beschäftigte sich nur halbherzig mit dem Essen. Mehrmals versuchten sie Blaise, Theo oder Draco anzusprechen. Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und als es ihr zu viel wurde ging sie einfach hinaus. Mittlerweile fand sie sich ganz gut zurecht, nicht zuletzt da sie am Wochenende vor Smith geflüchtet war.

So vergingen 2 Wochen ohne irgendwelche Morde. Natürlich giftete Smith sie an und auch einige andere Gryffindors machten mit. Der Direktor hatte sie ein paar Mal gebeten zu ihm ins Büro zu kommen. Die Frage zwecks des Gedankenzaubers war wohl doch nicht so geklärt gewesen. Die Zitronenbonbons lehnte sie jedes Mal ab und gegen Ende der ersten Woche bevorzugte sie sogar mehr ihr Zimmer mit Milli als die frische Luft. Denn dort wurde sie öfters als irgend möglich von dem Graubärtigen abgefangen.

Gedanklich ging sie schon so weit das vielleicht irgendein Zauber auf sie liegt, damit der Direktor weiß wo sie ist. Es war nervend und da sie jetzt noch nicht mal mehr die Sonne und den Wind genießen konnte, war sie gestresst.

Da sie schon be2felte ein einigermaßen ruhiges Wochenende zu haben, griff sie zu einer Möglichkeit, welche total abwegig war und deswegen schon genial. Am Samstag nach Zaubertränke blieb sie um ihren Hauslehrer etwas zu fragen.

„Professor? Könnten sie mir Strafarbeiten geben?" dieser Zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. Außer ihr befanden sich noch seine anderen 3 Slytherin im Raum die ja etwas wegen einem Zaubertrank besprechen wollten. Aber das ein Schüler freiwillig nach Strafarbeiten verlangte war Merkwürdig.

„Gibt es einen Grund dafür?"

„Ja."

„Welchen?"

„Ähm, vergessen sie es bitte, ich habe nichts gesagt. Auf Wiedersehen Herr Professor." Und schon schnappte sie sich die Tasche und ging. Gut was sollte er jetzt von dem Rückzieher halten? Ihm war aufgefallen das Albus Miss Schmitt ungewöhnlich oft in sein Büro zitierte. Wollte sie vielleicht etwas mit ihm besprechen, zwecks des Alten? Mhm? Gut er hatte jetzt im Moment keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, aber er würde diesem Gedankengang weiter verfolgen. So wand er sich seinen 3 Schülern um.

In der Woche hatte er ja schon mit ihnen das Rezept durchgearbeitet und wichtige Schwerpunkte erläutert. Warum diese Zutat und nicht eine andere die den Selben Effekt hätte. Gem1am stellten sie den Sud her. Er verabredete sich mit Theo, Blaise und Draco für den nächsten Tag, um die weiteren Schritte durchzuführen bevor er sie verabschiedete und sich den Gedankengang über Miss Schmitt wieder hervor holte.

Gut sie war nicht mehr auf dem außen Gelände gewesen, selten in der Bibliothek, eigentlich immer im Gem1chaftsraum oder ihrem Zimmer, soweit er das mit bekommen hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie ja mit Potter geredet? Dann sollte er wohl gleich bei Lupin nachfragen. Ihm war seine Beobachtung vom vorletzten Samstag auch gleich eingefallen. Lupin mit Potter und seiner Schülerin auf einer Picknickdecke. Nun gut. Jetzt erst mal in die große Halle und dann Schwarze Magie mit den 6 und 7 Klassen.

Madam Pomfrey übernahm wieder ihren Vortrag über Heilmagie. Remus und Severus standen wieder an einer Wand gelehnt.

„Kann ich dich was fragen?" brummt Snape nach minutenlanger Stille zu dem Wolf.

„Sicher. Frag einfach." Erwiderte dieser nur ruhig.

„Hast du die Woche Miss Schmitt gesehen?"

„Nein."

„Hat dir Potter etwas über sie gesagt?"

„Nein."

„Ist dir sonst etwas Merkwürdiges aufgefallen was mit ihr zu tun hat?"

„Nur die Haltung von dieser Beauftragten am Anfang der Woche. Ach ja Albus hat sie sehr oft abgefangen und in sein Büro beordert. Sagst du mir was los ist?"

„Sie hat mich gefragt ob ich ihr Strafarbeiten geben kann."

„Oh!"

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Ich komm nicht dahinter was das sollte. Ich hab sie nach dem Grund gefragt und dann macht sie einen Rückzug."

„Dann gebe ihr doch einfach Strafarbeiten. Oder soll ich mein Glück versuchen?"

„Versuch dein Glück. Ich bin nicht dafür bekannt freundlich zu sein."

„Nein du Griesgram, dafür bist du wirklich nicht bekannt. Weißt du denn wo sie ist?"

„Mittlerweile nur noch im Slytheringem1chaftsraum oder ihrem Zimmer."

„Machst du dir Sorgen?"

„Nein ich will nur wissen warum ein Schüler freiwillig Strafarbeiten haben will und das ausgerechnet bei mir." Schnarrte Snape unbeabsichtigt lauter. Poppy versah ihn mit einem Mahnenden Blick.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Doch jetzt sollten wir Poppy nicht weiter stören." Darauf konnte Snape nur brummen und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

Remus hatte sich nach der Lehrstunde kurz an Harry gewandt.

„Welpe, hast du die Karte noch?"

„Ja, brauchst du sie?"

„Du könntest Miss Schmitt für mich suchen. Lust auf ein Picknick mit mir und ihr?" fragte der Wolf ruhig.

„Picknick klingt gut. Stimmt etwas nicht mit Anne das du sie dabei haben willst?"

„Ich dachte sie könnte etwas Ablenkung gebrauchen."

„Das klingt gut. Gehen wir kurz in dein Büro?"

„Hast du die Karte bei dir?"

„Immer, meist wenn ich sie brauche hatte ich sie nicht bei mir, deswegen hab ich sie immer in meiner Tasche." Remus ging mit Harry die Treppen zu seinem Büro hinauf. Dort trat er ein und Harry holte das Pergament hervor. Tippte es mit seinem Zauberstab an und sprach den Akti4ungscode. Augenblicklich schlängelten sich Lienen über das Papier und der Grundriss Hogwarts war zu sehen.

„Ah im Kerker. Hätte ich mir denken können. Wartest du an diesem Baum auf uns?" Harry nickte und ließ die Karte wieder verschwinden. Beide verließen den Raum und gingen an den Treppen getrennte Wege.

Lupin öffnete mit dem Lehrerpasswort die Tür zu den Slytherins. Im Gem1chaftsraum wurde er entsetzt gemustert.

„Könnte mir jemand Miss Schmitt holen?" fragte er daher freundlich. Milli stand auf und ging die Treppen hinauf. Kurz danach kam sie mit dem Muggel wieder.

„Hast du irgendetwas angestellt?" flüsterte diese der rothaarigen zu. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und musterte den Mann vor ihr.

„Würden sie mich kurz begleiten Miss Schmitt?" langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung und dachte nach ob sie doch irgendwas verbrochen hätte. Nachdem sich die Wand hinter ihr schloss und sie die Treppen zum Eingangsportal nahmen, war sie sich sicher irgendetwas angestellt zu haben. Nur wusste sie beim besten Willen nicht was. Schweigend führte sie Remus in die Hogwartsgründe zum See. Von weiten sah er das Harry eine Decke unter dem Baum ausgebreitet hatte.

„Ah mein 2ter Gast ist schon da. Ich wollt unser Treffen vom Samstag wiederholen. Allerdings trifft man sie in der Schule selten an. Ich hoffe sie haben sich jetzt keine Sorgen gemacht?" Mit großen Augen sah sie erst den braunhaarigen Lehrer und dann ihren Lieblingsplatz an. Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Harry schön dich zu sehen. Schau wen ich gefunden habe."

„Gut dass du sie gefunden hast. Setzt euch. Anne du auch. Erst essen wir etwas und dann kannst du dich in die Lüfte schwingen." Grinste Harry Anne an als diese schon Anstalten machte auf den Ast zu Klettern. Abwarten sah sie den dunkelhaarigen an und setzte sich mit dem Rücken an den Stamm. Sie konnte dadurch direkt auf den See schauen. Remus und Harry schauten sich kurz an und setzten sich an jeweils eine Seite.

„Ich hab dich die ganze Woche nicht einmal draußen gesehen, dabei war das Wetter wunderbar." Stellte Harry ernüchternd fest.

„Wurde aufgehalten." Schrieb sie auf ihren Block.

„Lass mich raten Smith?"

„Auch."

„Wer denn noch?" mischte sich Remus ein. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an.

„Du musst es nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst. Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen wenn ich du sage, wenn wir unter uns sind."

„Ist Ok. Komm ich mir wenigstens nicht so alt vor." Remus lächelte bei den Worten, da er noch jemanden kannte der relativ jung ist aber auch nicht mit Sie an gesprochen werden wollte. Da kam ihm auch das Gesicht von dem Metamorphmagier ins Gedächtnis.

Lange saßen sie schweigend da.

„Könnten sie etwas für mich Zaubern?" Überraschend zog Remus die Brauen hoch.

„Du kannst du zu mir sagen, bzw. schreiben, wenn wir unter uns sind. Was möchtest du denn gezaubert haben?"

„Musik."

„Das ist… ungewöhnlich. Etwas Bestimmtes?"

„Irgendwas Ruhiges. Etwas zum Entspannen." Remus dachte etwas nach und zog dann seinen Zauberstab. Murmelte ein paar Worte und leise erklang eine Melodie.

„Bist du von irgendwas gestresst?" Sah Harry sie eindringlich an.

„Gerade jetzt nicht." Grinste sie ihn an.

„Und vorher?" lächelte er zurück.

„Von alles und jedem."

„Das sind aber viele."

„Eigentlich nur der Direktor und Smith." Damit legte sie den Stift nieder und schloss die Augen. Lauschte der Musik und sah die fragenden Blicke der beiden Anwesenden nicht. Remus schloss schon daraus dass sie nichts mehr erwidern würde und gönnte ihr den Moment der Stille. Er langte in seiner Robe und holte ein Buch hervor, begann zu lesen. Harry hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Er konnte verstehen von Smith an genervt zu sein, denn ihn nervte er auch. Aber Dumbledore? Nun gut seit letztem Jahr würde er ihn auch nicht unbedingt mehr in den Himmel loben. Aber was konnte der Mann gemacht haben dass sie nach 2 Wochen von ihm an genervt war? Das sollte er wohl mal genauer beobachten. Und anfangen könnte er bei den anderen Beiden Muggeln. Ob die natürlich etwas wussten, wäre die andere Frage.

Langsam nippte er an seiner Schokolade, die ihm Remus gehext hatte. Auch wenn kein Wort gesprochen wurde, fühlte er sich gerade frei und entspannt. Bei genaueren betrachten spiegelte das auch das Gesicht von Anne und Remus wieder.

„Professor Snape hatte mich gebeten mit dir zu sprechen." Durchbrach Remus Stimme die Ruhe nach einer Weile.

„Konnte ich mir schon fast denken." Schrieb sie nieder. Harry sah fragend zu Remus.

„Er war über deine Bitte sehr verwundert. Erklärst du es mir?"

„Flucht."

„Vor was?"

„Vor wen, wäre die bessere Frage."

„Gut vor wem flüchtest du?" damit schlug sie die Augen endgültig auf. Unsicher sah sie Remus an. Dann zu Harry. Sie wusste dass alle Welt den Grauen für das personifizierte Gute betrachtete, da kann sie schlecht sagen, dass sie ihm nicht vertraute und sich unwohl bei dem Alten fühlte. Hinzukommend zu beobachtend und wie er immer versuchte in ihren Kopf einzudringen. Langsam fragte sie sich auch unter welchen Kriterium sie ausgesucht wurden dieses Jahr in Hogwarts zu verbringen.

Immer wieder glitten ihre Augen von Remus zu Harry bis sie tief Luft holte.

„Dumbledore." Danach sah sie wieder auf ihre Gesellschaft um sich. Remus runzelte die Stirn. Harry sah immer noch fragend rein.

„Warum?" war die Frage des jüngeren.

„Er hat mich die letzten Wochen jeden Tag in sein Büro gebeten, manchmal auch 3mal am Tag. Er fängt mich ab wenn ich hierher kommen wollte und lässt mir irgendwie keine Ruhe. Und wenn er nicht da ist, dann hab ich Smith an der Backe." Eine gewisse Wut spiegelte sich in ihren Augen.

„Dann schlag ich vor, du sagst ihm das nächste Mal du hast keine Zeit und kommst zu mir." Verblüfft sah das Mädchen den VerteidigungsLehrer an.

„Wir wollen doch das sich alle hier Wohlfühlen. Und wie es aussieht, fühlst du dich gerade alles andere als Wohl. Aber das du die Gesellschaft von Severus vorziehst ist auch Merkwürdig."

„Es ist nicht die Gesellschaft sondern der Geruch den ich Vorziehe. Also nicht der Geruch von der Person, sondern des Raumes. Die Kräuter und so. Argh." Remus lachte leicht auf.

„Ich weiß was du m1t. Also wolltest du Entspannung haben und das bei Strafarbeiten. Ich glaube wenn ich das Severus erzähle liefert er mich ins St. Mungos ein." Harry sah verwirrt aus.

„Du wolltest freiwillig Strafarbeiten? Ich glaube wir sollten dich ins St. Mungos einliefern. Wie kommst du nur auf solche Gedanken? Ich bin Froh noch keine Strafarbeiten gehabt zu haben diese Jahr."

„Harry, wenn du Nachdenken willst oder dich entspannen willst, fliegst du. Und du weißt nicht wie Kräuterdüfte auf manche Menschen wirken." Mahnte Remus bevor er sich wieder dem Mädchen zuwandte.

„Soll ich Severus einen kleinen Tipp geben, zwecks dem entspannen bzw. Dumbledore?"

„Wenn er nicht gleich zum Direktor rennt und sich beschwert wird das wohl in Ordnung gehen."

„Ich werde ihm einen dezenten Tipp geben. Was mich interessiert ist warum der Direktor dich so oft zu sich bestellt."

„Er liegt mir in den Ohren mit dem komischen Gedankenzauber. Er hat mich im August gebeten diesen über mich zu legen, damit ich besser mit den anderen kommunizieren kann. Ich habe abgelehnt weil meine Gedanken mir gehören und keinen anderen angehen. Ich mein wenn ich in Gedanken gerade jemand den Hals umdreh geht das nur mich etwas an und niemand anderen. Nicht das ich sonst wirklich noch einen Mord begehe."

„Das ist verständlich seine Gedanken bei sich zu lassen. Hatte dich Madam Pomfrey mal untersucht, wegen dein kleines Sprachproblem?"

„Ja sie hat gesagt sie kann nichts Heilen das nicht Krank ist. Ähm können wir hier draußen Essen. In der Halle wäre ich jetzt sehr ungern."

„Kein Problem, das Wetter spielt ja noch mit. Harry sagst du Dobby Bescheid?"

„Klar, Dobby!" rief Harry aus. Kurz darauf erschien der Hauself schon.

„Was kann Dobby für Master Potter tun?"

„Dobby, bringst du uns 3en etwas zu Abendessen?"

„Natürlich Master Potter." Und schon war er verschwunden. Kurz darauf erschien auf der Decke eine kleine Zusammenstellung dessen was es sonst in der Halle geben würde.

„Sag mal ist das dein eigener Hauself?"

„Nein ich hab ihn mal von den Malfoys befreit." Überrascht zog Anne die Braue nach oben.

„Oh ja, daran kann ich mich erinnern. Ich hab gelacht als du uns die Geschichte erzählt hast. Da hab ich mich fast wieder an die Zeiten der Herumtreiber erinnert." Sinnierte Remus.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin kann ich Kürbissaft nicht mehr sehen." Kommentierte Anne das Wegschieben ihres Glases in schriftlicher Form.

„Ich kann ihn in Tee um zaubern. Hatten wir die Woche erst in Verwandlungen." Bot Harry an. Anne nickte nur mit einem Lächeln. Also schwang Harry konzentriert den Zauberstab und aus dem Saft wurde ein wohlduftender schwarzer Tee. Dankbar nahm sich das Mädchen die Tasse und zog entspannend die Dampfwolke mit ihrer Nase ein.

„Ich sehe du magst Gerüche im Allgemeinen gern." Lächelte Remus in sich hinein.

„Nicht alle, aber viele."

Die 3 aßen und sahen der Sonne noch beim untergehen zu. Remus begleitete Anne noch in die Kerker.

„Das Angebot steht noch, das du zu mir flüchten kannst. Ich wollte morgen einige Bücher durchstöbern, falls du vorbeikommst."

„Ich werde wahrscheinlich darauf zurückkommen danke für den Nachmittag."

„Sicher, aber jetzt ab ins Bett." Damit saget er das Lehrerpasswort und wartete bis die Dame hindurch war und ging zu Severus.

„Da bist du ja wieder. Wir hatten schon Angst dass er dich aufgefressen hat."

„Na noch alles heile?" wurde sie gleich von Milli und Pansy begrüßt. Gut wie wand sie sich da jetzt heraus? Sie zückte den Stift.

„Er hat mich nur etwas gefragt und so sind wir ins Gerede gekommen."

„Und was wollte er wissen?" Fragte Blaise über ihre Schulter hinweg und drängte sie auf die Couch.

„Etwas über diese Ding in eurem Unterricht. Irrwicht? Warum es bei mir so aussah."

„Das würde mich auch interessieren, warum du einen Dementor gesehen hast."

„Keine Ahnung. Aber glaub mir das ich noch mehr Verwirrt bin seit dem ich weiß das es ein Dementor war. Habt ihr was dagegen wenn ich ins Bett gehe?"

„Es ist sowieso Sperrstunde." Kommentierte Pansy nur und erhob sich. Der Rest folgte.

Remus Lupin stand vor Snape's Tür und klopfte an. Grummelnd öffnete der Tränkelehrer. Der Wolf trat ein und setzte sich auf den angebotenen Sessel.

„Gemütlich hast du's hier."

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" schnarrte der dunkelhaarige nur.

„Nun zum einen die Auflösung der Bitte von Miss Schmitt und zum anderen eine Bitte von mir."

„Wolf spuck es aus. Ich mag keine Kryptischen Sätze."

„Nun Miss Schmitt war etwas gestresst und wollte sich vor Mr. Smith und dem Direktor bei dir Verstecken wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe." Severus zog seine Schwinge nach oben.

„Dem Direktor?"

„Ja so wie ich es zwischen den Zeilen verstanden habe, hat sie einen gewissen Argwohn ihm gegenüber. Ich werde es ihm nicht sagen, keine Angst. Mir kommt es nämlich auch merkwürdig vor, dass sie so oft bei ihm war und er ihr immer noch wegen einem Zauber in den Ohren liegt."

„Ja von dem Zauber weiß ich. Mr. Nott hat mich auf eine Lösung gebracht, die schon in Arbeit ist. Welche Bitte hast du?"

„Ich habe der Dame angeboten wenn der Direktor sie einmal wieder abfängt solle sie sagen sie wäre mit mir Verabredet und solle dann auch zu mir kommen. Ich wollte dich bitten, ihr das selbige Angebot zu machen."

„Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Weil sie sich in deinem Büro wohlfühlt. Jetzt schau nicht so. Sie mag den Geruch von Kräutern in deinem Büro."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

„Gut mehr kann ich nicht verlangen." Somit stand der Wolf wieder auf und verabschiedete sich in seine Quartiere. Zurück ließ er einen grummelnden Tränkemeister. Gut es machte sinn was der Wolf ihm erzählte, das Dumbledore sie sehr oft zu sich rief. Aber deswegen freiwillig in sein Büro flüchten? Das machte keinen Sinn.

Professor Snape hatte am Nächsten Tag in einer Ruhigen Minute dem deutschen Mädchen dasselbe Angebot unterbreitet wie der Wolf vor ihm auch. So verging die Zeit relativ ruhig. Abwechselnd flüchtete sie zu Remus oder Snape. Bei Remus hörte sie meist ruhige Musik und erledigte ihre Schulaufgaben. Bei Snape hatte sie die restlichen Regale neu beschriftet und in einigen Büchern Wissen über die Trankzutaten erfahren. Oder aber sie hatte dort auch Schulaufgaben erledigt.

Relativ Ruhig verging so eine Woche nach der anderen. Gut es gab schon noch die Zwischenfälle zwischen Smith und ihr. Kurze Hetzjagden durch die Flure. Immer mal wieder Beleidigungen, auf die sie nicht reagierte und daraufhin Michael nur mit irgendwelchem Gebrabbel abging. Irgendwas von seiner Rache kommt noch.

Auch Mrs. Word hatte sich nicht wirklich beruhigt. Jedes Mal kam sie mit einem zynischen oder aber geschmacklosen Kommentar wenn sie am Montag die Punkte verteilte und neue Aufgaben aufgab. Jeden Kommentar schluckte Anne und flüchtete am Nachmittag zu Remus. Meist war Harry auch da. So konnten sie Reden. Oder Remus und Harry amüsierten sich darüber wie Anne sich im Stillen über die Ministeriumsbeauftragte aufregte. Ja das war wirklich ein Schauspiel. Wenn sie zig Runden im Kreis drehte ab und zu die Faust ballte um dann wieder eine Beschimpfung in Ihr Gedankenbuch schrieb.

Ja das Gedankenbuch hatte Snape ihr nach dem 2ten Vollmond gegeben. Ihr erklärt das das was sie dort r1chreibt direkt in die Gedanken des Empfängers eindringt. Sie solle lediglich den Namen oben aufschreiben und in einer neuen Zeile den Text. Sie könne damit direkt in Gespräche sich einmischen. Und wenn das Gespräch beendet ist solle sie unterschreiben und das Geschriebene verschwindet aus dem Buch. Oh sie hatte es von Anfang an geliebt. Besonders als sie selbst einen kleinen Streich gespielt hatte und dadurch dass ja das Geschriebene nicht mehr zu lesen war nach der Unterschrift konnte man ihr das auch nicht nachweisen.

Jace, Conny und sie hatten gelacht wie Micheal sich fast eine Woche mit Augenringen rumquälte. Zu Spät zum Unterricht erschien oder aber mitten in diesem mit einem lauten Schnarchen 1chlief. Das war auch eine Woche das sie mal Ruhe hatte, doch ewig wollte sie den Jungen auch nicht Quälen.

Mrs. Word hatte auf einem Nachmittag auch mal eine Schulsportstunde in die große Halle gelegt. Viele Hogwartsschüler verfolgten den Nachmittag. So rannten die 4 im Sprint oder kletterten an Seilen hoch. Zum Schluss durften sie mit einigen der anderen Schüler Völkerball spielen. Der nächste Tag war danach aber die Qual. Muskelkater! Jace schwur nie wieder Klimmzüge zu machen und Conny wollte von Liegestütze nichts mehr wissen. Die Dame des Ministeriums wollte aber noch ein kleines Turnier veranstalten und verlegte die nächste Sportstunde, wie sie es nannte auf den Sonntag.

Dumbledore hatte sich breitschlagen lassen einige Muggelschüler an dem Tag zu begrüßen. Es waren Mitschüler der hier lebenden Muggel.

Früh saßen alle noch an ihren Haustischen und genossen das Frühstück als Albus mit einer kleinen Rede ankam. Von wegen Beispiel von Teamwork, höchst seltenes Vergnügen ein Muggelsportspiel zu beobachten. Da ging dann auch schon dir Flügeltüren auf und 30 Muggeljugendliche zwischen 16 und 17 kamen herein. Jace und Conny stürmten auf einige los.

7


	8. Chapter 8

Anarie Zeus Little Anne

**Kapitel 7 Die Red Devils**

„Was ist? Werden wir nicht mehr begrüßt?" fragte hinter Anne ein Junge in ihrem Alter.

„Mensch Fisch, sonst hängst du uns um den Hals." Das war schon das Stichwort. Das besagter Fisch, in dem Fall die Rothaarige, ihrem Schulkameraden um den Hals hing. Der Slytherintisch beäugte die 7 Muggel. Gut sie hatten ja die Rothaarige Akzeptiert und mochten sie auch, aber deswegen noch mehr Muggel an den Tisch lassen?

„Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte Anne auf einem Zettel. Ihr Gedankenbuch wäre zu aufsehenerregend gewesen bei den ganzen Muggeln auch wenn ihr Gedächtnis umgeändert werden würde.

„Mhm man sagte uns wir sollen dich in einem sportlichen Wettstreit unterstützen. Heute Abend gehen wir dann aber auch wieder. Als wir den Brief erhalten haben, der uns geschickt wurde mit dieser Bitte, haben wir 7 uns von der Mannschaft dazu bereiterklärt. Ach ja, wir haben es übrigens ins Halbfinale geschafft. Ich denke die Brutos werden wir in Grund und Boden spielen, auch wenn unser Teamkapitän dieses Jahr im Ausland verbringt." Zwinkerte ein Hochgewachsener Blonder Junge.

„So wie ich St. Andrews kenne, werden wir im Finale auf sie treffen. Wird schwer werden ohne dich. Schließlich bist du immerhin unsere Geheimwaffe. Der Zwerg auf dem Spielfeld." Witzelte der Junge neben ihn. Dadurch hatte er sich einen Rippenpreller von seiner Kollegin eingehandelt.

„Mach dir nichts draus, du weißt ja wie Jason ist. Die größte Kartoffel auf dem Feld."

„Ja, ja, der dümmste Bauer hat die dicksten Kartoffeln. Jetzt ernsthaft. Wir müssen uns was einfallen lassen, damit uns die Gegner unterschätzen. Außerdem wenn der Kap nicht da ist, wer gibt uns geniale Spielzüge? Wer analysiert den Gegner während des Spiels? Außerdem sollten wir mal wieder bis zum Umfallen trainieren. Unsere Kondition hat extrem nachgelassen."

„Bow du klingst wie die Rote."

„Irgendwer muss euch ins Hirn reden."

„Schon klar. Aber ich hatte da eher an eine der Mädels gedacht und nicht an den Klassenclown."

„Das mein Lieber ist eine Maske, was denkst du wie schnell man unterschätzt wird, wenn man nicht sein ganzes Potenzial zeigt."

„Das macht mich jetzt aber neugierig. Willst du mir das…" weiter kam das belustigende Streitgespräch der Jungs nicht, da Anne beiden die Hand auf den Mund legte.

„Sag stellst du uns die Leute auch vor, wenn sie schon für Slytherin spielen sollen." Verlangte Draco kühl. Jason, der wieder frei reden konnte antwortete.

„Ihr gestattet dass ich das übernehme, ihr kennt ja das kleine Sprachproblem von unserm Kapitän. Wir sind die Red Devils. Mannschaft der ersten öffentlichen Schule des roten Bezirks. Ich bin Jason, und das sind Katrin, Angelika, Miranda, Hugo, Klaus und die Nervensäge Theodor." Von letztgenannten bekam er gleich wieder einen Rippenpreller.

Der Theodor von Slytherin erhob kurz die Augenbraue und grinste seinen Namensvetter kurz an.

„Ach Anne, weißt du was diese Jahr ist?" die angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Mannschaft welche die Stadtmeisterschaft gewinnt, darf an der deutschen Schulmeisterschaft teilnehmen das ja nur alle 5 Jahre ist. Und da gibt es eine Legende. Angie wie war noch mal der Wortlaut?" wandte sich Theodor dem blonden Mädchen zu.

„Wenn gefallende Drachen und Schlangen siegen, dann werde Teufel zu Engel. Rot wird zu Gold und grün das Leben."

„Das trifft sich gut. Ich nehm das als Ohmen als ich eure Schuluniform gesehen habe." Der halbe Slytherintisch hob die Augenbraue.

„Anne du bist eindeutig ein Drache und eine Schlange." Dabei tippte Theodor ihr auf das Wappen an ihrem Umhang.

„Wenn das nicht ein guter Hinweis sein sollte. Dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter." Schnell schrieb das Mädchen etwas auf.

„Du vergisst, dass ich dieses Jahr nicht in Deutschland bin. Das heißt ich spiel gar nicht mit. Also nix mit Drache und Schlange."

„Das ist ja gerade das Tolle. Wir qualifizieren uns dieses Jahr und nächstes Jahr im Sommer ist die Meisterschaft. Da bist du wieder da. M1t du wir müssen uns dann umbenennen. Statt Devils in Angels." Lachte Theo auf.

Professor Dumbledore unterbrach alle laufenden Gespräche und bat die Mannschaften sich umzuziehen. In der Zwischenzeit dekorierte er die Halle den Wünschen entsprechend zu einem Volleyballfeld um.

An dem Tag wurde der Sieg hart umkämpft. Zuerst spielte Anne's Mannschaft gegen Jace und dann gegen Conny. Das sogenannte Finale wurde gegen die Mannschaft von Smith ausgetragen. Beide Mannschaften waren ungeschlagen bis jetzt und jeder Satz hatte 10 Punkte auf das Hauskonto gebracht.

Am Rand der Halle war etwas wie eine Treppentribüne auf der die Hogwartsschüler saßen und die Mannschaften doch anfeuerten. Die Auswechselspieler erklärten denjenigen die es wissen wollten einige der Spielzüge die zu sehen waren und auch warum der Schiedsrichter plötzlich abpfiff.

Klaus gab seinen Kameraden gerade die Trinkflaschen.

„Meint ihr nicht ihr könnt jetzt zu Devils werden. Den ersten Satz habt ihr verloren und der jetzige sieht auch nicht rosig aus."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Lass uns etwas spielen. Anne wollte etwas Spaß haben im nächsten Satz." Meinte Jason nur. So ging die Mannschaft aufs Spielfeld. Draco lehnte sich zu Miranda vor.

„Was meint er mit Devils werden?"

„Weil die Idioten da draußen noch mit dem Gegner Spielen. Sie spielen wie Schlangen mit ihrem Futter. Sie sind noch nicht angepisst genug."

„Das solltest du mir jetzt aber erklären."

„Naja. Eigentlich heißen die Mannschaften bei uns wie die Schulen. Nur uns hat man den Namen Red Devils von Anfang an gegeben. Seit unseren ersten Spiel. Red weil wir aus dem roten Bezirk unserer Stadt kommen und Devils, weil viele Behaupten sie würden gegen Teufel spielen. Wir lassen unsere Gegner gern in dem Glauben wir seien Schwach. Und wenn wir Spaß haben wollen, lassen wir sie die ersten beiden Sätze gewinnen. Der dritte Satz ist für uns Erholung und dann werden sie nieder gemacht. Aber lass dich überraschen." Damit lehnte sich Draco wieder zurück und betrachtete das geschehen.

Wie vorausgesagt war der 2te Satz verloren.

„Also wir haben den Service. Anne Position 1?" war Mirandas Frage, die sich ihre Trainingsjacke auszog und einige Dehnübungen ausführte. Anne nickte nur und hatte ein teuflisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Mit ihr gingen auch Klaus und Theo, sowie Jason und Katrin wieder aufs Spielfeld.

Dieser Satz war wirklich Erholung und Michael war angepisst gewesen. Alle 25 Punkte dieses Satzes wurden nur mit dem Aufschlag gewonnen. Kein einziger Ball wurde angenommen. Immer ging er kurz auf die Linie, auch konnte man nie sagen in welche Richtung er ging. Manchmal konnte Michael schwören den Ball vor seinen Augen verschwinden zu sehen. Er schwor sich Rache. Harte grausame Rache. Und so viel er wusste hatten sie den Service jetzt. Das heißt er konnte seine Rache wirklich auskosten.

Beim Seitenwechsel sah er Anne giftig an. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ sich auf die Bank nieder.

„Ihr hättet uns vorwarnen können, dass ihr das ganze interessanter gestalten wollt." Meinte Blaise

„Sie unterschätzen uns. Das wollten wir auskosten. Außerdem könnt ihr so doch eine gute Show genießen." Sagte Jason und griff sich eine Flasche.

„Sag mal, der eine Junge da drüben, hat der was gegen Anne, dass er sie immer so böse anfunkelt?" wollte Katrin wissen.

„Ohja! Schon vom ersten Tag an. Und glaub mir wenn ich sage das das nicht lustig war."

„Dann sollte er aufpassen dass Anne nicht wirklich gleich zum Devil wird. Obwohl jetzt ist sie noch ganz ruhig." Ein Pfiff ertönte und die Mannschaften stellten sich auf.

Der erste Punkt war hart umkämpft, doch die Slytherin konnten ihn einheimsen auch die nächsten 3. Der nächste Aufschlag ging über die Netzkannte und wurde angenommen. Smith stand am Netzt und wartete darauf den Ball gestellt zu bekommen. Er sprang und setzte einen Smash an. Der seinen Gegner, in dem Fall Anne, genau in den Magen traf. Keuchend ging sie in die Knie.

Halb Slytherin war aufgestanden, auch Madam Pomfrey.

„Oh oh. Das hätte er nicht machen sollen." Äußerte Angelika. Draco stand neben ihr, er wollte bei der Aktion schon auf das Spielfeld stürmen doch Hugo hatte ihn aufgehalten.

„Warum?" war daher seine einfache Frage.

„Weil sie jetzt das Spiel auf Devilart spielt. Schau genau hin." Und Draco sah genau wie die andern Slytherin und Ravenclaw sowie Huffelpuff, wie Anne wieder sicher auf 2 Beinen stand. Keinerlei Emotion auf dem Gesicht. Sie strahlte Eiseskälte aus. Ihre Augen schrien nach Mordlust. Der Rest der Mannschaft auf dem Feld tat es ihr gleich. Allen Schülern sowie auch den Lehrern kam es gleich um 20 Grad kühler vor. Was es dank der frostigen Atmosphäre bestimmt auch war.

Die Devils stellten sich in einer merkwürdigen Position auf. Sie gleichen jetzt eher einem Karatekämpfer in Abwehrstellung als einem Volleyballspieler. Der Pfiff ertönte und kaum dass Der Ball die Hand des Gegners verlassen hatte, hatten diese ihn auch schon zu seinen Füßen 1chlagen gesehen. Die Mannschaft bewegte sich wie ein Wesen. Alles war als, würde nur einer Denken und alle anderen handelten.

So ging es den restlichen Satz über. Mit Absicht waren die Aufschläge der Devils so, dass man sie annehmen konnte, doch kurz darauf war der Ball direkt vor den Füßen eines Spielers der Gryffindor Auswahl eingeschlagen. Der 4te Satz ging mit 25 zu 1 Punkt an die Devils, die für Slytherin spielten. Beim Spielfeld wechsel, gingen alle Devils gleich auf das Feld und warten auf die Gegner. Doch es spielte sich nicht anders ab.

Draco wusste nun was gemeint war mit man spielte gegen Teufel und er wollte keiner auf der anderen Seite sein. Bis auf gelegentliche Pfiffe des Schiedsrichters und den Berührungen die der Ball mit dem Boden gab, war es so still in der Halle das man die berühmte Nadel hören konnte.

Der letzte Pfiff und die Gryffindor Mannschaft ging entsetzt zu Boden. Geschlossen gingen die Devils auf ihre Bank zu. Setzten sich und sahen die Gegner immer noch an. Die Angst war förmlich Spürbar.

Als erstes sprang Michael auf und zeterte etwas von Annullierung das Spiels. Magie solle mitgeholfen haben. Es wurde nicht Fair gespielt. Der Schiedsrichter war Parteiisch. Das war dann ausschlaggebend dafür, dass die Devils aufstanden und sich an der Grundlinie aufstellten. Zeitgleich wie ein Wesen wohl bemerkt. Dort verbeugten sie sich vor ihren immer noch am Boden liegenden Gegner und gingen auf die Positionen die sie schon am Anfang des Satzes hatten. Draco meinte das hätte was von einem Todessertreffen.

Der Mannschaft von Michael war klar, was das bedeutete. Doch noch so einen mörderischen Satz konnten sie nicht durchhalten.

„Smith! Sieh es ein, wir haben Verloren. Lass uns wenigstens ein bisschen Ehre. Es Bringt sowieso nichts." Donnerte ein Junge Michael an. Der zuckte zusammen und giftete in Richtung der Rothaarigen. Ohne auf den Stierenden zu achten erhob sich der Rest der Mannschaft und nahm Stellung am Netz an. Sie hielten ihre Hände unter die Netzkannte. Das Zeichen für achtung vor dem Gegner.

Die Devils gingen vor und entgegneten die Geste. Dann verließen sie das Feld und setzten sich wieder Geschlossen auf die Bank. Michael stand immer noch auf dem Feld und starrte das Mädchen an.

Aus dieser Trance erwacht, umarmte sie jeden ihrer Mitspieler und verabschiedete sich damit. Sie sah Blaise fragend an, der sie daraufhin hinaus begleitete.

„Jetzt weiß ich was ihr mit teuflisch meint." Nuschelte Draco als er beiden hinterher sah.

„Ja war doch genial. Aber noch nicht halb so toll wie sonst."

„Wie jetzt, das geht noch besser?"

„Oh ja! Anne war nicht im Angriff. Darüber sollten die Anderen froh sein."

„Wie darf ich das verstehen? Ich mein ab und zu hab ich gar nicht gesehen wer sich überhaupt bewegt." Theodor drehte sich zu dem Slytherin um.

„Das hat Jason vorhin schon gemeint mit Training. Wir nennen es Blitzangriff. Und weil der Gegner überrumpelt wird, sehen sie meist auch nicht wer Angreift. Und glaub mir wenn ich sage dass sie Glück hatten das Anne nur in der Abwehr war."

„Stimmt, sie leitet meist diese Aktionen ein. Mhm mal sehen wie sich die St. Andrews gegen uns schlägt wenn sie nicht dabei ist."

„Tja Co Kapitän Jason, das wäre dann deine Ehrenvolle Aufgabe." Der erwähnte zog darauf ein Gesicht wie 7 Tage Regenwetter. Das brachte den Rest der Mannschaft zum Lachen.

Das Geräusch ließ daraufhin die Halle wieder aufleben. Dumbledore, der das Ganze nicht verstanden hatte, was passiert war, rauschte in sagenberaubener Geschwindigkeit zum Lehrerausgang. McGonnagal ließ die Halle wieder ihr ursprüngliches Aussehen erleben. Professor Snape ging auf seinen Haustisch zu, vor dem die Muggelmannschaft noch stand.

„Würde mir jemand erklären, was gerade passiert war."

„ Oh Anne ist nur in den Bösewichtmodus gewechselt. Sie wird jetzt bestimmt unter der kalten Dusche stehen um runter zu kommen."

„Wollen sie mir sagen dass dieses Verhalten normal ist?" schnarrte der Lehrer.

„Das ist unsere normale Vorgehensweise, wenn unfair gespielt wird. Denken sie sich die kalte Atmosphäre weg und sie hätten die Vorgehensweise wenn wir ernsthaft spielen. Wir werden nicht umsonst Devils genannt." Grinste Theodor.

„Womit hab ich dieses Mädchen nur verdient?" grummelte Snape in seinen Bart.

„Ach sie ist doch ganz umgänglich. Spielen sie ihr „I'll be home for Chrismas von Doris Day" vor und sie ist der friedlichste Mensch auf Erden."

„Oder sie lassen sie den Duft von Weihnachten einatmen, das hat beim letzten Mal funktioniert."

„Weihnachten? Wie dem auch sei. Sie sollten sich verabschieden, ihre Zeit bei uns ist vorbei." Damit ging Snape in seine Kerker. Die Muggel hoben die Hand zum Gruß und gingen geschlossen aus der Halle.

Dumbledore drehte in seinem Büro runden. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Wie soll er bloß mit diesem Mädchen umgeben. Ja im Sommer hatte sie ihn fasziniert. Ein Muggel in dessen Hirn er nicht eindringen konnte. 2 Mal hatte er sie in dem Heim Besucht und beide Male war es ihm nicht gelungen. Die 3 Jungs konnte er spielend lesen und Smith war gut Manipulierbar. Doch Schmitt, worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen.

Sie hing ihm viel zu viel mit Harry rum. Die Slytherin haben sie akzeptiert und das obwohl sie Muggel ist. Seit neusten bestellten sie Lupin und Snape in ihre Büros. Wenn er nicht aufpasste dann entgleitet ihm die Sache.

Albus hoffte innerlich das Voldemort sich diese Jahr wieder zeigte, doch das hat er seit dem Ministerium nicht getan. Was hat dieser Dämon nur vor? Ja natürlich wusste er das Voldemort ein Dämon ist. Schließlich hasst er ihn deswegen. Ein magisches Wesen, minderwertiges Pack. So wie Muggel und alles was nicht ein menschlicher Zauberer war.

Die Kalte Aura, Atmosphäre, hatte ihn sehr an Tom Riddle erinnert. Mhm vielleicht sollte er einige Nachforschungen bezüglich dieses Schmittkindes anstellen. Tiefgreifender als die Bisherigen.

Auch musste er mit Snape reden. Warum der dunkle Lord so verflixt ruhig war. Na gut es war ja ein Abkommen gewesen dass er nichts unternahm wenn schwarze Magie unterrichtet wurde. Doch er hatte gedacht dass sich Riddle nicht daran hält und er so den Stundenplan wieder ändern könnte.

Und er musste mit dem Werwolf reden, damit er aufhörte diese Mädchen zu sich zu zitieren. Er musste den Umgang mit Harry verhindern. Der war ihm entschieden zu fröhlich. Er hatte doch alles daran gesetzt den Jungen zu brechen. Dachte nach Black's Tod es endlich geschafft zu haben. Aber nein, statt das er sich bei ihm, den Direktor, Anführer des Lichts, Oberhaupt des Phönixordens, auszuheulen ist er bei dem Kuschelwolf und dieser minderwertigen Muggel.

Er war Anfang des Jahres noch nicht mal bei Poppy gewesen, dabei wusste er wie die Dursleys dieses Jahr zu ihm waren. Naja, da würde bestimmt Granger dahinter stecken. Heilzauber. Schlau war das kleine Muggelblut ja.

Wenn er Lupin jetzt rausschmeißt dann wäre das merkwürdig. Ihm muss doch etwas einfallen. Wie kann er weiterhin Geldscheffeln und der Gute sein, wenn die berühmteste Jungperson dieses Jahrhunderts nicht mehr mit ihm Sprach.

Mhm vielleicht etwas Grass über die Sache wachsen lassen. Das Fräulein in Ruhe lassen. Zuschlagen wenn es keiner denkt. Ja das wäre raffiniert. Das musste einfach klappen.

Damit setzte sich Dumbledore hinter seinen Schreibtisch und ließ sich sein Getränk munden.

So verging wieder Zeit und Halloween stand vor der Tür. Die Kinder hatten den Direktor zu einer kleinen Feier mit Musik und Tanz überredet. Die schillerndsten Kostüme waren zu sehen und es war auch Ausgelassen. So achtete niemand auf die Vorboten die da kamen.

„Lucius?" der angesprochene hob den Kopf. Er saß mit seiner Frau und Tom im kleinen Salon.

„Was möchtest du Tom?"

„Hat Draco etwas Neues über Potter erzählt? Irgendetwas über die Muggel die hier waren?"

„Nun ja, Von der Freundschaft zwischen dem Slytherinmuggel und Potter weißt du ja. Ansonsten nicht viel Neues. Potter zieht sich oft mit Schmitt und dem Wolf zurück. Schmitt ist oft bei Severus oder dem Wolf. Dumbledore ist verdächtig still. Ich warte das Severus am Wochenende kommt. Dann kannst du ihn fragen ob es da etwas Neues gibt."

„Das werde ich vielleicht auch tun. Sag wie stehen deine Verbindungen nach Deutschland?"

„Ganz gut, warum möchtest du das Wissen?"

„Kannst du etwas für mich recherchieren lassen?"

„Sicher. Um was geht es?"

„Um eine Person. Die letzte Spur in England war vor elf Jahren. Jetzt sind mir Auffälligkeiten in Deutschland aufgefallen. Der Spur möchte ich nachgehen. Ich werde dir Morgen die Akte zu kommen lassen."

„Ich werde meine Männer dann morgen Kontaktieren." Damit nickte Tom nur und ging zu dem Kamin und flohte sich in sein eigenes Manor. Lucius hatte eine Ahnung, da Tom nie aufgegeben hatte eine wichtige Person wieder zu finden. So hoffte er fündig zu werden.

Sie alle waren vor 16 Jahren geschockt gewesen, als sie den mentalen Hilferuf von Severus hörten. Tom, er und Rudolphus waren an dem Abend sofort zu ihm geeilt. Als sie ankamen konnten sie die Verwüstung im Eingangsbereich sehen. Ein Markerschütternder Schrei ließ alle 3 nach oben stürmen. Dort sahen sie ein riesiges klaffendes Loch in der Wand. Severus auf den Knien und Liverra in seinen Armen.

Wochen hatten sie ihm nicht aus seiner Apathie bekommen. Er sah schlecht aus, selbst für einen Vampir zu seinem Glück gehörte er der Untergruppe an die sich mit einem Blutstein ernährten und nicht zwingend auf das Blut seines Gefährten abhängig war. Doch seinen besten Freund so zu sehn versetzte ihn einen Stich.

Lucius wusste Tom, ging es nicht anders. Seit diesem Tag hatte er angefangen diese Nacht zu analysieren, Spuren nachzugehen. Dass Tom selbst nach 16 Jahren noch nicht aufgegeben hat verwunderte ihn dann doch. Aber genauso wusste er dass Tom so lange suchte bis er wenigstens ein Grab finden würde. Das war schließlich sein Schwur am Grabe von Liverra gewesen.

Vielleicht würde dann auch Severus abschließen können. Denn jedes Jahr schloss er sich an dem Geburtstag seines Mädchens komplett von der Außenwelt ab. Sein Manor hatte er nie instand setzten lassen. Lucius wusste das er jedes Jahr im Dezember dort war. Einmal hatte er ihn dort gesucht, weil er spurlos verschwunden war. Es wunderte ihn das Dumbledore ihn jedes Jahr diese 24 Stunden ließ. Ob der Alte etwas wusste? Anzunehmen war es, doch beweisen konnte er nichts.

Beunruhigend waren die Briefe von Draco gewesen. Der erste noch am Tag an dem das Schuljahr angefangen hatte. Nur der Hinweis dass das Mädchen in Slytherin gelandet war und was der Hut gesagt hätte. 2 Tage später von dem Gespräch mit Jace und Conny. Ach und Milli Bullstrode. Er hatte mit ihren Eltern geredet, doch anscheint hatte das Mädchen es dann selber hinbekommen.

Oh die Beiß Attacke gegen Smith, da musste er schmunzeln. Viele Vampirkinder würden sich so weheren. Jede Woche gab es dann eine Zusammenfassung von den Geschehnissen. Smith wie er ausfallend wurde, Remus der dem Mädchen anscheint einen Fluchtpunkt gab, Severus genauso.

Das fand Lucius dann doch merkwürdig. Aber Severus hatte ihn diesbezüglich aufgeklärt gehabt. Lieber ertrage er dieses Mädchen, wobei er sogar gestehen musste dass er sie manchmal schlicht weg vergessen hatte, als das sie noch Unfug anstellen würde.

Und dann natürlich die Freundschaft mit Harry Potter. Draco war mit ihr deswegen zusammengerauscht. Und sein Sohn war nicht wirklich unsanft gewesen. Lucius musste ihm erst einen Denkanstoß geben das er diese Begebenheit mal als Slytherin betrachten solle. Zu seinen Vorteil, wenn möglich.

Die Antwort war, dass er verstanden hatte, aber es nicht wirklich umsetzten könne. Und dann der dezente Hinweis dass der Direktor irgendetwas vorhatte. Oh ja von diesem Muggeltunier hatte er gehört nicht zuletzt von Draco selbst als er ihn in Hoogsmaed traf. Der Junge war in seinen Erzählungen aufgeblüht wie er ihn selten erlebt hatte. Als dann aber die Sprache auf die merkwürdige Atmosphäre kam, war er schlicht entsetzt.

Gut bei Tom hat er oft solche Ausbrüche erlebt, auch schon mal von Dumbledore selbst, aber ein Muggel? Und dann auch noch 6 Stück die sich wie eine Person bewegten. Das hätte er gerne selbst gesehen. Besonders als der Vergleich zu einem Todesser kam.

Lucius hatte Severus gefragt und dieser hatte ihm freiwillig diese Erinnerung überlassen. Er musste seinem Sohn recht geben. Wenn das noch nicht einmal ernsthaft war, wäre diese Mannschaft schlimmer als Voldemort. Dumbledore's Entsetzten konnte er sich bildlich vorstellen und das wiederum hatte ihm ein schelmisches Grinsen abgeluchst. Tom war von dieser Erinnerung einerseits bestürzt gewesen und andererseits begeistert. Er meinte was von, da sollten sich seine Anhänger mal ne Scheibe abschneiden.

Oh ja Lucius war froh das wenigstens theoretisch die Schwarze Magie unterrichtet wurde, aber Albus hatte sich da anscheint das personifizierte Böse nach Hogwarts geholt. Und der Kautz hielt Tom für Böse. Dass er nicht lachte.

Kurz nach dem 2ten Vollmond, kam der Tränkemeister in seinem Manor an. Schmiss ihm und Tom jeweils eine Gedächtniskugel in die Hände und trank einen Kelch Feuerwiskey auf Ex. Beide sahen sich perplex an und warteten.

„Nun seht euch das schon an und dann sagt mir was ihr davon haltet."

Lucius trat in die Erinnerungen ein und sah immer die Tränkeklasse seines Lehrers. Und immer wieder dieses Muggelmädchen.

„Das ist Merkwürdig Severus. Möchtest du uns aufklären?" Tom sprach als erster in die Stille.

„Ich komme zu keinem Schluss wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ich hab euch von diesem Testtrank berichtet. Tom du bist zu demselben Ergebnis gekommen. Der Trank hat das Pergament nie berührt, doch ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Ich habe hier noch 2 Phiolen des Trankes. Und ich bin heute an Blut von ihr gekommen. Fragt lieber nicht. Smith hat schon Strafe bekommen. Jeder Trank, den ich mit Blut mischen muss, reagiert nicht. Kann mir vielleicht einer Erklären wie das Möglich ist?" daraufhin hatte sein Freund schon den nächsten Kelch Feuerwiskey geleert.

Tom versprach ihm das zu untersuchen. Damit war Severus zufrieden gewesen und auch ein wenig beruhigt.

Nun kam Tom mit seinen deutschen Informanten an, wenn da mal nicht ein Zusammenhang besteht. Aber was soll's, viel zu tun hatte er ja im Moment eh nicht. Die ach so bösen Todesser hatten ja versprochen ruhig zu bleiben. Und Todesser haben wirklich was Besseres zu tun als immer nur mordend durch die Straßen zu ziehen.

Nun gut, Lucius schwenkte seinen Kelch und ließ die letzten Tropfen seines sehr edlen W1 die Kehle hinab fließen. Er wartete auf das Wochenende. Dann würde Severus da sein und sein wöchentlicher Report von Draco, wenn nicht vorher noch irgendwas unvorhergesehen des passieren würde. Mittlerweile konnte er sich an dieser Schule damit nicht mehr so sicher sein. Und einige Übergriffe von dem jungen Smith hatten ja mittlerweile blutig geendet.

7


	9. Chapter 9

Anarie Zeus Little Anne

**Kapitel acht Metamorphosis Memoria**

„Metamorphosis Septima!" Schrie Seamus und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen

„Primus infantia Memoria!" Sagte zum selben Zeitpunkt Dean und aus beiden Zauberstäben löste sich ein farbiger Zauber der zu einem starken Violett anschwoll und Auf Milli zugerast kam.

Diese stand wie geschockt da. Sie hatte beide Zauber noch nie gehört, wusste ihre Auswirkungen nicht und besonders wusste sie nicht mit welchem Schild sie diese blocken konnte. Mit geweiteten Augen erkannte sie noch wie beide Zauber sich verbündeten und aus dem roten und blauen Licht ein gem1ames wurde.

Sie Stürzte nach links und hielt sich den Arm fest. An der Stelle an der sie gerade noch stand, war jemand in dem Violetten Licht getaucht. Nicht nur sie sondern die ganze große Halle, allen voran die Lehrer betrachteten das Geschehen. Das Licht schwoll an und in einem plötzlichen Flackern verschwand es in dem Körper dieser Person.

Milli sah als erstes das Rote Haar das mit schwarzen Strähnen durchzogen war, bis sie bewusst wahrnahm das der Muggel sie aus der Schussbahn gestoßen hatte um sie zu retten. Und eben dieser Muggel hatte nun die volle Ladung des Zaubers abbekommen.

Anscheint bewirkte er aber nichts, denn keine Veränderung war zu sehen. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, wie die Hälfte der Halle und Dean und Seamus auch. Denn eigentlich wollte Seamus Milli in eine Schildkröte verwandeln und Dean wollte vor der ganzen Halle Milli's erste Kindheitserinnerung aufzeigen. Beide haben schon einen Schreck bekommen, dass der Zauber sich verbannt und viel größer war der Schreck, als plötzlich das Muggelmädchen an der Stelle war. Denn Sie wollten die beiden nicht treffen.

Albus Dumbledore saß nicht mehr auf seinem Platz, stand aber noch an der Lehrertafel. Sichtlich erschrocken wie auch der Rest seiner Lehrer. Gerade eben noch hatten sie sich noch Unterhalten als der plötzliche Streit zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin ausbrach. Allen voran Dean, Seamus und Millicent. Die Hauslehrer waren sofort aufgesprungen, sahen auf ihre Tische hinunter und konnten den Unglauben der Schüler in den Augen lesen, weshalb schon wieder ein Streit ausbrach.

Minerva's Augen hatten sich geweitet und sie hatte die Hand vor den geöffneten Mund gehalten. Severus stand mit äußerlich gleichbleibender Mimik da. Innerlich war er genauso geschockt wie alle anderen, als er den Rotschopf sah der sich selbst zum Zielobjekt gemacht hatte. Erleichtert war er als der Lichtschein aufhörte und anscheint nichts passiert war.

Severus musterte erst Dean und Seamus. Die auf seine Schülerin zugingen. Dem anscheint nach eine Entschuldigung auf den Lippen. Milli saß noch auf dem Boden und konnte ihre Augen nicht von Miss Schmitt lassen. Erst jetzt nahm er die Schülerin selbst in Augenschein. Kam es ihm so vor oder war sie auf einmal kleiner geworden? Oder waren ihre Sachen immer so groß? Erkenntnis traf ihn als die Schuluniform, normaler Alltagskleidung glich. Und immer Kindlicher wurde.

„Nicht Anfassen!" Schrie er durch die Menge als Dean die Hand ausstrecken wollte. Mit schnellen Schritten war er von der Lehrertafel durch den halben Raum geschritten. Als er ankam war von Miss Schmitt nicht viel mehr übrig als ein etwa 5 Jähriges Mädchen.

Das Einzigste was Anne wusste war das Milli in Gefahr war, als der Streit ausgebrochen war. Und das sie etwas tun musste, das sie am nächsten Stand. Zu gerne wünschte sie sich in diesem Moment zaubern zu können. Doch das einzigste was sie tun konnte, und so hoffte sie würde ihrer Mitbewohnerin nicht weh tun, war sie aus der Schussbahn zu bringen.

Sie stieß Milli einfach zu Seite nicht darauf achtend, dass sie selbst getroffen werden könnte. Anne sah selbst nur die Schreckgeweiteten Augen von Milli, bis sie ein Violettes Licht umfing. Erst war es Warm, gar nicht unangenehm. Warum sollte dann ihr siebter Sinn vor Gefahr warnen? Kurz flackerte das Licht und alles war wie normal. Die ungewohnte stille in der Halle ließ sie Vorsichtig werden. Und dann war er da. Schmerz, auf den sie sich vorher schon eingestellt hatte. Alles Zog sich zusammen. Als ob von außen alles zusammengedrückt wurde.

Sie sah noch Dean und Seamus auf sich zugehen. Dann eine Stimme die sie keinem Namen mehr zuordnen konnte. Ihre Umgebung wurde immer größer, oder wurde sie kleiner? Sie sah einen Mann auf sich zu rasen. Vollkommen in Schwarz und mit einer Art Umhang. Dann blieben alle stehen und sahen sie erschrocken an. Sie wusste nicht mehr wer sie war. Wo sie war. Was sie war.

Ihr war kalt und sie zitterte. An ihrem Leib war nur ein dünnes Baumwohlhemd. Sie hob die Hände nach oben und betrachtete sie. Alles war Rot. Ihr Finger, Handflächen, Arme, Beine, Füße. Ihr ganzer Körper war mit etwas feucht rotem überzogen. Es roch metalisch. Es roch - lecker, doch tat ihr nichts weh. Ob es Blut war? Ob es ihr eigenes war? Wer waren all die Kinder? Und wer war der Mann vor ihr? Der ihr jetzt diesen Umhang um die Schultern legte.

Professor Snape entglitten zum ersten Mal in seiner Lehrerlaufbahn die Gesichtszüge. Vor ihm stand Miss Schmitt, aber als 5 jährige. Zitternd und Blutüberströmt. Doch keine einzige Wunde. Verwundert sah das Mädchen an sich herab und ihn dann an. Ihre Augen hatten die Farben eines Regenbogens. Irgendwie schmerzten ihn diese Augen, gleichzeitig begann sein Vampir das erste Mal fast verrückt zuspielen. Er wollte das Mädchen nur noch in die Arme nehmen. Doch er war Severus Snape. Der böse Tränkeprofessor. Derjenige der Kinder im Allgemeinen hasst. Ihm wurden die Blicke der Schüler bewusst und so zog er seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn um die Schultern des zitternden Kindes vor ihm. In dem Augenblick standen auch Dumbledore und Minerva neben ihn.

„Severus, bring die Kleine zu Poppy" sagte Minerva sanft. Der schwarzhaarige hob das Bündel auf seine Arme und trug es, mit dem Kopf an seine Brust gelehnt, aus der Halle. Minerva packte sich die 2 Zauberer und schleifte sie an den Ohren mit in den Krankenflügel.

Kaum nachdem sie gegangen waren brach in der Halle Tulmult aus. Der ganze Slytherintisch war aufgestanden und beschimpften die immer noch reichlich betreten wirkenden Gryffindor.

„Ruhe!" schrie Albus durch den Saal, seinen Zauberstab an seine Kehle haltend.

„Beruhigt euch. Ich möchte dass sämtliche Schüler in ihre Gem1chaftsräume gehen. Alle Strafarbeiten für heute fallen aus. Ihre Hauslehrer werden ihnen heute Abend oder Morgen früh für Fragen zur Verfügung stehen. Solange will ich keinen auf den Gängen sehen. Vertrauensschüler waltet eurer Ämter." Damit standen die Schüler auf und gingen. Auch wenn ihnen nicht klar war warum der Direktor gerade allen Stubenarrest gab.

„Malfoy, Malfoy. Mensch Draco warte." Harry war den Slytherin kurz hinterher gelaufen. Als Draco seinen Namen hörte, dachte er sich nur was Potter wollte. Da dieser dann auf einmal seinen Vornamen benutzte, wurde es interessant. Also blieb er stehen und gab Pansy ein Zeichen weiterzugehen.

„Was willst du Potter?" schnarrte der Blonde.

„Ich… wenn du Snape siehst kannst du ihm das geben?" fragend sah Draco auf das Objekt in seiner Hand.

„Warum gibst du es ihm nicht selbst? Und was ist das?"

„ Draco, das ist ein Stein den mir Anne gegeben hat. Soll schlechte Gedanken vertreiben und einen daran erinnern nicht perfekt sein zu müssen. Was glaubst du was Snape sagt wenn ich ihm dem geben würde. Du als sein Patenkind hast mehr Chancen ihn weiterzuleiten. Anne hat mir mal erzählt das der Stein 1 der wenigsten Sachen ist an das sie sich als erstes Erinnern kann." Draco sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue den Stein genauer an. Er war nicht wirklich rund. Aber auch nicht wirklich eckig. Grau, wie ein normaler Flussstein. Dann sah er wieder Potter an.

„Außerdem möchte ich mich im Namen der Gryffindor entschuldigen. Draco, sagst du das Millicent und den anderen?"

„Du hast den Zauber nicht abgeschickt. Dann sollen die beiden schon selbst kommen." Schnaubte der Malfoyspross verächtlich.

„Draco, dann lass mich wenigstens für die ganzen Sachen, die ich jemals getan habe entschuldigen." Jetzt war Draco überrumpelt. Wenn er es recht bedachte hatte ihn Potter gerade 4 Mal mit Vornamen angesprochen. Hat sich selbst für seine Taten entschuldigt, wollte helfen, falls das so ein lumpiger Stein konnte und war gar nicht auf Streit aus. Was zum Merlin war in den Gryffindor gefahren? Gut er hatte wirklich viel Zeit mit Schmitt verbracht, weswegen Draco immer noch Sauer war aber vielleicht hatten die Gespräche auch irgendetwas bewirkt? Ein Waffenstillstand war gar nicht mal so schlecht, wenn man es genauer betrachtete.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Du solltest gehen, wenn du keinen Ärger willst - Harry." Somit drehte sich Draco um und entschwand in die Dunkelheit der Kerker.

Harry Stutzte. Hatte er sich verhört? Kein verächtliches Potter oder eine andere Beschimpfung? Nein sein Name. Klang eigentlich ganz schön aus dem Mund des Blonden. Er drehte dem Punkt auch den Rücken zu und ging in seinen Turm.

„Poppy, wie sieht es aus?" Albus war gerade von der nun leeren Halle gekommen und fand die 2 Hauslehrer zusammen mit der Medihexe sowie dem nun 5 jährigen Mädchen und den beiden Gryffindor vor.

„Nun ja, Albus. Sie ist körperlich so weit in Ordnung. Das Blut muss ihr eigenes gewesen sein, aber sie hat keine Verletzungen. Ob sie uns verstehen kann ist fraglich."

„Was bei Merlin haben sie sich gedacht solch einen Zauber zu wirken?" fauchte Severus die beiden Jungzauber an.

„Ich… ich…wir wollten doch nicht, dass es sie trifft." Rechtfertigte sich Seamus.

„Dann geh ich in der Annahme richtig das sie Miss Bullstrode treffen wollten?"

„Ich wollte sie in eine Schildkröte verwandeln." Gab Seamus klein laut zu.

„Und sie Mr. Thomas?"

„Ich wollte dass die gesamte Halle ihre erste Kindheitserinnerung sieht." Betreten sah der dunkelhäutige zu Boden.

„Sie wollten sie bloß stellen? Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht?" mischte sich nun auch Minerva in pikierten Tonfall ein.

„Minerva ich be2fle das sie dabei gedacht haben. Schreiben sie ihre Zauber auf und verschwinden sie!" Herrschte Severus die beiden an und wandte sich der kleinen rothaarigen zu. Musterte sie. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er bekam die regenbogenfarbenen Augen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. /Einbildung, nur Einbildung auf den Schock nichts weiter/ redete er sich selbst ein.

Die beiden Jungs gaben dem Tränkelehrer das Pergament und gingen.

„Minerva, denk du dir eine Strafe aus. Ich muss erst mal zusehen wie der Zauber rückgängig gemacht werden kann und ich meine Schülerin wieder habe." Gab ein sichtlich aufgewühlter Severus Snape von sich.

„Das werde ich. Und ich werde nicht zu nachsichtig sein. Albus wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Nun ich denke, wir sollten alle etwas über die Geschehnisse schlafen gehen. Poppy das Mädchen bleibt bei dir heute Nacht. Morgen früh haben wir sicherlich klarere Gedanken."

„Schreiben sie ihren Eltern? Sie haben ein recht zu wissen was passiert ist, falls es nicht rückgängig zu machen ist." Merkte Minerva an indem sie Poppy dabei half, das Kind in vernünftigere Sachen zu stecken. Doch Albus ist schon gegangen. Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Das Verhalten des Direktors irritierte ihn gerade sehr.

„Minerva, Miss Schmitt hat keine Eltern. Hat Albus dich eigentlich über irgendetwas in Kenntnis gesetzt über die Muggel?" Die angesprochene schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie wusste weder etwas über Mr. Smith der in ihrem Haus gelandet war, noch über einen anderen der Muggelkinder im Schloss. Obwohl sie anfangs Dumbledore gebeten hatte, ihr einige Informationen bezüglich Mr. Smith zu gegeben. Der sich in ihren Augen sehr auffällig benahm. Einige im Kollegium hatten ihm schon Strafpunkte gegeben, doch selbst da verbesserte sich das Verhalten nicht. Öfters sah sie ihn mit Dean und Seamus und anderen aus den unteren Jahrgängen herumziehen. Hatte Michael vielleicht hinter dem Streit gesteckt? Sie sollte sich den Jungen vielleicht einmal zur Brust nehmen.

„Dann solltest du das nachholen. Ich habe die Burschen selber gefragt, da ich von Dumbledore keine Antwort bekomme. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich habe diesen Zauber zu…" Weiter kam er nicht, da ihn ein Licht unter der Bettdecke von Miss Schmitt ablenkte. Poppy und Minerva sahen in dieselbe Richtung.

„Was geht hier vor?" frage die Medihexe ungläubig. Als aus dem 5 Jährigen Mädchen plötzlich ein silbernes schimmern auftauchte. Minerva keuchte auf, als sie bemerkte wie sich die Gliedmaßen in die Länge zogen und nach wenigen Minuten wieder die 16jährige junge Dame lag.

Anne schlug die Augen auf und im ersten Moment fiel ihr nicht ein wo sie sein könnte. Sie sah die erschrockenen Gesichter ihres Hauslehrers und der Medihexe, sowie des Gryffindors Hauslehrers auf sich ruhen.

„Wie geht es ihnen mein Kind?" erkundigte sich die Medihexe. Anne versuchte ein halbwegs freundliches Lächeln hinzubekommen, da ihr irgendwie der gesamte Körper schmerzte.

„Poppy ein Schmerztrank, wäre gar nicht mal so unangebracht." Äußerte sich Minerva und trat einen Schritt vom Krankenbett zurück. Poppy eilte zu einem der Schränke und kam mit einer Phiole zurück.

„Hier mein liebes, danach wird es dir besser gehen." Poppy half Anne den Trank hinunter zu würgen, welche erst gezögert hatte. Erst überkam sie Erleichterung, doch wie in den Zaubertrankstunden zuvor, hinterließ der Trank einen grässlichen Kopfschmerz, der alle Geräusche um das 10 fache anstiegen ließ. Schmerzverzerrt grub sie ihr Gesicht in das Kopfkissen ein. Diesmal ließ sie es jemanden merken, dass Zaubertränke bei ihr nicht wirkten oder aber immer zu diesen immensen Kopfschmerzen führten. Poppy versuchte das Kissen aus den Klauen zu befreien.

Erst Severus warme Hand auf den Händen der Schülerin ließ diese ruhiger werden.

„Was hast du getan?"

„Minerva, Poppy kannst du dich an den Vorfall vor einem Monat erinnern? Wir haben einen Trank für besseres Gehör gebraut."

„Ja an den kann ich mich gut erinnern. 2 der Ravenclawmädchen waren fast taub."

„Nun ich dachte dass Draco und sie einen guten Trank hatten. Da Draco wirklich eine Maus auf den Gängen hören konnte. Sie wiederum hielt sich schmerzverzerrt die Hände auf die Ohren. Und je lauter ich sprach, desto kleiner versuchte sie sich zu machen. Ich habe alle Schüler rausgeschickt und eine Stilleblase über das Zimmer gelegt. Meine Hände auf ihre gelegt und hab versucht in ihren Geist einzudringen. Glaubt mir. Selbst in der Stilleblase sind Geräusche die in ihrem Kopf immens laut widerhallten. Ich habe aber be2felt das es von dem Trank kommt, da Draco solche Auffälligkeiten nicht zeigte. Von da an ist mir aufgefallen das sie jedes Mal zögerte wenn sie die Tränke, wenn ich sie abgesegnet hatte, trinken sollten."

„Du m1t sie reagiert auf die Tränke so?"

„Ja, deswegen hab ich sie gerade schlafen geschickt."

„Severus wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Minerva bestürzt.

„Minerva versprich mir, dass das was ich dir jetzt sage unter uns bleibt." Die ältere Frau nickte nur ernsthaft.

„Du kennst die Gerüchte um mich. Von Wegen Fledermaus. Minerva sie sind war. Ich bin ein halber Vampir, aber mit den vollen geistigen Mächten. Einfache Okklumentik ist für mich nichts, auch wenn ich sagen muss dass ihre geistigen Schilde stark sind. Was denkst du warum der dunkle Lord mich nicht nach den ganzen Jahren schon längst als Spion entlarvt hat? Er kann mich nicht lesen. Albus weiß das aber nicht und das sollte auch keiner weiter erfahren. Poppy und du, ihr seid jetzt in der Schule die einzigsten."

Minerva legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des düsteren Tränkeprofessors und nickte nur.

„Ich werde nichts sagen. Das erklärt so einiges zu deiner Person."

„Danke für dein Vertrauen."

„Du hast uns nie geschadet, die ganze Zeit. Wieso sollte das jetzt anders sein."

„Gut, ich werde den Zauber jetzt trotzdem analysieren. Gute Nacht die Damen." Verabschiedete sich Severus und ging. Minerva folgte ihm einige Sekunden später.

Am Morgen war Severus Sebastian Snape unausgeschlafen. Er hatte sich gestern Abend noch an die beiden Zauber dieser Gryffindor Idiotien gesetzt und alles was er herausbekommen hatte, konnte nicht stimmen. Dessen Zeuge ist er ja gestern Abend geworden. Desweiteren darf er sich nun auch noch nervige Fragen seines Hauses anhören. Denn Miss Schmitt war in seinem Haus angesehen. Spätestens nach der ersten Punkteverteilung von Mrs. Word. Und selbst die Erstklässler wollten nun wissen was mit ihr war und besonders was bei dem Zauber schief gegangen war. Also stand er nun vor dem Eingang des Gem1chaftsraumes von Slytherin und rieb sich noch einmal die Nasenwurzel bevor er tief einatmete und in die Höhle des Löwen – Ähm der Schlangen ging.

„Professor?"

„Geht es ihr gut?"

„Kommt sie zurück?"

„Lebt sie noch?"

Ja so in etwa hatte er sich das vorgestellt. Tausend und eine Frage und alle durcheinander. Grummelnd und miesepetrig wie eh und je wartete er bis auch der letzte verstummt war.

„Ich darf mich glücklich schätzen ihnen sagen zu können, dass Miss Schmitt es den Umständen entsprechend gut geht. Sie wurde gestern noch in ihre wahres Alter zurück verwandelt und ruht sich auf dem Krankenflügel aus. Ich werde jetzt noch zu ihr gehen. Vielleicht darf sie an dem Frühstück teilnehmen." Erleichterung sah er in vielen der Gesichter.

„Darf sie dann auch wieder zu uns zurück kommen?" fragte Milli von der Treppe aus.

„Das werde ich gleich erfahren. Wir sehen uns in der großen Halle. Neuigkeiten werde ich ihnen dort mitteilen." Damit rauschte er schon ab und auf in den Krankenflügel.

Dort saßen schon Minerva und Poppy bei einer Tasse Tee.

„Severus du auch?" fragte die Medihexe und deutete auf ihre Tasse.

„Gerne, ich habe da einiges mitzuteilen." Minerva zauberte noch ein weiteres Gedeck auf den Tisch und goss dem Tränkemeister ein.

„Ich habe die Zauber untersucht und das Ergebnis kann einfach nicht stimmen. Der Zauber hätte für eine Woche anhalten sollen und an die erste Erinnerung geknüpft sein. Mr. Finnigen ist recht schlecht in Neuzauberentwicklung. Sehen sie hier." Damit rollte Severus das Pergament auseinander und zeigte seine Daten. Alle 3 verglichen die Ergebnisse mit dem Erlebten und stießen auf ein nur noch größeres Mysterium, welches eigentlich in der Mysteriumabteilung verschlossen werden sollte.

Ein Räuspern schreckte alle 3 auf. Der Direktor stand vor ihnen und neben sich Miss Schmitt.

„Ich sehe der Dame geht es wieder gut." Dabei verzog Anne das Gesicht um das Gegenteil auszudrücken.

„Darf ich den Grund für die Teerunde erfahren?"

„Albus, darf man sich mit seinen Freunden nicht einen Tee zum Morgen genehmigen?"

„Dann werde ich mich einmal dazusetzten Minerva. Severus, sind sie schon zu einem Ergebnis der Zauber gekommen?"

„Außer, dass Mr. Finnigen die Finger von neuer Zaubererfindung lassen sollte nicht. Poppy würdest du Miss Schmitt noch einmal untersuchen? Ich bringe die Dame dann zu ihrem Haustisch." Schnarrte Snape. Albus durchbohrte ihn förmlich mit seinen blauen Augen. Zu seiner Unzufriedenheit, hatte der Tränkemeister die Wahrheit gesagt.

Poppy hatte einige Zauber gesprochen und runzelte nachdenklich dir Stirn. Als sie sich in die Runde wieder einfügte.

„Es scheint soweit alles in Ordnung zu sein. Severus, wenn du sie zum Tisch begleiten würdest? Ich schlage eine leichte Kost vor und Tee." Damit erhob sich Severus und grüßte nickend den Direktor und dessen Stellvertreterin. Für ihn war klar was Poppy meinte, doch ein Trank war sicherlich nicht hilfreich.

„Miss Schmitt wenn sie mir folgen würden." Sprach er leise und schon fast Sanft. Als hinter ihm die Flügel der Tür zufielen, zuckte Anne zusammen und hielt sich den Kopf.

„Noch Kopfschmerzen?"

„Laut." ertönte in seinen Gedanken. Er sah auf seine Begleiterin und hob verwundert die Augenbraue.

„Wo ist ihr Buch?"

„Innentasche."

„Wie schaffen sie es dann mir in Gedanken zu antworten, wenn sie nicht schreiben?"

„Denken."

„Bitte?"

„Ich denke das ich schreibe und es steht dann im Buch."

„Wie haben sie das geschafft?"

„Keine Ahnung! War in einem Buch vertieft als Smith auf einmal da war und mein Gedankenbuch in der Hand hielt. Magie macht vieles Möglich. Ich hab mir vorgestellt, dass ich schreibe. Draco und Blaise kamen keine 3 Minuten später. Hab es öfters probiert um sicherzugehen das es so ist."

„Sie sind heute nicht sonderlich gesprächig. Normalerweise schmücken sie das ganze aus."

„Ich bin Müde, möchte verstehen was da passiert ist und versuche diese Erinnerung wieder zu vergraben."

„Ich möchte mich gerne später mit ihnen über diese Erinnerung unterhalten."

„Wenn es sein muss."

„Es muss nicht sein, aber es würde ihnen helfen zu verstehen was gestern passiert ist."

„Bitte nicht heute."

„Ich glaube diese hier werden sie heute brauchen." Damit hielt der Lehrer ihr Ohrenstöpsel hin. Sie sah nur auf die kleinen grünen schaumstoffteile in der Hand.

„Ich glaub eine Stilleblase wäre mir lieber."

„Warum haben sie mir nicht gesagt, dass ihnen das Einnehmen von Zaubertränken Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet?" im ersten Moment blieb es Still in Severus Kopf.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich des Unterrichts verweisen." Erstaunt hob Severus die Augenbrauen.

„Sind sie so gern in meinem Unterricht? Dann wären sie die erste Schülerin."

„Auch. Sie sagen aber auch immer, das man den Geschmack und Geruch eines Trankes kennen muss, deswegen ging ich von einer Verweisung des Unterrichtes aus."

„Dann dürfen sie sich freuen weiterhin daran teilzunehmen, allerdings brauchen sie die Tränke nicht mehr einnehmen. Beschreiben sie ihre Beobachtungen in den Hausaufgaben."

„Sie geben mir gerade eine Sondererlaubnis, das ist ihnen bewusst oder?"

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Wir sprechen uns nach dem Essen kurz. Solange wünsche ich ihnen viel Spaß beim Frage-Antwort-Spiel."

„Toll ich reiz mir ein Bein aus vor Vorfreude."

„Ich wage zu behaupten, dass das gesamte Haus Slytherin besorgt war sowie die gesamte Schule. Selbst die Geister und Bilder. Wie auch immer sie das geschafft haben."

„Veelacharme? Schauen sie nicht so. Die Bibliothek steht auch uns offen. Zumindest haben sie gerade einen Teil meiner Kopfschmerzen verjagt. Na dann auf ins Getümmel."

„Einen Moment noch." Sie sah den Professor an.

„Wie viele wissen davon, dass sie das Gedankenbuch mit ihren Gedanken beschreiben können? Sonst sollten sie es in ihre Hand nehmen und so tun als würden sie schreiben."

„Oh! Danke, dass sie mich darauf aufmerksam machen. Es wissen nur mein Jahrgang und davon nur die Slytherins. Ach und Jace und Conny. Ansonsten achten wir darauf das es keiner mitbekommt." Daraufhin holte sie das Buch aus der Innentasche und schlug es bei der Seite auf in der die Unterhaltung von gerade eben schriftlich dargelegt war.

„Vergessen sie ihre Unterschrift nicht. Sonst sieht jeder was wir beredet haben."

„Keine Angst, ich bin nicht sonderlich darauf erpicht, dass jemand meine Geheimnisse kennt." Snape kam nicht umhin der Dame ein Grinsen zu schenken. Als sie aber in die große Halle kamen, verfinsterte sich der Ausdruck gleich wieder in den Stoischen, gemeinen, miesepetrigen Tränkelehrer. Eben dieser Tränkelehrer begleitete die Rothaarige zu ihren Platz zwischen Blaise und Theo.

„Bevor sie fragen, bitte ich sie leise zu sprechen, oder am besten gar nicht. Schreiben sie Fragen auf. Und Miss Schmitt? Für sie Tee und Zwieback." Damit verließ er seinen Haustisch schon. Und kaum danach gingen schon die Zwischenrufe der andern Tische los.

Ver2felt hielt sich Anne die Ohren zu. Trotz der Ohrenstöpsel hörte sie jeder einzelne Stimme und das in einer unangenehmen Lautstärke.

Remus Lupin sprach im Endeffekt einen Silenciozauber, der die ganze Halle zum verstummen brachte.

„Danke." Schrieb Anne in ihr Gedankenbuch an den Lehrer. Weiter schrieb sie an die gesamte große Halle.

„Danke dass ihr euch Sorgen gemacht habt. Mir geht es so weit ganz gut. Wenn ihr eure Lautstärke etwas regulieren könnten, würde ich mich sogar zu einem Lächeln hinreißen lassen. Und bevor ihr fragt. Ich weiß nicht was gestern passiert ist. Und möchte um ehrlich zu sein auch nicht weiter darüber ausgefragt werden. Wenn ihr das verstanden habt, nickt den Lehrern zu und ich denke ihr werdet auch wieder sprechen dürfen." Damit unterschrieb sie und klappte das Buch zu. Langsam nahm sie die vor ihr erschiene Teetasse in die Hände und zog den Duft ein.

„Dass ich das noch erleben darf, dass die Halle zum Frühstück ruhig ist?" murmelte eine hereinkommende McGonnagal. Damit war Anne klar, dass der Stillezauber aufgehoben war. Doch trotzdem waren die Schüler ruhig. Angenehm ruhig um ehrlich zu sein.

Draco schob ihr einen Zettel hin. Den darauf liegenden Stein nahm Anne sofort an und umschloss ihn mit der Rechten. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Was hat es mit diesem Stein auf sich?"

„Kindheitserinnerungen. Hat Harry ihn dir gegeben?" Draco nickt darauf und schrieb wieder etwas auf.

„Er ist der Meinung er könnte dir helfen. Bei was auch immer. Harry hat sich gestern sogar Entschuldigt bei mir. Hast du da was mit zu tun?"

„Weiß ich ehrlich nicht. Ich rede nur mit ihm. Aber es ist schön das du ihn Harry nennst und nicht mehr Potter."

„Er hat mich schließlich Draco genannt."

„Und? War es unangenehm?" sichtlich verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Darf ich mich dann weiterhin mit ihm unterhalten ohne dass du böse wirst?" ein belustigendes Nicken war die Antwort des blonden Drachen.

„Was m1t du soll ich dir mal Harry vorstellen? Potter kennst du ja zur Genüge."

„Mach was du denkst" war daraufhin dir gemurmelte Antwort. Trotzdem sah Draco interessiert zu wie sie 2 Zettel beschrieb die ihr Blaise reichte. Kurz danach erhob sie sich und hielt Draco auffordernd die Hand hin.

„Hab ich was von jetzt gleich erzählt?"

„Warum auf später verschieben?" schrieb sie in ihr Buch und wartete auf Draco.

„Meinetwegen. Gibst ja vorher eh keine Ruhe." Murmelte er und lief um den Tisch.

„Das hab ich gehört." Antwortete sie belustigt. Mehrere Augen folgten den Beiden. Besonders der Slytherintisch und die Lehrertafel. Gem1am überwanden sie den Abstand zum Gryffindortisch. Sie tippte Harry an, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen saß und war sich auch den Blicken von Ron und Hermine ausgesetzt.

Harry strahlte sie erleichtert an und beäugte Draco kurz, der sich etwas unwohl fühlte. Sie bat Harry mit einer Handbewegung aufzustehen. Zerriss eines der beiden Papiere und legte Draco den Ersten Schnipsel in die Hand. Gedanklich rief sie ihn dazu auf laut vorzulesen. Stirnrunzelt faltete er das Papier auseinander und las.

„Draco, das ist Harry." Gleich darauf öffnete Harry seinen Zettel und tat es dem Blonden gleich.

„Harry, das ist Draco." Sie angelte nach den rechten Händen der nun perplexen Jungs und legte sie ineinander, wie bei einem Handschlag. Wuschelte den Beiden durchs Haar und ging direkt auf Seamus und Dean zu. Legte ihnen den 2ten Zettel auf den Tisch und ging. Kurz vor der Tür hörte sie noch von einem Blonden und einem Schwarzhaarigen ein lautes ‚Slytherin'. Achselzuckend ging sie Richtung Kerker, blieb allerdings außer Sichtweite stehen um ihr Ergebnis zu zuhören.

8


	10. Chapter 10

Anarie Zeus Little Anne

**Kapitel 9 Silberdrache**

„Wer sie als Freundin hat, brauch keine Feinde mehr."

„Ich hab sie auch viel lieber als Freundin, statt als Feindin."

„Du gibst zu einen Muggel als Freund zu haben?"

„Harry, keinem anderen würde so eine Aktion einfallen. Wenn du mich fragst, würde sie sogar Professor Snape zu deinem Freund machen."

„Oh wenn sie das schafft, dann darf sie das bei Voldemort auch probieren." Die Halle zuckte kameradschaftlich zusammen.

„Das ist jetzt ein Scherz!"

„Wenn die Leute nicht immer versuchen würden mich umzubringen, dann würde ich sie viel lieber als Freunde haben. So wie dich. Das heißt, wenn du mein Freund immer noch sein möchtest?" In dem Moment sahen alle in der Halle auf die beiden Erzfeinde. Die Schüler in freudiger Erwartung. Professor Snape mit Überraschung in den Augen. Nur Professor Dumbledore hatte so etwas wie Enttäuschung in den Augen und im nächsten Moment spießte er das Mädchen mit seinen Augen gedanklich auf, das plötzlich wieder im Türrahmen der großen Halle stand.

„Du würdest wirklich mein Freund sein wollen?"

„Sofern du mit Harry und nicht mit Potter befreundet sein willst, dann ja." Draco's Gesicht erhellte sich und er lächelte Harry einfach nur an.

„Ich muss sagen Anne hat Recht! Ein Lächeln steht dir." Draco wurde leicht rot um die Nase.

„Hat sie das gesagt?"

„Oh sie erzählt viel wenn der Tag lang ist. Und sie war sehr traurig, weil du dich aufgeregt hattest, weil sie mit mir spricht."

„Sag mal hat sie unsere Hände zusammen geklebt?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste. Außer sie hatte irgendwelche Hilfe." Dabei sahen sich beide zu ihren Freunden um. Die Schüttelten aber vehement den Kopf.

„Kommt euch in den Sinn, dass es eventuell ein Lehrer war? Oder keiner eurer Freunde? Oder vielleicht sogar ich selbst" schrieb sie in ihr Gedankenbuch und grinste von der Tür aus zu den Beiden die immer noch am Gryffindortisch standen. Gem1am sahen sie erst zu Lehrertafel dann durch die Halle und dann auf sie.

„Würdest du uns bitte sagen, wer den Zauber gesprochen hat?" sie schüttelte den Kopf, bereute es aber gleich, da er ihr mit Kopfschmerzen dankte.

„Kommt mit, dann können die anderen wenigstens wieder ihren Mund zu machen."

Harry und Draco schüttelten den Kopf gingen aber gem1am Hand in Hand aus der Halle.

Auf dem Weg zu den Gewächshäusern wartete sie auf die Beiden.

„Nicht Böse werden ok? Ich erklär euch das später. Ich wollte nur das meine Freunde miteinander auskommen und ich nicht immer hin und her muss."

„Ich bin nicht Böse. Aber ich wäre froh meine Hand wieder für mich zu haben."

„Schon allein für die Blicke von Snape bin ich dir nicht Böse." Lachte Harry auf. Damit ging sie auf beide zu und legte eine Hand über die der anderen Beiden. Kurz spürten diese etwas Warmes, wie ein warmer Wind und dann konnten sie ihr Gegenüber loslassen.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" starrte Draco sie ungläubig an.

„Ich sagte ich erkläre es später. Können wir weiter, bevor ich zu Müde werde?"

„Komm." Damit stellte sich Harry auf ihre Rechte.

„Wir begleiten dich" Draco stellte sich auf ihre Linke und zu dritt gingen sie in das Klassenzimmer zu Kräuterkunde.

Remus zog innerlich den Hut vor der Dame. So listig die beiden fast schon zu verkuppeln, war einfach Genial. Wenn James oder Sirius da gewesen wären, die hätten Bauklötzer gestaunt. Und auch in Snape's Augen konnte er etwas wie Überraschung sehen. Von Dumbledore wurde er aber wieder einmal enttäuscht. Er tötete das Mädchen ja gerade mit seinen Blicken, dabei sollte er sich doch freuen 2 Feinde auf friedliche Weise verbündet zu sehen. Er sollte sich vielleicht doch noch mal mit Miss Schmitt auseinandersetzten, denn sie hatte ihn vor den Grauen gewarnt. Mittlerweile konnte er sich auch vorstellen vor was. Vielleicht könnte er Severus fragen, denn allem Anschein nach beschäftigte das Mädchen auch seine Gedanken. Das durfte er schon öfters feststellen auch wenn der Griesgram das nie zugeben würde.

Nun der Griesgram war auch der Erste der sich regte und sein Mahl beendete bis er dann ging. Schließlich war noch Unterricht zu halten und in Gedanken meißelte er sich fest ein heute noch mit Miss Schmitt zu reden. Wie konnte sie es wagen den Sohn eines Totessers mit deren Schlimmsten Feind zu befreunden. Das ist ungeheuerlich. Obwohl, sein Patenkind hätte da nicht mitgespielt wenn nicht auch etwas für ihn raussprang. Er ist schließlich ein Malfoy und ein Slytherin. Vielleicht ist das auch ein hinterhältiger Plan? Warum sollte dann aber der Muggel damit machen? Das ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn! Außer natürlich der Muggel ist bösartig. Schließlich soll es auch bösartige Muggel geben. Das wusste er zu genau, dass es bösartige Muggel gab, doch die Zauberwelt hält so etwas außen vor. Lieber jagen sie Ihresgleichen und beschimpfen sie als Minderwertig und widerlich. Pah! Das er nicht lachte. Trotzdem was bezweckt dieser Muggel?

Severus hatte aber keine Zeit mehr sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, er war in seinen Klassenraum angekommen. Die ässler von Huffelpuff und Ravenclaw. Doch keiner war da. Oh das freut ihn so konnte er gleich mal wieder Punkte abziehen.

„Draco, Harry? Ich glaub wir haben die Schule ganz schön in Aufruhr versetzt." Übermittelte Anne den beiden über das Gedankenbuch als immer noch kein Schüler bei ihnen im Gewächshaus 3 ankam.

„Ja das Glaub ich auch. Nicht zu vergessen das mein Ruf ruiniert ist!"

„Ach Draco, deinen Ruf ruinierst du schon ganz allein." Lachte Harry auf.

„Willst du Streit?"

„Beruhigt euch. Beide! Denkt an meinen Kopf. Wenn ihr euch dabei besser fühlt, erzählt es war eine Wette. Viele wissen, dass ich mit Harry befreundet bin und dass ich ihn eingeweiht hatte, so dass er mitspielt. Und du Draco Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden. Also nichts was deinen Ruf zerstört. Ihr solltet trotzdem eure Freunde einweihen, damit sie diese Wette unterstützen können. Ist das ein annehmbarer Vorschlag?"

„Worum ging die Wette?" fragte Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Was ist Gestern passiert? Ich bin zum Kleinkind geworden. Sag doch einfach wir hatten eine Diskussion und du hättest behauptet, dass wenn ich zum Kleinkind werde, dann befreundest du dich mit Harry. Ist das Annehmbar?"

„Das kann man so lassen. Dann werde ich Blaise und die Anderen einweihen."

„Ich werde Ron und Hermine überreden, wenn sie von ihren Schock erholt sind." Kicherte Harry in seinen Bart und drehte sich auf seinen Stuhl wieder nach vorn.

„Wenn keiner kommt dann kannst du uns erklären wie du unsere Hände verwachsen hast lassen?"

„Gibst du dann Ruhe?"

„Ja!" das ließ auch Harry hellhörig werden.

„Manchmal, geschehen merkwürdige Dinge um mich herum. Glas wird durchlässig, ein Teddybär schwebt durch den Raum und so welche Sachen. Schon als Kleinkind, wenn ich etwas wollte oder wenn ich sehr aufgebracht war. Doch es tut jedes Mal weh und ich werde auch schlagartig Müde."

„Du bist Magierin?" hab Harry erstaunt die Augenbraue.

„Nein sonst hätte ich bestimmt einen Brief bekommen. Außerdem hab ich frühzeitig damit aufgehört. Wie gesagt es tut weh und es sind nur kleine Dinge."

„Dann wusstest du vorher schon dass es eine magische Welt gibt." Schlussfolgerte Draco.

„Naja, fast alle in meinem Haus bekommen einen Brief in ihrem elften Sommerjahr. Da merkt man sowas. Außerdem wenn keiner da ist im Haus, helfen wir den kleineren ihre Magie unter Kontrolle zu halten, zu beherrschen, damit sie in der Muggelschule nicht auffallen. Und da ich ja eigentlich nicht wissen dürfte das eure Welt existiert, musst ich im Sommer bei dir so tun als wäre vieles neu."

„Du warst im Sommer bei Draco?

„Ja mein Dad hatte alle 4 Muggel bei uns im Manor. Sie sollten einen Einblick in das Leben von Zauberern bekommen oder so ähnlich. Aber sag, sollen wir nicht jemanden sagen dass du das kannst? Poppy kann bestimmt herausfinden warum dir Magie wehtut."

„Bitte nicht. Harry, du weißt das ich dem Direktor nicht vertraue, das hab ich dir schon einmal erzählt mit Remus zusammen. Und ich bin mir sicher das Madam Pomfrey sofort zum Direktor rennt."

„Verstehe, dann sagen wir es Remus, der kann bestimmt etwas rausfinden."

„Mir wird in einem 34tel Jahr doch eh mein Gedächtnis manipuliert, das ich nichts mehr über das Jahr hier weiß. Außerdem weiß ich nicht ob Remus dann noch Sicher wäre."

„Darf ich es meinem Vater erzählen? Du weißt er ist im Ministerium tätig und da gibt es Geburteneinträge außerdem kann er auch im Ausland dadurch Verknüpfungen anstellen."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Außerdem brauchen mich meine Drachen, ich kann nicht einfach weg. Dieses eine Jahr ist schon schwierig."

„Drachen?" fragten beide Jungs im selben Moment.

„Hab ich euch nie erzählt wie mein zu Hause aufgebaut ist?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast mir nur einmal dein Zimmer im Raum der Wünsche gezeigt."

„Raum der Wünsche das ist es. Ich zeig es euch nachher. Aber vorher solltet ihr mit euren Freunden sprechen." Und schon kamen die ässler herein. Hinter sich Madam Sprout die immer noch reichlich Benommen wirkte. Ron und Hermine setzten sich zu Harry auf die 3erbank und Blaise ging zu Draco. Hinter ihm setzten sich Pansy mit Theo und Milli. Draco gab Blaise ein Zeichen sich kurz mit zu den anderen 3 umzudrehen.

„Ich sag das jetzt nur einmal. Tut so als wäre es eine Wette gewesen. Erklärungen gibt es Später. Auch warum ich mit Harry befreundet bleiben will. Verstanden?" die Slytherins nickten und zogen ihre Lehrbücher hervor.

„Harry was hast du dir dabei gedacht. Ich meine es ist in Ordnung wenn du mit Anne befreundet bist, aber Draco?" flüsterte Hermine leise zu ihm hinüber. Harry verdrehte kurz die Augen bevor er Antwortete.

„Mine vertraut mir, ich erklär euch alles später genau. Jetzt tut bitte so als wäre es eine Wette gewesen. Um Malfoy zu ärgern."

„A… aber du bist jetzt nicht wirklich Draco's Freund." Stotterte Ron vor sich hin.

„Ich sehe es als positiv dass du seinen Vornamen verwendest." Grinste Harry ihn an. Ron erbleicht im gleichen Moment. War ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen Malfoy beim Rufnamen genannt zu haben.

„Ron komm wieder runter. Ich erkläre euch nachher alles. Jetzt spiele mit das es eine Wette war." Damit griff sich Harry einen Zettel und schrieb etwas darauf bevor er ihn zu Draco gelangen ließ. Der Wunderte sich nur gab aber nur ein Brummen von sich als bestätigende Antwort.

Der Unterricht hatte nicht grauenvoller sein können. Sprout war so durcheinander, das Neville eigenmächtig das Thema der Lektion lehrte. Zugute kam ihm das er über Dianthuskraut schon viel im 4ten Schuljahr gelernt hatte. Harry konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern.

In Geschichte der Zauberei, konnte der Geist nicht wirklich seine Augen von der neuen Freundschaft lassen und redete mal nicht über Troll-Kriege wie in den letzten Jahren. Ja das würde lustig werden beschloss Harry, als sie den Raum verließen und auf den Weg zu Halle waren.

„Draco warte kurz, damit es überzeugend ist, solltest du mich wahrscheinlich kurz anfahren in der Halle gleich und ich erinnere dich an deine Wette. So schlucken die anderen es eher."

„Und danach?"

„Improvisiere." Lächelte Harry ihn feixend an.

„Sag mal an dir ist nicht zufällig ein Slytherin verloren gegangen."

„Wer weiß, wer weiß." So trat Harry als erster ein. Die gesamte Halle wartete schon auf die neuen Freunde.

„Draco, soll ich dich noch zu deinem Platzt begleiten?"

„Übertreib es nicht Potter!" schnarrte der Blonde unfreundlich zurück.

„Na, na. Muss ich dich an deinen Wett1atz erinnern."

„Nein, den kenn ich zu gut." Grummelte der Slytherin und ging zu seinem Tisch.

„Ach Draco, ich dachte du wolltest heute mit mir essen?" fragte Harry zuckersüß.

„Pass auf das ich dich nicht gleich Esse."

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich so gut schmecke. Darf ich dich dann probieren?" und schon überquerte er die Mitte zu Draco's Tisch, der wie versteinert da saß. Pansy rutschte ein Stück zur Seite so das sich Harry setzten konnte.

„Komm schon Draco, du wolltest den ganzen Tag nett zu mir sein." Flüsterte der Gryffindor dem Slytherin ins Ohr. Blaise und Theo konnten sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen und auch am Gryffindortisch waren 2 Personen die Schelmisch grinsten. Draco fasste sich fast sofort wieder.

„Schon mal drüber nachgedacht nach Slytherin zu kommen? Dann hättest du mich die ganze Zeit." Einen Raunen ging durch die Schülerschaft, solch eine 2deutigkeit.

„Das wäre eine Überlegung wert. Könnte ich dich dann auch vernaschen?" Draco lächelte einfach nur Zuckersüß bevor er sich zu dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen umdrehte.

„Dray du weißt das ihr hier auf dem Präsentierteller seid?" mischte sich Blaise ein.

„Das macht das ganze doch noch reizvoller." Grinste ihn Harry an.

„Ich dachte die Wette wäre gewesen befreundet zu sein und kein Paar" beschwerte sich Pansy.

„Ich dachte mir ich nutz das aus, solange ich einen friedlichen Drachen habe." Grinste Harry, stand jedoch auf und ging zu seinem Haustisch.

„Du weißt dass das jetzt sehr Slytherin war."

„Draco geh davon aus, das ich Gryffindor genug bin. Ich hab schließlich den Mut meine Slytherinseite zu zeigen." Ohne einen weiteren Blick setzte sich der Dunkelhaarige und grinste mit Hermine und Ron um die Wette.

Der Slytherintisch musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen, was einigen sichtlich schwer fiel.

„Jungs ihr bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen. Und an eurer Stelle würde ich das Essen stehen lassen. Es riecht komisch." Schrieb Anne in ihr Gedankenbuch an den Slytherintisch und Gryffindortisch gerichtet. Auch Jace und Conny erhielten die Warnung.

„Professor Snape? Könnten sie ihr Essen untersuchen? Unseres riecht komisch." Dachte sie in ihr Gedankenbuch.

Der angesprochene runzelte die Stirn. Zu seinem Wohlwollen war das Verhalten mit der Wette logisch gewesen, so dass er seine Überlegungen abhacken könnte. Doch die Frage nach seinem Essen war mehr als Merkwürdig. Leise murmelte er mit Stabloser Magie einen Spruch, bei dessen Ergebnis ihm schlecht wurde. Er sollte sich vielleicht mal mit einigen Hauselfen unterhalten. Mit einer Handbewegung waren die Teller auf allen Tischen verschwunden, bevor noch jemand eine Gabel ansetzten konnte.

„Albus, wir sollten heute wohl einen Fastentag einrichten." So ging der Tränkelehrer und hinterließ nicht nur einen wütenden Schulleiter, sondern auch eine Verwunderte Schülerschaft.

„Da wird Professor Snape wohl recht haben." Meinte der graubärtige und verschwand aus der Tür. Die Lehrer und die meisten der Schüler taten es ihm gleich. Harry kam mit Hermine und Ron an den Slytherintisch.

„Jetzt will ich aber Erklärungen!" forderte Blaise.

„Nicht hier. Anne können wir sie mit in dein Zimmer nehmen? Du weißt Raum der Wünsche." Zischte Draco. Der Muggel nickte nur und das Grüppchen verließ die Halle in den 4ten Stock. Vor einer Unscheinbaren Wand, dachte Anne an ihr Zimmer und schon war eine Tür zu sehen. Harry griff danach und ließ alle anderen eintreten.

Erstaunt blickten sich die Schüler um. Anne lag währenddessen schon auf ihrem Bett und Harry hatte es sich auf dem Stuhl am Schreibtisch gemütlich gemacht.

„Interessant. Und es kann kein anderer hier reinkommen?" merkte Theo auf und nahm die Bücherschränke in Augenschein.

„Nein. Dazu müsste jemand wissen wie dieser Raum aussieht. Der Raum der Wünsche passt sich immer den Wünschen einer Begebenheit..." Ratterte Hermine runter.

„Mine, lass das." Unterbrach Harry sie.

„Warum konnten wir nicht in der Halle sprechen? Und Erklärt ihr uns endlich was hier los ist!"

„Setzt euch erst mal." Forderte Harry die anderen auf. Draco ließ sich auf der Bettkannte nieder. Blaise und Pansy auf dem Boden vor dem Bett. Milli hatte sich die Höhere von 2 Truhen ausgesucht. Ron setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch und Hermine lehnte an dem Bücherschrank zusammen mit Theo.

„Ihr wisst alle das ich Draco's Freundschaftsangebot im ersten Jahr ausgeschlagen habe. Ihr wisst auch dass Anne sehr gerne mit mir befreundet ist. Auch mit Hermine und Ron. Und auch mit euch. Sie sagte mir einmal das es sie Stört, das wir immer so verfeindet sind." Alle in der Runde nickten.

„Ich meinte mal zu ihr dass es mir eigentlich leid tut, dass ich Draco damals nicht als Freund wollte. Aber er hatte meinen ersten Freund beleidigt den ich im Leben hatte und da war ich etwas enttäuscht. Weiter sagte Anne mir, das Draco in seinem Stolz verletzt war und deswegen Gemein zu mir wurde. Irgendwann hab ich aus Spaß gemeint sie solle uns doch zusammenführen. Dass sie das Unterfangen so schnell Wahr macht hab ich nicht gewusst." Schweigend sahen alle Harry an.

„Draco, ich möchte wirklich mit dir befreundet sein. Ich hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und ich komme zu Schlüssen die mich 2feln lassen. Hermine das weißt du. Und Ron ich habe dich auch schon mal danach gefragt." Beide brummten zustimmend.

„Ich weiß nicht wie es auf eurer Seite ist. Aber ich werde zuhören."

„Dürfen wir Fragen warum du 2felst? Denn du bist bekanntlich Retter des Lichts oder?"

„Pansy, gerade hier bin ich einfach nur Harry und nicht Potter. Wenn ihr gegen den Retter des Lichts seid, dann seid ihre gegen Potter. Doch jetzt bin ich nur Harry. Und nur Harry würde sich mit seinem Wissen sogar Voldemort anschließen." Fast merklich zogen alle die Luft ein. Draco setzte an etwas zu sagen.

„Ich bin ganz Ohr warum Harry 2felt. Und persönlich möchte ich eine Freundschaft mit Harry, nur damit ihr wisst woran ihr seid." Harry schickte ihm ein dankbares lächeln. Kurz überlegten die Slytherin bis sie nickten. Jeder wog für sich seinen Vorteil dieser Freundschaft ab.

„Warum ich 2fle? Man hat mich auf gewisse Umstände aufmerksam gemacht. Die jetzt, wenn ich nicht mehr so naiv darüber denke, zum nachdenken gebracht haben. Mine, Ron ihr wisst wie ich aufgewachsen bin. Euch anderen, lasst euch sagen das der Retter der Zauberwelt wie ein Hauself lebt und aufgewachsen ist. Meine Verwanden lassen mich alles im Haushalt erledigen und es gibt genügend Strafen. Auf Details möchte ich nicht eingehen. Jedes Jahr werde ich in Mörderische Abenteuer gezogen. Oder lasst mich sagen ich werde geschickt. Ich vertraue Dumbledore nicht mehr, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Und ich muss Anne danken, dass sie mich auf seine Zitronenbonbons aufmerksam gemacht hat. Ihr wisst alle was letztes Schuljahr gewesen ist. Ich meine ihr wisst ich war dabei als Cedric gestorben ist und das hatte mich schon getroffen. Doch letztes Jahr als mein Pate… starb… kann ich ihm nicht mehr bodenlos vertrauen. Er hat mir nie gesagt dass der dunkle Lord mir Visionen schiecken kann und dadurch ist mein Pate auch zu diesem Ort gekommen. Ich gebe mir die Schuld dafür. Ich gab mir die größte Schuld dafür, denn als ich herausfand was man mir noch alles verschweigt, gebe ich diese Schuld an Dumbledore weiter."

„Dein Pate, war Sirius Black, oder?" fragte Blaise vorsichtig.

„Ja und er war der einzigste der mich als Harry gesehen hat. Ich vermisse ihn. Und ich denke er war im Weg, weshalb er in diesen Torbogen gestoßen wurde." Harry sah auf seine verschränkten Finger, als sich Stumme tränen bildeten. Hermine kam zu ihm herüber und nahm ihn in die Arme.

„Gut das ist verständlich." Sagte Draco leise.

„Ich verstehe warum wir dann hierher gekommen sind. Hier findet uns keiner so leicht." Meinte Theo und griff sich eines der Bücher aus dem Regal.

„Ich muss sagen das ist ein gemütliches Zimmer. Bist du Einzelkind?" versuchte Pansy die anderen etwas abzulenken, damit Harry sich wieder beruhigen konnte.

„So könnte man das nicht sagen." Erklang es müde in den Gedanken der anderen.

„Hab ich dich geweckt?"

„Nein, es ist in Ordnung, so verschlafe ich Zaubertränke wenigstens nicht."

„Also Einzelkind?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Pansy. Ich bin in einem Heim großgeworden. Ich weiß nicht wer meine Eltern sind. Ich weiß nicht ob sie leben, ob sie noch andere Kinder haben. Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal ob Anne Schmitt mein richtiger Name ist oder wann mein richtiger Geburtstag ist. Ihr habt alle in der Halle meine erste Erinnerung in meinem Leben gesehen. In diesem Zustand bin ich hier abgegeben wurden."

„Du weißt also nicht warum du so… blutüberströmt aussahst?"

„Nein."

„Kurze Frage am Rande, wie unterhältst du dich eigentlich gerade mit uns? Du hast dieses Gedankenbuch nicht in der Hand." Merkte Ron auf der sich ein Foto auf dem Schreibtisch betrachtete.

„Ich.. habe es schon wieder getan. Argh. Draco du solltest aufpassen das das nicht passiert. Na gut, ich hab vor einiger Zeit herausgefunden das ich mir nur vorstellen brauch das ich das was ich sagen will aufschreibe. Hier Hermine überprüf es, es steht alles drin. Bis ich das Gespräch beende." Damit holte Anne das Buch aus ihrem Umhang und übergab es der Brünetten. Diese nickte nur als Bestätigung des wahren Inhaltes der Worte.

„Wenn ich schon mal dabei bin zu erzählen kann ich euch auch mein zu Hause zeigen. Denn so gesehen habe ich viele Geschwister im übertragenen Sinn." Damit setzte sich die rothaarige in den Schneidersitz auf ihr Bett.

„Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, dann zeigt mir der Raum alles was ich mir Wünsche. Auch Personen?"

„Personen haben wir noch nicht ausprobiert. Wir wissen dass es bei Räumen und Gegenständen funktioniert. Also alles was nicht wirklich lebt." Erklärte Hermine.

„Verstehe. Setzt ihr euch dann alle auf das Bett mit? Dann könnt ihr bestimmt besser sehen." Theo, Mine, Harry und Ron kamen diesem nach. Pansy und Blaise blieben vor dem Bett sitzen und Milli schloss sich den Beiden an.

„Gut was ihr jetzt seht das ist das Eingangsportal. Bitte nicht wundern, es sah nicht immer so schön aus. Seht ihr die 5 Häuser die im Halbkreis aufgestellt sind? Das rechte ist das Löwenhaus. Dann kommt das Eulenhaus, das Bärenhaus, das Hasenhaus und links das ist das Haus der Drachen. Früher hießen sie einfach nur Haus 1,2,3,4 und das Freakhaus. In der Reihenfolge von rechts nach links. Das Riesenhaus dahinter beherbergt das Büro des Direktors und dessen Wohnung, sowie den Speisesahl und die Küche."

„Warte kurz, warum hießen die Häuser früher anders?" mischte sich Blaise kurz ein.

„Naja wir haben einen Umsturz gewagt so vor 6 Jahren. Ich komm später darauf. Gehen wir ins Drachenhaus. Seht euch die Tür genau an. Besser den Torbogen darüber. Das ist der Grund warum es Drachenhaus genannt wird. Die anderen Häuser haben auch Tiere darüber, deswegen haben sie alle Tiernamen. Aber gut gehen wir rein. Sieht ungemütlich aus, oder?"

Die Besucher nickten.

„So sah es aus als ich im Dezember dort ankam. Kalt, grau und unfreundlich. Nach unseren Umsturz sieht es jetzt so aus. Gleich gemütlicher. Zu Weihnachten steht neben dem Ofen ein Weihnachtsbaum. Geschmückt mit Basteleien. Die Hausversammlungen werden meist hier gemacht. Ich erklär es euch später. Wenn ihr nach rechts blickt werdet ihr eine kleine Küche sehen. Die auch sehr oft benutzt wird. Dahinter ist die Leseecke. Sie hat allgemeine Bücher, für Hausaufgaben und so. geht auf die Treppen zu. Die nach unten gehen in den Keller, aber den werde ich euch nicht zeigen. Unschöne Erinnerungen. Nach oben hin sind dann die Schlafräume. Die kleinen, bis sie elf sind teilen sich das Zimmer mit ihren Hauspaten, dazu sage ich auch später etwas. Nach dem sie elf Jahre sind und ihren Brief für die Braunschweig bekommen haben, teilen sie sich eine Zimmer mit jemanden aus ihren Alter."

„Braunschweig, ist das nicht die Deutsche Zauberschule?"

„Ja Theo, ist sie. Ich komm später noch dazu. Gehen wir hoch. Seht euch die Gänge ruhig an. Jedes Zimmer ist in etwa gleich eingerichtet. Ah das Spielzimmer hab ich vergessen. Aber das kann ich euch auch später zeigen. Die Treppe führt jetzt direkt unters Dach. Mein Reich wenn ich das so sagen darf kommt hoch. Dort rechts geht es zu einem Speicher. Da werden allerhand Sachen für Weihnachten Ostern und so aufgehoben. Und dort ist meine Tür. Geht rein, wir reden drinnen weiter." Somit saßen sie wieder in dem vertrauten Zimmer.

„Gut jetzt wissen wir zwar wie dein zu Hause aussieht aber ich bin jetzt wirklich verwirrt. Ich mein Hallo die Braunschweig!"

„Draco, das klingt aber nicht sehr Malfoyhaft."

„Ich bin grade Draco und nicht Malfoy", zischte der angesprochene.

„Gut dann werde ich am Anfang anfangen. Hört gut zu. Es ist keine schöne Zeit am Anfang und ich möchte sie ungern doppelt und 3fach erzählen. Also als ich ankam hatten wir einen sehr unfreundlichen Direktor, um es noch höflich auszudrücken. Die Kinder die noch nicht zur Schule gingen waren damals noch im Haupthaus untergebracht. Als sie dann die Aufnahmeprüfung für eine der 4 Schulen unseres Bezirkes bestanden hatten, wurden sie in das entsprechende Haus eingeteilt. Dabei war 1 die gute Schule und 4 die Schule für die nicht ganz so guten. Ihr wisst wie ich das meine. Kinder welche ein gewisses Maß an Magie zeigten, kamen in das Freakhaus. Eigentlich wurden wir dort uns selbst überlassen. Zumindest ging es nicht in eine Schule.

Der Direktor kam sehr oft vorbei um uns zu Maßregeln wie er es sagte. Ich hab gemeint ich habe keine schönen Erinnerungen an den Keller. Das war der Ort an dem ich fast 2 Jahre die meiste Zeit über war. Aber gut, ich habe gemerkt das meine Magie auf meine Gefühle reagiert und ich habe schnell gemerkt dass wenn ich freakig wurde, ich härter bestrafft wurde als vorher schon. Also musste ich dagegen als erstes etwas machen. Ich hab mir Gedanken gemacht als ich eine komplette Woche da unten eingesperrt war. Allein und in der Dunkelheit. Fakt war ich wollte Rache, aber ich wollte auch das kein anderer so etwas wieder erleiden musste.

Ihr wisst dass ich nicht spreche, also wie sollt ich mich als 5 jährige mitteilen? Die älteren im Haus haben uns das Lesen und Schreiben beigebracht wenn der Direktor von unserer Tortur abließ. In meinem Kopf hatte ich einen Plan ausgearbeitet und der klang einfach und logisch. Der war so einfach, dass ich nicht wusste warum noch keiner drauf gekommen ist. Wir müssen doch einfach nur den Direktor absetzten.

Mit 7 war es dann so dass ich meine Magie so unter Kontrolle hatte, dass ich nicht immer freakig war. Das war aber auch der Moment als ich das erste Mal ein Devil war. Ihr erinnert euch an das Spiel vor einigen Wochen? Das war oder ist meine Schutzmauer. Auf irgendeine Art und Weise habe ich es geschafft das ich in meinem dritten Jahr in diesem Heim das gesamte Haus hinter mir stehen hatte. Ich habe die älteren überredet den jüngeren zu helfen wegen den Magieausbrüchen. Damals sind keine Briefe gekommen. Ich weiß nicht wie, da sie ja mit Eulen kommen. Und deswegen nicht an den Briefkasten adressiert waren sondern direkt an unser Haus. Zumindest blieben alle dort bis sie 1acht waren, oder vorher auf ungeklärte Weise verschwanden.

Ich habe mir von einem aus den anderen Häusern politische Bücher ausgeliehen. Wir haben sie gem1am durchgearbeitet. Und in meinen Kopf formte sich mein Plan A.

Der Direktor hatte nie aufgehört uns zu bestrafen. Einige der älteren haben sich einen Job gesucht und von dem Geld haben sie eine Kamera und ein Diktiergerät gekauft. Wir brauchten Beweise gegen den Mann wenn wir ihn loswerden wollten.

Wir haben 2 Jahre lang gesammelt was er uns antut. Jede Kleinigkeit aufgeschrieben, mit Datum und Uhrzeit versehen. Wirklich akribisch. Manchmal auch genau beschrieben, und das war nie schön und immer Schmerzvoll. Das wünsche ich keinem Kind auf der Erde.

Zumindest kurz nachdem ich offiziell 10 wurde. Also im Januar vor 6 Jahren flüchteten sich einige Kinder des 3. Und 4 . Hauses zu uns. Da merkten wir dass es nicht nur uns so ging sonder auch den anderen. Wir haben uns schnell zusammengefunden. Und alles was wir bei uns schon angewendet hatten konnten wir schnell bei den anderen Häusern erreichen. Kein Jahr später haben die Hausvorstände das Ganze zu dem Amt gebracht das für uns zuständig war.

Jedes Haus hatte sich heimlich umbenannt in das Tier über der Tür. Was hier Vertrauensschüler sind, waren bei uns Hausratsmitglieder. Jedes Haus wählt 3 davon und einer davon ist der Hausvorstand. Wir sind zu 5t zu den Beamten gegangen und sind nicht eher gegangen bis uns jemand angehört hatte und sich zuständig fühlte zu helfen.

Dann war alles sehr schnell gegangen. Am nächsten Tag wurde der Direktor abgeführt. Die Kommission hatte einen neuen Mann mit einer sehr netten Frau eingesetzt. Mr. J nennen wir ihn. Als erstes hat er dafür gesorgt, dass die kranken Kinder zum Arzt kamen und alle aus dem Drachenhaus endlich eine Schule besuchen konnten.

Auch hat er die Häuser neu aufgeteilt. Gut die Kinder die Magie besaßen, blieben im Drachenhaus, aber die anderen wurden besser nach ihren Neigungen aufgeteilt. Er hat sich mit uns Hausvorständen unterhalten und gefragte was wir wollten. Er war überrascht als wir ihm darauf gleich unsere Doktrin überreichten. Und er hat alles darin umgesetzt.

Im Prinzip hat jedes Haus seine eigenen Regeln. Wenn etwas ist, das alle 5 Häuser angeht, treffen sich die Hausvorstände und bereden dieses bevor es zum Direktor geht. Grinst nicht so ich weiß dass das sehr politisch klingt.

Verwundert waren wir im Drachenhaus, als auf einmal Lehrer und andere Leute von dieser Braunschweig Schule kamen. Alle die elf waren oder 12 wurden normal eingeschult. Die älteren bekamen Kurse so dass sie das nächste Jahr in ihrem Jahrgang waren. Es ist sehr ruhig geworden. Ich habe nie einen Brief bekommen. Aber so konnte ich mich um die kümmern die in der Muggelwelt verblieben. Diese 5 Jahre waren einfach schön. Ich war seit Anfang an Hausvorstand und meine kleinen Drachen wollen daran auch nichts ändern.

Wir haben uns viel um die Außenanlage gekümmert. Alle 5 Häuser gem1am. Auch sind wir sehr Hausübergreifend geworden. Wir feiern nicht mehr jeder für sich, sondern gem1am. Die große Bibliothek ist bei den Eulen und jeder der anderen Häuser darf sich dort frei bewegen.

Wir sind sehr bemüht zusammen mit Mr. J und seiner Frau allen Kindern dort das Gefühl von Familie zu geben. Deswegen sind das alle sozusagen meine Geschwister. Das ist die ganze Geschichte in Kurzfassung."

„Keine schöne Kindheit. Warst du dann jemals ein Kind?" Blaise sah sie mit großen Augen an in denen sich sogar Tränen gebildet hatten.

„Wenn ich Märchen gelesen habe, dann ja. Dann war ich in meiner eigenen Welt und in der war ich mal Kind."

„Was mir merkwürdig vor kommt ist, du sagst du hast als Kind Magie benutzt hast aber nie einen Brief bekommen. Und hier zählst du auch zu den Muggeln. Ich frage mich wie das möglich ist?"

„Hermine, das weiß ich auch nicht genau. Ich kann Magie heute noch benutzten aber sie tut weh. Wenn ihr nur wüstet wie weh das gestern tat. Dagegen waren die Schmerzen im Keller fast nichts. Außerdem ermüde ich auch sehr schnell. Irgendjemand hat mal gemeint als Kind wenn ich Magie benutzt habe, habe ich silbern geleuchtet. Ich selbst weiß es nicht. Schnell habe ich mich der Müdigkeit hingegeben um allem zu entfliehen. Andere Kinder hatten nie solche Probleme. Aber dieses silberne Leuchten habe ich meinen Hausvorstandsnamen zu verdanken. Silberdrache."

„Silberdrache?"

„Keine Angst Draco, dich würde ich höchstens weißer Drachen nennen."

„Das war nicht lustig"

„Jetzt schmoll nicht so." witzelte Anne in ihr Gedankenbuch.

„Hast du das einem Lehrer oder sonst jemanden erzählt?" Mine hatte sich schon ihre Gedanken gemacht. Für sie kam ein Magiebanner in Frage.

„Nein Außer euch jetzt weiß es keiner. Und dass sollte auch so bleiben. Ich befürchte das die Lehrer es dem Direktor sagen und wie Harry 2fle ich an ihm."

„Na gut ich werde es niemanden sagen aber ich möchte Nachforschungen anstellen. Ich habe mal gelesen dass man Magie bannen kann. Mit Sprüchen, doch hinterlassen diese auffälligen Male. Dann gibt es noch Pflanzen und bestimmte Tränke. Und auch Schmuckstücke in die ein Bann verwirkt wurde. Wir müssen dem nachgehen. Schon allein weil du dich nicht erinnerst was vor deinem Ankommen im Heim war. Vielleicht liegt in der Zeit davor auch deine Herkunft verborgen."

„Hermine lass mich raten, es ist Zeit für die Bücherei."

„Ron das ist nicht witzig. Wie würdest du dich fühlen wenn dir jedes Mal alles weh tut nur weil du deine Magie verwendest?"

„Mensch Mine jetzt reg dich nicht so auf?"

„Leute wir können uns gerne später treffen, aber Professor Snape erwartet uns in 10 Minuten in seinem Klassenraum."

„Schon wieder eine Stunde in der ich keinen zufriedenen Trank herstellen werde. Musst du mich daran erinnern?" Harry hatte sich eine Hand gegen die Stirn knallen lassen.

„Sag mal kannst du kochen? Hast du schon mal versucht einen Trank zu brauen und dabei wie beim kochen vorzugehen?" Draco musterte die grünen Augen hinter der Brille. Konnte bei der Verwirrung nur leicht schmunzeln.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst, kannst du mir das auf den Weg in die Kerker genauer erklären?" Draco nickte darauf.

„Gut lasst uns gehen. Wenn ihr mit uns 3en reden wollt, oder uns treffen wollt dann gibt uns Anne über das Gedankenbuch Bescheid. Ist am unauffälligsten. Treffpunkt dann hier?"

Zustimmend nickten die Slytherin und traten auf den Gang hinaus. Dort gingen sie in die Kerker.

9


	11. Chapter 11

Anarie Zeus Little Anne

**Kapitel 10**

„Es ist schön dass sie uns auch beehren. Löwen haben einen schlechten Einfluss auf Schlangen. Setzten sie sich. Das Rezept steht an der Tafel. Zur nächsten Stunde werden sie mir eine extra Hausaufgabe abgeben. Ein Aufsatz über die Einhaltung der Schulregeln. Mindestens 2 Ellen lang." Schnarrte Snape als er die Türe zu seinem Unterrichtsraum gerade schließen wollte und 6 Gestallten hindurch huschte. Alle Nickten betreten und gingen auf ihre Plätze zu.

Harry hatte sich an ein paar der Ratschläge von Draco erinnert und so war sein Kessel nicht explodiert, übergeschäumt oder in anderer Art und Weise ruiniert. Sein Trank schimmerte in einem dunklen Blau Ton. Snape wollte erst ein bissiges Kommentar abgeben, hob dann aber nur erstaunt die Augenbraue.

Nach dem Unterricht, eilte Hermine gleich in die Bücherei. Theodor und Blaise leisteten ihr seltsamerweise Gesellschaft. Dadurch wurden sie schon merkwürdig angesehen.

„Man warum muss Snape uns 3 in eine Gruppe stecken?" maulte Blaise theatralisch auf und ließ sich in den Stuhl sinken.

„Stell dir vor wir hätten Potter bekommen. Ich möchte mit Draco nicht tauschen." Stimmte Theo in zu. Mine hatte schnell geschalten und holte noch ein Buch über Zaubertränken aus einem Regal.

„Das Rezept müsse hier drin stehen. Wer arbeitet es durch? Ich würde mich auf die Herkunft stürzen, damit wir so schnell wie möglich fertig werden." Sprach sie in ihrer Besserwisser Stimme. Wenn alle 3 ein Buch vor der Nase hätten wäre es wirklich nicht auffällig, wenn sie nach etwas anderen Recherchieren würden.

Professor Snape hatte sich nach dem Unterricht Miss Schmitt gekrallt. Draco und Harry hatten sich verabschiedet. Harry hatte etwas von einem Versprechen einlösen in Draco's Ohr gesäuselt. Severus feines Gehör, hatte ihm diese Worte trotzdem zugetragen. Gut das war noch ein Grund mehr mit dem Muggel zu sprechen.

Draco ist mit Harry auf den Astronomieturm gegangen. Einerseits weil Harry diesen Ort mochte und andererseits weil so schnell niemand da hoch kam. Dazu war der Turm vielen einfach zu hoch.

„Nun ich wollte eigentlich nach dem Frühstück mit ihnen Sprechen, aber ihre – nennen wir es Show – hat uns ja daran gehindert. Würden sie es mir Erklären."

„Ich dachte es wäre schon geklärt. Draco und ich hatten eine Wette laufen. Ich habe Harry gebeten mitzuspielen. Es ist nur für heute, Sir. Außer die beiden wollen es länger laufen lassen."

„Ich wusste es, Muggel." Seufzte Snape.

„Miss Schmitt würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen wenn wir in meinem Büro weiterreden? Ich möchte ihnen versuchen zu erklären was es mit den Geschehnissen auf sich hatte." Das Mädchen nickte zur Bestätigung und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Gem1am schritten sie durch die Kerkergänge und Severus führte sie in sein Büro. Dort zischte er einem Bild ein Wort zu, dass sich daraufhin sofort öffnete.

„Meine persönlichen Räume. Alles was wir dort besprechen bleibt auch dort. Außerdem lässt es sich besser sitzen. Kommen sie."

„Sie wollen mich jetzt aber nicht verführen?"

„Wie zum…"

„Sie sind ein Mann, ich eine junge Dame. Da kann man auf so einen Gedanken kommen."

„Nein, ich werde sie nicht verführen, falls sie das sogar gehofft haben. Es lässt sich trotzdem besser reden in ein gemütlichen Sessel als im Stehen."

„Sie sind mir entschieden zu unfreundlich, als das ich das hoffen würde. Sir. Aber ich glaube, das was sie mit mir besprechen wollen ist wirklich im sitzen mehr angebracht."

„Würde das heißen, wenn ich freundlicher wäre, dann würden sie hoffen, dass ich sie verführe." Verblüfft zog Severus die Augenbraue nach oben. Anne lächelte ihn an.

„Sir, ich kenne Leute die sie mit Blicken ausziehen würden, wenn sie das könnten und wenn sie freundlicher wären. Ich sehe sie nicht so. In meinen Augen sind sie eher… nun ja mehr wie…" betreten richtete Anne den Blick auf den Boden.

„Sprechen sie sich nur aus."

„Es wird sie nicht erfreuen das zu hören, und ich würde es gern als mein Geheimnis behalten."

„Jetzt machen sie mich neugierig, Miss Schmitt."

„Ich… darf ich mich setzten?"

„Sicher, suchen sie sich einen Platz aus. Etwas Tee?" Sie nickte und nahm sich den Sessel der dem Kamin am nächsten war. Severus nahm ihr gegenüber platzt und zauberte 2 Tassen Tee auf den kleinen Tisch zwischen ihnen.

„Also was wollten sie gerade sagen?" setzte der Lehrer wieder an.

„Ich wollte gar nichts sagen, dass wollten sie. Können wir erst auf das eigentliche Thema kommen."

„Gut. Ich hatte die ehrenvolle Aufgabe die Zauber der beiden Schüler zu untersuchen. Das sich die beiden verbunden hatten, konnte keiner der beiden Schüler erahnen. Meiner Auswertung her, sollten sie in ihre erste Kindheitserinnerung transformiert werden, für eine ganze Woche."

„Dann kann ich von Glück reden, dass ich nicht eine ganze Woche als Baby verbringen musste."

„Sie sehen das mit viel Humor. Das ganze hätte viel schlimmer enden können. Aber da sie Baby erwähnen, sie waren in eine 5jährige verwandelt und das Ganze für vielleicht 2 Stunden. Das ist etwas, das ich nicht verstehe."

„Wenn sie es nicht verstehen, wie soll ich das denn erst? Ich… ich werde das jetzt erst mal wirken lassen und mir meine Gedanken machen. Ist sonst noch etwas?"

„Ja, diese Wette mit Mr. Malfoy und Potter. Was hat es damit auf sich?"

„Wie sie schon sagten, eine Wette." Anne nahm den Blick von ihrem Lehrer und sah in das Feuer des Kamins, das der Mann entfacht hatte.

„Wie kam es zu der Wette?" Sie sah den Lehrer nicht an, doch dachte sie sich die Antwort in ihr Buch.

„Sie wissen dass ich mit Harry gut befreundet bin. Draco hat uns neulich gesehen und so ist es zu einem Streit gekommen. Ich meinte er benehme sich Kindisch und er meinte nur gehässig, ich solle zu einem Kleinkind werden und er würde mit Harry Freundschaft schließen. Ich forderte ihn heraus das auch als Wett1atz zu sehen. Ich wollte ihn nicht als Freund verlieren, ich will mich aber auch nicht zwischen ihm und Harry entscheiden." Jetzt drehte sie doch den Kopf und sah ihren Professor eindringlich in die schwarzen Augen.

„Konnte ich ahnen dass ich wirklich zu einen Kleinkind werde? Ich hab mir das nicht gewünscht! Es tat weh. Unglaublich weh und das 2 Mal. Nicht nur mein Körper der auf einmal zusammengepresst und dann wieder in die Länge gezogen wurde, sondern auch in der Seele. Ich habe sämtliche Erinnerungen auf einmal gesehen. Die wenigen schönen vermischten sich mit den grauenvollsten.

Und dann war da nichts mehr. Absolute Leere und Stille. Und dann stürmten alle Erinnerungen wieder auf mich ein. Ich habe gestern mein ganzes Leben an das ich mich erinnere 2 Mal erlebt. Alles was ich verdrängt habe, war wieder da. Auch der Wunsch Freunde zu haben.

Gem1am mit ihnen allen durch die Gänge dieses Schlosses zu gehen und sich ungezwungen zu unterhalten. Mit ihnen Scherzen. Warum wäre es so schlimm dass die beiden Freunde sein könnten? Wegen diesem Krieg in dieser Welt?

Krieg ist sowieso so eine Sache die ich nicht verstehe. Warum muss man sich bekriegen, kann man das nicht mit Worten ausfechten? Wenn die Argumente ausgehen, dann muss man doch nicht gleich zu Waffen greifen. Ich versteh nicht wie in der Muggelwelt Kinder in Kriege gesteckt werden.

Können sich die Parteien nicht an ein Schachbrett setzten und der Gewinner bekommt dann das worum gestritten wurde? Und wenn es mehrere Parteien sind dann sollen sie eine Runde Mensch ärgere dich nicht spielen." Aufgebracht atmete sie schnell ein und aus. Gerade hatte sie sich in Rage geredet, gedacht. Anscheint hat sie vergessen das sie einem Lehrer gegenübersitzt.

Severus hatte sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Ihr Gesicht war erst emotionslos, auch als sie von den Erlebnissen des Zaubers redete. Der Wunsch klang einleuchtend. Doch die Frage warum die beiden keine Freunde seien können, war der Knackpunkt gewesen. Er sah Ver2flung, Wut, Zorn, Verständnislosigkeit und Resignation. Nichts von dem hätte er sonst seiner Schülerin zugestanden.

Aber genau diese Gefühle bewiesen ihn, was er im Manor schon erfahren konnte. Dieses Mädchen muss durch eine Art Hölle gegangen sein, dass sie dermaßen abgehärtet, nein das ist das falsche Wort, das sie sich so sehr abgeschottet hat von der Außenwelt. Sie war nie zu lesen, klar sie zeigte Gefühle, aber sie waren widersprüchlich. Er konnte nie sagen ob sie wahr waren, da er nicht in ihre Gedanken konnte.

Die Idee eines Schachspiels oder dieses Muggelspiel war wirklich eines Slytherin wert. Doch was hat dieses Mädchen so über Krieg und Gewalt denken lassen? Ihre Erinnerungen? Sie sagte selbst sie ist in Deutschland aufgewachsen in einem Heim und in diesem Land war kein Krieg.

Vorsichtig ließ er seine Mentalen Antennen über die Person vor sich gleiten. Sanft drang er in ihren Geist ein. Bilder, eine riesige Flut Bilder. Quer durcheinander, und wirklich nicht schön anzusehende Situationen. Dann stieß er unsanft gegen eine Steinmauer. Sein Blick darauf offenbarte ihn nur ein Wort und das in sämtlichen Sprachen der Erde.

Nein!

„Müssen eigentlich alle versuchen meine Gedanken zu lesen?" hörte er flüsternd in seinem Kopf. Seit wann konnte sie mit dem Gedankenbuch flüstern?

„Verzeihen sie, ich wollte verstehen was das gerade für ein Ausbruch war."

„Fragen sie das nächste Mal einfach. Remus macht das auch."

Anne hatte sehr wohl mitbekommen wie ihre Schilde brachen, schon allein, da es sehr ermüdend war. Umso mehr hatte sie die Präsenz des Lehrers in ihrem Geist bemerkt. Sie musste sich beruhigen, damit sie ihn nicht weiter vordringen lassen konnte. Wenn sie sprechen könnte würde sie wahrscheinlich wirklich flüstern, so hatte sie es sich vorgestellt.

„Professor Lupin?" er zog die Stirn kraus. Gut er wusste das Lupin und Potter sich jeden Samstag zu einem Picknick trafen, solange das Wetter schön war. Danach hatten sie es sich irgendwo im Schloss gemütlich gemacht. Doch über was redeten sie?

Anne war nicht gewillt auf diese Frage zu antworten, da es nur einen Remus in diesem Schloss gab. Zumindest einen den sie kannte. Resignierend lehnte sie sich an die Lehne des Sessels und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Ihre Augen richteten sich auf irgendeinen Punkt an der Decke. Eigentlich war sie Müde. Und Müde war sie nur wenn sie ihre Magie 1etzte.

„Wer versucht denn sonst noch deine Gedanken zu lesen?"

„Darf ich vorher erfahren, was sie von dem Direktor halten, bevor ich ihnen darauf eine Antwort gebe?" Das ließ Snape hellhörig werden. Er hatte das Mädchen nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Ihre ganze Körperhaltung war so verwirrend und sein Vampir in sich beschwerte sich auch noch darüber. Bei keiner bisherigen Person war das der Fall gewesen. Das war ein Punkt den er mit Tom bereden sollte. Vielleicht war er Krank? /Ach Quatsch ich und Krank, Severus du wirst gerade sehr verrückt/

„Ich habe anfangs erwähnt, dass alles in diesen Räumen auch hier bleibt."

„Sie weichen der Frage aus. Erwachsenen zu Vertrauen und ihnen Gedanken von mir anzuvertrauen, fallt mir sehr schwer. Ich möchte die Frage einfach nur als Sicherheit beantwortet haben wollen."

„Verstehe. Der Direktor hat sich in der letzten Zeit sehr verändert. Vielleicht war er vorher schon so, aber jetzt sieht man es ihm manchmal deutlich an." Snape setzte seine Tasse an.

„Das ist nicht wirklich zufriedenstellend. Tendieren sie mehr gegen oder für ihn?"

„Ich weiß ehrlich nicht wie ich dir diese Frage zufriedenstellend beantworten soll."

„Die Wahrheit ist mehr als zufriedenstellend. Welche Seite nimmt der Direktor in diesem Krieg ein?

„Ihn nennt man den Anführer des Lichts."

„Also ist es ein Krieg Gut gegen Böse?

„Wohl eher Licht gegen Dunkelheit."

„Dann ist es ein rassistischer Krieg?" rief sie pikiert in Snape's Kopf.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" sie sah auf und musterte seine Gesichtszüge. Snape saß noch immer in lockerer angelehnter Haltung auf dem Sessel. Seine Arme ruhten auf den Armlehnen.

„Kommen sie mit in meine Gedanken, ich möchte ihnen etwas zeigen. Aber seien sie gewarnt den vorgegebenen Weg nicht zu verlassen. Könnten sie dazu vielleicht etwas ruhige Musik zaubern?"

Severus bewegte einfach nur seine Hand und eine leise melodische Sonate erklang im Raum. Er setzte sich aufrecht und konzentrierte sich auf den Geist der Dame. Er war kurz verwundert, da sie vor ihm stand und ihm eine Tür öffnete. Wohl der Weg den er mit ihr gehen soll.

Er stand mitten auf einem Schlachtfeld. Und es kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor. Über ihm in den Lüften, flogen Drachen, Vampire, Veela und sogar Fae. Hinter ihm konnte er dafür Aeonin, einige Seraphen und ein paar andere Lichtwesen sehen. Vor sich konnte er einen silbernen Werwolf erkennen. Keine Ähnlichkeit mit Remus oder Greyback musste er sich eingestehen. Dieser strahlte so viel Macht aus. Aus allen Richtungen konnte er Dämonen sehen, die verschiedensten Unterarten, und alle kamen direkt auf ihn zugerannt.

Erschreckend musste er die ihm zu bekannten Todesserroben feststellen, und dem entgegen einen frühen Phönixorden. Ja hier kämpfte gerade Licht gegen Dunkel. Allerdings kam ihm niemand davon bekannt vor. Er sah Flüche, von beiden Seiten geschickt. Und 2 trafen eine Person. Eine Person dessen Platz er gerade eingenommen hatte. Er erkannte den verbotenen weißen todesfluch und auch den unverzeihlichen schwarzen Todesfluch.

Er sah sich auf einmal mit einem Gesicht konfrontiert, das ihn sehr an Albus Dumbledore erinnerte. Nur war der zu dieser Zeit, den Severus war sicher das das eine Tiefe Vergangenheit sein musste, ein kleiner Junge von vielleicht 10 Jahren. Doch diese alles durchdringenden blauen Augen konnten keinen anderen gehören. Er sah Ver2flung die sich in ungebremste Wut überschlug. Grimmig, nein schon fast wahnsinnig, verzog er den Mund zu einem Lachen und damit verfluchte er alle magischen Wesen. Er machte keinen Unterschied mehr zwischen hell und dunkel. Alle Magischen Wesen waren am Tod einer Person Schuld die dem jungen Albus viel bedeutet haben musste.

Es war egal ob, es in einer Schlacht passierte. Es war egal ob es ein Unfall war. Aber Albus Dumbledore wurde an diesem Tag geprägt und mit ihm die gesamte Zauberwelt.

Langsam wurde Severus wieder hinausbegleitet. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sich diesem Kind gegenüber. Sie hatte den Kopf immer noch im Nacken, atmete gleichmäßig, doch die Augen waren geschlossen. Leise setzte Severus an.

„Was war das gerade eben?"

„Der Grund für diesen Krieg."

„Das muss vor über hundert Jahren gewesen sein. Wie kommst du an diese Erinnerung?"

„Ich habe bis jetzt nicht gewusst dass es eine Erinnerung sein könnte. Erklären sie mal dass einer 5jährigen die das nachts sehr oft in Träumen sieht. Mrs. Word hat uns einen Aufsatz aufgegeben. Thema Wiedergeburt. Da kam mir der Gedanke dass es vielleicht aus einem früheren Leben war. Sie haben den Jungen erkannt oder? Es ist der Direktor?"

„Ja ich habe ihn erkannt. Doch Träume spielen einem oft etwas vor."

„Fragen sie bitte nicht wie, aber an dieser Schule unterrichtet ein Werwolf und ein Vampir. Dieses Schloss beherbergt soweit ich das mitbekommen habe 3 Veelakinder, 2 Faekinder, ein paar verschiedene Dämonenkinder und ich habe einen mit weißen Federn gespürt. Ich weiß nicht welcher Art er angehört. Sie verstecken sich und haben Angst das sie erkannt werden."

„Wie…"

„Habe ich nicht gesagt sie sollen nicht fragen, ich weiß es selbst nicht. Remus lässt in einen seiner Stunden über Magische Wesen diskutieren, durch die Hausaufgaben lernt man viel."

„Du verwirrst mich gerade mehr als das du mir antworten gibst."

„Ja dafür sind Kinder da. Lebende Paradoxen. Können sie sich vorstellen wie verwirrt ich war und ehrlich noch bin? Der Direktor versucht seit seinem ersten Besuch in meine Gedanken einzudringen und jedes Mal schafft er es nicht. Sie, Sir, haben es 3mal geschafft ohne dass ich es wollte. Jedes Mal war ich auch zu aufgewühlt um standzuhalten, wie sie sicher wissen. Was wäre das für eine Quelle für den Direktor?"

„Mich würde es interessieren bei wem du Okklumentik gelernt hast."

„Wie das Wegschließen seines Geistes hat auch noch einen Namen? Interessant. Darüber gibt es sicherlich Lektüre zum lesen. Ich musste es mir selber beibringen, wenn ich überleben wollte."

„Darf ich dir sagen dass ich kryptische Sätze nicht mag." In Snape's Kopf war ein leises Kichern zu hören.

„Sie wirken gerade sehr menschlich, wenn sie sagen dass sie etwas nicht mögen."

„Noch einen Tee, Miss Schmitt?"

„Ja danke. Sir, gibt es einen Zauber der etwas schriftliches Kopieren kann?"

„Legal wäre es wenn sie es mit Feder und Tinte abschreiben würden. Es gibt einen Zauber der aber ist Illegal."

„Schade dass sie gerade wieder in die Sie-Form übergegangen sind. Ich hab es gemocht wenn sie mich duzten."

„Verraten sie… ich meine verrätst du mir warum du das so gern hast gerade von einer giftigen alten Fledermaus wie mir?"

„Der Grund ist wie ich sie sehe Sir. Ich werde es ihnen sagen wenn ich zu Bett gehe." Kurz stahl sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen des Lehrers.

„Darf ich annehmen, dass Sie diesen illegalen Zauber kennen und können?"

„Ja, was bezweckst du mit solch einem Zauber. Dazu muss man Magie beherrschen und einen Zauberstab haben. Und beides besitzt du nicht."

„Dann ist es ja gut dass sie das haben."

„Muggel." Schnaubte Severus kurz auf.

„In dem Punkt bin ich mir nicht sicher. Nehmen sie bitte mein Gedankenbuch. Ich hatte vorhin eine Einführung gehalten über mein Zuhause. Kopieren sie es sich und lesen sie es durch. Dann kann ich meine Unterschrift setzten und es verschwindet."

„Wer war bei dieser Einführung dabei?"

„Die zu spät zum Unterricht kamen ach und Ron und Pansy und Milli. Aber sie können es niemanden sagen, Sie wissen es ja wie das mit magischen Schwüren ist."

„Ja du kleine Slytherin, daran erinnere ich mich. Dann gebe mir dein Buch." Knurrte Snape und zog gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab.

Er blätterte auf eine Seite die noch beschrieben war und ließ ein paar Blätter Pergament zu sich schweben. Leise Murmelte er eine Formel und er ließ seinen Stab über das Papier des Buches gleiten. Jede einzelne Seite wurde auf ein Pergament übertragen. Dann klappte er das Gedankenbuch zu und legte es auf den Tisch. Nachdenklich ließ er sich in die Lehne sinken und lass sie Zeilen.

Ab und zu durchzog ihn ein Stirnrunzeln. Die Bilder, welche die andern sahen zu der Erläuterung konnte er ja nicht sehen. Als es zur Geschichte des Heims kam wurde er stutzig. Kurz sah er zu dem Mädchen herüber, laß doch weiter. Die Zwischenfragen der anderen musste er sich wohl aus den gegebenen Worten erahnen.

Er legte die Blätter beiseite als die Tränkestunde erwähnt wurde und musterte die Rothaarige. Konnte sie also Magie benutzten. Also kein Muggel. Braunschweig, die Deutsche Schule. Aber kein Brief. Schmerzen bei der Verwendung von Magie.

Seufzend rieb er sich über das Nasenbein. Er hatte mal gemeint das Mädchen würde ihm Kopfschmerzen bereiten, aber aus solch einem Grund hatte er nicht ahnen können. Mit einem Handwink zauberte er eine Wolldecke hervor und ging zu Miss Schmitt herüber, legte ihr die Decke über und setzte sich anschließend wieder. Die Decke hätte er auch mit einem Zauber über sie legen können, doch er gab seinem inneren Vampir nach und deckte sie zu.

Die Musik spielte immer noch und so konnte er noch einigen Gedankengängen nachgehen. So wie er eine gewisse Gryffindor kannte würde diese in der Bibliothek nach etwas wie Magiebannung suchen. Denn ihm kam auch nur diese Möglichkeit in Betracht. Doch wer bitte schön bannt einem magischen Kind die Magie? Äußerlich hatte er keine Magiebannzeichen gesehen auch keine Schmuckstücke in denen ein Bann eingeflochten war. Zumindest konnte er keine im Manor sehen. Denn da ist sie manchmal doch sehr leicht bekleidet gewesen.

Aber jetzt als ihm die Zeit im Manor einfiel, meinte er eine kleine dünne Silberkette gesehen zu haben um ihren Hals mit den Buchstaben AS. Er richtete einen kleinen Überprüfungszauber auf die Dame vor ihm. Die Kette bestand aus Mythril. Ein Metall, welches nur in der Magier Welt vorkommt und da auch recht selten.

Doch ein Bannzauber lag nicht darauf.

Also stellte sich im die Frage, welche Art war der Bann, der hier wirken musste und aus welchem Grund. Und was stellte er jetzt mit dem Wissen an. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die schlafende Schülerin. Ihr Tag war anstrengend gewesen. Dass sie ihn trotzdem zu dieser Unterhaltung begleitet hatte, freute ihn sogar. Aber er konnte es sich nicht wirklich erklären. Er sollte Tom schreiben und Lucius. Kurz anreizen was er erfahren hatte und um ihre Meinung bitten.

Gut er hätte Flohen können. Doch mitten in der Woche? Er war doch erst am Wochenende bei Luc eingeladen. Außerdem kann er ja keinen Schüler in seinen privaten Räumen allein lassen.

Da er wusste dass einige verbotene Tränke auch Magie bannen und sogar zerstören konnten, nahm er sich ein Buch aus seinem Regal. Er begann zu lesen.

Am Abend wurde Severus durch ein Klopfen an der Tür aus seiner Lektüre geholt. Er öffnete und sah sich seinem Patenkind gegenüber.

„Draco was verschafft mir die Ehre."

„Onkel Sev, hast du Anne gesehen? Wir finden sie nicht." Der Lehrer bat Draco herein. Dort zeigte er auf einen Sessel und Draco war regelrecht Erleichterung anzusehen.

„Sie schläft, hat sie irgendwas? Nachwirkungen von dem Zauber?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Der Zauber war ein reiner Zufall. Ich habe gehört, sie hat dir und deinen Freunden von ihrem zu Hause erzählt."

„Onkel ich darf darüber nichts sagen."

„Ich verstehe. Aber du kannst mir etwas über eure Wette sagen."

„Eigentlich auch nicht. Aber ich möchte den Tag von heute wiederholen. Es hat irgendwie Spaß gemacht, mit Harry zu lachen und nicht über ihn."

„Du weißt auf welcher Seite Potter steht. Er wird zur Waffe geformt gegen dich und allen die sind wie du."

„Onkel, wenn du wüsstest. Harry will gar nicht kämpfen. Ich glaube wenn man ihm erklärt worum es hier geht, ohne die Lügen von dem Alten, dann würde er auf einer anderen Seite stehen als wir ihn immer sehen. Du weißt sein Vertrauter, dieser Lupin ist, ein Gebissener."

„Ja ich weiß, wenn er wüsste das Black ein Schattendämon war und er wüsste um was es wirklich in diesem Krieg… da muss ich dir recht geben. Du willst also weiterhin Freundschaft mit ihm?"

„Onkel ich fühle mich schon seit der Begegnung bei Madam Malkin zu ihm hingezogen. Das ist 6 Jahre her. Ich war nur zu Wütend um es einzusehen, dass ich ihn so niemals friedlich an meiner Seite haben werde."

„Hingezogen? Dann solltest du dich bei Miss Schmitt später bedanken. Ich glaube ich habe deinem Vater einiges Mitzuteilen."

„Du willst ihm von der Freundschaft berichten?"

„Ja, und wir werden es hier darlegen als Wette. Dein Vater freut sich zu hören wenn du mit ihm Freundschaft geschlossen hast."

„Warum?"

„Es hat etwas damit zu tun was du bist. Du solltest dir das von deinem Vater erklären lassen. Im Sommer erwacht dein Wesen und dann musst du wissen was um dich passiert."

„Du klinkst in Rätzeln."

„Frag deinen Vater. Sprich mit Po… Harry wegen dieser Wettsache. Dumbledore wird darüber nicht erfreut sein, zumindest hatte er den Eindruck gemacht."

„Das hatte Silberdrache auch schon gemeint."

„Silberdrache? Willst du sie so weiter nennen? Aber sie ist ein interessanter Slytherin."

„Silberdrache klingt doch wie ein Anführer. So wie Tom sein Lord Name. Ich glaube sie hat einen Plan, der den Alten nicht gefällt."

„Danach sollt ich sie mal fragen." Nachdenklich rieb er sich die Nasenwurzel. Dann rüttelte er sanft die Schulter seines Gastes. Langsam gingen die Lieder auf und verwirrt sahen ihn blau-grüne Augen an. Dann schnippte er mit den Fingern. Draco war jedes Mal wieder fasziniert wenn er sah wenn jemand ohne einen Zauberstab zauberte. Er wünschte sich er könnte es auch.

Auf dem kleinen Tisch erschien ein Teller mit belegten Broten und ein duftender Tee.

„Sie haben das Abendessen verpasst. Jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Was war das heute mit dem Mittagessen?"

„Sir, es roch komisch. Mein Bauchgefühl sagte mir ich solle es nicht essen."

„Nun ja das Gift hätte zwar keinen Umgebracht, aber durchaus Manipuliert. Die Schüler sollten dankbar sein."

„Im Essen war Gift? Deswegen war es auf einmal verschwunden." Mischte sich Draco ein.

„Ja, und ich schätze Albus hat den Hauselfen den Auftrag dazu gegeben."

„Sir, fragen sie doch ob ihnen Mr. Malfoy uns einige seiner Hauselfen ausleiht."

„Draco, was hältst du…"

„Onkel ich habe sie auch verstanden. Ich werde Vater fragen und ihm das mit dem Essen auch erzählen."

„Gut. Wenn sie fertig sind Miss Schmitt, wird Draco sie zum Gem1chaftsraum bringen. Eine angenehme Nacht." Damit ging der Lehrer aus seinen Gemächern.

„Draco?"

„Was ist?"

„Wird dein Onkel sauer wenn ich nicht alles aufesse?" fragte Anne vorsichtig.

„Schreib ihm einen Zettel, dass du nicht viel Hunger hattest." Sagte Draco stirnrunzelnd.

„Gut. Wir können dann gehen." Beide verließen die Gemächer des Lehrers.

Traditionell

7


	12. Chapter 12

Anarie Zeus Little Anne

**Kapitel 11 Plan D wie Dumbledore**

Am nächsten Morgen fing Draco Harry ab und meinte sie können zur Tarnung weiterhin wetten. Der Schwarzhaarige war sofort einverstanden und so vergingen die 2 Tage bis zum Wochenende. Ja Albus regte sich innerlich auf, dass sich sein Goldjunge mit Malfoy abgab, und dass wegen Wetten die die Jugendlichen abschlossen. Aber es amüsierte ihn auch, Malfoy manchmal mit hochrotem Gesicht zu sehen.

Am Samstagabend war Severus zu Lucius gereist. Dort erwarteten ihn ein aufgebrachte Tom und Lucius.

„Was denkst du dir, Draco auch noch zu ermutigen mit dieser Freundschaftswette?" platzte es gleich aus dem Blonden.

„Hallo Luc, hallo Tom. Es ist auch schön euch zu sehen. Wollen wir uns nicht setzten? Dann können wir uns auch in Ruhe unterhalten." Meinte Severus mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Tom stutzte erst, denn es war lange her das Severus von sich aus lachte oder lächelte. So zog er den blonden Teufel zu sich auf das Sofa im kleinen Salon und deutete Severus den Platzt gegenüber an.

„Mein Freund was macht dich so glücklich?" fragte der dunkle Lord misstrauisch.

„Nun meine Freunde, wir haben anscheint mit Plan A kein Glück, so haben wir Plan B gestartet."

„Was war Plan A nochmal?" hackte Tom nach.

„Dumbledore zu vernichten. Ihm nachweisen das er unmenschlich ist und von der gesamten Zaubereigesellschaft bloß stellen. Außerdem Alle magischen Wesen mehr Rechte zukommen zu lassen."

„Und was ist dann Plan B?"

„Dumbledore zu vernichten. Ihn aus seiner Schule zu werfen und ihm dann böse taten nachzuweisen. Natürlich dann vor der Zaubereigesellschaft bloß zu stellen und allen magischen Wesen gerechtere Recht zu geben."

„Wo ist da der unterschied. Das beinhaltet dasselbe."

„Tom da gibt es einen Unterschied. Und du musst dich bei einem Muggel bedanken. Der hat das ganze angefangen. Ich erkläre es euch, damit wird auch deine Frage beantwortet werden Luc." Tom zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Doch Luc hackte nach.

„Muggel. M1t du das kleine Gör, dass dir immer auf der Nase rumtanzt?"

„Das kleine Gör wie du sie nennst, hat einen Namen. Aus irgendeinem mir nicht erfindlichen Grund hat sie was gegen Dumbledore. Sie hat Erfahrung einen Direktor abzusetzen und wir haben damit angefangen Dumbledore etwas zu reizen. Da kommt dein Sohn ins Spiel. Da Anne und Harry gut befreundet sind hat sie ihn überredet mitzuspielen.

Jeden Morgen geben beide Vor wieder gewettet zu haben und bringen Albus so langsam um den Verstand. Oh beide Jungs sind gut mit ihren Anzüglichkeiten. Hast du deinen Sohn nie gesagt wer Potter für ihn ist? Dann sollte es dich freuen wenn wir Harry auf unsere Seite ziehen und Tom nicht mehr gegen ihn kämpfen muss."

„Kurze Frage am Rande, Wer sind sie und was haben sie mit Severus Sebastian Snape gemacht?"

„Tom, ich habe keinen Vielsafttrank zu mir genommen und ich bin immer noch dein Giftmischer, wie ich sehr oft betitelt werde."

„Ich wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen. Aber da gibt es noch etwas, was ist noch passiert?"

„Tom bist du mit Plan B einverstanden?" fragte Severus vorsichtig.

„Ist das wichtig? Mir ist es Egal, Hauptsache der Alte verschwindet."

„Es ist wichtig für das was ich noch zu berichten habe. Der Alte ist älter als wir alle Denken." Misstrauisch musterte Tom den Lehrer. Lucius hielt sich zurück.

„Erkläre mir Plan B in Einzelteilen."

„Kann ich nicht. Dazu müsstet ihr Anne fragen."

„Der Muggel?"

„Du würdest sie mögen." Grinste Severus. Tom hatte durch Luc viel über die 4 Muggel gehört auch die wöchentlichen Schimpftriaden seines Tränkemeisters.

„Wie soll ich mit etwas einverstanden sein, wenn ich nicht weiß worum es genau geht?"

„Luc würdest du mich nächstes Wochenende in Hoogsmaed aufsuchen? Dort kannst du mit Anne reden. Tom du kannst dann seine Erinnerungen ansehen."

„Das bringt mir heute nicht viel, kannst du sie nicht heute her holen?" Severus schien zu überlegen.

„Ich versuche es Morgen, ich schick dir eine Eule. Ach Luc danke für deine Hauselfen."

„Schon gut. Das kann ich bestimmt auch morgen erklärt bekommen." Damit erhob sich das Malfoyoberhaupt und verließ beide. Severus ging zu dem Kamin und flohte nach Hogwarts zurück.

Sonntagnachmittag trat Severus mit Anne zusammen aus dem Kamin.

„Man ist mir schwindelig. Zumindest ist es nicht so schlimm wie mit dem Portschlüssel." Maulte die Rothaarige in Gedanken zu ihrem Lehrer. Der musste sogar Kichern.

Tom und Lucius zogen beide zugleich die linke Augenbraue hoch. Das letzte Mal hatten sie Severus vor 17 Jahren kichern gehört. Der Lehrer klopfte seine Kleidung ab und seine Schülerin tat es ihm gleich.

„Hallo ihr beiden. Schön das ihr uns abholt. Anne Mr. Malfoy kennst du ja schon."

„Ja das tu ich. Schön sie wieder zusehen, Mr. Malfoy." Dabei zeigte sie ein freundliches Lächeln. Überrascht diese Worte in seinem Kopf zu hören sah er das Mädchen an.

„Gut, das hier ist…"

„Riddle, Tom Riddle" unterbrach der dunkle Lord Sev und hielt der Dame die Hand hin.

„Sie sind der dunkle Lord, muss ich ihre Hand jetzt küssen, oder reicht ein Handschlag?"

„Anderen hätte ich jetzt einen Fluch auf den Hals geschickt."

„Das wäre nicht ratsam, sie wollen etwas von mir. Was glauben sie wie gesprächig wäre ich wenn man mich verflucht?"

„Miss Schmitt ich habe schon viel von ihnen gehört. Nun haben sie mich überzeugt, dass alles wahr ist."

„Schön sie überrascht zu haben." Lächelte sie und ergriff die Hand des dunklen Lord. Lucius unterbrach die beiden.

„Wie ich sehen haben sie doch einen Gedankenzauber auf sich wirken lassen. Folgt mir zum kleinen Salon."

„Nein, ich besitze ein Gedankenbuch. Hat Professor Snape ihnen beiden den gar nichts gesagt?" richtete sie ihre Gedanken auf die beiden Männer.

„Nein, unser werter Freund hat sich in Still schweigen bewahrt."

„Aber Professor, das war nicht sehr Nett."

„Wie würde Draco jetzt sagen, das Gesicht war einfach nur zu köstlich."

„Miss Schmitt ich muss sie fragen, was sie mit meinem Tränkemeister gemacht haben."

„Och dies und das." Gab sie geheimnisvoll zur Antwort in den Geist der 3 Männer. Severus musste sich wieder einmal ein Kichern unterdrücken. Dieses Mädchen tat ihm einfach zu gut. Das dürfte er schon am Donnerstag und am Freitag feststellen als sie ihm tatsächlich zum Lachen brachte. Und Draco konnte nur ungläubig Staren.

„Slytherin" schnaubte er daher nur.

„Das glaub ich auch." Gab Tom von sich und wies beiden einen Platz an.

„Severus hat ihnen gesagt warum ich gerne mit ihnen sprechen will?"

„Er hat es angedeutet. Sie wollen etwas über ihren Plan B hören."

„So ist es."

„Sagen sie mir, welche Posten hat Dumbledore inne?"

„Ein Sitz im Wizgamont, Den Direktorposten von Hogwarts, den Merlin erster Kasse, einiges an Macht im Ministerium."

„Das ist viel. Und sie wollen ihn aus all den Posten verdrängen?"

„Ja."

„Wofür kämpfen sie? Ich habe gehört das der Alte für die helle Seite kämpft. Ich würde gerne ihre Ziele wissen. Es ist aber keine Bedingung um Plan B zu erläutern."

„Wissen sie etwas über Magische Wesen?"

„Unteranderen das 3 von ihnen in diesem Raum sind." Lucius und Tom zogen Zeitgleich die Augenbrauen nach oben. Tom fasste sich schnell und sprach weiter.

„Wir kämpfen gegen die Unterdrückung aller magischen Wesen. Wir wollen mehr und auch gerechtere Rechte. Also eigentlich eine Gleichberechtigung"

„Haben sie schon eine Doktrin verfasst?" Fragend sahen beide Herren wieder auf den Rotschopf.

„Professor Snape hat ihnen wirklich nichts erzählt? Nun gut, Sie versuchen den Mann auf einmal abzusäbeln, wenn ich das so ausdrücken darf. Sie versuchen an zu vielen Ecken gleichzeitig zu Kämpfen. Konzentrieren sie sich auf einen Angriffspunkt. Was ist das wichtigste was der Direktor im Moment hat?

„Seinen Posten als Direktor."

„Auch, ich meine was hat er wichtiges, was zum Beispiel für sie wichtig wäre?" etwas nachdenklich musste Tom den Kopf schütteln.

„Kinder. Er hat magische Kinder in Hogwarts. Und das ist auch sein Schwachpunkt. Hinter jedem Kind stehen Eltern. Wenn es also den Kindern schlecht geht, gehen die Eltern auf die Barrikaden. Und so bekommen sie ihn aus der Schule. Einmal vor einem Gericht und unter diesem Wahrheitserum können sie ihn alles fragen, oder nicht?" Lucius und Tom nickten.

„Also die Frage ist wie bekommen wir den Aufstand der Eltern hin. Sie Mr. Malfoy sind im Schulrat, soweit ich weiß. Hat der Rat schon einmal Untersuchungen eingeleitet wegen der Schüler die im dritten Stock angeblich verschwunden sind?"

„Nein, die Eltern wollten es nicht."

„Das ist schlecht. Selbst wenn es die Eltern nicht wollten, müsste es der Schulrat wollen um für die Sicherheit der anderen Kinder zu garantieren. Auch für ihren Sohn." Nachdenklich sah Lucius auf die Dame herab.

„Die Hauselfen die sie ausgetauscht haben, sind sie befragt wurden?"

„Im Ministerium. Das Protokoll wird mir in den nächsten Tagen zu gesandt."

„Das wäre ein weiterer Grund, für eine Untersuchung der Schule. Professor, würden sie den Beiden bitte diese Erinnerung zeigen?" Der schwarzhaarige nickte nur und holte eine kleine Glaskugel hervor.

„Wundert euch nicht, das ist eine Begebenheit, die in Annes Erinnerungen ist." Damit sprach er mental einen Zauber und den beiden wurde das Schlachtfeld des Krieges gezeigt.

Beide Zauberer sprachen nicht.

„Haben sie diesen Jungen erkannt? Das ist der Grund für diesen Krieg, deswegen Hasst der Graue alle magischen Wesen. Er benutzt Zauber die der Schule nicht gut tun. Dem Schloss geht es schlecht. Es hat schmerzen. Die 4 Gründer haben einen Teil ihrer Magie mit dem Schloss geteilt, deswegen ist es lebendig. Mr. Malfoy, sie müssen eine Untersuchung einleiten. Am besten zu den Weihnachtsferien. Alle Schüler müssen dann aus dem Schloss sein. Welche nicht nach Hause können müssen bei einem Freund untergebracht werden. Wenn sie untersuchen welche Zauber alles in dem Schloss gewirkt werden, werden sie geschockt sein und nicht nur sie. Alle Eltern. Zu dem Zeitpunkt müssen sie ihre Doktrin fertig haben, ihre Forderungen, wenn nicht sogar schon ausgeklügelte Gesetzgebungen für magische Wesen."

„Anne das hast du mir noch nicht erzählt." Warf Severus ein.

„Ich habe es gestern erst herausgefunden. Was denken sie warum ich so müde war? Zurück zum Thema. Wir haben Plan B schon eingeleitet. Draco und Harry bringen mit ihrer Wettfreundschaft, wie wir sie nennen, den Grauen zur Weißglut. Das funktioniert gut. Er geht immer früher aus der Halle raus. Ha! Er wird etwas Dummes tun. Schließlich will er Harry von der ach so bösen Seite bewahren. Keine Angst Draco wird nichts passieren. Das Schloss wird es nicht zu lassen. Aber das würde den Grauen noch weiter in Verruf bringen. Und sie als Elternteil, können eine Anklage einreichen, wenn es vor Weihnachten und der Untersuchung passiert."

„Ich versteh den Plan. Er ist gut durchdacht, nur Draco und Potter allein, werden den alten nicht zur Weißglut bringen."

„Ich habe alle Schüler des Slytherinhauses hinter mir." Jetzt zog Lucius die Augenbrauen erstaunt zusammen.

„Wie hast du das geschafft?"

„Veelacharme?" Tom musste Schmunzeln und Severus verkniff sich ein Kichern. Anne sah Lucius nur mit abwartenden Augen an.

„Was weißt du über Veela?"

„Das sie einer sind. Zum Beispiel. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Einige Gryffindor stehen auch hinter mir. Sowie Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff. Damit kann man viele Gerüchte verbreiten. Das wird den Grauen schon ärgern."

„Möchte ich wissen wie?" fragte Lucius und hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Die Schule können sie uns überlassen. Sie sollten diese Untersuchung in die Wege leiten. Außerdem mit den magischen Wesen Kontakt aufnehmen. Gem1am diese Doktrin ausarbeiten und von einem Stellvertreter der jeweiligen Rasse unterschreiben lassen."

„Wie willst du das mit der Schule allein machen? Gut und schön wenn du viele aus den anderen Häusern hinter dir hast, unterschätze den Direktor nicht."

„Mein größtes Glück ist es, dass wir Kinder immer unterschätzt werden, Mr. Riddle. Mr. Malfoy wie steht die britische Zauberwelt zu Kindesmisshandlung?"

„Dieses Vergehen wird hart geahndet."

„Auch gegen den, der sie anordnet aber nicht ausführt?" Anne war aufgestanden und zum Fenster gegangen.

„Ja auch gegen diese, nur ist es bei diesen schwer nachzuweisen."

„Professor, sie sollten sich mal mit Madam Pomfrey unterhalten. Da haben sie schriftliche Beweise, die Dame protokolliert alle Verletzungen die ein Kind in ihrer Obhut je hatte. Also auch ältere Fälle, welche die Schule schon längst verlassen haben. Allerdings sind das nur Beweise gegen physische Misshandlungen. Bei einer Befragung des Grauen unter diesem Wahrheitsserum, denke ich werden sie auch psychische Misshandlungen finden."

„Wie kommst du darauf?" wollte Lucius wissen.

„Das wie interessiert mich nicht. Ich möchte wissen warum ein Muggel uns helfen will. Wie du vorhin schon sagtest ich bin der Dunkle Lord. Ich bringe öfters mal willkürlich Muggel um." Tom sah sie abwartend an. Es schien ihm so als würde das Mädchen sich jetzt zurückziehen, da ihr Blick an irgendeinen Punkt hinter ihm gerichtet war. Doch gleichdarauf, war sie in seinem Geist aufgetaucht, was den Schwarzmagier etwas überraschte.

„Vielleicht weil ich kein Muggel bin. Ich vermute es zumindest." Damit zog sie sich zurück aus dem Geist des dunklen Lords und schloss die Augen. Kurz darauf ging sie zu dem Sofa zurück und setzte sich. Tief einatmend holte sie ihr Gedankenbuch hervor und schrieb jetzt doch wieder, als das sie nur dachte.

„Professor, machen sie bitte weiter." Severus sah sie musternd an als sie das Buch griff.

„Müde?" Äußerte er leicht besorgt. Damit tat er den 2en einen Stapel Papiere vor die Nase.

„Lest selbst, dann sprechen wir weiter." Luc sah erst ihn an und dann auf das Mädchen.

„Erklärst du mir den plötzlichen Wechsel."

„Lies einfach dann verstehst du es vielleicht."

Severus konnte an den Gesichtern seiner Freunde die verschiedensten Emotionen ablesen und danach nur noch Unglauben.

„Dieser Zauber, was hätte er im Normalfall bewirkt?"

„Nach meiner Analyse, hätte er eine Woche anhalten sollen und das in der Gestalt der ersten Kindheitserinnerung."

„Das ist ein gemeiner Zauber, den sollte ich mir merken."

„Tom!"

„Gut ich werde ihn nicht anwenden. Zufrieden? Sag mal warum kann ich nicht in ihren Geist?"

„Weil sie sich selber Okklumentik beigebracht hat. Ich konnte es bisher nur 3mal und da war sie aufgebracht und verstört. Du wirst es, wie ich dich kenne, die ganze Zeit versucht haben. Das ermüdet sie und sie mag das nicht sonderlich."

„Mich würde das eher mit der Magie interessieren. Ich mein die ganzen magischen Kinder bei ihr und alle gehen sie nach Braunschweig. Warum sie nicht?"

„Sie hat keinen Brief bekommen. Außerdem hat sie bei der Anwendung von Magie schmerzen und sie wird Müde. Deswegen habe ich gerade übernommen. Das steht aber alles da drin. Miss Granger durchforstet schon unsere Bibliothek warum das so sein könnte. Sie und auch die anderen , das heißt Pansy, Theodor, Milli, Blaise, Draco, Ron und Harry, wissen davon und sind zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass es ein Magiebanner sein muss. Ich bin sämtliche Tränke durchgegangen, keine würde mit solchen Anzeichen aufwarten. Deswegen brauch ich eure Hilfe. Ich will wissen was sie Bannt. Sie hat ein feines Gespür, eine gute Nase. Sie zeigt Eigenschaften von magischen Wesen. Wenn sie 1 ist, muss sie befreit werden."

„Mr. Malfoy, ist das WC links die dritte Tür von hier?" fragte sie den Hausherrn in Gedanken.

„Was… ja."

„Danke, wenn sie mich entschuldigen." Damit schnellte die Schülerin hoch und war auch schon in eiligen Schritten aus dem Salon verschwunden.

„Was war das?"

„Gute Frage. Tinka!" rief der Hausherr. Die kleine Hauselfe erschien sofort.

„Tinka, sehe bitte nach meinem Gast, danke." Mit einem Plopp war sie verschwunden. Kurz darauf erschien sie auch wieder mit einem Plopp.

„Herr, der Masterin geht es nicht gut." Sofort sprangen die 3 auf und folgten der Hauselfin.

„Anne?" fragte Severus nach, als er die Tür etwas öffnete.

„Ich will niemals wieder sehen wie jemand Stirbt."

„Was m1t du?"

„Der Alte ist echt am Arsch wenn Harry das erfährt. Ich komme gleich heraus. Geht bitte vor." Severus und Luc gingen auch vor nur Tom wartete doch vor der Tür. Keine 5 Minuten später kam eine ziemlich blasse Miss Schmitt aus dem Bad wieder heraus.

„Geht es?" fragte Tom nach. Ein zaghaftes Nicken war die Antwort.

„Darf ich sie etwas fragen?"

„Ja frag ruhig."

„Sie haben Harrys Eltern nicht umgebracht, oder?" argwöhnisch musterte es sie. Doch sie waren schon am Salon angekommen. Er ließ erst die Dame eintreten die sich darauf in einer Umarmung ihres Lehrers wiederfand.

„Wie komm ich dazu?"

„Jag mir nicht so einen Schrecken ein." Mahnte der Lehrer nur. Lucius hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Zu deiner Frage, darf ich erfahren, warum du das wissen willst?"

„Als ich kurz eingeschlafen war, habe ich etwas gesehen im Traum. Es waren sie aber auch wieder nicht. Sie rochen anders in diesem Traum und der Geruch kommt mir sehr bekannt vor, obwohl ich sie heute zum ersten Mal treffe." Überrascht hob Lucius die Augenbraue. Das war mal eine Neuigkeit. Er sah seinen Freund an und er konnte Tom beim besten Willen nicht lesen. Doch die roten Augen verhießen nichts Gutes. Bei den roten Augen verstärkte sich der Griff um Annes Schultern von Severus.

„Tom beruhige dich." Mahnte der blonde in der Runde.

„Ich wollte sie nicht wütend machen. Aber ich will das nie wieder sehen. Ich will die Schreie nicht noch einmal hören. Und den Geruch möchte ich auch nie wieder in meiner Nase haben. Ich will diese blauen Augen nicht noch einmal sehen aber das wird in der Schule wohl nicht möglich sein. Ich hätte dem Mann einiges zugetraut aber nicht das. Ich glaub mir wird gleich wieder Schlecht."

„Ist in Ordnung. Atme einfach tief durch. Wir werden gleich nach Hogwarts gehen, dann kannst du dich ausruhen." Sagte Severus leise.

„Können wir warten bis mein Magen kein Karussell mehr fährt? Ich bin nicht gerade gewöhnt durch den Kamin zu reisen. Und Portschlüssel mag ich auch nicht."

„Luc, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, bleiben wir noch etwas."

„Sicher, Narzissa wollte dich sowie schon fragen wo du deine Sachen her hattest."

„Welche Sachen?" fragte Anne den Hausherrn, der nun wieder saß und einer Hauselfe Bescheid gab das 2 weitere Gäste zum Abend bleiben würden.

„Die du am Bahnhof an hattest."

„Ach so? Das sind eigentlich meine Sachen wenn ich als Hausvorstand unterwegs bin. Die Silberdrachen hab ich selbst darauf gestickt. Die Hose hab ich mir anfertigen lassen von einer Ehemaligen, sie lernt Schneiderin und das Shirt, mhm da war ich selber dran schuld. Ich war experimentierfreudig. Ich experimentiere gerne wenn ich nicht gerade irgendwelche Schulgebäude in die Luft sprenge. Scherz beiseite. Ich habe mir Schnürbänder rot eingefärbt und mit einem Locher die Löcher in das Shirt gestanzt. Wenn man nicht viel Geld hat muss man erfinderisch sein. Als die anderen Hausvorstände das gesehen haben, wollten sie das auch gleich. Alle haben an den Hosenbeinen die Stickerei vom Haus, also der Goldlöwe, die Blaueule, der Braunbär und der Kupferhase. Dann haben wir noch einen Mantel da ist die Stickerei am Rücken. Den muss ich euch mal zeigen, also mal so richtig in voller Montur. Pansy würde ausrasten wenn sie das sähe. Und Draco würde mich schon wieder mit einem Todesser vergleichen."

„Solange du nicht wieder so eine teuflische Ausstrahlung hast." Kommentierte Severus und genoss einen Schluck Feuerwiskey. Anne grinste ihn nur teuflisch an. Die 4 unterhielten sich noch bis Narzissa wieder kam und sie sich dazu gesellte. Nach dem Essen flohten Severus und Anne zurück.

„Danke"

„Wo für?" fragte Severus, der sich vom Ruß befreite.

„Für die Umarmung."

„Du hast mir aber auch einen Schrecken eingejagt. Erzählst du mir irgendwann was du gesehen hast?"

„Es war nicht schön mit anzusehen wie die Eltern gefoltert wurden und dann getötet."

„Du hast dich trotzdem gut gehalten. Das dir Tom gleich seinen richtigen Namen sagte war verwunderlich. Na komm ich bring dich in den Gem1chaftsraum."

„Jawohl Herr Lehrer."

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig."

„Mach ich doch nie. Oh oh, ich glaub ich hab mein Buch bei Mr. Malfoy liegen gelassen."

„Du wirst es morgen bekommen. Ich schreibe Luc nachher."

„Aber es beweist dass es über weite Distanzen auch funktioniert. Das ist interessant."

Die Tage vergingen und Plan B war am Laufen. Täglich stachelten sich Harry und Draco an mit neuen Wett1ätzen. Während Draco des Öfteren einfach nur am Gryffindortisch aß, stellte Harry Draco sehr anzüglich nach. Demonstrativ in der großen Halle. Mal knabberte er ihm an dem Ohrläppchen oder er Raunte dem Blonden etwas ins Ohr wobei dieser Errötete. Beide Jungen fanden dieses Spiel sehr lustig und erheiternd. Der Rest der Klicke machte mit. Ja mittlerweile waren sie eine Klicke geworden. Theo, Blaise und Hermine waren des Öfteren in der Bibliothek anzutreffen, gem1am, angeblich wegen des Zaubertränkeunterrichts. Oder sie trafen sich alle gem1am im Raum der Wünsche um irgendetwas zu besprechen.

Anne hielt sich über Severus auf den Laufenden was Mr. Malfoy erreichte, oder veranlasste. Meist saß sie aber auch nur in seinem Büro und arbeitete an ihren Hausaufgaben für die Muggelbeamtin.

Auch gesellten sich Gerüchte über Schüler-Lehrer-Beziehungen in Umlauf. Der Eulenansturm war überwältigend. Den einen Tag gingen 10 Heuler vor Dumbledore's Nase los. Geschockt sahen den Direktor alle an. Aber der Schulleiter unternahm nichts gegen die Aufforderungen der aufgebrachten Lehrer.

Severus schickte Tom diese Erinnerung, der sich dabei köstlich amüsierte. Der Alte konnte nicht viel machen, langsam entglitt ihm die Situation. Er sprach mit Mrs. Word. Er dachte dass dies alles von dem Muggelmädchen ausging, so sollte die Beamtin sie noch ein bisschen quälen.

Diese tat das sehr gerne. Doch so richtig kam sie an das Mädchen nicht heran. Sie löste ihre Aufgaben zur Zufriedenheit. Und gehässige Kommentare prallten ab. Sie gab dem Mädchen auch mehr Schulaufgaben, als den anderen Muggeln.

7


	13. Chapter 13

Anarie Zeus Little Anne

**Kapitel 12**

3 Wochen waren seit dem Gespräch mit Tom und Lucius vergangen. Es war wieder einmal Freitag als die Ministeriumsbeamtin kam.

„Nun ihr 4 Unglücksraben, dann mal her mit euren Heften." Mrs. Word durchforstete gerade die Hefte von Michael als Anne ihre abgab. Ein kleines, gemeines Grinsen zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht der erwachsenen Frau nieder. Gut so konnte sie das Mädchen vielleicht doch noch etwas demütigen.

„Professor Dumbledore, würden sie mir erlauben einen Aufsatz dieser Schüler vorzulesen? Ich bin mir sicher das auch einige der Hogwartsschüler an dem Thema interessiert sein werden." So wandte sie sich an den Direktor. Dieser nickte lachend. Wusste er doch genau welchen Aufsatz er zu hören bekam. Mental beschwor er einen Zauber herauf, das der Beamtin es unmöglich machen würde zu unterbrechen bis der Aufsatz beendet ist.

„Werte Schüler", unterbrach er das Frühstück.

„Ihr werdet jetzt einen Aufsatz von einem eurer Mitschüler vorgelesen bekommen. Ich möchte euch bitten genau zuzuhören. Mrs. Word ihr Publikum."

„Aufsatz über freies Schreiben.

Thema: Mrs Word, da haben sie ein vortreffliches Thema ausgewählt, das jeder Jugendliche gern umgehen möchte. Ich wünsche trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen und irritieren sie sich nicht an meiner Fantasie.

Also Bahnhöfe sind schon seltsame Orte.

In Größeren fahren dort im Minutentakt Züge ein und Züge aus.

Menschenmassen steigen ein und steigen aus.

Verlassen das Bahnhofsgebäude und betreten dieses Gebäude.

Kaufen sich am Kiosk Zeitungen und Bücher, etwas zu essen für die lange Fahrt oder sonst noch wichtige Sachen, die versehentlich nicht den Weg in einen Koffer gefunden haben.

Auch Pendler trifft man dort, die wieder in eine ihrer kleinen Vorstädte müssen nach getaner Arbeit. An diesen kleinen Bahnstationen, fährt mit viel Glück jede Stunde ein Zug ab, zumindest in die eine gewollte Richtung.

Neuerdings sind Bahnhöfe auch Treffpunkte von Verliebten und Geschäftspartnern, Cliquen, Freunden und anderen, die sich da zufällig treffen.

Zufällig treffen, das trifft es wohl auf den Punkt. Gibt es Zufälle überhaupt? Oder ist schon alles vorherbestimmt? Gibt es ein Schicksal, das erfüllt werden muss? Oder kann man es verändern?

Bremsen quietschen und ein Zug fährt ein. Ein paar Menschen steigen ein, ein paar wenige steigen aus. Eine Pfeife und das nervtötende Piepen von Türen, die sich schließen. So wie immer eigentlich, wenn Züge abfahren.

Doch heute wohl nicht.

Hechtend, völlig außer Atem, erreichten 2 Hände die rote Doppeltüre des Wagons, doch der Zug fuhr ab. Wütend wurde ein Fuß auf den Bahnsteig gestampft. Laut ein und ausatmend, dazwischen fluchend, stand sie da, die Person, die den Zug verpasst hatte.

In Gedanken zählte sie langsam bis 10, um sich zu beruhigen. Bei 5 war die Wut schon halbwegs verflogen. Langsam fuhr sie sich mit der Hand durch ihr feuerrotes Haar, wandte den Blick zu der elektronischen Anzeigetafel und der kleinen Uhr über ihr. Normalerweise hätte sie glatt noch ne Minute gehabt. Hatte es der Schaffner oder der Zugfahrer heute besonders eilig?

Die Tafel mit dem Fahrplan war ihr nächstes Ziel. Sie kannte den Fahrplan auswendig, doch warf sie sicherheitshalber einen Blick darauf. Graffitigeschmiere machte es ihr unmöglich mit den grünen Augen das bedruckte Blatt darunter zu entziffern. Schultern zuckten nach oben. Ein MP3-Player spielte Klänge von Musik in ihren Ohren. Ein kurzer Blick zur Uhr. Sie hatte noch Zeit, viel Zeit. Eine Stunde, um genau zu sein. Sie ging die Treppen hinunter und kam nach 5 Minuten wieder. Setzte sich auf eine Bank und schlug ihr Mangaheftchen auf. Ab und zu streifte ein Windzug durch ihr Haar. Erfrischend in dem warmen Sommer, der war.

Ein Mann setzte sich zu ihr, am anderen Ende der Bank. Sie bekam es aus den Augenwinkeln mit und musterte ihn unauffällig. Für ihre Augen war er ein 1acht0 Jahre alter Gnom, der Mann selbst nahm sich wahrscheinlich nur so alt war, wie er tatsächlich war. Vom Leben gezeichnet, graue Locken umrandeten seine beträchtliche Glatze in der Mitte seines Hauptes. Seine Kleidung ließ zu wünschen übrig. Eine bayrische Lederhose und dazu ein Jackett, welches man eher im Büro antrifft als in so einer Mischung. Sie sollte sich aber nicht beklagen, da ihr Kleidungsstil auch nicht auf dem neusten Stand war. Umgeschlagene Blue Jeans, dazu ein Achselshirt und um die Hüften eine leichte Jacke gebunden, falls es zu Regnen anfing.

Langsam und beständig näherte sich dieser Man ihr. In weniger als 10 Minuten hatte er den Abstand zwischen ihr und ihm zu halbieren gewusst. Irritiert hob sie die Augenbraue und wandte sich ihm zu. Bat ihn aufs höflichste, dieses Unterfangen zu unterlassen.

Er rückte wieder ein Stück näher. Sie bat ihn mit mehr Druck in der Stimme wieder auf einen angemessenen Abstand zu gehen. Er rückte frech noch ein Stück näher. Sollte sie etwa Japanisch rückwärts reden?

„Mein Freund kommt gleich, der ist sehr eifersüchtig. Sind sie sich sicher das sie das hier weiter betreiben wollen?" Gut, das saß. Er eilte ans andere Ende der Bank zurück. Zum Glück wusste er nicht das sie Single war. Für die nächste Zeit hatte sie ihre Ruhe. Ihr Zug, auf den sie schließlich wartete, war noch Lichtjahre entfernt. Sie konnte sich den Abenteuern einer Hyänenpraktikantin in ihrem Manga widmen.

Bahnhöfe sind wirklich seltsame Orte.

Dieser Gnom – für ihre Augen – setzte zu einem erneuten Versuch an. Wieder konnte er mit einer Beständigkeit den Abstand verringern, eine erneute Erinnerung an ihren Freund hielt ihn aber diesmal nicht ab. Abrupt stand sie auf und…

Nein! Gewalttätig war sie nicht und ihr Manga war ihr zu heilig, als das sie ihn dem Mann über die Rübe gezogen hätte.

Ruckartig stand sie auf und ging zu den Treppen. Den Blick kurz auf die kleine Uhr geheftet, schüttelte sie den Kopf und dachte sich: Vielleicht hab ich ja Glück und wenn ich wiederkomme ist er weg oder mein Zug da.

Charly war eigentlich kein Mädchen, das an den Weihnachtsmann glaubte. Sollte es sich aber wohl überlegen, als ihr ein Blondschopf auf den Treppen entgegen kam. Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen, gefesselt von seinem Aussehen. Ihr kam eine Blitzidee. Normalerweise verwarf sie solche gleich wieder, da sie eher zum Denken als zum impulsiven Handeln neigte.

Sollte sie das wirklich tun?

Ihn fragen?

Schließlich hatte sie keinen Freund, der um die Ecke gehopst kommen und ihr helfen würde.

Nun sei kein Angsthase Charly denkt sie sich und stellte sich neben ihn, erneut betrachtend. Blonde Haare die im Wind spielten und blaue Augen. Eine Büchertasche, wohl Student. Leise, vielleicht auch kaum hörbar, so hoffte sie, sprach sie in ihren Bart – dabei hatte sie ja keinen, noch nicht mal einen Damenbart.

„Verzeihung, könnten sie so tun, als seien sie mein Freund? Der Typ da hinten belästigt mich." Sie machte eine ausladende Handbewegung Richtung Sitzbänke und setzte noch ein Lächeln auf, dass selbst 100 Watt Birnen vor Neid erblassen lies und schalt sich im nächsten Moment schon innerlich dafür, so etwas getan zu haben. Man spricht doch nicht wildfremde Leute an, dazu auch noch gutaussehende. Na, wenn er das mal nicht als Anmache sieht. Ich sollte mir meinen Sarg bestellen, irgendwas in Lila-blass-baby-beige-blau und dazu meine Grabrede schreiben. Kann sich bitte der Boden auftun und mich verschlingen?

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Sie spürte wie sein Atem an ihrer Wange entlang glitt. Im nächsten Moment hatte er seine weichen Lippen auf ihre gelegt. Zog sie mit seinen Armen um ihre Taille zu sich näher heran. Ihr Körper konnte nur erahnen, wie seine Muskulatur unter dem dünnen Hemd aussah. Zum Glück hielt er sie, denn irgendwie waren ihre Knie wie Pudding, oder eher Wackelpudding. Sie spürte, wie etwas gegen ihre Lippen stupste, welche sie etwas öffnete.

Irgendetwas Samtartiges strich ihr über ihre Zungenspitze. Sie schloss die Augen, die sie bisher noch offen hatte und entfloh der Realität. Innerlich fragte sie sich was gerade los war.

Ihr heiß geliebter Bahnsteig 2 war weg. Die Uhr, auf die sie gerade noch sah, war wie stehengeblieben. Als ob Großvater Zeit ins Jenseits befördert wurde. Ihr war, als befände sie sich in einem ihrer Manga und das passiere alles nicht wirklich. Sie glaubte, der Gnom hätte sie verschleppt und ihr irgendwelche Drogen eingetrichtert und nun würde ihre Wahrnehmung alles widerliche was er tat in so etwas Schönem umwandeln. Dabei wollte sie doch nur eine Freundin besuchen. Nur 3 Stationen mit einem Zug fahren und musste nun auf ihren verdammt bescheidenden Zug warten.

Zug, ZUG? Wie kam der jetzt in ihre Gedanken?

Bahnhöfe sind wirklich äußerst merkwürdige Orte!

Vielleicht rissen sie die quietschenden Bremsen des Zuges aus ihren entrückten Gedanken. Sie stand auf Bahnsteig 2, kein Gnom, der sie entführt hat. Neben sich immer noch dieser junge Mann mit blonden Haar, welcher ihr ein Lächeln schenkte. Ein warmes unwiderstehliches Lächeln, das sie glaubte, sie müsse immer noch träumen. Selten -wenn nicht noch nie- hatte ihr jemand solch ein Lächeln geschenkt. Sie sah es immer nur wenn sich verliebte Pärchen trafen und sie sie heimlich beneidete deswegen.

Charly war 22 in diesem Sommer, Single und immer noch Jungfrau. Erwähnenswert wäre wohl nun dass sie gerade ihren ersten Kuss bekommen hatte und das auch noch von einem Wildfremden, der immer noch den Arm um sie gelegt hatte.

„Möchtest du nicht 1teigen? Oder wartest du auf den nächsten Zug?" Seine Stimme klang in ihren Ohren wieder und bis sie sich einen Weg in ihr Bewusstsein bahnten fügte er noch hinzu;

„Ich müsste eigentlich mit dem Zug hier fahren, aber ich warte gerne mit dir auf den Nächsten." Das war zu viel des Guten. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen mit ihm eine geschlagene Stunde hier zu stehen. Das war schier unmöglich für ein Mauerblümchen wie sie. Ohne es zu merken setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. So sehr in Gedanken vertieft merkte sie nicht, wie die Beiden 1tiegen und im Zug Platz nahmen.

Sie fragte sich was in der letzten verfluchten halben Stunde passiert war. Der Gnom war ja nicht mehr da gewesen. Sie musterte den Blonden wieder. Ein kleines Grübchen fiel ihr bei seinem Lächeln auf. Ob er sich prügelte? Nein, so sah er nicht aus. Ob er einen Blick wie Ren Tsuruga drauf hatte, der selbst Steine verflüssigen konnte? Wer weiß?

Ihre Station wurde aufgerufen. Erschreckt sprang sie auf, dabei stieß sie sich den Kopf am aufgeklappten Fenster. Das die nervtötende Stimme der Ansage ihr überhaupt ins Bewusstsein sickerte, grenzte schon an ein Wunder. Kurz verbeugte sie sich und verschwand mit einem Danke auf den Lippen aus den Zug und an die frische Luft. Den merkwürdigen Blick und das Gekichere der anderen Gäste des Abteils bekam sie erst an der frischen Luft mit. Was war nur mit ihr los? Das ist doch sonst nicht ihre Art. Besonders nicht das sie dem abfahrenden Zug noch mindestens 5 Minuten hinterher sah.

Benommen fand sie sich bei ihrer Freundin ein, welche über ihren Herzschmerz redete, ehe sie mitbekam, dass ihre sonst so geduldige Zuhörerin vollkommen durch den Wind war.

Auf die Frage, was sie denn habe, antwortete der Rotschopf mit

„Zitroneneistee." Ihre dunkelhaarige Freundin zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Bitte? Ich dachte, du hasst Zitroneneistee?"

„Tu ich auch, das Zeug ist widerlich."

„Und was bringt dich dann so aus der Fassung?" Charly schluckte ehe sie antwortete.

„Er hat nach Zitroneneistee geschmeckt." Quälend langsam zog Jessica Charly alle Einzelheiten aus der Nase. Lachend lag sie am Boden und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Und… das Einzige, was dir dazu einfällt ist, dass er nach Zitroneneistee schmeckt?" Ein erneuter Lachanfall schüttelte die zierliche Person auf dem Boden. Ja, wenn Charly nicht Opfer gewesen wäre würde sie bei solch einer Geschichte jetzt auch am Boden liegen und Tränen lachen.

„Charly, dich muss man echt net verstehen." Lachend wischte sich Jessica eine Träne aus den Augenwinkel.

„Man, ein wildfremder Kerl, und, wie du ihn beschrieben hast, auch noch gutaussehend, drückt dir mir nix dir nix nen Zungenkuss auf und das Einzige, was dich daran stört ist, dass er nach Zitroneneistee geschmeckt hat? Mensch, der hätte dich auch verschleppen können."

„Nee, so sah er garnet aus." Jessica brach in tosendem Gelächter aus. Naja, seit wann sehen Gewaltverbrecher auch aus, als praktizieren sie Gewalt? Charly fragte sich. wo sie ihr Hirn gelassen hatte.

Im Zug vielleicht?

Und die dringlichste Frage war, ob Jessi jemals wieder aufhörte zu lachen? Ob Charly noch an etwas anderes denken konnte als an ihn und den Geschmack in ihrem Mund? Ob das wohl jemals aufhören würde?

Anscheinend nicht.

Denn die nächsten 3 Wochen hatte sie die Lacher auf ihrer Seite. Und zu allem Überfluss hatten alle Läden in der Umgebung eine Pfirsicheistee Knappheit. Überall sah sie Getränkeverpackungen von Zitroneneistee. JA, Zitroneneistee und der nächste Gedanke in ihrem Kopf war er und sein blondes Haar, das so sehr nach Vanille roch. Dass sie sich daran noch erinnerte...

An Arbeiten war fast nicht zu denken. Selbst die einfachsten Handlungen fielen ihr schwer. Wohl auch, weil Jessica nur ein Wort sagen musste ehe sie wieder in eine andere Welt entschwand mit ihren Gedanken.

Verflucht noch mal. Wenn ich nur noch einmal das Wort Zitroneneistee höre, werde ich denjenigen in ein Bad aus Zitroneneistee einlegen. Mist verdammter

Wie oft war ihr das schon passiert? Sie fluchte vor sich hin und bekam nicht mit das sie etwas gefragt wurde. Ihr Meister, der geduldig die letzten 3 Wochen über diverse Schusseligkeitsfehler hinweg sah, war ausgerechnet der gewesen, der dieses Wort mit Z am Anfang in den Mund nahm. Mit sich ringend erzählte sie ihm fast alles, was Jessica nur wieder einem Lachkrampf näher brachte und ihm ein Schmunzeln ab rang. Beschämt sah Charly zu Boden, Schamesröte schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht.

Väterlich, wie ihr Meister es immer tat, wuschelte er ihr über den Kopf und bemerkte nur;

„Das wird schon wieder."

3 Wochen sind vergangen, seit sie das letzte Mal am Bahnhof war.

Bahnhöfe sind schicksalhafte Orte

Da Charly gegen Busfahren eine Aversion hatte, stand sie an einem Samstag spät nachmittags auf Bahnsteig 2. Bremsen Quietschen, ein Zug fährt ein, sie stieg ein. Ein völlig überfülltes Abteil ließ sie in den hinteren Teil des Zuges flüchten.

Nervtötendes Gekicher war zu hören. Weiber fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie konnte sich vorstellen welche Gattung von Frauen da saß. Die, welche sie am meisten hasste. Sogenannte Chicksen, die sich nicht mal die Mühe machten auf einen Charakter zu schauen, sondern nur von der Äußerlichkeit einer Person auf deren Wert in der Gesellschaft zu schließen mochten.

Sie sah sich doch um nach einer Zeit, da diese Ruhestörung nicht aufhören wollte.

Da sah sie IHN.

Der erste Gedanke war Zitroneneistee. Diesen schob sie aber schnell beiseite um ihn zu mustern. Er hatte den Kopf auf seine Hände gestützt, sah genervt aus.

Der junge Mann wünschte sich wirklich woanders zu sein.

Sie überlegte noch, ob sie etwas unternehmen sollte. Ein Gedanke beschlich sie, wohl eher eine Hoffnung. Ob er wohl an sie dachte? Nein das war unmöglich! Niemand denkt an sie, hat nie und wird bestimmt auch nie an sie denken.

Nun ja, wir kennen alle das Sprichwort sag niemals nie.

Er sah eindeutig so aus als bräuchte er dieses Mal Hilfe. Charly nahm alles zusammen was ihr kleiner Körper von 1,55 m hatte und stiefelte zu dem 3ergespann herüber. Das Erste, was sie erntete, waren verwirrte weibliche Blicke und Gelächter.

„Sumoringer" war 1 der Wörter, die sie verstand, bevor sie allen Mut zusammenkratzte und mit aller Coolness, die an den Tag gelegt werden konnte, sprach;

„Habe ich dich nicht schon mal geküsst?" Gut, in was hat sie sich jetzt hineingeritten?

Das gesamte Abteil lachte laut auf. Sie rechnete damit das er das auch tat und ohrfeigte sich innerlich schon für diese so offensichtliche und dazu noch plumpe Anmache.

Er sah nur auf als er die Stimme hörte. Niemals im Leben hätte er gedacht, diese Stimme noch einmal zu hören, welche ihn in seinen schönsten Träumen verfolgte. Denn was er sich selber nicht einzugestehen vermochte war, dass er an jenem Tag vor 3 Wochen sein Herz verschenkt hatte, ohne es zu wissen.

Sein verschenktes Herz machte einen Hüpfer in seinem Hals, als er die feuerroten Haare sah und die Person, welche ihr vortrefflich standen. Er lächelte sie einfach an und als er merkte dass sie anfing sich unsicher zu fühlen, stand er auf und umarmte sie. Griff ihr unters Kinn und beugte sich zu ihr herunter.

Warme Lippen berührten ihre und der Duft von Vanille umschmeichelte ihre Nase, bevor sie dachte auf einer Sommerwiese zu sein. Tausend Schmetterlinge flogen um sie herum, oder vielleicht in Ihr?

Starke Arme die sie in einer Umarmung hielten und ein Kuss der nicht nach Zitroneneistee schmeckte, überführten sie beinahe in den Wahnsinn ihres Verstandes. Sich der Wahrheit dieser Situation vor Augenhalten öffnete sie diese wieder und sah wie die Stolzen aber abgeblitzen Schnepfen das Weite suchten. Erfolgreich in die Flucht geschlagen dachte sie noch bei sich ehe sich der attraktive junge Mann von ihr löste.

Schon lange lachte keiner mehr im Abteil und verfolgte gespannt wie es weiter gehen würde. Einige hielten sich eine Hand vor ihren geschockten Mund andere unterdrückten ein

„Oh wie süß!"

Er verneigte sich vor ihr als er sich bei ihr mit folgeneden Worten bedankte.

„Dann hast du mich wohl heute gerettet. Danke" Ungläubig sah sie dem ganzen zu und fühlte sich schon fast auf den Arm genommen, da er ihr Verhalten von vor 3 Wochen gerade verbildlichte. Ein Lächeln verzog seine Mundwinkel. Dieses Lächeln das sich verliebte zu warfen und niemals für sie bestimmt sein könnte. Sie versuchte sich zu sammeln, ihm nicht zu zeigen dass ihr die Verbeugung damals peinlich gewesen wäre.

„Äh Ich… Ähm…Klar doch gerne." Im nächsten Moment fragte sie sich wo sie ihr Hirn gelassen hatte. eventuell bräuchte sie ein neues da ihres anscheint zu Hiroschimazeiten schon existiert hatte und mittlerweile Mus ist. Und in ihren Gedanken sprach sie nicht von Pflaumenmus, oder ähnlichen essbaren Substanzen.

Sie merkte in ihrer Selbstjustiz nicht einmal wie sie mit ihm gem1am auf einer Bank Platz nahm. Wenn jetzt noch Vogelgezwitscher zu hören gewesen Wäre, dann hatte sie denken können sie Säße im Park und die Sonne schien auf sie herab, so wohlig warm fühlte sie sich.

„Sag ist das nicht deine Haltestelle?"

„Nein ich will heute woanders hin." Antwortete sie instinktiv ohne näher über die Bedeutung der Frage nachzudenken.

„So und was machst du da?" Er wollte anscheint die Unterhaltung aufrecht erhalten.

„Zu einem Kumpel, bei dem ist da so ein Event."

„Event? Kann ich mitkommen?" er konnte sich schon denken welches sie meint.

„Wie Mitkommen? Zu dem Event? Das ist doch für jeden. Oder zu meinem Kumpel?" Also langsam sollte sie ihr Hirn mal wieder 1chalten sonst manövriert sie sich noch in die nächste peinliche Situation.

„Zu dem Event. Ich bin dort mit einem Kumpel meinerseits verabredet."

„Und da willst du mit mir auftauchen?" Mit mir? Ich glaub es ja nicht. Das ist als ob Reformationstag und Halloween zusammenfallen. Mist die sind ja am selben Tag.

„Warum nicht? Du bist mir weitaus lieber als die 2 Hühner von vorhin." Er lächelte sie an und sie schien sich in Gedanken zu verbieten noch irgendetwas zu erwidern.

Sie blieb still.

Während der restlichen Zeit im Zug blieb sie still. Musterte ihn ab und zu, wobei ihr auffiel wie gut er eigentlich aussah und das es doch eigentlich schirr unmöglich ist das er mit ihr weggehen würde. Gut ihre Kumpels wären ja auch noch da. Ungemein beruhigend der Gedanke.

Sie sagte nichts als sie ausstiegen und als er sie bis zur Haustüre ihres besten Kumpels begleitete.

Sie hob die linke Augenbraue, als er vor dessen Tür mit stehen blieb.

Wie jetzt? Ich dachte er wäre schon verabredet? Wieso bleibt er dann hier? Naja dann stell ich ihm halt Heiko vor und dann geht er bestimmt. Wäre auch zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Nachdem die Türglocke verschellt war, stand ein verwunderter Heiko im Türrahmen.

was ist jetzt? Der sieht so aus als ob ich das zeitliche gesegnet hätte und nun als Geist vor ihm stände.

„Nanu, was machst du denn hier?" Nachdenklich rieb sich der ebenfalls Blonde aber kurzhaarige das Kinn.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich um die Zeit mit der Bahn komm." Unschuldig wie immer war ihr Tonfall zu ihrem besten Kumpel.

„Charly Schätzchen, dich mein ich nicht. Ich mein Markus." Lächelte ihr dieser entgegen. Sie erhob beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe und sah auf ihren Begleiter.

„Ja hab's früher geschafft. Darf ich trotzallem herein?"

„Klar kommt nur. Jessi ist auch schon da." Wie immer ging Heiko vor und Markus hielt ihr die Tür auf. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich gerade. Das kann doch nicht sein. Heiko kennt ihn. Oh nein. Das kann schlimm enden. Wie komm ich jetzt hier wieder raus. Irgendwie will ich gar nimmer mehr wo hin.

„Lass uns reingehen. Ich hab noch etwas für dich." In dem Moment riss er sie aus ihren Gedanken und schleuderte sie in die nächsten Gedankengänge. Langsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, ohne zu merken dass sie überhaupt ging. Wie kann er was für mich haben? Wie kann er auf den Gedanken kommen mich wieder zutreffen? Die Welt ist schließlich groß. Ob Heiko seine Finger im Spiel hat? Mir schwant übles

Wie ein Opferlahm auf den Weg zur vielseits besagter Höhle des Löwen kam sie sich vor.

In Heikos Zimmer saß Jessica schon auf der Bettkannte und traute ihren Augen nicht als hinter ihrer Freundin und Kollegin noch jemand folgte.

Heiko hielt den beiden ein Glas unter die Nase.

„Eistee?" das eine Wort brachte Charly dazu an Zitroneneistee zu denken und an den ersten Kuss. Sie sah sich Markus genauer an. Gleich lief vor ihrem inneren Auge der heutige Kuss ab. Sie folgte ihm mit den Augen als dieser sich zum Tisch begnügte und ihr und sich selbst etwas eingoss.

„Kein Zitronengeschmack. Man sagte mir das du den nicht magst." Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an und nahm zögerlich das Glas ab. Innerlich schallt sie sich für ihre Mäkligkeit.

„Man hat es dir gesagt?" fast ungläubig über ihre eigene Dämlichkeit so eine Frage zu stellen…

An dieser Stelle möchte ich gerne Abrechen, Mrs Word. Sie können sich sicherlich denken, dass beide ein zufriedenes Leben haben werden und so spar ich mir das und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende aller Tage.

Allerdings gibt es da eine Sachen die ich mich schon die ganze Zeit frage, warum haben die Jungs ein anderes Thema bekommen als ich? Möchten sie mir damit etwas sagen? Nun sie können ganz offen mit mir reden, ich werde zuhören und anschließend auch ein paar Fragen stellen unteranderen die, warum sie mich nicht leiden können?

Wissen sie nach unsern letzten Aufsatz über die Wiedergeburt habe ich mir Gedanken gemacht und ich komme zu keinem Ergebnis das zufriedenstellend wäre, deswegen möchte ich ihnen einige dieser Gedanken mitteilen..

Sie selbst haben in einer Anmerkung geschrieben das Karma auf einen zurückfällt und bestimmend für eine Wiedergeburt wäre. Schlussfolgernd müsste ich als mickriger Wurm wiedergeboren werden, wenn ich anscheint schlechtes getan habe in einem früheren Leben. Zumindest komm ich zu der Erkenntnis, mit dem Verhalten das sie mir gegenüber an den Tag legen.

Ich glaube nicht daran und ich möchte es ehrlich nicht. Ich sehe mein Leben als MEIN Leben an und nicht als eine bestimmt Zeitspanne in der die Seele in diesem Körper ruht.

Dann bräuchte ich nur funktionieren und nicht leben, finden sie nicht auch?

Warum sollte man also wiedergeboren werden? Viele würden sagen, sie hätten noch etwas zu erledigen. Wenn ich sie einmal in einer früheren Reinkarnation verärgert habe sollte und sie deswegen nicht zur Ruhe kamen und so wiedergeboren werden mussten, dann – so leid es mir tut, ich weiß davon nichts.

Mrs. Word glauben sie mir wenn ich ihnen sage, dass ich in meinem Leben schon durch mehrere Höllen gegangen bin. Ich habe allen Grund aus Rache wiedergeboren zu werden, doch will ich die Erinnerung meinem Zukünftigen ich ersparen.

Wiedergeburt.

Es klingt verlockend, wenn es wahr wäre. Alles was in diesem Leben nicht erreicht wurde in einem anderen fertig zu stellen. Freunde, die einen in diesen Leben verlassen haben, im nächsten wiederzutreffen.

Es gruselt mich daran denken zu müssen, was eines der früheren Leben angestellt haben könnte. Habe ich Morde begangen? Habe ich Kinder verstümmelt? Habe ich Freunde verraten? Habe ich ganze Zivilisationen ausgelöscht?

Das sind alles Dinge die ich nicht weiß.

Freuen sie sich. Ich gebe gerade offen zu dass ich etwas nicht weiß. Das müsste sie doch befriedigen, oder?

Oder womit habe ich sonst ihren Zorn auf mich gezogen. Ich bin es Müde, wenn sie mich jedes Mal verhöhnen weil ich nicht von ihrer geliebten Insel komme.

Haben sie sich mal überlegt dass ich in meinen anderen Leben vielleicht sogar von der Insel stammen könnte?

Haben sie sich einmal überlegt, dass ich auch in diesen Leben von der Insel kommen könnte und nur durch merkwürdige Schicksalsschläge nach Deutschland kam?

Was haben sie so sehr gegen das Festland, gegen das Land aus dem ich komme?

Ich weiß es leider nicht und das irritiert mich. Ich würde es gern wissen um etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Ganz ehrlich habe ich sie oft in meinen Gedanken verflucht, unschön verflucht. Mir manchmal auch äußerst schmerzhafte Sachen ausgedacht, die man ihnen antun könnte und glauben sie mir da kenn ich einige Möglichkeiten.

Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken, wen auch immer, zu bitten mich als Vampir Wiederzugebären. Ich würde mich dann von einem Werwolf beißen lassen und mich nachts als Werfledermaus in ihr Schlafzimmer schleichen. Ich würde mich da, nach der Idee eines Schlafliedes, in ein Monster verwandelt mit elf Augen und ihnen ein Schlaflied singen aus dem sie nicht erwachen werden. Langsam werde ich ihnen ihre Kehle zerdrücken und genüsslich ihnen alles Blut aus der Kehle saugen.

Vielleicht lasse ich sie auch am Leben und werde ihnen mit einem Löffel das Herz rausschneiden. Warum mit einem Löffel und nicht mit einem Messer? Ein Löffel ist stumpf und es wird wehtun. Es wird langsam sein und es wird grausam wehtun.

Dieser Schmerz ist in etwa dem gleich zusetzten, den ich gerade empfinde. Meine Überlegungen an ein früheres Leben. Hatte ich da Familie? Hatte ich da – Eltern?

Was habe ich in einer anderen Reinkarnation getan, dass ich in diesem Leben keine Eltern habe? Denken sie von mir, dass ich grausam bin? Denken sie, dass ich keine Familie verdient habe? Denn das glaube ich schon fast, von ihrem Verhalten her und auch dem Verhalten von anderen mir gegenüber.

Ich bin kein Monster! Ich bin ein Kind, das viel zu früh erwachsen werden musste. Ein Paradoxon. Darf ich mich denn nicht ein Mal so verhalten, wie es meinem Alter entsprechend wäre? Pubertär?

Mrs. Word, sind sie Mutter? Sind sie Ehefrau? Sind sie Schwester? Sind sie Tochter?

Wenn ja, wünsche ich ihnen im nächsten Leben, dass sie das alles wieder haben können. Dass sie in eine warme und herzliche Familie geboren werden. In eine Zeit, in der kein Krieg herrscht wenn sie aufwachsen.

Ich würde ihnen gerne so viele Worte an den Kopf werfen. Die ihr innerstes zerreißen und sie nur noch als gebrochene Hülle stehen lassen. Doch gleichzeitig erhoffe ich für sie eine Familie, die mit ihnen wiedergeboren werden kann.

Ich ziehe mich sehr oft in meine Welt zurück, eine Welt in die ich gerne Widergeboren werden möchte. Wenn ich also oft abweisend bin, dann nicht aus Respektlosigkeit, sondern aus Flucht vor der realen Welt.

Mrs. Word sie sind nun einer von 2 Menschen die von dieser Welt wissen und ich würde sie kurz dahin entführen.

In dieser Welt stehe ich auf einer Wiese und neben mir steht ein großer Bruder, der mich immer Beschützen wird. Aus einem Haus laufen 2 kleinere Geschwister von mir auf mich zu. Sie fragen ganz lapidar wie mein Tag in der Schule war, wenn wir ins Haus gehen. Dort empfängt mich auch schon eine Frau, die ich jedes Mal als meine Mutter identifiziere. Wir warten auf meinen Vater um gem1am zu essen. Jeder erzählt von seinen Erlebnissen am Tag. Ich fühl mich geborgen und zufrieden.

Jeder Tag dort verläuft anders, doch endet er immer gleich. Eine liebevolle Umarmung und der ehrliche Wunsch einer Guten Nacht und angenehmen Träumen von meinen Eltern.

Können sie sich selbst mit solch einer Welt identifizieren?

Wie gesagt sie sind nun einer von 2 Menschen die diese Welt kennen. Das wären Sie und ich. Und ich hoffe sie werden mich jetzt anders sehen.

Ich habe den innigsten Wunsch in dieser Traumwelt wiedergeboren zu werden.

Ist dieser Wunsch schlimm?

Darf dieser Wunsch nicht aus vollen Herzen kommen?

Darf ich diesem Wunsch nicht so viel Kraft verleihen, dass er im nächsten Leben war werden kann?

Ich bin der Überzeugung, dass nur ein Wunsch, der so rein und unschuldig ist zu einer Wiedergeburt führen kann. Alle anderen wären nicht nur zu schwach, sondern es eigentlich auch nicht wert erfüllt zu werden.

Ich weiß nicht wie ihr Wunsch aussieht, aber meiner ist relativ einfach.

Eine Familie.

Sie werden sich sicherlich fragen, warum ich ihnen das mitteile? Wissen sie noch was ich über Respekt zu ihnen gesagt habe?

Nun ich denke ich gehe einen Schritt auf sie zu und denke wir können unsere Streitigkeiten ablegen. Was halten sie davon das Kriegsbeil zu beerdigen und einen neuanfang zu wagen? Ich würde es gerne tun und nein ich erhoffe mir nicht dass sie mir dann die gleichen Aufgaben wie die der anderen geben, obwohl, ein bisschen Hoffnung ist da doch da.

Ich hoffe durch diesen Schluss habe ich das Thema nicht verfehlt, aber es lag mir doch ein bisschen auf dem Herzen."

Mrs. Word war mit jedem Wort der Nachrede etwas Bleicher geworden als sie nun verstummte. Sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht was sie nun mit diesem Aufsatz anfangen sollte. Ja sie wollte dieses Mädchen demütigen, da sie von Anfang an etwas aufmüpfig war. Doch war sie vielleicht selbst daran schuld? Sie hatte nie versucht das Mädchen anders zu betrachten als, die hochnäsige, respektlose Deutsche. Also welches Thema wäre besser geeignet als der erste Kuss.

Suchend sah sie zum Slytherintisch. Viele der Schüler hatten den Kopf gesenkt. Einige sahen erschrocken zu der Beamtin. Doch den Rotschopf konnte sie nicht sehen.

Mrs. Word hatte schon fast gehofft sie mit ihrem zuckersüßen grinsen zu sehen. Direkt zu ihr gewandt, und ihr Blick sollte sie verspotten. Doch das Mädchen war verschwunden. Und anscheint hatte das noch nicht mal jemand mitbekommen.

Ihr rundumblick vermittelte ihr den Eindruck dass selbst die Lehrer von Hogwarts erschrocken waren. Leise murmelte sie vor sich hin und ging aus dem Lehrereingang.

Hinter der Lehrertafel war das Geräusch der farbigen Glasperlen zu hören. Das holte die Professoren aus ihrer Starre. Trotzdem war die Stimmung in der Halle bedrückend.

Remus war fast entsetzt, welch grausame Gedanken seine Freundin da ausgesprochen hatte. Er hatte zwar vermutet, dass der Rotschopf innerlich zerrissen war, doch das es so tiefgreifend war? Er sah entsetzt auf die Beamtin, die gerade aus der Tür ging. Er wollte sich nicht Mal ausmalen, was Anne jetzt dachte, oder aber tat. Sie hatte der Beamtin, ein Friedensangebot gegeben. Und nun?

Erst sah er zu Severus, er wusste das letzte Woche etwas passiert sein musste, das der Tränkemeister auf einmal anders über den jungen Muggel dachte. Dann erst versuchte er den Rotschopf am Tisch auszumachen. Doch sie war nicht da.

Neben ihm setzte Severus den Stuhl zurück. Er ging im zügigen Schritt auf seinen Haustisch zu und sprach mit dem jungen Mr. Malfoy. Danach ging er durch die großen Flügeltüren der Halle und war aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden.

Besorgt stand auch er auf und ging durch den Lehrereingang hinaus. Er musste das Mädchen finden. Nachsehen ob alles in Ordnung war. Sie kurz in die Arme nehmen, wie nach einer schäbigen Attacke von Smith.

Albus war bestürzt gewesen, solch Worte zu hören, doch nachdem er mehrfach nicht in die Gedankenwelt von Miss Schmitt kam, konnte er so einiges Verstehen. Die Grausamkeit der Worte, glich sich aber auch mit ihrer 1tellung zum Bösen oder aber der schwarzen Magie.

Hatte er sich hier einen bösen Muggel ins Haus geholt?

Er hatte sie in letzter Zeit wirklich in Ruhe gelassen. Auch nachdem Zauber der beiden Gryffindorschüler. In den Weihnachtsferien wollte er Remus wegschicken und Snape auch beschäftigen. Da wollte er wieder ansetzten das Mädchen mürbe zu machen.

Das jetzt müsste doch die totale Demütigung sein. Ja er kann auch das Spiel spielen, welches sie angefangen hatte. Innerlich schmunzelte er. Äußerlich ließ er Bestürzung auf seinem Gesicht zu

Dieser Aufsatz aber, sagte ihm das er das Vorhaben schon viel früher umsetzten konnte und auch tun würde. Innerlich grinste er hinterhältig. Als sein Tränkemeister aufstand verfolgte er ihn mit Blicken auch Remus. Danach sah er sich in der Halle um.

Viele Schüler dachten über diese Worte nach. Das konnte er in den Gedanken vieler erkennen. Sein Goldjunge sah hilfesuchend zu Draco, dieser schüttelte aber nur den Kopf.

Das war auch etwas, was er nachgehen musste. Die Freundschaft, da war er sich sicher das es eine war, zu dem Slytherin. Doch jetzt musste er erst wieder Ruhe in die Schule bekommen. Schließlich war heute Freitag und es gab noch Unterricht.

So erhob er sich und mahnte die Schüler zur Eile um in die Unterrichtsräume zu kommen.

Severus hatte sich bei seinem Patenkind erkundigt, wo Miss Schmitt war. Da dieser und auch kein anderer seines Tisches es wusste, machte er sich selbst auf die Suche nach seinem Mädchen. Letzte Woche hatte sie ihm viel Vertrauen offenbart, ihm von ihrem kleinen Geheimnis erzählt. Eines von vielen. Sie sagte selbst dass sie Erwachsenen nicht vertraue, kein Wunder bei der Vergangenheit die er nur kurz erlesen hatte.

Er war sich sicher, dass sein Mädchen jetzt sehr aufgewühlt war und auch irgendwas Dummes tun würde. Jeder in der Schule würde ihren innigsten Wunsch kennen. Und er wusste von mindestens einem Schüler der das ausnutzen würde.

Er hatte sie immer stark gesehen, aufmüpfig und auch etwas rebellisch. Doch diese Aussage in der Hausaufgabe zeigte ihm wie innerlich krank sie eigentlich war. Er hatte viele Kinder gesehen die in andere Welten flüchten und dann auch aus dem Leben flüchten.

Erst wollte er sich Mrs. Word schnappen um ihr zu erklären was sie gerade angerichtet hatte. Doch jetzt war ihm sein Mädchen wichtiger. Er war selbst überrascht gewesen als er nach ihrem letzten gem1amen Unterricht von seinem Mädchen in Gedanken sprach.

Doch der Gedanke klang beim ersten Mal gut, verdammt gut sogar. Auch wenn er das nicht zugeben würde. Und er erwischte sich häufiger dabei, wenn er sie beim Essen beobachtete. Besonders nach dem gem1amen Nachmittag bei Lucius.

Eilends ging er die Stockwerke ab, an dem sich Anne am liebsten aufhielt. Da war zuerst Remus Klassenraum.

Leer

Das Stockwerk das für Muggelkunde reser4t ist.

Leer

Der Astronomieturm.

Leer

Remus Räume.

Doch jener kam nur Kopfschüttelt aus diesen Räumen. Also suchte der Wolf auch. Das einzigste was noch blieb waren die Kerker. Remus sagte er ginge zum See und suche die Hogwartsgründe ab.

Jetzt kamen ihm auch die ersten Schüler entgegen. Albus wird sie wohl zum Unterricht geschickt haben. Welche Klasse hatte er nochmal? Aja den ersten Jahrgang Slytherin/ Gryffindor. Gut die könnte er mit einer Schreibarbeit abwimmeln.

So ging er schleunigst zu seinem Klassenzimmer um danach den Rest der Kerker abzusuchen. Vor der Türe standen schon die Schüler, doch keiner ging hinein. Dabei war das Klassenzimmer der unteren Jahrgänge immer offen wenn er kam.

„Professor, sie sollten da wohl erst allein reingehen." Teilte ihm ein Slytherin Mädchen mit. Er sah kurz in den Raum und kam auch gleich wieder heraus.

„Schreibt bitte in der Bibliothek einen Aufsatz über die Eigenschaften der Zutaten des letzten Trankes, den wir in der letzten Stunde hatten." Teilte er den Schülern mit. Das er gerade mitfühlend klang, war ihm herzlich egal.

So trat er wieder in den Raum und schloss leise die Tür. Mental sandte er seine geistigen Antennen aus.

„Klopf, Klopf" sande er dem Mädchen zu, in der Hoffnung sie würde ihm antworten. Wenn sie ihm in ihrem Gedankenbuch schrieb hatte sie auch oft dieses leise Klopf, Klopf benutzt. Vielleicht 5 Minuten stand er an der Tür, wusste nicht so recht was er tun sollte. Darum hatte er sich vorher keine Gedanken gemacht.

„Wer da?" erklang es, bevor er mit seiner Stimme sich bemerkbar machen wollte.

„Eine kleine schwarze Fledermaus." Sprach er leise.

„Was will die Maus?"

„Die Maus hatte dich gesucht. Darf ich näher kommen?" wenn sie so antwortete sollte er erst einmal mitspielen. Er kannte es von Draco als Kleinkind. Sie sagte nichts in seinem Kopf. Doch nach wieder vergangenen Minuten, sah sie zu ihm auf aus der Ecke des Zimmers in das sie sich verkrochen hatte.

„Warum hat sie das getan? Warum hasst sie mich so? Hab ich irgendwas gemacht? Bin ich denn wirklich nichts wert? Kann denn jeder mit mir machen was er will? Es weiß jetzt jeder, oder? Hassen sie mich jetzt alle?" sprudelte es verstört in Severus Kopf. Er wusste keine Antwort, keine die zufriedenstellend wäre und Anne im Moment auch verstehen würde. Er sah die Tränen die unablässig über die Wangen rannen. Am liebsten würde er ihr jede einzelne davon abwischen und ihr Trost spenden.

Gerade jetzt schlich sie sich in sein Herz und sein Vampir reagierte als ob es sein eigenes Kind wäre. Der Gedanke bestürzte ihn, da sein Kind jetzt auch in dem Alter wäre. Und wenn sie sein Kind wär, würde er Rache ausüben. Gleichzeitig verstand er nicht wirklich warum sein Vampir, so reagierte. Langsam trat er näher und ging vor ihr in die Hocke. Er öffnete seine Arme und sprach Mental einen Musikzauber.

„Komm her", bat er sanft. Erst sah er wie sich die Augen weiteten und im nächsten Moment fand er den Rotschopf in seinen Armen wieder. Stumme Tränen zogen in seiner Robe ein. Zitternd hielten sich die Hände der Schülerin an seiner Robe fest. Behutsam strich er ihr über den Rücken. Severus hatte es mal bei Narzissa gesehen als sie Draco getröstet hatte. Er hoffte nur dass es etwas brachte.

„Bin ich wirklich so schlimm, dass mich niemand will? Es werden so viele von dem Heim adoptiert, nur für mich interessiert sich niemand."

Diese Worte brachten ihm einen Vorfall von vor 3 Wochen ins Gedächtnis. Kurz zuvor, war Miss Schmitt in ein Kleinkind verwandelt worden.

Die Flügeltüren der großen Halle wurde aufgestoßen als gerade alle beim Mittagessen waren. Herein kamen 3 Erwachsene und 3 Kinder. 2 unter 10 und einer der mindestens 14 sein musste.

„Professor Dumbledore, entschuldigen sie die Störung, ich muss unbedingt mit unseren Hausvorstand sprechen. Silberdrache, ich brauche Hilfe und zwar jetzt." Der Junge der sprach sah sich in der Halle um.

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn und musterte den Knaben. Die Uniform ist eindeutig von der Braunschweig. Neben ihm sah er einen Zaubereibeamten. Der Name Silberdrache sagte ihm nichts. Als er allerdings sah wie sich Miss Schmitt umdrehte, konnte er sich etwas zusammenreimen. Mental sprach er einen Sprachübersetzungszauber, dass die gesamte Halle hören konnte was die Besucher sprachen. Denn er war sich sicher, dass sie nicht in Englisch reden würden.

Anne hatte Simon sofort an der Stimme erkannt. Sie sah auch die 6 jährige Marie neben ihm und den mittlerweile elf jährigen Tim. Simon sprach, nachdem er seinen Hausvorstand sah, weiter.

„Ich bekomme mächtigen Ärger, wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig zurückkomme. Ich schwänze gerade Zaubertränke um hier zu sein und Tim von einer riesen Dummheit zu bewahren. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht was los ist. Erst schreibt mir die Blaueule, aufgebracht und dann muss ich sehen dass Tim nicht mehr zu den Schmitts will. Schau nicht so, du weißt selbst wie häufig der Name bei uns ist. Da der Minister gerade da war sind wir hierher appariert. Jetzt tu was!" forderte er streng. Anne stand auf und ging vor Tim in die Knie der erst zurückzuckte als würde ihm jemand etwas tun.

Angestrengt dachte Anne an ihr Gedankenbuch um Simon zu fragen was die Blaueule geschrieben hätte.

„Blaueule sagte dass Tim an seinem Geburtstag den Brief von der Braunschweig bekommen hätte. Dann sei er in Tränen ausgebrochen und hat sich in sein Zimmer eingesperrt. Gestern und heute war er nicht in der Schule. Und er spricht mit keinem."

Anne legte sanft den Zeigefinger unter Tim's Kinn und hob es ein wenig an, so dass er sie ansehen musste. Stille Sekunden verstrichen, als sich die erste Träne aus den blauen Augen des Jungen löste. Zitternd holte er Luft und ein kleines wimmern war zu hören.

„Sie wollen keinen Freak wie mich." Flüsterte er leise. Doch das Ehepaar Schmitt verstand ihn trotzdem.

„Tim, das ist…" Durch eine Handbewegung von Anne verstummte die Dame. Simon sah das Ehepaar an und sah die Bestürzung in den Gesichtern.

„Sehen sie einfach zu und lassen sie Silberdrache das machen." Flüsterte er dem Paar zu.

Anne hatte ihre freie Hand zu den Schmitts erhoben, so dass die Frau verstummte. Sie sah immer noch in die Augen des Kindes und aus einem Zwang heraus begann er zu erzählen.

„Ich habe gedacht ich bekomme keinen Brief, so wie du. Ich dachte ich geh auf eine Schule die nicht so Spezial ist. Aber jetzt wollen mich die Schmitts bestimmt nicht mehr. Jetzt bin ich doch ein Freak und keiner will einen Freak. Sie können ja nicht zaubern und denken ich bin jetzt eine Last." Kurz schluchzte er und Anne legte ihre Hand auf die Brust des Jungen, dort wo das Herz ist.

Der kleine Schüttelte den Kopf, nach einigen Sekunden.

„Nein, aber sie waren heute bei Marie. Und sie haben sie gefragt ob sie zu ihnen mit möchte. Sie wollen mich doch nicht."

Stille. Dann sah der Junge zu dem Paar und schüttelte den Kopf. Lange sah er einfach nur Still in die Augen der Frau und des Mannes.

„Nein sie waren immer Nett zu mir. Sie haben mir euch eine Eule gekauft, weil die jeder Zauberer hat. Sie haben mir abends auch vorgelesen und ich mag sie. Ich möchte gerne bei ihnen bleiben, aber sie wollen lieber Marie." Wieder fing er mit schluchzen an. Mit dem Zeigefinger wischte Anne die Tränen weg.

Unsicher sah Tim zwischen den Erwachsenen und Marie hin und her. Er holte tief Luft und setzte an.

„Warum wart ihr bei Marie?"

„Ach Schatz, wir wollten dich überraschen. Wir möchten 2 Kinder haben, damit du nicht allein bist. Wir wollten Marie heute Fragen, weil der Beamte einmal da war. Wir wollten euch beide heute mitnehmen. Ich möchte niemand anderen als meinen Sohn haben als dich." Fing die Frau an und ihr Mann fuhr fort.

„Ich könnte nie Stolzer sein als, dich zu meinem Sohn zu haben. Ihr seid beide jemand Besonderes für uns. Und die schöne Zeit die wir bisher hatten möchte ich nicht missen. Ich möchte dein Lachen wieder durch unser Haus hören. Du bist das was wir uns schon so lange gewünscht hatten. Möchtest du nicht das Marie mit uns kommt?" jetzt fingen wieder die Tränen an zu laufen.

„Ihr wollt mich wirklich?" fragte er ungläubig. Beide Erwachsenen nickten mit einem Lächeln.

„Ihr werdet nicht böse wenn ich nach Braunschweig gehe?"

„Nein, werden wir nicht. Wir möchten es sogar. Du kannst uns dann jeden Tag schreiben und du siehst all deine Freunde wieder. Möchtest du mit uns Mitkommen? Da wartet ein Zimmer auf dich, das bewohnt werden möchte." Sprach der Mann und kniete sich nieder. Er hielt die Arme auf und wartete darauf dass Tim zu ihm kam. Der Junge musste gar nicht lange überlegen, dass er loslief und sich in die Arme seines Vaters warf. Seine Arme legte er um den Hals des Mannes und als sich dieser erhob, schwang er auch seine Beine um den Körper des Erwachsenen um nicht runter zu rutschen.

Die Frau strich Tim die letzten Tränen von den Wangen und lächelte ihm zu. Anne erhob sich und ging auf Marie zu, die ihre Tränen versuchte zu unterdrücken. Sanft nahm Anne das Mädchen in den Arm.

„Marie komm doch her, Mama will dich bestimmt auch in den Armen halten." Sprach Tim, der immer noch auf den Armen seines Vaters war. Die Frau trat hinter Marie und legte sanft die Hand auf den Kopf des Mädchens, das sich aus der Umarmung ihres Hausvorstandes trennte.

„Möchtest du nicht auch mit zu uns kommen? Als meine Tochter? Als Tims Schwester?" Frau Schmitt ging in die Hocke und sprach weiter.

„Weist du als kleine Schwester, darf man seinen großen Bruder leicht ärgern. Das habe ich auch immer gemacht. Und doch hat er immer auf mich aufgepasst und er liebt mich. Ich habe so viel von euch beiden erzählt, dass er schon ganz neugierig ist auf euch. M1t du, du hältst es mit uns aus?"

Marie nahm die Dame einfach in die Arme und flüsterte ein leises Ja. Der Beamte des Ministeriums sprach den Direktor an.

„Professor Dumbledore, wenn sie uns kurz ein Büro zur Verfügung stellen könnten und einen Zeugen, ich würde das ganze schnell beenden, bevor es sich jemand anders überlegt." Der Direktor deutete der jungen Familie und den Beamten an ihm zu folgen. Er wäre selbst zeuge. Zurück blieben Simon und Anne.

„Ich hoffe die lassen sich Zeit. Mindestens 2 Stunden wären angenehm. Schau nicht so. ich habe keine Lust bei Herrn Rawiel noch Unterricht heute zu haben. Ich mag zwar Zaubertränke aber bei dem Kerl lernt man nichts. Wir nehmen gerade die Tränke vom 2ten Jahr durch. Hallo, wir sind 4tes Jahr. Mensch wenn ich könnte wurde ich mit diesem Professor Snape tauschen, der hier an der Schule unterrichtet. Der soll zwar unfreundlich sein, aber man lernt bei ihm etwas. Besser noch ich komme nach Hogwarts. Ha! Kari wird Augen machen wenn ich ihr sage ich stand in der großen Halle von Hogwarts. Mist das ich meine Kamera nicht dabei hab. Dann könnt ich ihr zeigen wie sie aussieht und sie müsste nicht immer den Erzählungen von diesem Terry Boot glauben. Ach ja, durch den weiß ich übrigens das du hier bist."

Simon grinste auf einmal frech.

„Hättest uns ruhig ne Eule schicken können. Ich war schon drauf und dran dir nen Heuler zu schicken. Bedank dich bei Koji, der hat mich davon abgehalten." Jetzt erst holte Anne ihr Gedankenbuch heraus.

„Danke dass du es nicht getan hast. Das wäre mega-peinlich gewesen."

„Na wenn das so ist, dann werde ich dir doch einen Heuler schicken. Am besten zu Geburtstag, wie findest du das?" grinste er sie hinterhältig an.

„Witzbold!" dabei gab sie ihm eine Kopfnuss.

„Eigentlich ist das gerade ganz schön, ich kann endlich mit dir über Zauberei und so reden. Ach wir haben ein neues Fach, Mythologie. Das ist genial. Die ganzen alten Legenden und so. Und ich muss zugeben, dass du recht hattest. Daimos und Phobos sind immer mit Ares auf einem Schlachtfeld. Naja was hätte eine Schlacht an sich wenn Angst und Schrecken fehlen würden nicht wahr?

Wir haben gerade Drachenmythen dran und einige mussten schmunzeln. Du weißt die vom Drachenhaus. Wusstest du, dass Schlangen nach einer Legende von Drachen abstammen? Man nennt sie auch gefallene Drachen. Also kein Wunder dass du in Slytherin gelandet bist." Dabei tippte er auf das Wappen auf dem Umhang.

„So sicher war das gar nicht."

„So? Genau wie werdet ihr eigentlich eingeteilt? Das hatte Terry Kari nie geschrieben. Außerdem warum kann ich dich in meinem Kopf verstehen? Hat das was mit diesem Buch zu tun? Das wäre Cool. Funktioniert das auch auf große Distanzen?"

„Das Buch ist ein Gedankenbuch. Frag mal deinen Tränkelehrer danach. Und die Einteilung erfolgt hier mit einem Hut."

„Hut? Darf ich den auch mal aufsetzten? Bei uns ist es ein Stein der in einer Farbe dann glüht. Bist du echt der Meinung das Rawiel mir erklärt was ein Gedankenbuch ist? Aua, ach dich hätte ich fast vergessen. Hier ein blinder Passagier für dich. Nimm die Bestie eh sie mich noch weiter zerkratzt. Ey du Vieh bist du ein Wolf oder eine Katze." Aus der Umhangstasche zog Simon einen verkleinerten schwarzen Kater.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihn mit Kater anreden oder mit seinem Namen." Kicherte Anne in ihr Buch und nahm ihm ihren Schmusekater ab, der sich sofort an sie schmiegte und Köpfchen gab. Dabei gab er ein zufriedenes Schnurren ab.

„Bow was bist du? Nen Aeonin oder so was? Die können auch gut mit Tieren. Hat das eigentlich nen Grund das du ihn Kamikatze genannt hast?"

„Er hat es mir gesagt."

„Klar als ob Katzen reden können. Au, ey das Biest ist Kratzwütig."

„Beleidige ihn doch nicht. Wie weit seid ihr mit magischen Tieren?"

„Magische Tiere? Du m1t der kleine Kater da ist magisch? Wieso hat man ihn dann dir noch nicht weg genommen? Ah Moment, diese Tiere suchen sich ihre Herrchen selber aus. Naja, Hexe, er passt zu dir. Du erfüllst mit ihm das volle Klischee einer Hexe. Rote Haare und nen schwarzen Kater. Schau nicht so. Dein ehemaliger Mathelehrer hat dich immer so genannt. Kleine Hexe. Und in dieser Welt ist das noch nicht mal ein Schimpfwort. Mhm wenn der Beamte weg ist, solltest du ihn wieder großzaubern lassen. Ich bekomme Ärger, wenn man herausfindet dass ich außerhalb der Schule gezaubert habe. Wenn ich mir es recht überlege, können mich deine Lehrer überhaupt verstehen? Denn dann wissen sie dass ich gezaubert habe. Oh, oh dann bin ich echt im Eimer…"

„Es tut mir leid." Severus wurde aus seiner Erinnerung gerissen. An seiner Brust war immer noch der Kopf von Anne.

„Was tut dir leid?" fragte er sanft. Etwas das total untypisch für ihn war.

„Ich habe ihre Robe vollgeheult. Sie haben ihren Unterricht wegen mir nicht halten können. Ich…"

„Mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Es sind nur Tränen. Und den Schülern habe ich eine Aufgabe in der Bibliothek gegeben." Unterbrach er sie leise. Langsam löste er seine Umarmung um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Fast schon Sanft wischte er die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht mit seinem Daumen.

„Was denken sie jetzt von mir?"

„Das du ein sehr mutiges Mädchen bist, einem Lehrer so viel zu offenbaren. Und ich denke, wenn du Eltern hättest wären sie sehr stolz auf dich. Ich wäre es zumindest." Flüsterte er.

„Steh auf, ich bring dich zu einem wärmeren Ort. Dort kannst du bleiben. Es wird dir heute nicht viel bringen am Unterricht noch teil zunehmen." Snape richtete sich auf und nachdem Anne keine Anstalten machte sich zu regen und einfach nur auf den Boden starrte, zog er sie an den Armen zu sich heran.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen, nicht das uns noch ein Schüler sieht. Du weißt ja wie das mit Gerüchten ist." Er deutete ein Lächeln an und damit hob er sie auf seine Arme und ging an dem Lehrertisch vorbei zu einer kleinen Tür. Er durchkreuzte die Vorratskammer und den Klassenraum der älteren Klassen, bevor er in seinem Büro wieder herauskam. Dort zischte er dem Bild ein Wort zu und befand sich kurz darauf in seinen privaten Räumen.

„Sir? Das sind ihre Räume."

„Kennst du sie also noch." Schmunzelte er. Mit einem Wink mit dem Zauberstab, vergrößerte er den Sessel zu einer angenehmen Couch. Dort setzte er sich mit seiner Fracht.

„Du kannst hier bleiben. Ich muss allerdings die nächste Stunde wirklich unterrichten. Leg dich hin, du siehst aus als hast du Kopfschmerzen." Ein weiterer Wink mit dem Zauberstab und im Kamin loderte ein sanftes Feuer. Severus stand auf und holte die leichte Wolldecke, die er beim letzten Mal in einen Schrank getan hatte.

„Ich will nicht mehr da raus."

„Musst du auch nicht. Bleib hier. Brauchst du noch etwas? Ich hab leider den 4ten Jahrgang jetzt, sonst würde ich bleiben. Mach die Augen zu. Schlaf. Ich würde dir ja etwas zu Beruhigung geben, nur weißt du selber das Tränke nicht wirken." Sie nickte und schloss die Augen.

„Darf ich Musik hören?"

„Was ist das nur mit dir und der Musik. Warte kurz." Severus stand auf und transformierte ein Buch in ein Grammophon. Gleich darauf erklangen leichte Töne im Raum. Dann ging er nochmal in die Hocke vor dem Sofa und strich eine rotschwarze Haarsträhne aus der Stirn des Mädchens.

„Ich komme wieder wenn der Unterricht vorbei ist." Dann stand er auf und straffte seine Robe neu. Ein letzter Blick auf sein Mädchen und er ging von der Verbindungstür in den Klassenraum für die höheren Klassen. Vor dessen Tür wartete schon sein Jahrgang.

15


	14. Chapter 14

Anarie Zeus Little Anne

**Kapitel 13**

Zum Mittag schaute er wieder nach seinem Gast. Doch der schlief tief und fest. Also ging er in die große Halle. Die war verhältnismäßig ruhig. Die meisten aßen still nur einige die sehr unter der Fuchtel von Dumbledore standen, lästerten über das gehörte vom Morgen.

An seinem Haustisch, sprach er kurz mit Draco.

„Beruhige dich, sie ist bei mir und schläft. Kannst du deinem Vater schreiben? Ich komme Morgen Mittag zu ihm mit einem Gast. Ich bring sie für das Wochenende aus diesem Irrenhaus raus." Draco nickte und griff sich kurz darauf ein Pergament.

An der Lehrertafel setzte er sich mit kalter Mine auf seinen Platz. Remus sah zu ihm als er sich seinem Teller widmete. Bevor Severus wieder fertig war, steckte er Remus einen Zettel zu. Dann verabschiedete er sich von seinen Kollegen. Am Gryffindortisch blieb er stehen

„Potter sie denken doch noch an ihre Nachhilfe heute um 20 Uhr?" dieser war im ersten Moment erschrocken über die Schnarrende Stimme.

„Ja, Sir. Sie wissen das ich sie darum gebeten habe, also werde ich auch da sein." Harry wartet noch kurz bevor er sich mit Ron weiter unterhielt. Severus ging hinaus.

Remus hatte den Zettel in seinen Quartieren gelesen. Erleichtert, dass die Fledermaus das Mädchen gefunden hatte und es ihr den Umständen gut ging. Er hatte sich den Tag über seine eigenen Gedanken gemacht. Was hatte die Frau dazu getrieben das vorzulesen? Oder warum hat sie nicht mittendrinn abgebrochen? Warum gab Albus so viel Kälte ab? Gut das wusste er ja fast. Oft hatte er mit Harry geredet. Und zum Schluss war er auch zur Fledermaus gegangen. Er hat nicht alles erfahren, nur angedeutete Sachen, die ihn zum Nachdenken brachten. Auch zum Wanken.

Severus hatte ihn heute um 20 Uhr in seine Gemächer eingeladen. Mhm das hatte der Tränkemeister auch noch nicht allzu Häufig getan.

Lange dauerte es, bis der Tag vorbei ging. Remus kam es wie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vor. Zur Gewünschten Zeit, klopfte er an Severus Gemächer. Keiner öffnete ihm. So sah er sich auf dem Gang um. Im fiel auf das in dem Teil des Kerkers keine Bilder hingen. Nicht so wie bei ihm. Sein Gang war förmlich überwuchert. Jetzt konnte er sich vorstellen warum Albus nicht so recht wusste was hier unten vor ging.

An der nächsten Ecke kam gerade der junge Malfoyspross und Blaise Zabini. Beide sahen mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf, als sie den Wolf in Lehrerrobe sahen.

„Professor Lupin, einen angenehmen Abend." Grüßten ihn beide.

„Ihnen auch meine Herren."

„Ah ihr seid schon da, dann kommt bitte herein." Severus kam gerade in Begleitung von Miss Granger und Harry von der anderen Richtung. Er nannte das Passwort zu seiner Tür und ließ seine Gäste eintreten.

„Gleich vorweg, alles was in diesem Raum gesprochen, gehört oder getan wird, bleibt in diesem Raum. Ihr könnt hier offen Reden und nun Setzt euch. Bevor ich zu dem komme was ich wollte. Jetzt macht schon ich beiße nicht." Schnarrte er unhöflich.

„Noch nicht", setzte er mit einem Schmunzeln an und vergrößerte auch den 2ten Sessel zu einem Sofa. Dort setzten sich Remus und die beiden Gryffindor. Ihnen gegenüber sahen sie gleich den Rotschopf der von Blaise und Draco in die Mitte genommen wurde. Unsicher sah sie in die Runde und dann fragend zu ihrem Professor. Der Zauberte sich einen bequemen Sessel und einige Gedecke Tee.

„Schau nicht so, sie haben sich alle Sorgen gemacht und sie sind der gleichen Meinung wie ich. Jetzt iss wenigstens etwas." Severus wandte sich wieder seinen anderen Gästen zu, bevor sie unliebsame Fragen stellen können.

„Remus du musst Morgen in dem Schwarzen Magiekurs mich entschuldigen. Ich werde nicht da sein. Auch das gesamte Wochenende nicht. Ich werde Miss Schmitt für eine kurze Zeit begleiten. Stellt keine Fragen. Ich habe hier einige Entschuldigungszettel für die Schüler. Falls wir nicht rechtzeitig zurück sein sollten, müsst ihr 4 mich abwechselt spielen. Ein paar Flaschen Vielsafttrank, stehen dann bereit. Er ist verbessert und hält nun mindestens 5 Stunden an. Also so das ihr zwischen den Malzeiten tauschen könnt.

Draco, du und Miss Granger könnt bei den unteren Klassen gerne mit den Tränken fortfahren. Bei den oberen, lasst sie schreiben. Irgendwas, wobei es nicht auffallen sollte das ich es ja nicht ich selber bin.

Miss Granger ich verlass mich darauf dass sie meinen Vorrat an Vielsafttrank wieder auffüllen werden. Das Rezept wird sich in der ersten Schreibtischschublade meines Büros befinden."

„Ja Sir."

„Gut, Remus hast du über meine Worte nachgedacht?"

„Ja, auch wenn ich mir noch nicht richtig einen Reim darauf machen kann. Aber die letzten Ereignisse, führen mir einiges vor Augen, dessen ich anscheint Blind war."

„Das wundert mich nicht. Das waren du und dein Herumtreiber schon immer. Mich wundert's nur das deine Nase das nicht mitbekommen hat."

„Du hast anscheint dann auch nicht viel mitbekommen, mein Lieber."

„Remus, pass auf was du sagst." Knurrte Snape nun.

„Ein Frage Professoren, haben sie ein Verhältnis miteinander?" erklang es in den Köpfen der Lehrer.

„Was?" sprachen beide gleichzeitig und sahen verwirrt auf das Slytherinmädchen. Die restlichen Schüler sahen alle recht verwirrt an, da sie den Gedanken ja nicht gesendet bekamen.

Remus musste schmunzeln und dann herzhaft lachen. Kurz danach kam auch von Severus ein kleines Schmunzeln.

„Bei Merlin, wie machst du das nur jedes Mal?" fragte er, als er seine Gesichtsmimik wieder ordnen wollte. Doch gleich hatte er 5 Zauberstäbe auf sich zeigend.

„Was haben sie mit unseren Professor gemacht und wer sind sie?" war die Frage von Harry.

„Steckt die Stäbe weg, darf ich nicht mal lachen? Mensch Draco, du weißt das ich auch nur ein Mensch bin."

„Ja ein sehr beißwütiger Mensch. Es ist nur ungewohnt dich kichern zu hören. Wenn ich das Dad erzähle."

„Der weiß das sogar, und hat mich auch gleich bedroht. Jetzt setzt euch wieder. Und du Fräulein, wie kannst du nur auf solche Gedanken kommen?" meinte er sanft, sie zuckte mit den Schultern und schmunzelte Remus an.

„Zumindest grinst sie wieder. Severus ich weiß nicht welche Seite ich nun einnehmen soll. Denn die helle Seite ist nicht so hell wie sie sein sollte. Und ich geh dann mal davon aus dass die dunkle Seite nicht ganz so dunkel ist. Ich würde gerne den wahren Grund wissen und verstehen." Lang sah Severus dem Wolf in die braunen Augen

„Anne?" diese nickte auf die Stumm gestellte Frage und Severus ließ eine dicke Mappe Dokumente heran schweben.

„Wolf, lies. Aber wehe du verrätst irgendetwas. Miss Granger, was gibt es neues?" Remus öffnete die Mappe und hörte nur mit halbem Ohr der weiteren Unterhaltung inne. Die Dokumente betrafen alle Dumbledore und die Schule, sowie einiger Kinder die verschwanden. Einiges über das Muggelmädchen und zum Schuss die Beschreibung des Schlachtfelds.

„Nun Professor, da sie selbst die Tränke ausgeschlossen haben und das einzige Schmuckstück eine Kette ist, die sie selbst überprüft haben, habe ich mich auf die Pflanzen und Sprüche gestürzt. Viele Bannsprüche unterbinden die Magie komplett, löschen sie komplett aus. Allerdings hinterlassen sie Fluchnarben, dort wo der Magische Kern abgestoßen wird. Das muss nicht zwangsläufig in der Nähe des Herzens sein. 3 Sprüche die Weißmagisch sind beschränken die Magie, bzw. bannen einen bestimmten Teil der Magie. Auch dort wird eine Fluchnarbe sichtbar. Meist in Form eines Blitzes. Wie das mit schwarzmagischen Sprüchen ist weiß ich nicht. Fakt ist das keiner der Sprüche die Magieanwendung zulässt schmerzen verursacht oder Müdigkeit. Somit schließe ich einen Spruch für das erste aus, auch weil ich keine Fluchnarben auf ihren Körper gesehen habe.

Bei den magiebannenden Pflanzen ist es anders. Allerdings habe ich das Kapitel noch nicht ganz durch. Bei der Silberranke bin ich stehen geblieben. Sie soll den Magiefluss regulieren, damit nicht zu viel auf einmal freigesetzt wird. Falls das der Fall ist, lässt sie dem Träger es durch elektrische Entladungen spüren und ihn zur Konzentration aufrufen. Wird meist bei Kleinkindern eingesetzt. Auch heute noch. Die Silberranke legt sich wie ein Schmuckstück um die Haut des Besitzers und kann nur durch einen Zauber gelöst werden. Doch auch so etwas habe ich bei ihr nicht gesehen.

Allerdings werde ich weiter suchen."

„Mine darf ich fragen warum man jemanden mit einem Bannfluch belegen sollte?" mischte sich Blaise ein.

„Das was ich gelesen habe, war… in meinen Augen grauenvoll. Magische Wesen haben eine stärkere Magie als Zauberer und Magier. Früher hat man den Magischen Wesen oft ihre Kinder geraubt und diese mit den Flüchen belegt. Viele sind dabei gestorben, da bei ihnen der Magiekern nahe des Herzens war, oder sie viel zu jung waren um es zu überleben. Die Kinder die überlebten, wurden an die Muggel weitergereicht. Von diesen kommen auch viele Zauberer die Muggelgeboren sind. Ach Draco sag das wusstest du gar nicht. Ist jetzt auch egal.

Manch Zauberer, die keine Kinder hatten, bannten auch nur den Wesensteil in den Kindern und ließen sie bei ihnen aufwachsen. Einige der Kinder starben aber aus unerklärlicher Weise von einem zum andern Tag. Ich schätze das wird der eigentliche Geburtstag gewesen sein an dem die Umwandlung stattfand. Welche den Tag überlebten, sind dann sehr eigenbrötlerisch geworden. Fast so wie unser Professor Snape."

„Ich bin nicht eigenbrötlerisch. Ich bin griesgrämig und gemein."

„Severus das glaubst du doch nicht selbst." Ging Remus dazwischen. Er war mit dem durchblättern fertig gewesen und hatte den Ausführungen gelauscht

„Sagt man mir das nicht immer nach?"

„Och die aus der 5ten nennen dich noch Sauertopf, sollen wir anfangen alles aufzulisten. Ich schätze das bekommen wir bis du wieder da bist hin." Grinste ihn Draco an.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, dass ihr das könnt. Remus, du wirst die 4 bitte unterstützen. An der Lehrertafel und so. Albus darf davon nichts mitbekommen."

„Warum meldest du dich eigentlich nicht krank?"

„Weil ich dann zu Poppy müsste und ich nicht von Hogwarts weg könnte. Wolf hast du das Denken verlernt?"

„Das hatte ich nicht bedacht. Wie erklären wir Annes Abwesenheit?"

„Sie wird nicht abwesend sein. Ich werde morgen früh einen Golem erschaffen. Über das Wochenende wird dieser einfach im Gesellschaftsraum bleiben."

„Dürfen wir erfahren was du vorhast?"

„Nein lasst euch überraschen. Ja es ist auch eine Überraschung für dich. Ach Mr. Zabini, welche Absichten haben sie eigentlich mit Miss Schmitt?" Severus hatte schon eine Weile argwöhnisch zu dem Jungen gesehen der Anne liebevoll im Arm hatte.

„Professor, sie ist eine meiner besten Freunde. Wenn sie sich wünscht in den Arm genommen zu werden, werde ich das auch tun. Außerdem, falls sie das meinten, habe ich mein Herz schon an jemand anderen verschenkt. Und die Dame geht nicht auf diese Schule. Wenn wir unseren Abschluss haben werde ich nach Salem gehen und werde dort mit ihr glücklich. Sie benehmen sich gerade wie ein Vater, der den Freund seiner Tochter prüft." Blaise hielt den Blick von seinem Professor stand. Nach einiger Zeit gab er aber ein höchst Überaschendes Kommentar ab.

„Ich wäre Stolz, wenn dem so wäre. Zurück zum Thema, Ihr habt verstanden was ich will? Draco, Harry? Ihr solltet mit euren Wetten etwas weiter gehen. Reizt den Mann. Meinetwegen küsst euch."

„Küssen ist gar nicht so eine Schlechte Idee." Harry leckte sich gerade lasziv über die Lippen, so das Draco einen sanft roten Schimmer auf den Wangen bekam.

„Willst du mir damit was sagen?" fasste er sich dann doch.

„Ich frage mich nur ob du gut Küssen kannst?"

„Willst du das etwa ausprobieren?"

„Du weißt doch dass man Fragen nicht mit Fragen beantwortet. Wo sind nur deine Slytherin Manieren hin?

„Ich werde meine Manieren gleich vergessen, und dann liegst du mir in den Armen."

„Jungs aufhören. Ich kann ja überprüfen wer besser küsst. Los Draco auf die Wange. Ihr anderen auch." Schallte es in den Köpfen wieder. Blaise hatte sich gleich zu ihr rüber gebeugt und einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt. Dabei hatte er seinen Professor im Auge gehabt, der nicht wirklich glücklich aussah. Aber wann sah Professor, ewig Miesepeter, Snape mal glücklich aus.

Draco kam der Aufforderung dann auch nach. Anne stand auf, ging um den Tisch und Harry stellte sich ihr gegenüber. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Während des Kusses auf ihre Wange beobachtete er Draco. Hermine kam diesem nach als die Rothaarige vor ihr Stand.

„Gute Nacht, Mine" flüsterte sie in Mine's Gedanken.

„Remus du auch. Ein Gute Nacht Kuss für mich." Der ließ sich nicht lange bitten und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich muss sagen ihr seid alle Schlecht bis auf Remus. Ihr solltet noch üben. Obwohl von einem hab ich noch keinen bekommen."

„Schau mich nicht so an, das Küssen hab ich mir abgewöhnt." Murrte der Vampir.

„Sie können es ja als Gute Nacht Kuss sehen, ich bin Müde und würde gern zu Bett gehen."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Wir sind fertig oder liegt noch etwas an? Remus du passt auf die Kinder auf. Und nun eine angenehme Nacht." Damit stand der Gastgeber dieser Runde auf und ging zur Tür vor. Die Gruppe folgte ihm. Als Anne gerade gehen wollte hielt Severus sie am Arm fest und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Gute Nacht, Träum was Schönes." Dann setzte er wieder sein stoisches Gesicht auf und schloss hinter dem Wolf die Tür.

Auf dem Gang stand Harry und Hermine perplex da. Annes Gesicht zierte ein glücklich sanftes Lächeln und Remus konnte nur Schmunzeln.

„Du sollest mir mal sagen wie du meinen Onkel verhext hast. Harry, Mine, Professor. Gute Nacht. Blaise komm."

„Ich kann gar keinen verhexen! Gehen wir? Gute Nacht Mine, Harry, Remus."

Am nächsten Morgen stand der Hauslehrer von Slytherin im Gem1chaftsraum der Schlangen. Draco wartete schon an seiner Seite, als Anne die Treppen herunter kam.

„Guten Morgen ihr 3." Sie sah wie Blaise gerade die Treppen aus dem Jungenreich hoch kam.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, gut geschlafen? Professor was machen sie denn schon hier?"

„Auf euch warten, wie es den Anschein hat." Knurrte dieser nur zurück. Damit schlossen sich die beiden dem Lehrer an und verließen den Gem1chaftsraum. An Severus Räumen hielten sie.

„Ich werde den Golem jetzt gleich herstellen. Miss Schmitt komm bitte in die Mitte." Dabei hob der Lehrer seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Worte. Gleich darauf stand eine Exakte Kopie von der Rothaarigen Slytherin neben ihr. Fasziniert ging sie um den Golem herum. Ihr fielen gleich mehrere Sachen ein die man mit diesem Doppelgänger machen konnte. Und davon war ein Gedanke gerissener als der nächste.

„Können wir den nicht in die Halle schicken? Ich will nicht unbedingt in die große Halle."

„Verstecken bringt nichts. Also gut Draco das Passwort ist Anarie für das Büro und alles was für den Unterricht gebraucht wird. Nehmt den Golem mit zur Halle. Du Fräulein wirst aber wenigstens zur Zaubertränkestunde persönlich erscheinen."

„Professor, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen sie werden weich." Witzelte Draco und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Das wird er mir Büßen. Was möchtest du essen? Setzt dich."

„Wo wollen sie eigentlich mit mir heute hin?"

„Wir werden nachher zu Lucius Malfoy gehen, mehr verrate ich nicht. Aber ich bin mir sicher dass es dir gefallen wird. Tee?" sie nickte und setzte sich auf die Couch die der Professor hergezaubert hatte. Still aß sie und hing einigen Gedanken nach. Sicher wusste sie dass sie sich nicht ewig verstecken kann. Auch wäre es unsinnig dieses Projekt hier an der Stelle abzubrechen, denn eigentlich war es ihr Fehler gewesen. Etwas so persönliches zu schreiben. Vielleicht sollte sie den eigentlichen Aufsatz abgeben. Vielleicht könnte sie so ein paar Punkte retten, denn sie hatte ja nicht mitbekommen, wie Mrs. Word die Volle Punktzahl gab. Sie konnte aber auch nicht weg, weil sie es ja war die Plan B zur Sprache gebracht hatte und auch mit daran beteiligt ist.

Schon gar nicht konnte sie die anderen, im Stich lassen. Kind, würde sie nie sein. Nein sie hatte gelernt zu kämpfen und für ihre Überzeugungen einzustehen. Doch gerade jetzt viel ihr dieses Kämpfen schwer. Warum? Weil es nichts Sächliches ist? Sondern etwas was nur sie betraf?

Irgendjemand hat mal gesagt Steh auf, wenn du am Boden bist! Steh auf, auch wenn du unten liegst! Steh auf, es wird schon irgendwie weitergehn! Ja es wird weitergehen, die Frage ist nur wie. Sie sollte sich wahrscheinlich etwas von dem Mut eines Gryffindors abschneiden und den anderen entgegentreten, nach dem Wochenende. Ja das sollte sie, zumindest nahm sie es sich vor.

„Worüber denkst du nach?"

„Nichts wichtiges, ich war in Gedanken bei meinen Drachen", log sie schnell. Ja zum Glück konnte Severus nie in ihre Gedanken wenn sie es nicht wollte.

Draco und der Golem kamen. Es wurde getauscht und Anne musste als sie selber zum Unterricht gehen. Mulmig war ihr schon zu Mute. Gut Mine und Harry sowie Draco, Blaise und Theo würden ihr nicht den Kopf abreißen. Die Puffs waren dazu viel zu nett und die Claw's würden sich bestimmt noch den Kopf zerbrechen. Also worüber aufregen.

Sie sollte Recht behalten und in einer 3ergruppe mit Harry und Mine brauten sie ihren Trank. Nach dem Unterricht tauschte der Golem wieder und Anne wartete in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Professor. Er meinte nur sie solle sich etwas anderes als ihre Uniform mitnehmen. So recht entscheiden konnte sie sich nicht. Also verweilte sie bei ihrer Hausvorstandskleidung. Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy hatten diese ja nicht als schlecht empfunden also könne sie diese ja mitnehmen. Nur was wenn sie nicht dem Anlass entsprechend wäre? Den Professor fragen? Nein der sagte es wäre eine Überraschung. So packte sie die Hose und das Shirt in ihre Schultasche und wartete im Gem1chaftsraum.

Severus holte sie während des Mittagsessen ab und legte ihr Harrys Tarnmantel um. Überrascht war der Professor gewesen, dass Harry ein solch wertvolles Stück ihm anvertraute. Doch musste er zugeben dass der Gedanke genial war. Denn so könnte Albus nicht sehen, wie sie das Gelände verlässt.

Gem1am gingen sie nach Hoogsmaed. Hinter den Apparierschutz von Hogwarts. Von dort apperierte Severus sie beide in die Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor.

„Darf ich jetzt meine persönliche Hassliste der magischen Fortbewegung angeben? Da war ja selbst der Portschlüssel angenehmer." Dabei hielt sie sich verkrampft den Magen. Severus sah zu ihr herab, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte waren auch schon Lucius und Narzissa da.

„Severus was ist passiert? Draco informierte mich über dein kommen, allerdings nannte er keinen Grund."

„Erklär ich dir später. Sag du wolltest doch heute in das Musiktheater, hast du für uns 2 noch einen Platzt frei in deiner Lounge?"

„Ich habe Abgesagt. Nach Draco's Nachricht war ich verunsichert, ob es heute gut wäre."

„Schade."

„Wenn du möchtest brauch ich auch nur eine Eule schicken. Cissa, ich überlasse dir die junge Dame, dass sie entsprechend gekleidet ist. Du mein Freund begleitest mich in den Salon." Narzissa schob den Rotschopf an der Schulter in den privaten Familien Flügel.

„Dann wollen wir mal etwas für dich heraussuchen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß was Severus damit bezweckt. Das hier? Nein zu viel Farbe. Das hier? Mhm auch nicht. Was Schwarzes wäre gut. Aber diese Haare. Da muss ich nochmal überlegen." Narzissa hatte mehrere Kleider aus ihrem Schrank geholt und sie dem Mädchen angehalten. Doch keines schien ihr angemessen. Entweder, war der Schnitt nichts für die Figur oder die Farbe biss sich mit den Haaren. Ja in ihren Augen war ein simples Schwarz wirklich das Beste. Auch würde der Teint des Mädchens hervorgehoben. Sie schien nicht Blass, nein so konnte man das nicht sagen aber sie war doch sehr hellhäutig, genau wie ihr Draco. Nur dieser wiederum hatte auch helle Haare, so dass dies nicht so sehr auffiel.

Sehr weibliche Kleidung, so wie Narzissa sie bevorzugte, konnte sie dem Mädchen auch nicht geben, dazu waren einfach nicht genügend reize da, die durch diese unterstrichen wurden. Manchmal hatte sie sich im Sommer gefragt ob dieses Mädchen wirklich schon 16 wäre, denn für Narzissa stand eindeutig eine 13jährige am Anfang ihrer Entwicklung.

Allerdings war ihr auch das Diplomatische Geschick aufgefallen und die sehr erwachsene 1tellung. Nun ja sie selbst besaß keine dieser Muggelanzüge, die auch die Muggelfrauen trugen. Weiblich aber auch respektvoll.

„Mrs. Malfoy? Ich weiß nicht ob es dem Umstand entsprechend wäre, aber könnte ich nicht einfach meine Hose und ein einfaches Shirt anziehen?" Argwöhnisch zog diese die Augenbrauen zusammen als sie die schwarze Hose auf den Armen sah. Ja die Idee wäre gar nicht so schlecht. Die Hose hatte wirklich einen schönen Schnitt und die Silberapplikationen wären einem Malfoy auch nicht schändlich. Allerding war das Shirt ihr zuwider.

„Die Hose ja. Ein passendes Oberteil werde ich aussuchen." Entgegnete sie nur kurz. Ihr Blick glitt über eine Korsage, die sie selbst vor ein paar Jahren noch getragen hatte. Schwarz und Silber. Doch da muss noch etwas darüber. Sie Schritt weiter zum nächsten Schrank und zum Nächsten. Ja da wäre etwas Passendes. Ein leichter Mantel mit Stehkragen. Dazu die Haare hochgesteckt. Mhm wenn das nicht ein Anblick für die Männer war? Wie sehr wünschte Narzissa sich jetzt eine Tochter, die ihr jetzt helfen würde. Aber das Glück war ihr nie vergönnt gewesen. Nicht dass sie es nicht versucht hätte. Noch einmal sah sie zu den, in ihren Augen, Muggel. Unsicher stand das Mädchen am Eingang ihres Kleiderschrankes. Naja wohl eher Kleiderzimmers. Vorsichtig sah sich das Mädchen die vielen reihen von Kleidung an. Bewunderung lag in den Augen.

„Ich habe etwas. Zieh es bitte an. Und komm dann zu mir." Damit drückte Narzissa ihr die Korsage in die Hand und zeigte ihr eine Stoffwand hinter der sie sich umziehen konnte. Gemäßigten Schrittes trat Anne dahinter und begann sich umzuziehen.

Narzissa stand schon vor ihrem Frisiertisch und hatte einige Klemmen und Bänder bereitgelegt, als ihr Opfer vor sie trat. Schnell stand sie hinter dem Mädchen und Festigte die Bänder der Korsage. Danach begann Narzissa geduldig die Rotschwarzen Haare hoch zustecken.

„Verrätst du mir was los ist? Draco hat sich nicht sonderlich ausgedrückt."

„Mhm." Brummte Severus nur und warf Lucius eine kleine Kugel zu. Der sah wie die letzten Male schon hinein.

„Und warum möchtest du sie dann mitnehmen. Nicht das ich etwas dagegen hätte."

„Weil ich denke das es ihr gefallen würde."

„Warum bist du so besorgt um das Mädchen. Gut sie hilft uns, aber was ist da noch?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Mein inneres Wesen überrumpelt mich. Sie ist 16, benimmt sich als wäre sie Ende 20 aber Gestern, sie war wie ein kleines Kind nicht älter als 6. Sie soll sich über das Wochenende beruhigen, außerhalb des Irrenhauses. Denn so kann ich sie nicht unter Dumbledore lassen."

„Dann werde ich Tom noch Bescheid geben. Er würde sich bestimmt freuen uns zu begleiten. Und dein Ruf wäre nicht zu sehr geschädigt, weil du einen Jugendlichen dabei hast. Wir warten auf die Frauen und werden dann uns losmachen. Zieh dich um. In Lehrerroben möchte ich dich nicht mitnehmen." Severus brummte nur kurz darauf und verschwand in seine Räume, welche er immer hier hat. Somit ja auch einige Garderobe hier hatte.

In der Eingangshalle standen schon Lucius und Tom in einer Unterhaltung vertieft, als Severus zu ihnen aufschloss.

„Cissa noch nicht fertig?" fragte er beiläufig.

„Doch, aber ich glaube deine Begleiterin ziert sich etwas. Dabei sieht sie gut aus. Schau zur Treppe." Severus und Tom folgten der Aufforderung und bei beiden war etwas wie Unglauben zu sehen. Ja Severus hatte das Mädchen schon im Sommer in den verschiedensten Aufzügen gesehen. Allerdings war das alltägliche Mugglekleidung, doch jetzt verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Im ersten Moment sah er Liverra, wie sie damals die Treppe herunterkam zu ihrer Trauung, erst dann fielen ihm die kleinen Unterschiede ein. Kein Kleid. Kein weißer Umhang mit Stehkragen. Silberne und schwarze Bänder die in den Haaren verflochten waren. Dunklere Haare. Ein blaues und ein grünes Auge. Ja er musste Narzissa wohl ein Kompliment machen. So würde niemand vermuten einen Muggel vor sich stehen zu haben.

Tom musste sich innerlich das Memo machen seine Aufzeichnungen von den deutschen Informanten genauer zu betrachten. Denn er sah die erste Ähnlichkeit zu Severus Frau auch. Galant trat er zur Treppe und hielt auffordernd den Arm hin, während Severus schon mit dem Mantel wartete.

„Gut siehst du aus." Lächelte ihr Severus zu und half ihr in den Mantel.

„Ja Cissa, da muss ich dir zustimmen. War es viel Arbeit?"

„Nein Mein Liebling, nachdem ich gefunden habe was ich ihr antun kann, war es ganz einfach. Aber ich muss gestehen der Stehkragen war einfach perfekt. Noch kleine Vampirbeißerchen und sie wäre perfekt für den Hof von Severus Großvater."

„Mh-krm." Räusperte sich Severus. Gut er wusste ja, dass Anne wusste dass er ein Vampir war, aber dass er fürstlich war, sollte nun wirklich keiner wissen.

„Darf ich fragen wo wir hingehen?" schaltete Anne sich in die Köpfe ein um von ihrem Aussehen abzulenken.

„Nach London. Die magische Philharmonie gibt sich die Ehre einer sehr exquisiten Komponisten zu erlauben einige Stücke spielen zu lassen." Meinte Lucius und half seiner Frau in den Mantel.

„Und da wollen sie mich mitnehmen? Das ist bestimmt teuer."

„Ja wir werden dich mitnehmen und ja es können dort nur Leute herein die ein gewisses Kapital dafür haben."

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen. Sie haben schon die ganzen Sachen für die Schule bezahlt."

„Es sieht mir aber nicht so aus, als könntest du das bezahlen und auf deine Anwesenheit möchte ich nicht verzichten." Lucius musterte die junge Dame vor sich. Sie schien zu überlegen. Als sie aus dem kleinen Beutel, den sie eindeutig von Narzissa bekommen hat etwas herauszog und die Karte betrachtete. Er sah ihr förmlich an, wie sie tief einatmete.

„Haben wir noch 5 Minuten, da kurz vorbei zugehen?" damit hielt sie dem Blonden die Karte hin. Bei genaueren Betrachten war es die Karte einer Verlegerin aus London. In den letzten Jahren hat sie mehrere Kinderbücher auf den Markt gebracht, die sehr gut waren. Verwundert zog er die Augenbraue hoch, schickte Cissa aber dann mit Tom vor. Er und Severus appertierten mit ihr zu der Adresse.

Dort trat sie durch eine Holztür in ein kleines Büro ein. Eine Dame mit blondem Haar sah von einigen Papieren auf. Eine Halbmondbrille zierte die Nase und verstärkte die dunkelblauen Augen. Nachdem die Dame erkannt hat wer vor ihr stand, lächelte sie einfach und mit einer einladenden Bewegung lenkte sie ihre 3 Besucher auf die Plätze vor ihrem Tisch.

„Traumwind. Da kann ich lange auf Antwort warten wenn du in England bist. Kind was führt dich zu mir?" Die rothaarige schob der Dame einen Zettel zu. Was Severus misstrauisch beobachtete.

„Natürlich gilt das Angebot noch. Warte ich hole den Schlüssel heraus. Obwohl die Kobolde haben mir ja eine Karte gegeben für das Verließ. Damit kannst du alles zahlen ohne Bares dabei zu haben. Aber erzähl doch kurz was dich hierher verschlägt? Ich habe so lange nichts von dir gehört und die Leser auch nichts." Wieder schrieb Anne etwas auf und überreichte es der Dame.

„Verstehe. Aber es wird eine Fortsetzung geben? Du kannst die Kinder doch nicht so lange warten lassen. Ich denke die Herren werden sich mit der Kristallkarte auskennen. Sie werden es dir mit Freuden erklären." Mr. Malfoy nickte darauf. Anne stand auf und reichte der Dame die Hand und nahm die Karte entgegen. Drehte sich zu ihren Begleitern um.

Zu dritt kamen sie aus dem Gebäude und liefen die 3 Minuten zum Musiktheater.

„Darf ich fragen warum du ihr geschrieben hast?"

„Es muss nicht jeder wissen dass ich ein Gedankenbuch habe." Dabei sah sie ihren Professor in die Augen.

„Darf ich erfahren, wie du zu solchen Geldmitteln kommst?" Ihr Blick heftete sich auf den Blonden.

„Ein Geheimnis. Es ist nichts Illegales, oder gesetzwidriges. Eigentlich könnte man es als Beruf ansehen. Ich werde die Karte zurückgeben, wenn ich nach Deutschland zurück gehe und ich werde sie auch nur im Notfall benutzen. Sie sollte das Geld weitergeben und nicht für mich anlegen. Die Frau macht auch nie das was man von ihr möchte."

8


	15. Chapter 15

Anarie Zeus Little Anne

**Kapitel 14 Lied des Windes**

„So, so. dann werden wir das Geheimnis mal hüten. Wir sind da. Cissa und Tom werden schon in der Lounge sitzen. Wenn ich bitten dürfte?" galant hielt Mr. Malfoy die Tür auf und ließ Anne den Vortritt. Erstaunt blickte diese durch die Vorhalle des Theaters.

„Darf man Wow sagen?" Mr. Malfoy schenkte ihr nur kurz ein Lächeln und ging zu einem Bediensteten wie es aussah. Dort diskutierte er kurz und Severus half ihr aus dem Mantel, da es hier drin im Gegensatz zu draußen wirklich warm war.

„Warst du noch nie im Theater?"

„Doch schon, mit der Schule, aber dieses Gebäude ist… Wow! Sehen sie sich die Architektur nur an. Wie alt das Gebäude wohl ist? Magisch ist es auf alle Fälle, so fühlt es sich an."

„Du fühlst die Magie?"

„Sie kribbelt wie Hogwarts, nur nicht ganz so stark. Oder das Manor von Mr. Malfoy."

„Komm ich begleite dich zur Lounge. Die Aussicht wird dir dann auch gefallen." Severus sollte recht behalten. Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet zu so einer Art kleinen Salon, war auch schon Begeisterung in den Augen seiner Begleitung zu sehen. In einer Ecke befand sich eine Sitzecke in der nach Belieben diniert werden konnte. Direkt gegenüber der Tür sah man auf eine sehr elegant verschlungene Brüstung. Davor bequeme Stühle. Vorsichtig strich Anne die Verzierungen der Brüstung nach und erlaubte sich einen Blick unterhalb der Lounge.

Sie hatte direkten Blick auf die Bühne, wenn heute ein Schaustück aufgeführt werden würde. Davor waren Musiker beschäftigt ihre Instrumente vorzubereiten. Einige Reihen waren aufgestellt in denen schon Publikum saß. Neben der Lounge konnte sie auch andere sehen. Kurz beugte sie sich dazu vor und spürte einen schwachen Luftzug. Lächelnd schloss sie die Augen und ließ den Moment auf sich wirken. Ein vertrautes Gefühl kam in ihr hoch, so wie der erste Tag in Hogwarts auf dem Baum, als sie den Wind spürte.

Mit leuchtenden Augen sah sie ihre Begleiter wieder an.

„Danke dass ich mitdurfte. Das Gebäude ist toll."

„Wir sind aber nicht wegen dem Gebäude hier. Wir haben noch 10 Minuten, dann fängt es an. Setzt dich. Was willst du trinken?" lächelte ihr Lucius entgegen. Soviel Begeisterung hatte er weder bei Narzissa oder Draco noch bei einem seiner anderen Gäste, die ab und zu ihn begleiten, gesehen

„Tee, wäre schön." Antworte der Rotschopf und blieb aber an der Brüstung stehen. Die Augen wieder geschlossen. Sie fühlte den Wind, hörte die Stimmen im unteren Raum und nahm den Duft der dieses Gebäude inne hatte war. Edle Gerüche, die wohl auf das Parfüm von einzelnen Personen rückschlossen, dann der eingestandene Geruch von Theaterschminke.

Die Minuten verstrichen als die Musiker langsam begannen ihre Instrumente warm zuspielen. Bei dem Applaus der dann 1etzte, besann sich Anne auf die Worte von Lucius und setzte sich auf den Stuhl den Severus direkt hinter ihr gestellt hatte. Allmählich verstummten alle Geräusche und der Dirigent begann seinen Stab zu schwingen. Zarte Klänge halten durch das Gebäude. Es schien als würde nicht nur das Publikum die Melodie aufsaugen, sondern auch das Gebäude selbst. Es war eine Friedvolle Melodie, welche in einem Umschwung schneller zu werden schien und dann verstummte. Gleich danach setzte schon ein 2tes Stück an. Vor Überraschung, als Anne eher Worte statt der Melodie hörte, flüsterte sie ihren Begleitern zu.

„Eine Geschichte! Die Musik erzählt eine Geschichte! Hört ihr sie auch?" verwundert sahen Lucius und Tom zu dem Mädchen an der Brüstung. Auch Narzissa konnte nicht so recht etwas mit der Aussage anfangen. Severus setzte zu einer Antwort an.

„Du hörst sie also! Wir haben nicht dieses Gespür. Erzählst du sie uns."

„Könnt ihr sie wirklich nicht hören?" die Erwachsenen schüttelten den Kopf. Anne zog ihren Stuhl näher zur Brüstung und legte die Arme darauf, kurz danach bettete sie den Kopf darauf und schloss die Augen. Severus dachte schon sie würde nichts weiter sagen als er die ersten Worte im Kopf verstehen konnte.

„Silberne Schwingen, getragen im Wind,

erzählen Geschichten, so wie es stimmt.

In Ehrfurcht höre zu, meiner Stimme leid,

nur einmal erklingt, bevor sie niemals schreit.

Oh mein Zauber - Eile geschwind!

Sei schneller als der Wind!

Als er aufstand an dem Morgen, der sein letzter war

Schien die Sonne und die Vögel kreischten laut

Eine Woge von Verlangen stürzte über ihn

Und klebriger Tau bedeckte die Haut

Durch den aderblauen Himmel ging ein breiter Riss

Dunkle Wasser brachen über ihn herein

Eine unbekannte Macht erhob sich tief in ihm

Und mit einem Mal war ihm alles klar

Dass nichts mehr so wie gestern war

Wenn Engel hassen

Stürzen sie wie Steine aus dem Himmelszelt

Wenn Engel hassen

Fliegen sie als dunkle Vögel in die Welt

Wenn Engel hassen

Landen sie als schwarzer Schatten, der uns quält

Und nehmen Rache an den Menschen

Die gefallen sind wie sie

Ritter preschen durch die Menge, Bogenschützen lichten Reihen,

Lanzenträger Katapulte, Mauern brechen, stürzen ein.

Auf der Höhe die Strategen, Boten hetzen durch die Schlacht,

Der Spion in Feindeshand - Ein Hinterhalt in finstrer Nacht.

Das Kriegsglück liegt bald hier, bald dort, Gegner tasten, suchen Lücken,

Brechen durch - ein Gegenschlag. Man sieht Männer Waffen zücken.

Einer dann den Ausfall wagt, Recken prallen aufeinander.

Panzer scheppern, Schilde brechen, Klingen suchen, finden, stechen...

Das Spiel der Spiele währt fort! Ist der Preis auch noch so hoch, es gilt zu siegen in dem

Spiel! Das Spiel von Krieg, Gewalt und Mord! Es Gibt keinen sicheren Ort!

Die Dame zieht und siegt im Spiel!

Der alte Mann verfolgt das Spiel, Wähnt sich noch in Sicherheit,

Doch Intrigen schon gesponnen, Letzte Chance schon längst verronnen.

Eingekeilt und unterlaufen, An 2 Fronten tobt die Schlacht,

Es Gibt kein Mitleid, keine Gnade, Das Ende droht in dieser Nacht.

Er war ein Schwein, hat Dich geschunden Wollte, dass Dein Wille bricht.

Schlug mit den Worten tiefe Wunden - nein, sie bereut es nicht!

Sie schlich hinaus, in finsterer Nacht, hat unter bleichen Mondeslicht,

jene verruchte Tat vollbracht - nein, sie bereut es nicht!

Vergiss nie den Zauber der Träume, der Dich vorwärts trägt.

Vergiss nie die Kraft der Erinnerung, die die Wahrheit verrät.

Waren ihre Worte

Bevor sie stand an der letzten Pforte

2und3ßig Holzfiguren, Weiße Dame, schwarzer Turm,

Die Rochade, da die Lücke, Die Dame schließt sie voller Tücke!

Der König keine Chance hat: Matt!

Seine Welt misst der Schritte 3 auf 3, In der Höhe sind es 2!

Er kann nichts sehen, er kann nur tasten, Fühle nassen, kalten Stein,

Gefangen und gefoltert - Solange bis er denn gestand,

Die Taten eines Anderen, Entschwunden unerkannt.

Er ist geflohen in dieser Nacht!

Silberschwingen hoch erhoben, über dem schlachte Feld

Blutiger Regen, nicht steht ein trockenes Zelt.

Tränen vergossen, Opfer gebracht zu welchem Preis.

Langsam wird die Welt ganz Leis.

Niemand steht und alles liegt, der Weg ist weit.

Kein Wind mehr weht, es ist an der Zeit.

Höret mein Bitten höret mein Flehen,

Ihr müsst Anbeginn und Ende finden

Um den Hass zu Überwinden

Keine ist mehr als der Andere, und doch ist keiner Gleich

Die Wolken durchbrochen, die Federn sind weich.

Silberne Schwingen, getragen im Wind,

erzählen Geschichten, so wie es stimmt.

In Ehrfurcht höre zu, meiner Stimme leid,

nur einmal erklingt, bevor sie niemals schreit."

Damit verstummte Anne. Eine Träne stahl sich aus ihren Augen als sie diese öffnete. Sie war sich bewusst welchen Sinn die vielen verworrenen Worte hatten. Und sie kannte diese. Woher war ihr schleierhaft, doch sie kannte sie von einer Zeit in er sie noch nicht im Waisenhaus war. Langsam umhüllte sie ein Silberner Schleier. Sie sah auf und erkannte ihre Begleiter die mit einer sehr anmutigen Frau sprachen.

Leise setzte die Musik des 2ten Stückes in dem Theater ein. Kurz darauf hörte jeder Gast ungewollt im Kopf die leise Stimme, welche eine Legende, Geschichte und Vorhersage erzählte. Melodisch passend zu den Instrumenten. Kurz sahen sie sich um, doch bald dachten sich einige dass das wohl zu dem Werk der Komponistin gehörte.

Kurz nachdem der Rotschopf angefangen hatte zu erzählen, öffnete sich die Tür zur Lounge der Malfoys. Eine Dame kam herein. Der Blick glitt durch die Runde, bis er bei dem Mädchen stehen blieb.

„Liverra", sprach die Frau. Alle erwachsenden Anwesenden drehten sich um und sahen sie mit unterschiedlichen Blicken an. Überraschung, Misstrauen und Erkenntnis. Lucius trat leise auf sie zu.

„Verzeihen sie, Stört meine Begleiterin?"

„Nein, nein. Es ist schön wenn es noch Menschen gibt die den Wind hören. Ich frage mich nur wie sie es schafft, die Geschichte allen mitzuteilen."

„Setzten sie sich. Meine Begleiterin meinte die Musik hat eine Geschichte."

„Ah sie nennt es Musik. Sicher die Töne der Instrumente begleiten harmonisch den Luftzug in diesem Raum. Wer ist sie? Sie erinnert mich an jemanden den ich kannte."

„Dürfte ich erst ihren Namen erfahren?" grummelte Severus. Ihm kam die Frau suspekt vor aber auch bekannt.

„Sicher, in einer menschlichen Sprache würde mein Name Zuli White heißen. Bei uns Aeonin haben wir Namen die für euch Menschen schwierig sind."

„Einen Aeonin hab ich lang nicht mehr gesehen unter den Menschen." Flüsterte der dunkel Lord.

„Wir haben uns nach einem schweren Schicksalsschlag zurückgezogen. Unser König hat alle Tore zu dieser Welt geschlossen."

„Wie kommt es dann das sie hier sind?" fragte Severus immer noch nicht freundlich.

„Es gab Neuigkeiten bei den Dämonen. Sie erzählten einer der unseren läuft auf Erden. Zu 4t gingen wir herunter, dem besagten zu bestätigen."

„Und gefunden?"

„Nein, meine Suche läuft seit fast 12 Jahren. Die anderen sind zurück gegangen. Ich wollte bleiben die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben."

„Madam, darf ich erfragen warum sie vorhin diesen Namen geäußert haben?" vorsichtig sah Narzissa zu Severus, der seinen Blick aber auf Anne gelegt hatte. Er schien der Geschichte in seinem Kopf zu lauschen.

„Meine Cousine, saß im Palast auch immer da und hat dem Wind gelauscht. Friedlich und mit geschlossenen Augen, so wie die junge Dame dort. Erzählte den Kindern die Geschichten von fernen Ländern die der Wind mitbrachte. Im ersten Moment dachte ich sie sitzt dort, Liverra Bell. Einzige Tochter von König Orion. Nur wäre diese jetzt älter, doch leider verstarb sie vor vielen Jahren, bei dem Verlust ihres Kindes."

„Dann sind sie aus dem Königshaus?" Lucius und Tom hatten einem besorgten Blick auf ihren Freund geworfen. An seiner Wange glitt eine Träne entlang. Die letzte Träne hatte er vor 16 Jahren vergossen. Zuli nickte nur und sah wieder auf das Mädchen.

„Diese Geschichte, wie ist es möglich, dass sie alle hören können."

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass sich unsere Begleiterin gedacht hat, da wir sie nicht hören, dass sie diese jedem erzählen möchte."

„Aber sie bewegt nicht ihre Lippen und ich höre keine Stimme von ihr ausgehen."

„Sie kann nicht sprechen. Sie teilt es über einen Zauber mit." Entgegnete Severus traurig und redete gleich weiter.

„Zuli, Liverra hatte mir von ihnen erzählt. Sie schwärmte von ihrer Fähigkeit, mit Musik Gefühle zu übermitteln. Sie sprach einmal von ein Vorfall im Palast, der nur von einem ihrer Lieder friedvoll geschlichtet werden konnte."

„Ja an den kann ich mich erinnern und das war das mindeste was ich tun konnte, war es doch unsere Schuld gewesen. Ich vermisse oft ihr glockenhelles Lachen und die Streiche die sie ihrem Vater gespielt hatte. Dann müssen sie der Vampir sein, der ihr das Strahlen in ihre Augen gezaubert hat."

„Ja der bin ich. Und ich bin nur hier weil mich Freunde an einen Schwur banden, für die ich sie hasste und jetzt doch danken möchte. Ich wollte ihr folgen, in die nächste Welt. Ich… Was ist das?" Severus hatte die ganze Zeit auf Anne geschaut als er sprach und erkannte den silbernen Schleier der sich über sie legte. Er stand auf um zu ihr zugehen. Severus hockte sich vor sie und hielt ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen fest um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Zuerst spürte er einen kleinen elektrischen Schlag, der aber schnell nach ließ. Die Tränen die sich gebildet hatten konnte er sehen und doch sah sie ihn nicht direkt an.

„Anne? Was ist los?" fragte er leise besorgt. Jetzt erst fokussierten sich ihre Pupillen auf ihn.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie haben geweint. Sie haben die Geschichte auch verstanden. Sie ist so Traurig. Ich kenne sie. Ich hab sie schon einmal gehört vor meiner Zeit im Heim. Mir tut der Kopf weh." Severus legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie an seinen Oberkörper.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Denk nicht zu viel daran, dann geht der Schmerz weg."

„Jetzt heul ich schon wieder ihre Robe voll."

„Die hab ich schon selbst vollgeheult." Erwiderte er spontan. Sie versuchte ein Schnauben zu äußern.

„Was war das?"

„Ein verunglücktes Schnauben. Wer ist die Frau dort?" jetzt erst hatte Anne zu den anderen aufgesehen und bemerkte die überraschten Blicke.

Tom und Lucius sahen nur überrascht auf, als sie das silberne leuchten gesehen haben. Sie kannten es ja wie gern Severus die kleine mittlerweile hatte. Narzissa war überrascht gewesen so eine Gefühlsregung zu sehen, schon allein die Tränen auf den Wangen ihres Freundes. Doch jetzt der Sorgenvolle Umgang mit dem Mädchen, ließ sie doch schmunzeln.

Die Aeonin, war ein wenig verunsichert, besonders als sich der Blick des Mädchen mit ihrem traf. Der silbrige Schleier war verschwunden gewesen.

„Das ist Zuli White, ich denke sie hat dieses Lied geschrieben. Komm mit rüber, es gibt gleich Essen. Geht es wieder?" sie nickte nur und löste sich langsam. Strich sich mit den Fingern die letzten Tränen aus den Augen. Severus stand auf und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Noch so eine Geste die Narzissa nie bei diesem Mann in den letzten Jahren gesehen hat. Beide setzten sich an den Tisch im hinteren Bereich der Lounge. Tom sah zu Anne auf.

„Was war das gerade?"

„Sie weiß es nicht genau. Aber wir sollten etwas leiser sprechen. Kopfschmerzen." Antwortete der Tränkemeister.

„Dann geben sie ihr doch einen Trank, Moment ich werde einen Ordern."

„Zuli, das ist nicht nötig. Tränke wirken bei ihr nicht, verschlimmern eher die Kopfschmerzen."

„Das ist schlimm. Ich habe leider keine Zeit mehr. Ich werde unten wieder verlangt. So ist das Leben von Komponisten."

„Danke für das Lied. Es war schön. Nur die Geschichte traurig." Bedankte sich Anne bei ihr in Gedanken.

„Für die Geschichte kann ich leider nichts. Aber danke für das Kompliment. Mr. Malfoy, wenn sie gehen, ich hinterlege eine Speicherkugel am Empfang für die junge Dame. Würden sie diese nachher abholen?"

„Sicher, Madam White. Was ist auf der Kugel gespeichert?"

„Musik. Es ist eine Spezialanfertigung von uns. Sie reagiert auf das Gemüt des Hörers und spielt die entsprechende Musik. Also wenn jemand sehr aufgebracht ist, wird eine beruhigende Musik gespielt. Ein kleines Geschenk, dafür das ich der Geschichte lauschen durfte."

„Danke, Madam White. Sie konnten sie hören ja?"

„Nun ja, du hast sie jedem im Theater erzählt, wie sollte ich sie da nicht hören?"

„Jedem? Wie hab ich… ich sollte nicht fragen. Das bringt nur Kopfschmerzen." Severus musste bei der Antwort schmunzeln. Tom und Luc sahen sich nur an und Narzissa begleitete die Dame zur Tür.

„Gib mir mal dein Gedankenbuch, bitte." Forderte Severus. Anne tat es.

„Hier hast du deine Antwort. Du hast als Empfänger das ganze Theater angegeben."

„Das wollt ich gar nicht. Ich wollt sie nur euch erzählen weil ihr sie nicht gehört habt."

„Nicht so schlimm. Wenn die Herren und Damen da unten jetzt nachdenken werden, kommen sie sicher zu Schlüssen die sie umhauen werden. Darf ich mir das Kopieren?" sie nickte. Wie schon einmal kopierte er mit einem Spruch die Seiten auf Pergament.

„Erklärst du uns das?" meinten beide Männer.

„Ich möchte mir diese Geschichte später noch einmal durchlesen."

„Severus, ich glaube meine Mann will wissen, was hier gerade passiert ist", mischte sich Narzissa ein.

„Cissa, was möchtest du genau wissen? Warum ich nicht gleich ausgerastet bin, als Zuli von Liv redete? Das weiß ich selbst nicht. Ja es hat mich berührt, aber irgendwie gab es in mir einen Halt der mir nicht erlaubte mich jetzt zurückzuziehen."

„Was ist passiert, dass du so anders bist? Du nimmst eine Schülerin mit zu einem Gesellschaftsabend. Du w1t und zeigst Gefühle. Fast möchte ich schwören du seist nicht Severus Sebastian Snape."

„Warum will mir jeder weiß machen ich sei nicht ich? Cissa, siehe es so als wäre ich nach einem langen schlaf endlich aufgewacht."

„Was ist passiert, ich möchte es wissen."

„Professor? Ich störe, oder? Ich werde auf dem Gang warten." Damit Stand die Rothaarige auch schon auf und ging zur Tür hinaus. Dort setzte sie sich auf ein kleines Sofa und ging ihren Gedanken nach.

Severus sah auf die geschlossene Tür als er wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte. Er kam gar nicht dazu sie aufzuhalten und wollte Cissa's Frage auch nicht beantworten.

„Luc, kannst du im Ministerium etwas für mich erledigen?"

„Wenn es in meiner Macht liegt." Entgegnete dieser trocken und sah seine Frau mit einem Blick an der sie fast erdolchte.

„Ich denke es wird in deiner Macht liegen."

„Verrätst du mir jetzt auch was ich erledigen soll?" Severus sah jetzt wieder fest in Lucius Augen.

„Ich brauch Papiere mit dem ich einem Kind ein zu Hause geben kann."

„Ich geh davon aus, dass du von Miss Schmitt sprichst. Das sollte einfach sein. Wann wird sie Volljährig?"

„Das hab ich sie noch gar nicht genau gefragt. Ich weiß nur das sie ein Dezemberkind ist."

„Also diese Jahr noch, das lässt nicht viel Zeit. Warum willst du es machen? Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du sie willst. Nur was macht sie mit dir? Ich sollte eher Fragen wie macht sie das? Im Sommer hast du gar nicht von ihr gesprochen. Seit ihr in Hogwarts seid, hast du dich anfangs aufgeregt und dann eigentlich nichts schlechtes mehr gesagt. Du kicherst, lächelst, machst scherze. Du hast dich von einem Muggel um den Finger wickeln lassen."

„Luc du weißt das sie wahrscheinlich gar kein Muggel ist."

„Ja und genau darüber mach ich mir sorgen. Wenn sie ein gebannte Hexe ist, sollte es gut gehen, sie wäre nicht mehr als ein Squip. Doch sollte sie, wie wir vermuten, ein gebanntes Wesen sein, würde sie am Tag ihrer Umwandlung wahrscheinlich sterben. Könntest du es noch einmal verkraften? Wir wissen noch nicht mal wann ihre Umwandlung ist. Wir wissen nicht welcher Bann es ist und wie wir ihn brechen können."

„Luc das ist mir alles bewusst. Ich hab dir alles erzählt was in der Schule los ist. Ich hab dir erzählt wie dieser Schüler von der Braunschweig kam, wie sie es geregelt hat. Doch, mein Freund, du hast ihr Gesicht nicht dabei gesehen. Ja sie hat sich für die beiden Kinder gefreut. Ihre Augen allerdings, hatten nur den Wunsch an ihrer Stelle zu sein. Ich hab dir gezeigt was Gestern passiert ist. Du und Tom ihr habt die Worte gehört die diese Frau ausgesprochen hat. Wenn es nur eine Woche ist, dann soll sie diese haben."

„Du willst es noch nicht mal für dich. Du willst es für dieses Kind. Meinetwegen, ich regele dass mit den Behörden, dafür wirst du Weihnachten aber bei uns verbringen."

„Weihnachten, grummel, was soll ich da?"

„Du könntest deiner Tochter, ein schönes Fest bereiten." Grinste Tom bis über beide Ohren. Er kam zu der Entscheidung, dass es ganz gut ist, wenn Sev wieder nach vorne Blickt.

„Na ihr werdet schon eine Woche früher da sein. Ich hab diese Untersuchung endlich durchbekommen. Sie haben dafür 3 Wochen eingeplant und da muss das Schloss leer sein. Kein Hauself und auch keine Schüler und Lehrer. Die Zauberer die welche die Untersuchung leiten, wollen am 13. Dezember anfangen bis nach Neujahr, kurz bevor die Ferien zu Ende sind. Denk dir schon mal viele Hausarbeiten aus."

„Wie macht ihr das mit den Schülern die nicht nach Hause können?"

„Das ist geklärt. Einige Eltern im Ausschuss haben sich bereiterklärt diese Schüler bei sich aufzunehmen. Ich selbst werde den Zabinijungen für ein paar Tage haben. Die Muggel weiß ich nicht genau, ich denke Dumbledore wird sie zu sich nehmen wenn kein anderer sich bereiterklärt. Allerdings einer wird wohl ein Problem werden."

„Lass mich raten, mein Lieblingsproblem. Harry Potter."

„Ja, ich habe keine Antwort von den Weasleys bekommen, auch würde das Ministerium es nicht erlauben. Er müsste zu seinen Verwandten, schon wegen dem Blutschutz."

„Dort wäre er nicht sicher."

„Verrätst du uns warum? Bis jetzt war der Blutschutz sehr wirksam gegen mich."

„Gut ich korrigiere mich, dort ist er sicher vor dir, aber nicht vor seinen Verwandten und Dumbledore. Ich habe euch nie erzählt warum ich Harry vertraue und warum er uns in unserm Plan beisteht. Das sollte ich vielleicht einmal machen. Ihr wisst dass mir Miss Schmitt die verschiedensten Sachen erzählt hat. Einige davon waren sehr nachdenklich. Ja ich musste mein Weltbild über James Sohn ändern…

„Professor? Sie wollten mich sehen?"

„Ja Potter, setzen sie sich." Severus saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte ein paar Aufsätze als es geklopft hatte und Harry eintrat. Vorsichtig sah sich der Junge um, denn das Büro seines Tränkelehrers behagt ihm nicht wirklich. Es war die 2te Schulwoche und eigentlich hatte er nichts angestellt, dass er zu seinem verhassten Lehrer müsste. Aber vielleicht sollte er von Dumbledore auch wieder in Okklumentik unterrichtet werden. Wer weiß das schon.

Auffällig erschien ihm, dass die Regale mit den verschiedensten Trankzutaten ordentlich in einer Reihe standen und fein säuberlich beschriftet waren. Die Schrift kam ihm sehr bekannt vor. Jetzt wusste er wenigstens welche Strafarbeit Anne bekommen hatte.

Snape musterte den Jungen, wie er sich vorsichtig im Raum bewegte und umsah. Ja er musste Miss Schmitt recht geben. Harry sah ungewöhnlich schmal aus.

„Mr. Potter, sagen sie bekommen sie nicht genug zu essen?"

„In Hogwarts ist reichlich vorhanden, Sir."

„Sie wundern sich warum ich sie her bestellt habe?"

„Ja Sir."

„Bedanken sie sich bei ihrer kleinen Freundin und machen sie den Oberkörper frei."

„Professor?" Harry wusste nicht was das sollte. Warum sollte er sich halbnackt vor seinem Professor präsentieren?

„Sind sie Schüchtern, Potter." Schnarrte Snape unfreundlich.

„Ich weiß nicht worauf sie hinaus wollen. Warum soll ich meinen Oberkörper frei machen?"

„Wer weiß noch von ihren Verletzungen? Warum sind sie nicht zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen? Weiß es Albus? Soll ich noch mehr Fragen stellen? Die sie nicht beantworten möchten. Ich bin kein hilfsbereiter Mensch, ich wurde aber gebeten mir ihre Verletzungen anzusehen. Jetzt zieren sie sich nicht so." Harry sah ihn geschockt an. Er hatte nur Anne kurz erzählt wie er in einer Dornenhecke gelandet ist. Das war ja typisch Slytherin. War ja klar dass sie das nicht für sich behielt. Doch was macht er jetzt? Ja sein Rücken tut verdammt weh. Und sämtliche Heilzauber die er kannte wirkten nicht. Unsicher sah er seinen Professor an. Kurz seufzte er und begann die Schnalle an seinem Umhang zu lösen. Nach und nach folgten der Pullunder und das Hemd.

Snape war währenddessen aufgestanden und hatte einen Tiegel und einige Phiolen in der Hand als er zu ihm aufschloss. Er sah sofort die Striemen an den Oberarmen und auch einige an der Brust. Er konnte sich ausmalen dass es dem Rücken nicht anders erging.

„Hier gegen die Schmerzen. Setzten sie sich endlich." Harry trank schnell den einen Trank und kam der unhöflichen Aufforderung gleich.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus. Sie haben es mit Heilzaubern versucht?" Der Junge nickte.

„Nun gut, das wird Kalt. Den Rücken übernehme ich, den Rest können sie hoffentlich selbst."

„Ja danke, Professor." Meinte der jüngere etwas leise, dass Snape ein schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken konnte. Vorsichtig, da der Junge bei jeder Berührung zusammenzuckte, verstrich er die Heilsalbe.

„Würden sie mir erzählen wie das passierte."

„Gartenarbeit."

„So sieht das nicht aus. Vielleicht etwas genauer?"

„Ich würde sie ja gerne einmal zu meinen Verwandten einladen, dann wissen sie wie das passiert ist. Nur dann werde ich wieder den Ärger bekommen, da ein Zauberer da war. Also würde das auch nichts bringen."

„Verstehe. Haben sie jemanden der den Rücken morgen früh versorgen kann?"

„Nein ich habe es keinem erzählt."

„Auch nicht dem Wolf?"

„Professor Lupin würde sich Sorgen machen und mit Dumbledore reden. Das will ich nicht. Professor? Sie sagen es doch nicht weiter?" Jetzt sah Harry in die schwarzen Augen seines Hasslehrers.

„Ich gehe jeden Morgen um halb acht in die Große Halle, davor bin ich hier in meinem Büro für eine Stunde. Sie sollten sich bei ihrer Freundin bedanken. Warum wollen sie nicht das Albus davon weiß?"

„Weil er nie etwas dagegen getan hat. Anne redet mit ihnen oder? Sie bringt einem zum Nachdenken, dabei will sie selbst nur die Zusammenhänge verstehen. Es lässt mich vieles in neuen Licht sehen." Harry hatte sich inzwischen umgedreht, der Professor rieb die Salbe nun auch auf seinem Brustkorb ein.

„Ja sie hat interessante Ansichten. Sie sollten trotzdem mehr essen, Mr. Potter."

„Ich werde es versuchen, wenn mein Magen nicht mehr rebelliert."

„Ich bin kein Heiler, dass sollten sie doch von Poppy untersuchen lassen."

„Das geht nicht. Sie hat jedes Jahr alles gesehen und alles dem Professor gesagt. Ich möchte ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben, das dieses Jahr nicht anders war."

„Nehmen sie wenigstens die Nährtränke von mir an. Sie können sich wieder anziehen."

„Danke Professor. Ich möchte mich auch entschuldigen, für das was letztes Jahr passiert ist."

„Am besten sie verlieren darüber kein Wort mehr. Und seien sie nicht verärgert auf Miss Schmitt, es war gut dass sie es erzählt hat."

„Verstehe. Darf ich dann gehen?"

„Sicher, doch bin ich der Meinung das sie dem Wolf ruhig einiges Erzählen können" damit wandte sich Snape ab und übergab noch 2 weitere Phiolen dem Knaben…

„… das ist einer der vielen Gründe, warum er nicht zu seinen Verwandten kann. Zu Lupin kann er auch nicht und wenn du ihm deine Gastfreundschaft gewährst würde der Orden dagegen sein. Ich sollte wohl mit Miss Granger reden, ob ihre Eltern so freundlich wären."

„Und deswegen spielt mein Sohn diese Scharade mit?"

„Er spielt sie mit, weil er es möchte und weil er Harry mag. Ich bin der Überzeugung, dass Harry einiges schon weiß über die dunkle Seite und gerne eine Unterhaltung wünscht. Anne hat ihm nie erzählt, was sie damals in deinen Gedanken gesehen hat."

„Ich habe seitdem selber daran gedacht und mir kommt so vieles Unschlüssig vor. Ich wollte nach Venedig an den Tag. Meine Karte sagt ich war da, aber mein Kopf sagt ich war bei den Potters. Ich bin fest überzeugt, damals in dem Haus gewesen zu sein. Doch vieles kommt mir so merkwürdig vor. Es ist so ich war nie vorher in dem Haus. Ich wusste also nicht wo in dem Haus welches Zimmer ist. Und in der Erinnerung der Nacht gehe ich Zielsicher dadurch. Ich beginne an meiner Erinnerung zu 2feln. Und ich glaube es ist besser wenn es Harry erst mal nicht weiß. Aber wenn er es wünscht werde ich mich mit ihm unterhalten über unsere Ziele."

„Gegen deine Ziele ist er gar nicht, dass kann ich dir offenbaren. Es ist dein Weg, doch an den 2felt er gerade. Ihn umgeben so viele Lügen, dass er endlich mal die Wahrheit erfahren möchte. Oh Lucius, ich werde mir erzählen lassen was die beiden das Wochenende getrieben haben. Ich hab ihnen die Erlaubnis gegeben sich zu küssen."

„Du hast was!" schrie dieser aufgebracht.

„Wenn Albus genauso reagiert, dann hast du ihn eher in Askaban als du zaubertrankverunglückte Harpyie sagen kannst."

„Gut, was von dem Essen ist vergiftet das du so einen schlechten Scherz machst?" fragte Tom skeptisch, während Narzissa ihren Mann beruhigte.

„Das haben wir alle so beschlossen. Außerdem haben sich die beiden einverstanden erklärt, den Alten etwas abzulenken. Schließlich mussten wir ja aus Hogwarts raus ohne das er etwas merkt."

„Das uns wieder zu dem Kind bringt. Seit wann spielst du mit dem Gedanken?"

„Schon länger, nur gestern hat sich mein Entschluss gefestigt."

„Verstehe, ich werde mich mit den deutschen Behörden in Verbindung setzten. 1 2 Tage werde ich schon brauchen. Du solltest sie aber fragen ob sie das auch wirklich will. Vorbereiten werde ich alles. Dann brauch es…" Lucius würde jäh unterbrochen als es an der Tür klopfte und ein Mann mit silbernem Haar herein trat.

„Verzeihen sie, ich glaube ihre Begleiterin da draußen gehört ins Bett."

Anne hing ihren Gedanken nach als sich eine Frau neben sie setzte. Sie sah gar nicht auf, versuchte noch den Sinn der Worte zu begreifen.

„Silberdrache, kleine Schwester. Habe ich heute Nachmittag also richtig gesehen." Der Rotschopf sah auf und sah direkt in ein Gesicht das von hellem Blondem Haar umgeben war. Strahlend blaue Augen. Dieses Gesicht würde sie nie vergessen. War es doch das erste was sie sah als sie im Heim ankam und sich um sie kümmerte. Sybille. In den Blau grünen Augen breitete sich Erkenntnis aus und Freude.

„Ich sehe du hast mich nicht vergessen. Was machst du hier allein?"

„Meine Begleiter besprechen etwas, was wohl nicht für meine Ohren ist."

„Oh! Was hast du für einen Zauber auf dir, das du mit mir sprechen kannst?"

„Gedankenbuch. Ist ganz nützlich. Du bist also in England?"

„Ja ich habe dank diesem Ahnentrank eine Tante von mir gefunden. Sie lebt hier. Besser gesagt sie ist deine Verlegerin. Ja so spielt das Schicksal. Aber ich glaube du solltest mir erzählen was du in England machst?" Anne holte tief Luft und sprudelte in Gedanken los. Von Dumbledore, Hogwarts, den Schülern, dieser gemeinen Beamtin, ihr kleiner Fehler und dieses Konzert.

„Hogwarts also. Mein Mann ging auf die Schule. Sag bloß DU hast die Geschichte dann allen in die Köpfe gesetzt. Respekt Kurze."

„Warte du bist verheiratet?"

„Ja so ein kleiner niedlicher Wasserdämon. Und schau mal auf meinen Bauch."

„Du bekommst ein Kind. Das ist schön. Darf ich?" Sybille nickte nur mit einem Lächeln und Anne hielt erst die Hand auf dem gewölbten Bauch und zum Schluss legte sie ihren Kopf darauf um den Geräuschen zu lauschen.

„Weißt du schon was es wird?"

„Ich hoffe doch gesund!" witzelte die ältere.

„Ist mein Kopf schwer? Darf ich so liegen bleiben?"

„Wie in alten Zeiten. Bleib ruhig liegen. Beschwer dich aber nicht wenn der kleine Racker nach dir tritt." Lachte sie auf und fing an Anne durch das Haar zu streicheln, wie sie es schon im Heim getan hatte. Ja da wurden einige Erinnerungen wach. Erinnerungen, die Sybille schon fast vergraben hatte.

Sie wunderte sich wo die Zeit hin war, als ihr Mann vor ihr stand und sie fast bitterböse anstarrte. Von Anne bekam sie nur ein gleichmäßiges Atmen mit. Eingeschlafen, wie früher.

„Ich suche dich überall. Wer ist das?"

„Eine alte Bekannte. Könntest du in die Lounge gehen und ihren Begleitern Bescheid geben?"

„Wecke sie doch einfach auf."

„Das möchte ich nicht. Tu mir doch einfach den Gefallen." Ihr Mann trat vor die Tür und klopfte an, trat ein und war kurz verschwunden.

Kurz darauf trat ihr Mann mit einem Schwarzhaarigen, sehr mürrischen Mann und zu ihrer Überraschung Lucius Malfoy heraus. Diese beiden hatte sie auch heute Nachmittag gesehen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte der schwarzhaarige.

„Wir haben über alte Zeiten geredet."

„Alte Zeiten?"

„Schatz, Professor Snape mag kryptische Sätze nicht sonderlich. Drücke dich bitte deutlicher aus ich würde es nämlich auch gerne verstehen."

„Ach, das ist der berühmte Professor Snape von dem du mir so viel berichtet hast. Schön sie endlich kennen zu lernen. Sagen sie mir doch was sie mit meinem Silberdrachen zu tun haben?" Der Professor zog die Augenbrauen hoch und musterte den Silberhaarigen. Ja er kam ihm wage bekannt vor. Allerdings hatte er da noch braune Haare gehabt.

„Dean Citizen, habe ich so einen guten Eindruck bei ihnen hinterlassen?"

„Eigentlich nicht, er beschrieb sie als gemein und sehr mürrisch. Deswegen wundert es mich, dass sie etwas mit meiner kleinen Schwester zu tun haben."

„Kleine Schwester?" fragten 3 Herren auf einmal. Die Blonde konnte sich ein kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Schhhht." Sie legte ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.

„Da schläft jemand. Dean, du weißt das ich in einem Heim groß geworden bin."

„Ja was hat das damit zu tun? Ich dachte du hast nur deine Tante gefunden?"

„Es hat alles damit zu tun. Wir sind im selben Haus aufgewachsen. Würde sie mir jemand bitte abnehmen? Mein Kind beschwert sich gerade." Severus ging auf sie zu und hob sich Anne auf die Arme. Sie legte aus einem Reflex heraus ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter ab.

„Da hat aber jemand großes Vertrauen in sie Professor." Schmunzelte Sybille und ließ sich von ihrem Mann aufhelfen. Jetzt erkannten Severus und Lucius sowie Tom und Narzissa, die mit auf den Gang gekommen waren, die kleine gewölbte Kugel, die sich Schwangerschaftsbauch nannte. Auf die Worte zog Severus allerdings die Augenbraue hoch.

„Nachdem, was wir erlebt haben, vertraut sie keinem so schnell. Fühlen sie sich geehrt. Das passiert selten."

„Würden sie mir freundlicherweise sagen wie sie das meinen?"

„Sagen wir so, als sie bei uns ankam, war ich die erste Person die sich damals um sie kümmerte. Ich war elf zu dem Zeitpunkt. Sie hat so wunderschöne Augen gehabt und musste sie doch verstecken. Sie musste genug erleiden wegen ihnen. Schön wenn sie jemanden gefunden hat, der sich nun um sie kümmert. Das braucht sie auch. Sie ist nicht so stark wie sie immer tut. Da drin ist sie immer noch das kleine 5 jährige Mädchen das sich über einen einfachen Teddy aus einem Automaten gefreut hat. Hat sie den noch?

Unser alter Direktor hat das Wesen des Kindes sich verschließen lassen. Sie ist zu einem Monster, nein Teufel geworden. Ich habe sie lang nicht gesehen, sie kann immer noch so kalt und unnahbar sein oder?"

„Ja das durfte ich auch einmal erleben." Stimmte Severus der Dame zu, die weiterhin über den Schopf des Mädchens strich.

„Verstehe, dann hat sie sich Bedroht gefühlt oder einer ihrer Freunde wurde Bedroht. Sie kann mit einem Blick den Leuten einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lassen."

„Oh unsere große Halle war glatt um 20 Grad kühler geworden."

„Ach das war nichts im Vergleich zu sonst. Sie könnte die Hölle gefrieren lassen. Aber genug davon. Passen sie gut auf meine kleine Schwester auf. Alle ehemaligen sehen sie als Schwester an. Alle die ihr ein Leben verdanken. Also wundern sie sich nicht wenn jemand nach seiner kleinen Schwester bei ihnen nachfragt." Damit strich sie über den Nasenrücken von Anne und stupste kurz die Nasenspitze an, als sie in die schwarzen Augen des Mannes sah.

„Gibt es denn welche, die kein Leben haben?"

„Viele, alle die vor ihrer Volljährigkeit verschwanden, bevor der alte Direktor abgesetzt wurde. Wir haben sie nie gefunden. Mir wäre es fast ähnlich ergangen wenn wir nur einige Wochen länger gebraucht hätten. Aber genug von der Vergangenheit. Wir haben eine Zukunft. Sie mag den Duft von Weihnachten, wenn sie ihr eine Freude machen wollen beim Aufwachen."

„Kann man sie irgendwo erreichen? Wenn mein Schützling sie sehen möchte?"

„Ich bin nur noch bis Montag in London, danach geht es zu Deans Eltern auf das Land. Ich soll mich schonen die letzten Wochen. Mhm warten sie kurz. Dean?"

„Mhm"

„Sei nicht so brummig. Hast du noch VIP Bänder bei dir?"

„Was willst du mit denen?"

„Sie jemanden geben? Du bist mir lustig." Verdrehte sie die Augen.

„Wie viele brauchst du?"

„Ich denke 5. Meine Vernissage endet morgen, falls sie vorbei kommen wollen. Da kann ich mich auch in Ruhe mit ihr unterhalten. Ich denke sie würde es mögen." Richtete sie sich wieder an die Herren. Dean kramte aus seiner Tasche 5 goldene Bänder und überreichte sie dem Blonden, der ihm am nächsten stand.

„Ich verabschiede mich und würde mich freuen sie morgen begrüßen zu können." Verabschiedete sich die Blonde und ließ sich von ihrem Mann in den Mantel helfen.

„Wir werden sehen." Meinte Tom nur und sah dabei auf seinen Freund der das Gesicht seines Schützlings musterte.

„Sev? Bring sie Heim."

„Luc welchen Raum hast du vorbereitet?" wandte er sich an den Blonden.

„Den sie schon im Sommer hatte."

„Ich geh dann vor. Bringst du diese Speicherkugel mit?"

„Sicher, wir kommen gleich nach." Damit ging der Vampir zum Ausgang des Theaters und Apperierte in die Eingangshalle der Malfoys. Zügig ging er die Treppen hoch und kam an dem Zimmer an. Der Kamin flackerte in einem warmen Rotton und eine angenehme Wärme war im Raum. Sanft legte er sein Mädchen auf das Bett. Deckte sie zu und strich ihr sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Schlaf gut." Dabei beugte er sich herunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. An ein solches Ritual könnte er sich glatt gewöhnen. Schmunzelnd verließ er das Zimmer leise und ging selber zu Bett. Sich aber doch noch einige Gedanken zu dem heute gehörten machen.

Es war warm und kuschlig. Der Duft von Weihnachten umschmeichelte die Nase, des Rotschopfes im Bett. Langsam tat sie die Augen auf. Sie erkannte das Zimmer, das sie im Sommer bei den Malfoys besessen hatte. Die Vorhänge am Fenster waren aufgezogen und es war schon Hell. Wie Spät war es denn? Ihr Armband sagte etwas von 10 Uhr. Oh doch so spät. Dann sollte sie sich aber schnell anziehen. Obwohl die Wärme und der Duft, verleiten dazu liegen zu bleiben.

Nein das geht nicht. Sie ist hier nicht zu Hause und nur Gast. Der sich auch an Regeln halten musste. Bevor noch jemand hoch kam sollte sie in das Esszimmer gehen. Gut aber erst Bad.

Als sie aus diesem kam, konnte sie auf dem Stuhl schon einen Stapel Kleider erkennen. Innerlich stöhnte sie weil Narzissa anscheint immer noch wollte, dass sei Kleider anzog. Gut das Kleid sah an sich gar nicht so schlecht aus. Schlicht schwarz und fast Bodenlang. Einige silberne Streifen verliefen spiralförmig vom Brustansatz bis auf den Boden. Die Träger waren sehr dünn. Dazu eine Art Mantel der aus einem dünngewebten silbernen Netz bestand. Seufzend zog sie es an und ging auf den Flur hinaus. Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte musste sie nur die Treppe hinunter und dann rechts der Nase entlang.

Kurz später war sie auch an der Tür angekommen und klopfte leicht an, bevor sie die Tür öffnete.

„Guten Morgen, gut geschlafen?" wurde sie gleich von Tom begrüßt und auch Lucius drehte sich zur Tür um.

„Gut aufgewacht." Erklang es in den Köpfen aller Anwesenden. So hoben jetzt auch Severus und Narzissa den Kopf, aus ihrer Unterhaltung wieder aufgetaucht. Severus setzte gleich ein freundliches Lächeln auf.

„Ich hab doch gewusst, dass dir die Kleidung stehen würde. Dreh dich mal." Kam Narzissa auf sie zu. Anne tat ihr den gefallen, da sie sah wie Narzissa's Augen zu Leuchten begangen.

„Ich kenne genug kleine Mädchen die sich sehr gerne in so wunderschöne Kleider stecken lassen würden, Mrs. Malfoy."

„Daraus schließe ich, dass dir das Kleid nicht zusagt."

„Mrs. Malfoy es ist nicht das Kleid. Es sind Kleider im Allgemeinen und auch Röcke. Ich Mag sie nicht. Allerdings muss ich sagen dass mir der Mantel sehr gut gefällt. Was ist das für ein Stoff? Er fühlt sich so leicht an und hält doch warm."

„Oh das ist einer der Besten. Sehr edel und sehr Selten. Der Stoff hat die Eigenart sich der Umgebungstemperatur anzupassen."

„Und dann darf ich so etwas tragen? Danke." Gleich mit einem viel respektvolleren Blick betrachtete Anne das Geflecht des silbernen Stoffes.

„Setzt dich. Tinka wird dir gleich etwas zu essen bringe."

„Solange es kein Kürbissaft ist." Grummelte Anne in den Köpfen der anderen.

„Ich denke Tinka wird dir schon das richtige Bringen. Heiße Schokolade und Buttertoast." Zwinkerte ihr Severus zu.

„Woher?"

„Ich habe Augen im Kopf."

„Das habe ich nie be2felt." Lächelte sie ihn an.

„Dann versteh ich jetzt auch warum im Sommer dein Teller meist noch voll war." Sinnierte der Hausherr.

„Da war es ehrlich gesagt zu viel. Es war gut, das kann ich nicht abstreiten aber zu viel, davon hätte ich 2 Tage essen können und wäre am dritten noch Satt."

„Das klingt ja vielversprechend." Erwiderte Lucius sarkastisch.

„Nicht viele Menschen sind mit Reichtum geplagt."

„Aber viele haben Geheimnisse." Daraufhin schenkte sie Lucius einen spöttischen Blick und sagte nichts mehr dazu. In Ruhe verspeiste sie den Toast und hielt in Gedanken versunken ihre Tasse.

„Wo bist du?" holte Severus sie sanft zurück. Er saß neben ihr, was sie doch verwunderte. Tom und Lucius sowie seine Frau waren schon gegangen.

„Weg"

„Das hab ich mitbekommen. Und wo genau?"

„Ich… wie bin ich gestern hier her gekommen?"

„An was erinnerst du dich noch?"

„Sie haben irgendwie gestritten, glaube ich und ich bin auf den Gang gegangen. Und dann bin ich mir nicht sicher ob es nur ein Traum war."

„Ein Traum?"

„Wenn es einer war, dann war er auf alle Fälle schön. Bille war dort. Und sie erwartet Kinder. Sie strich mir wie früher durch die Haare und erzählte etwas von ihrem Leben."

„Bille? Eine blonde Frau? So groß wie ich? Ungefähr Mitte 20?"

„Ja, sie müsste jetzt 23 sein. War es doch kein Traum?"

„Ich fürchte nicht. Du hast es dir auf ihren Bauch bequem gemacht und bist eingeschlafen."

„Dann hab ich bestimmt einen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen."

„Das würde ich nicht sagen. Lediglich mein Ruf als Griesgram hat etwas gelitten."

„Tut mir leid."

„Möchtest du sie nochmal sehen? Diese Bille?"

„Wenn ich darf."

„Ich sollte eher fragen ob ich dich Begleiten darf, heute Nachmittag Sie hat uns Eintrittskarten zu einer Vernissage gegeben."

„Oh! Das ist interessant. Mhm Sir? Habe ich Mr. Malfoy verärgert vorhin?"

„Das steckt er schon weg. Er hat ja auch nicht gerade Nett reagiert oder?"

„Darf ich noch etwas in die Bibliothek?"

„Sicher. Ich hol dich wenn wir los gehen. Hast du Lust die große Bibliothek zu sehen?"

„Nein die andere reicht. Da war ein Buch das ich gern weiterlesen würde."

„So was denn für 1?" Severus war derweil aufgestanden und hielt der Dame die Tür auf. Sie ging voran und richtete ihre Schritte auf den Flügel den sie schon im Sommer betreten hatte.

„Es ist mir ein wenig Peinlich das zu sagen."

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass es jeder hören kann."

„Ein Kinderbuch aus dieser Welt."

„Märchen? Interessante Wahl. Nun ich hole dich nachher ab." Anne ging gleich in die Reihe in der sie das Buch das letzte Mal gesehen hatte und setzte sich dann auf das Fensterbrett.

13


	16. Chapter 16

Anarie Zeus Little Anne

**Kapitel 15 Rote-20-Löwen-Schlangen**

„Oh! Sie sind doch gekommen. Das freut mich. Seien sie meine Gäste. Nur zu sehen sie sich um." Begrüßte die schwangere Veela die bunte Mischung von 5 Personen, die durch den Eingang kamen. Stürmisch verfing sie Anne in eine Umarmung, welche diese erwiderte.

„Sie entschuldigen doch wenn ich mir ihre Begleitung kurz entführe?"

„Bille das geht doch nicht. Du solltest doch auch die anderen Gäste begrüßen." Mischte sich der silberhaarige Wasserdämon ein.

„Dean, das überlass ich dir heute. Es ist ja nicht so dass einige Gäste beißen. Du brauchst sie nur Begrüßen und ihnen erklären wo alles ist. Am besten noch ein Heftchen zustecken und das war es. Das wird so ein kleiner knuffiger Wasserdämon wie du schon hinbekommen." Dabei streckte sich seine Frau ihm entgegen und küsste ihn sanft und verspielt auf die Lippen. Schamesröte überzog Deans Gesicht, da er eingehend von seinem ehemaligen Lehrer gemusterte wurde.

„Mhm, dann gehe, ehe ich es mir anders überlege." Brummte er in den Kuss hinein und begrüßte auch schon die nächsten Gäste die ihn schmunzelnd betrachteten. Sybille wandte sich an Severus, Tom und die Malfoys.

„Sie können sich gerne eigenständig umsehen. Soweit ich mich erinnere war irgendwo hinter ihnen ein kleines Büffet. Ich bring ihnen den Silberdrachen schon unbeschadet zurück." Dabei ging sie schon in etwas zügigen Schritten davon und zog Anne sanft hinter sich her.

„Sag wer ist der Dämon in eurer Beziehung?"

„Ich spiel die Schwangerschaftskarte aus. Da kann ich fast alles haben was ich will. Aber komm, ich will dir einen Flügel zeigen der mir am Herzen liegt." Links abgebogen erreichten sie auch einen etwas breiteren langen Flur, der sehr Still war. Mehrere helle Bänke standen so vor den Wänden, dass man sich gemütlich setzten konnte und die Bilder die dort hingen betrachten konnten.

„Du hast sicherlich schon am Eingang einige Bilder gesehen. Ich wusste nicht anders damit umzugehen und hab gezeichnet. Dieser Bereich hier, war die letzten 2 Wochen mein persönlicher Ruhepol. Du wirst sie bestimmt erkennen." Anne nickte, als sie das erste Bild der langen Reihe betrachtete. Ein fröhliches Kindergesicht mit einem Schmetterling im Hintergrund der silbern schimmerte. Das nächste auch wieder ein Kind das aber im Sommerwind tanzte und hinter sich in silbern eine Eule im Baum saß. So ging es den gesamten Flur herauf und herab. Zum Ende hin waren es schon eher Jugendliche Züge. Doch jede Person zierte im Hintergrund eine Tierfigur in Silbern. Einigen der Jugendlichen konnte man charakteristische Merkmale einzelner magischer Wesen zu deuten. Die angedeuteten spitzen Ohren für Elben, elfen, Fae und auch Vampiren. Die bestechenden Augen von Dämonen und Seraphen.

„Weißt du, als ich das Haus verlassen musste, weil ich 1acht war und somit auch in der Muggelwelt volljährig, hatte ich es schwer. Ein Lehrer hat mich aufgenommen, dass ich wenigstens die Schule beenden konnte. Aber diese Gesichter, ich konnte sie nie vergessen. Ich habe mir oft Vorwürfe gemacht. Wir hätten schneller handeln sollen. Doch mir ist jedes Mal bewusstgeworden, dass wenn es nicht einen geben hätte der überhaupt anfängt, wir alle es nicht geschafft hätten.

Jedes einzelne Gesicht erinnert mich daran, wofür wir das alles ausgehalten haben. Ich wollte zurückkommen, nach der Schule. Aber wir durften nicht. Wir sollten ein Leben führen und das Ministerium die Arbeit überlassen. Meine Tante, brachte mich auf die Idee einen Fond zu gründen. Er hat sich gut etabliert. Die Bilder von Vorne sind alle verkäuflich und das Geld geht in den Fond.

Tom und Georg sind beide in Salem, sie studieren dort. Franz ist in Durmstrang Lehrer für Verwandlungen geworden…" Sybille erzählte von jedem Drachen der das Haus verlassen hat. Alles was sie wusste und dieser jetzt machte. Sie verschwieg nicht dass sie nicht in das Haus zurückdurften um den Kindern zu Helfen. Auch meinte sie dass es ihnen verboten war 1 der Kinder von dort zu adoptieren. Und das sie die Gründe des Ministeriums nicht verstand.

„… jetzt erzähl aber wie es bei euch läuft."

„Eigentlich so wie wir uns das gewünscht hatten. Die den Brief bekommen gehen nach Braunschweig. Die jüngeren gehen mit Muggeln auf Normale schulen und werden von den älteren in den Ferien trainiert ihre Magie in den Griff zu bekommen. Ab und zu schaut jemand vom Ministerium nach dem Rechten. Die anderen 4 Häuser unterstützen uns. Also sie gehen mit den jüngeren Einkaufen und Blaueule kommt oft vorbei um vorzulesen. Es ist ruhig. Das Patensystem funktioniert wie wir uns das gedacht haben. Mr. J ist wirklich nett, das einzige das mich wurmt ist, dass wir mit 1acht die Häuser verlassen müssen egal ob die Ausbildung beendet ist. Da such ich noch eine Lücke, um das zu ändern.

Aber lass uns nicht über so etwas sprechen. Habt ihr schon Namen für die Beiden in deinen Bauch?"

„Wir sind uns noch… Beiden? Sagtest du beiden?"

„Ja wusstest du nicht dass du 2 Kinder bekommst?"

„Nein ich sollte erst übernächste Woche zu einem Heiler bei Deans Eltern."

„Oh dann hab ich wohl eine Überraschung verdorben."

„Sag so etwas nicht. Wir können ja Dean ein wenig nachher ärgern. Namen? Das wird schwierig. Deans Eltern wollen etwas von ihren Ahnen haben. Ich würde mich da eher auf mein Bauchgefühl verlassen. Das wird dann wohl noch ein längerer Kampf mit den Beiden."

„Ich kann dir ja 2 Tipps geben." Anne grinste verschlagen.

„Oh dieses Gesicht bedeutet nichts Gutes." Lachte die Schwangere auf.

„Sag es mir nachher wenn ich Dean ärgere wegen noch einem Zimmer anbauen."

„Ich nehm dich beim Wort. Aber lass uns rausgehen. Ich möchte mir deine anderen Bilder auch ansehen."

„Das können wir gerne machen, aber helf mir bitte vorher hoch." Lachte die Blonde immer noch.

„Erzähl doch was von Hogwarts und diesem Quidditsch. Dean ist davon so begeistert."

„Klar kann ich machen…"

Severus sah den beiden jungen Damen hinterher, wurde aber gleich von Narzissa abgelenkt die einen erstaunten ausruf tätigte. Hinter ihr war ein Bild mit einer hinreißenden Winterlandschaft. 5 Häuser aus denen Rauch emporstieg, davor eine gruppe Kinder verschiedensten Alter die zu winken schienen.

„Sev, ich glaube den Wildfang kennst du sogar." Deutete Tom auf ein weiteres. Dort sprang gerade ein kleiner Fratz mit feuerrotem Haar von der Spitze eines Baumes. Den Körper gestreckt und die Arme in die Höhe. Das Gesicht zierte ein paar Schrammen. Die Augen geöffnet, als ob sie den Himmel erkunden wollten.

„Von den Haaren vielleicht, aber die Augen sind anders." Kommentierte diese trocken und ging ein paar Schritte weiter. Er musste zugeben der Titel dieser Vernissage war zutreffend. Kindheit. Er sah hier viele Bilder mit lachenden, scherzenden und spielenden Kindern. Er spürte den Zauber der auf den Bildern lag. Wohl auch weil hier einige Muggel verkehrten, und denen ja schlecht erklärt werden kann warum die Bilder sich Bewegten. Anders als die Bilder im Schloss oder den Portraits, zeigten diese immer ein und dieselbe Sequenz.

Oft sah er den rothaarigen Fratz. Vor 3 Bildern blieb er dann stehen um sie genauer zu betrachten. Es sah wie etwas wie ein Muggelzoo aus. Eine Absperrung und mehrere Leute davor. In dem Gehege Löwen in einem Kreis um etwas liegen. Severus trat einen Schritt näher. In der Mitte der Löwen saß ein Kind! Feuerrotes Haar mit schwarzen Strähnen durchsetzt. Friedlich lächelnd. Die Hände durch einige der Mähnen kämmend und die Augen auf den Betrachter gerichtet. Die Augen hatten die Farbe von einem Regenbogen und sahen anklagend auf.

Das Bild daneben erschreckte ihn umso mehr. Statt der Löwen war es eine Schlangengrube, aber dasselbe Mädchen. Einige der Schlangen konnte er als Hochgiftig ausmachen, doch keine zeugte Aggressives Verhalten gegenüber dem Eindringling. Und auch hier wieder ein sanftes Lächeln, doch die Augen hatten die ihm bekannten Farben grün und blau. Abwechselnd sah er zu dem Bild mit den Löwen und dann wieder zu den Schlangen. Es war eindeutig dasselbe etwa 7jährige Kind. Und eben dieses tauchte gerade wild gestikulierend mit der Blonden Veela aus einem Gang wieder auf.

Er sah sich das Schauspiel einige Zeit an. Es muss wohl um etwas wie das Fliegen gehen, seine Annahme. Auch musste er Feststellen eine vollkommen andere Seite von dem Mädchen gerade zu erblicken. Ja wenn sie etwas erzählte, schmückte sie das auch mit allerhand Worte aus. Viel las man in ihrer Mimik ab, doch nie hatte sie in Hogwarts sprichwörtlich mit Händen und Füßen gesprochen.

Amüsiert folgte er mit seinem Blick den Beiden, die sich auf einer Bank niederließen. Direkt vor einem Bild, das ihm fast die Luft aus den Lungen drückte. Er kannte die Frau darauf. Das rotblonde Haar, die Augen glichen einem Regenbogen, die feinen Züge des Gesichts. Wie oft hatte er schließlich diese Person in den Armen gehabt. Ihr seine Liebe gestanden. Ihr Lächeln gesehen ihr Lachen gehört.

Das konnte er jetzt gar nicht fassen. Sein Gehirn wollte jetzt wirklich keine logischen Zusammenhänge mehr walten. Wie konnte jemand dieses Gesicht kennen? Sybille war Veela, soviel stand fest. Sie war nicht in England aufgewachsen. Liverra war seit 16 Jahren Tod, so konnte sie ihr auch nicht begegnet sein. Aber wie war das jetzt möglich?

„Sev? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Tom hatte seine Hand auf Snape's Schulter gelegt. Gleich nachdem er das Bild gesehen hatte, ließ er seinen Freund nicht mehr aus den Augen. Die Stocksteife Haltung hatte ihn dann Allermiert.

„Ich denke schon." Gab der schwarzhaarige leise von sich. Ging dann langsam auf dieses Bild zu und Tom folgte ihm.

Bille lauschte in ihrem Kopf den Ausführungen eines Quidditschspiels Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Die wilden Gestiken brachten sie jedes Mal zum auflachen, so dass sie sich schon setzten mussten und einfach weiter sprachen. Wobei Anne ja eher erläuterte.

Ein Schatten und dann ein 2ter senkte sich über Beide. Bille sah auf und erkannte gleich den Tränkemeister der wie gebannt auf das Bild hinter ihr sah. Sie folgte den Blick und bekam einen Schreck, da dieses Heute gar nicht hier hängen sollte.

Anne sah zu ihrem Professor auf und runzelte die Stirn. Kurz sah sie zu Tom der hinter ihm stand und dieser nickte auf die Wand zu. Sie folgte dem Blick und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Erkenntnis. Dieses Gesicht tauchte oft in ihrer Kindheit in ihren Träumen auf. Doch hatte sie es in letzter Zeit schon fast vergessen gehabt.

„Bille, was… warum?" hörten alle 3 erwachsenen.

„Es tut mir leid. Das sollte heute nicht hier hängen. Ich hatte es gestern nur für die Vorstellung von verschiedenen Techniken gebraucht. Es ist auch nicht verkäuflich, wenn du das m1t."

„Das mein ich nicht. Warum hast du sie gezeichnet?"

„Das Bild ist fast 10 Jahre alt. Ich weiß es nicht mehr genau. Als ich sie einmal gesehen habe in einen deiner Träume ging sie mir nicht mehr aus den Kopf. Ich lass es abhängen, ja? Denk bitte nicht weiter drüber nach."

„Wenn du m1t." Damit sah sie wieder auf ihren Professor, der immer noch auf das Bild blickte.

„Professor?" Dieser reagierte nicht sofort. Verunsichert sah sie Tom an, bevor sie nach der Hand des Tränkemeisters griff und aufstand.

„Sir? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Snape zog sie einfach zu sich heran und Umarmte die Jugendliche ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Ich glaube du solltest mir das eine Bild dahinten mal erklären." Setzte er nach einiger Zeit zum sprechen an. Wortlos nickte Anne und ließ sich wegführen.

„Mrs. Citizen, verzeihen sie die Frage aber wie meinen sie das mit den Träumen?" wandte sich Tom an die Veela. Diese hatte in der Zeit 2 Angestellte zu sich gewunken, damit das Bild abgenommen wird.

„Als Silberdrache klein war, hatte sie viele Albträume. Mehrmals hab ich sie in meinem Bett nächtigen lassen, wohl bewusst dass ich eine Strafe dafür bekomme. Einmal hat sie mir unbewusst einen dieser Träume geschickt. Es war alles so real, Gerüche, Geräusche, Personen. Dabei war auch diese Dame. Mir sind ihre Augen nicht mehr aus den Kopf gegangen. Es sind die gleichen die der Silberdrache hat."

„Miss Schmitt hat aber…"

„Kontaktlinsen. Ich habe gestern erwähnt dass sie diese verstecken musste. Können sie mir erklären warum ihr Begleiter sagen wir leicht geschockt war?"

„Das war seine Frau." Antwortete Tom nur nüchtern. Er mochte es überhaupt nicht unterbrochen zu werden. Weder als dunkler Lord noch als Tom Riddle. Aber gut er kann ja hier nicht gleich ein Blutbad anrichten, sonst könnte er gar nicht mehr unter die Menschen gehen. Zum Glück würde man nicht vermuten wer er war, so wie seine äußere Erscheinung ist.

„Seine Frau? War? Vergangenheit! Ist sie gestorben?"

„Ja, mehr werde ich aber nicht darüber sagen. Ich glaube bei den Beiden wird unser Typ verlangt." So half er der Frau auf und ging zu Anne und Severus hinüber.

„Da jetzt können sie Bille fragen."

„Mrs. Citizen, meine Begleiterin streitet ab, solch einen Vorfall erlebt zu haben. Würden sie mir das bitte erklären?"

„Sicher. Anne sag mal wie oft bist du mittlerweile auf den Kopf gefallen? Du hast uns alle einen halben Herzinfarkt verursacht als wir dich in der Schlangengrube sahen. Das war gruslig. Kann ich ihnen sagen."

„Das darfst du sogar laut sagen Bille! Die Mitarbeiter hatten so ihre Mühe in das Terrarium zu kommen. Mich würde immer noch interessieren wie der Direktor dich da rein bekommen hat. Es ist ja nicht so dass er dich da wie bei den Löwen über die Absperrung geworfen hätte."

„Tom schön dich zu sehen, was machst du in England?" begrüßte Sybille einen schlanken dunkelhaarigen Mann Anfang 20. Herzlich verfielen sie in eine Umarmung.

„Na du wolltest doch neue Kreide haben. Du bist Lustig schon vergessen? Da komm ich extra aus Salem um sie dir persönlich zu bringen."

„Das ist aber schön, dass du extra so einen weiten Weg für mich aufnimmst."

„Natürlich, für wen sonst? Für deinen kleinen Wasserdämon nicht, das kannst du mir glauben."

„Was hat er denn jetzt wieder verbrochen?"

„Er ist der Meinung ich sei zu Griesgrämig und das würde eindeutig von irgendwelchen Zaubertränken kommen. Aber jetzt begrüß ich erst mal meinen Drachen hier, der ist zumindest leichter zu bändigen als dein Dämon." Dabei richtete er sich zu Anne und holte aus einem kleinen Beutel ein Stück Schokolade hervor. Gem1am zerbrachen beide das Täfelchen und schoben es genießerisch in den Mund. Mit geschlossenen Augen, ließen beide das Stück auf der Zunge zergehen.

„Ihr 2 und euer Schokoladenritual."

„Was ist los? Neidisch? Brauchte noch einige Zutaten und hab einen Umweg über die Schweiz gemacht. Nervennahrung. Hab am Dienstag meine Prüfung, deswegen kann ich auch nicht so lange bleiben." Misstrauisch beäugten Tom und Severus die beiden jungerwachsenen bei ihrer Unterhaltung. Anne stand dicht angelehnt bei dem Professor.

„Na hast sie ja doch gefunden." Kam der silberhaarige Dämon hinzu.

„Aber nicht durch deine Hilfe." Knurrte der angesprochene.

„Du bist wirklich wie dein Vorbild. Genauso griesgrämig. Ist das das Schicksal von allen Tränkemeistern?"

„Dann hoffe ich für dich dass Bille nicht durch einen Trank schwanger geworden ist. Und wenn hoffe ich du hast ihn nicht gebraut, du wandelnde Katastrophe."

„Tom lass mal, die Beiden sind auf natürlichen Weg entstanden." Mischte sich schlichtend Bille ein, da sie die beiden Streithähne gut kannte.

„Da hörst du ich kann… Beide? Wiederhol das bitte."

„Beide. Du hast schon richtig gehört."

„Woher weißt du das? Du hast doch erst nächste Woche einen Termin?"

„Bille ich verabschiede mich. Hier deine Kreide. Probier sie aus, habe was an der Zusammensetzung geändert. Ich warte auf Post." Tom warf ihr einen Beutel zu und wuschelte Anne durch die Haare.

„Und du Zwerg, solltest nicht immer alles sagen was deine Ohren hören. Hast dir außerdem einen guten Vater ausgesucht." Damit nickte er Tom und Severus zu und ging hinaus.

„Muss ich diesen Kryptischen Satz verstehen?" schmollte Dean in die Umarmung seiner Frau hinein.

„Professor? Wollen sie auch einen Kryptischen Satz zu Dean sagen?" Severus sah zu Anne hinunter und Schalk sprach aus seinen Augen.

„Bille wird ein kleines Dämonenmädchen bekommen und einen Jungen der Veela sein wird."

„Mr. Citizen, sie sollten wohl 2 Zimmer einrichten. Und eines sollte Wasserdicht und Pink sein." Äußerte sich der Tränkemeister.

„Noch so etwas Kryptisches. Mich mag heute wohl keiner?"

„Nein Dean wir mögen dich üüüüberhaupt nicht. Aber es bleibt doch bei meiner Massage heute Abend oder?"

„Wenn ich nicht wüsste dass du meine Frau bist, würde ich denken hier steht jemand anders. Das Diskutieren wir heute Abend aus. Gemütlich bei Kerzenschein. Entschuldige mich, da hinten wird mein Typ verlangt." Damit ging Dean schon wieder.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Aja Schlangen. Ich glaube Tom hat schon alles dazu gesagt. Wieso erinnerst du dich nicht daran?"

„Vielleicht hab ich es vergraben in das hinterste Eck meines Gehirns, so wie einige andere Sachen auch."

„Das hätte ich mir denken können. Vergrab nicht so viel, sonst platzt dir noch der Schädel. Ich werde nachher noch einmal zu euch stoßen, dort ist jemand mit dem ich unbedingt reden muss. Viel Spaß noch." Damit ging auch die Blonde ihres Weges. Zu dritt stand Anne nun noch vor dem Schlangen Bild und betrachtete es Argwöhnisch. Ja sie konnte sich an den Vorfall erinnern, nur war an diesem nicht der alte Direktor schuld. Zumindest nicht gewollt, wie sonst. Nein da hatte sie sich geflüchtet, direkt in ein Gem1chaftsterrarium. Lustiger weise haben sich die Schlangen dort beschützend um sie gelegt und so hatten es die Mitarbeiter wirklich schwer gehabt, das Mädchen da herauszubekommen.

„Anne sag mal, trägst du diese Kontaktlinsen, wie das die Muggel nennen?" fragte der dunkle Lord auf einmal und riss sie aus den Gedanken

„Hat ihnen das Bille verraten?"

„Auf einigen Bildern hast du andere Augen als jetzt. Das ist mir nur aufgefallen."

„Einige Bilder? Wie viele hängen denn hier?"

„Mehrere. Aber du musst mir mal erklären welcher Depp dich geritten hat von einem Baum zu springen."

„Das war ich selber. Ich wollte wissen wie es ist zu fliegen. Und dort oben konnte man den Wind gut spüren. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, so zwischen Himmel und Erde zu schweben, für den Bruchteil mehrerer Minuten. Aber keine Angst ich hab mir nichts getan. Tom hatte mich aufgefangen. Es war auch das einzigste Mal. Die Strafe… Mhm Professor? Denken sie Draco könnte mich mal auf einem Besen mitnehmen?" Nachdenklich betrachtete Severus das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Tom war nicht einverstanden über den plötzlichen Themawechsel, das konnte er sehen.

„Ich denke schon. Aber Remus oder ich werden dabei sein, falls etwas passiert."

„Ich werde schon nicht freiwillig runterspringen. Dazu hänge ich dann doch zu sehr am Leben" grinste sie ihn an.

„Was hat der junge Mann vorhin mit dem Löwengehege gemeint?" der freundliche Blick von Anne wurde unsicher. Kurz knabberte sie an der Unterlippe bevor sie ihren Blick auf das Bild mit den Löwen richtete. Sie holte die Erinnerung tief aus ihrem Hirn hervor, bevor sie zu erzählen begann.

„Der Direktor hatte einige Kinder an dem Tag mit in den Zoo genommen. Das erste Mal, dass ich etwas anders sah als das Heim. Es war schönes sonniges Wetter und viele Besucher. Die vielen Gerüche waren berauschend gewesen aber irgendwie auch vertraut. Der Direktor hatte jemanden getroffen und so habe ich einen Blick in ein Gehege geworfen. Ein Rudel Wölfe, wunderschöne Tiere wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Mehrere goldgelbe Augen. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll, aber es hat sich so angefühlt als wenn sie mir etwas erzählen wollten. Doch da wurde ich schon weitergeschoben. Bille hat mir erzählt dass die Wölfe mir nachgesehen hätten und dann in ihre Höhlen verschwunden wären.

Das war bei vielen Tieren so. Faszinierend und schön. Ich weiß nur noch wie ich dann den Boden unter den Füßen verloren hatte und in der Luft hing. Der Direktor schrie wegen irgendetwas mich an. Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr was es war. Er schüttelte mich und dann warf er mich einfach in die Luft. Ich wurde von etwas weichem und kuschligen aufgefangen. Ich hörte einen Herzschlag der nicht meiner war und spürte einen warmen Atem der nicht meiner war.

Als ich die Augen öffnete lehnte ich gegen einen Löwen und um mich hatten sich andere gesetzt. Ich konnte den Aufruhr erkennen von den Besuchern hinter der Absperrung. Bille war geschockt und hielt sich an Tom fest. Das Grinsen des Direktors erstarb und er funkelte mich nur böse an. Erstaunen sah ich in den Pflegern die angerannt kamen und irgendetwas schrien. Ich solle da weg gehen, die Tiere seien Gefährlich. Mir kamen sie gar nicht so vor. Aber als einer der Pfleger eine Waffe ansetzten wollte, stand ich dann doch auf. An einer Gittertür stand ein anderer Mann, der auch jedes Mal nach mir rief.

Ich weiß nicht warum alle eine Gefahr gesehen haben, ich fühlte mich sicher. An dem Abend habe ich von dem Direktor meine Strafe bekommen. Darüber möchte ich nicht reden. Es war der letzte Tag an dem jemand meine richtige Augenfarbe gesehen hat. Sie hat nur Ärger gebracht."

„Ich verstehe die Muggel nicht, so einen Aufstand wegen der Augenfarbe."

„Mr. Riddle, Menschen fürchten oft das unbekannte. Alles was nicht zu einer gewissen Normalität gehört. Da Muggel nicht wissen, dass es diese Welt gibt, fürchten sie sich auch davor und sehen sie als Bedrohung an. Und einer Bedrohung muss man entgegenwirken. So macht es Dumbledore auch. Nur ist er Irre und sieht nicht mehr nach rechts und links um etwas aus einer anderen Perspektive zu sehen.

Wenn sie wütend sind, Mr. Riddle, dann haben sie rote Augen. Wenn das ein Muggel sieht würde er Angst bekommen. Kinder können sich nicht wehren, Erwachsene meist schon. - Ich entschuldige mich kurz, werde mich etwas frisch machen." Tom und Severus standen nun alleine da und hingen ihren Gedanken über das gesagte nach.

Anne war nach ihrem kurzen Besuch an den Waschbecken, zurück zu dem stillen Flügel gegangen. Dort lehnte sie an dem Torbogen und sah in den ländlichen Raum hinein. Einige der Gesichter kannte sie nur zu Gut. War sie ja mit ihnen aufgewachsen. Die Frage, warum keiner früher etwas unternommen hat, stellte sie sich schon gar nicht mehr. Sie kannte genügend Drachen die jetzt lebten. Und das war ihr Antwort genug.

„Woran denkst du, wenn du diese Kinder betrachtest?"

„Sir?"

„Severus." Fragend sah der Rotschopf in die schwarzen Augen des Lehrers.

„Wir sind unter uns, lass das Sir sein. Mein Name ist Severus. Meinetwegen auch Sev, wie Draco mich öfters nennt."

„Warum?"

„Was weiß ich warum er mich so nennt."

„Ich meine das du."

„Du hast mal gesagt dass es dir angenehmer ist wenn ich dich duze. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es mir auch lieber."

„Setzten wir uns?" fragte sie nach einiger Zeit der Stille. Severus nickte und ging auf die Bank zu die am nächsten stand.

„Die Kinder die du hier siehst, sind Drachen. Ich kannte viele von ihnen. Sie erinnern mich an den Grund warum ich immer noch Kämpfe. Ich möchte kein weiteres Kind an dieser Wand sehn, aber das lässt sich in einem Krieg wohl nicht vermeiden?"

„Was wäre wenn du nicht kämpfen würdest?"

„Dann wäre ich vor Jahren schon ein Teil dieser Ausstellung gewesen. – Sev?"

„Was gibt es?"

„Als mein Tom gemeint hat, ich hätte mir den richtigen Vater ausgesucht, war dir das Unangenehm?"

„Nein, Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt ich wäre stolz es zu sein. – Was bedrückt dich?"

„Es ist merkwürdig." Begann sie nach einer Weile.

„Ich weiß nicht genau wie ich es ausdrücken soll. Ich fühl mich hin und her gerissen. Ich weiß ich hab die Verantwortung für die kleinen Drachen und ich denke ich lasse sie im Stich, für dieses Jahr hier. Aber das hier, fühlt sich so richtig an. Auf dem Bahnhof, als ich angekommen bin, der erste Luftzug dort, es hat sich angefühlt als wäre ich nach Hause gekommen nach unendlicher Zeit.

Wenn ich daran denke, im Sommer zurück zu gehen, wird mir ehrlich gesagt schlecht. Ich würde alles vergessen, das gesamte Jahr. Meine Freunde, alles, auch dich."

„Du möchtest also nicht zurück."

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ja am liebsten würde ich hier bleiben. Aber was wird aus den Kindern im Drachenhaus. Ich bin Hausvorstand, ich kann sie doch nicht allein lassen. Außerdem, wie soll ich hier bleiben können?"

„Du könntest bei mir bleiben. Du kennst die ganzen reden über mich. ich sei Gemein, griesgrämig, schmierig und so weiter. Als Schüler war ich sehr zurückgezogen und hatte mit der Welt schon abgeschlossen. Dann hab ich eine Person getroffen, die dir sehr ähnlich war. Sie hat mich zum Lachen gebracht und ich habe mich nie glücklicher gefühlt." Er sah das Mädchen neben sich an.

„Als du auf den Bahnsteig uns entgegen kamst, wusste ich dich nicht einzuordnen. Ja ich Ordne Menschen immer in gewisse Sparten ein. Ich konnte dich nicht lesen, das weißt du ja selbst. Im Manor wollte ich dich erst auf Abstand wissen deswegen. Du hast mir Kopfschmerzen bereitet, wenn ich über dein Verhalten nachgedacht habe. Diese unmögliche Bitte Strafarbeiten zu bekommen. Ich muss zugeben, wenn ich aus dem Arbeitsraum kam und du noch im Büro warst, hab ich mich manchmal erschrocken. Ich habe dich schlicht weg vergessen gehabt. Als du bei Remus warst hab ich dich stattdessen vermisst.

Als du mich das erste Mal zum Lachen gebracht hast, nur durch einen Kommentar, habe ich mich frei gefühlt. Befreit ist wohl das bessere Wort."

„Worauf…"

„Worauf ich hinaus will? Ich möchte mir mittlerweile kein Leben mehr ohne dich vorstellen. Deine kleinen Gespräche in meinem Kopf. Die äußerst passenden Kommentare. Deine Nähe wenn du es zulässt. Ich möchte dich gerne bei mir haben. Auch nach dem Jahr, selbst wenn du erwachsen bist. Ich möchte dir mein zu Hause anbieten, wenn du es willst."

„Zu Hause." Flüsterte sie leise nach.

„Kannst du dir mich Fledermaus als Vater vorstellen?" jetzt schnellte der Kopf nach oben und grün blaue Augen sahen in schwarze.

„Aber… ich bin doch schon zu alt."

„Ich möchte kein kleines Kind haben. Dich. Die Person die hier drin steckt." Dabei zeigte er auf die Stirn des Mädchens.

„Die Person habe ich in mein Herz geschlossen. Und nur weil jemand erwachsen wird, heißt es doch nicht, dass man dann nicht mehr das Kind seiner Eltern ist. Verstehst du, du würdest immer meine Tochter sein. Du kannst immer zu mir kommen selbst wenn du schon acht0 bist."

„Wenn du dann noch lebst."

„Du vergisst wohl was ich bin." Lächelte Severus und schloss das Gesicht des Mädchens mit seinen Händen ein.

„Das hab ich wohl wirklich vergessen, weil es für mich nicht wichtig ist." Daraufhin gab Severus ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Lucius und Narzissa hatten sich in der Galerie umgesehen und trafen auch wieder auf Tom. Der sah sich gerade eine Skulptur an, die auf ihn höchst beeindruckend wirkte.

„Wo hast du denn Severus gelassen?" fragte freundlich Cissa.

„Der hat sich mit Miss Schmitt in den Flügel da hinten zurück gezogen. Ah Luc? Ich muss unbedingt deinen Informanten aus Deutschland treffen."

„Das wird schwierig. Der eine ist verschwunden und den anderen wollte ich etwas Ruhe gönnen, damit er nicht aufliegt."

„Der eine ist verschwunden? Wie konnte das denn passieren?"

„So viel mir mein Bube berichtet hat, ist Jokers Frau vor einiger Zeit verschwunden. Seine Vorgesetzten gaben ihm frei und seit dem hab ich auch keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihm gehabt."

„Für was arbeitet er denn?"

„Seit 6 Jahren hat er was mit Kindern zu tun, hat er erzählt. Er hat darüber groß nie Auskunft gegeben. Mir war es auch Egal, seine Arbeit hat er immer zu meiner Zufriedenheit erfüllt."

„Kannst du sonst noch irgendwie an Informationen kommen?"

„Zur Zeit nicht. Sag mir worum es geht und ich schau ob ich was machen kann."

„Ich möchte etwas über die Vergangenheit von Miss Schmitt erfahren."

„Wieso das denn? Du hast ihr doch vertraut."

„Ich habe etwas gesehen und gehört, dem ich nachgehen möchte. Ich werde es dir bei Gelegenheit mal genauer erklären. Aber jetzt nicht. Zu viele Ohren. Du verstehst?"

„Ich verstehe. Was hältst du von dieser Ausstellung?"

„Wenn du genau hinsiehst, erfährst du etwas über Miss Schmitts Kindheit."

„Verzeihung? Haben sie Anne gesehen?" Sybille war in der zwischen Zeit zu den 3en gestoßen. Erst hatte sie sich umgesehen, nach ihrem Gespräch und hatte die rothaarige nicht mehr an dem Fleck gesehen an dem sie diese stehen gelassen hatte. Also hatte sie nach dem Malfoyoberhaupt Ausschau gehalten.

„Ja sie ist in dem Flügel da hinten mit unserem anderen Begleiter."

„Das ist gut, ich dachte schon sie wäre gegangen. Haben sie noch Lust zum Dinner zu bleiben? Dann müsste Dean auch wieder da sein."

„Dinner? Da müssen sie Miss Schmitt fragen, wir sind heute nur ihre Begleitung."

„Verstehe, dann werde ich sie schnell fragen, sonst wäre Dean umsonst schnell heim gesprungen."

„Was will ihr Mann den zu Hause?" warf Narzissa ein.

„Er holt Annes Geburtstagsgeschenk. Wenn sie in Deutschland wäre, hatte ich über einen Schüler der Braunschweig versucht es ihr zukommen zu lassen. Doch so, kann ich ihr es praktisch selber geben."

„Dürfen wir erfahren wann der Geburtstag ist?" fragte Tom trocken.

„Sie dürfen, doch so genau wissen wir es nicht. Wir haben den Tag genommen als sie im Heim ankam. Das war der acht10te Tag des 12ten Monats, wie mein Direktor von der Braunschweig zu sagen pflegte. Aber jetzt werde ich den kleinen Drachen erst mal sprechen." Somit wandte sich Sybille wieder ab und ging auf den stillen Flügel zu.

Lächelnd stand sie kurz da als sie sah wie Severus einen Arm um ihre kleine Schwester gelegt hatte. Es sah so aus als würde sie ihm etwas erzählen. Kurz räusperte sie sich und ging dann auf beide zu.

„Anne, es würde mich freuen wenn du und deine Begleiter zum Dinner bleiben würdet." Fragend sah sie Bille an.

„Deine Begleiter haben gesagt es ist deine Entscheidung." Jetzt sah Anne Severus an. Dieser lächelte.

„Das musst du entscheiden. Ich richte mich nach dir." Das Rothaar überlegte kurz nickte aber.

„Ja gerne. Sag hast du Lust auf eine Partie rote 20?"

„Was willst du nur mit diesem unmöglichen Kinderspiel. Aber ich schau mal ob ich ein Kartenspiel herbekomme. Ihr könnt ja schon vorgehen, ich komm gleich nach und sage deinen Begleitern noch Bescheid."

„20!" dabei schnellte Sybilles Hand auf den Kartenstapel vor ihr. Tom und Lucius sahen sich an als sie gerade in dem Moment durch die Tür kamen. Narzissa hatte sich sogar erschrocken. Ihr Blick in den durchaus gemütlichen Raum, zeigte ihnen einen sich amüsierenden Severus und einen schmollenden Rotschopf.

„Was macht ihr da?" fragte Tom frei heraus.

„Wir spielen. Setzten sie sich doch. Wir warten nur auf Dean."

„Würden sie uns freundlicherweise erklären was sie spielen?" fragte nun Lucius und setzte sich neben Severus.

„Ein altes Spiel aus Kindertagen. Rote 20. In dem Spiel sind 4 Kartenblätter in einem vermischt. Einzeln werden die Karten aufgedeckt und alle Mitspieler müssen genau auf die Karten achten. Wenn die Summe 20 erreicht ist muss einer schnell die Hand auf den Stapel legen und kann sich wenn es stimmt die Karten nehmen. Allerdings zählt nicht jede Karte gleich. Die schwarzen Karten sind ausnahmsweise neutral. Die Herzkarten sind positive Zahlen und die Pik-Karten negativ. Gewonnen hat der, wenn die Karten alle sind, wer die meisten stapel hat mit der Summe 20."

„Interessantes Spiel. Ich gehe davon aus das es aus der Muggelwelt stammt."

„Nicht direkt. Wir haben es uns ausgedacht, als wir den Kindern in unserem Haus das rechnen beigebracht haben. Und wir wandeln es stetig um." Dabei grinste Sybille in Annes Richtung.

„Los du wandelnder Taschenrechner, ich hab gewonnen. Spielschulden sind Ehrenschulden, ich habe einen Wunsch frei."

„Was ist ein Taschenrechner?" fragte Narzissa dazwischen.

„Oh ein technisches Gerät bei den Muggeln. Damit kann man schnell komplexe Rechenaufgaben lösen."

„Und warum nennen sie Miss Schmitt wandelnder Taschenrechner?"

„Weil sie eigentlich keiner bei dem Spiel schlagen kann. Wir haben mal mit den Schwarzen Karten zusätzlich gespielt. Ich war nach 10 Karten schon total draußen. Aber sie kannte jede Karte noch und hat halt schnell gerechnet. Manchmal dachte ich sie kennt die nächste Karte schon."

„Bille das nennt man Karten zählen. Spiel doch eine runde Black Jack mit mir." Grinste der Rotschopf nun.

„Ich möchte gar nicht wissen woher du dieses Spiel kennst. Habe ich dich nicht richtig erzogen?" Anne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was habe ich nur Falsch?" spielerisch hob Bille die Hände an den Kopf. In dem Moment kam Dean in den Raum und sah seine Frau bei dem Ausspruch an.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht mich nach Hause geschickt zu haben?"

„Ach siehst du das als Falsch an?"

„Natürlich! Ich kann dich nicht alleine lassen und dann ver2felst du. Nein das kann ich nicht zu lassen. Und da du für 3 essen musst, werden die Karten jetzt weggelegt, damit wir essen können." Schmunzelt drückte Dean seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Haare und setzte sich neben ihr. Nickte den anwesenden zu und Klatschte in die Hände. Ein reichliches Mal erschien.

„Mhmmm, Dämonenblut. Vorzüglicher Jahrgang. Das habe ich lang nicht mehr getrunken." Äußerte sich Tom. Anne hob fragend die Augenbraue und ließ sich aber ihren Tee schmecken.

„Ich werde es meinen Eltern sagen." Bedankte sich Dean höfflich.

„Ihren Eltern?" hackte Snape nach der sich auch einen Schluck des Getränkes genehmigte. Dämonenblut ist einem fruchtigen Rotwein gleich zusetzten.

„Ja sie sind einige der letzten die diese Früchte züchten und auch Keltern. Ich soll später einmal den Betrieb übernehmen, zum Glück hab ich ja meine Frau die sich wesentlich besser in Zaubertränke auskennt als ich, damit ich nicht jemanden vergifte." Dean lachte über sich selbst auf.

„Es ist eine Tugend über sich selbst lachen zu können." Sinnierte Lucius und schwenkte das süße Getränk in seinem Kristallkelch.

„Eine Tugend die nicht mehr viele Besitzen in der heutigen Zeit. Leider." Dean nahm gleich darauf einen Schluck und ließ ihn auf der Zunge für einen Moment.

„Ich muss ihnen zustimmen, das ist wirklich ein guter Jahrgang. Nein Bille du bekommst nichts. Nicht das die beiden in deinem Bauch noch anfangen zu torkeln." Grummelnd sah Bille auf ihren Mann und schnaubte kurz auf.

„Reg dich nicht auf. Wir beide können wenigstens sagen das wir noch nüchtern sind, bei einer Verkehrskontrolle." Dachte Anne in die Köpfe der anderen. Bille schmunzelte und die anderen sahen sie fragend an. Die Rothaarige schüttelte einfach nur verneinend den Kopf.

„Was für einen Wunsch soll ich dir eigentlich gewähren?" Bille blickte kurz nachdenkend an die Decke. Legte ihre Gabel beiseite und musterte ihre kleine Schwester.

„Ich weiß schon was, aber das wird dir nicht sonderlich gefallen." Sprach sie leise. Tonlos schnaubte Anne und klinkte sich wieder an alle an dem Tisch ein.

„Du hast gesagt Spielschulden sind Ehrenschulden. Also raus damit!"

„Ich würde gern noch einmal deine richtigen Augen sehen. Schau nicht so entsetzt ich mag sie und hab sie immer gemocht."

„Aber du weißt, dass ich sie danach nicht mehr rein tun kann, weil ich die Lösungen nicht bei mir habe."

„Ich denke nicht, dass deine Begleiter dich köpfen werden." Unsicher sah Anne Bille an. Sie schwenkte ihren Blick zu Severus der sie nur aufmunternd anlächelte. Lucius zog nur eine Augenbraue nach oben und bei Narzissa konnte sie keine Regung sehen. Tom wiederum lächelte sie an. Nachdenklich schloss sie die Augen.

„Hat jemand ein Taschentuch für mich?" Severus reichte ihr seines. Sie ergriff es und stand auf. Kurz nachdem sich die Tür schloss, war sie auch schon wieder offen. Anne kam herein und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl. Kurz sah sie zu Severus und dann sah sie Bille an.

„Dafür bekomm ich Revanche, nach dem Essen nochmal rote 20."

„Siehst du so schlimm ist es nicht. Dein Kopf sitzt noch auf deinen Schultern. Aber heute spiel ich nicht nochmal mit dir. Endlich hab ich mal Gewonnen."

„Ich war abgelenkt."

„Abgelenkt, Ausrede. Von was sollst du denn abgelenkt sein?"

„Geht dich nichts an." Bille lachte auf. Dean und die anderen sahen sie verständnislos an, da sie von den Gedanken ausgeschlossen waren.

„Wie alt bist du gerade? Du schmollst ja."

„3"

„Als 3jährige müsstest du erstens im Bett sein und 2test kannte ich dich gar nicht als du 3 warst."

„Dann halt 13."

„310jährige schmollen aber nicht."

„Wenn du wüsstest?" dabei funkelten die Augen von Anne gefährlich auf. Bille sah tief in die regenbogenfarbenden Augen.

„Was heckst du gerade aus? Ich kenne dieses funkeln und das hat nie was Gutes zu bedeuten zumindest für die ein oder andere Person."

„Ich habe bestimmt noch den ein oder anderen Wunsch offen bei dir?"

„Mir schwand übles." Anne grinste immer mehr. Tom und Severus verfolgten beide das geschehen und konnten sich nur durch Bille's Antworten einen ungefähren Reim draus machen. Narzissa und Lucius versuchten indes immer noch die Tatsache mit den Kontaktlinsen zu verarbeiten. Dean bereitete es durchaus vergnügen seine Frau einmal so verspielt zu sehen. Oft traf sie sich mit einigen Zauberern und Hexen die in ihrem Haus groß geworden sind, aber mit keinem war sie so Vertraut, so zutraulich, so neckisch fast schon Kindisch. Aber ihm gefiel es.

„Das Bild. Würdest du es mir überlassen?" Fragend sah Bille sie an.

„Was willst du damit?"

„Es behalten?"

„Man beantwortet Fragen nicht mit Fragen."

„Das war deine Erziehung", klang es nun in allen Köpfen wieder. Narzissa musste kurz auflachen. Luc sah sie strafend an.

„Entschuldige, aber das war jetzt doch sehr amüsant."

„Luc ich muss deiner Frau da zustimmen." Schmunzelte auch Tom.

„Und ich hatte gedacht einen Engel großgezogen zu haben, dabei bist du ein ausgefuchster Bengel!" Sybille hielt sich mit einer Hand die Augen zu.

„Nein ich bin nur die Ausgeburt der Hölle."

„Interessante Ansicht. Auf welcher Ebene wurdest du denn ausgebrütet?" mischte sich nun auch Dean ein und legte sein Besteck nieder.

„Wie da gab es Ebenen? Dann denk ich mal hier mal dort."

„So, so. Mal hier mal dort. Ich sollte dir wohl mal die richtige Lektüre über die 7 Ebenen der Hölle geben."

„Darüber gibt es Bücher?" jetzt strahlte Anne Dean an. Lektüre und Bücher war für sie ja schon fast ein Paradies.

„Sag mal in welches Haus bist du gekommen? Ravenclaw?"

„Denk nach mit wem ich unterwegs bin." Dean schien zu überlegen und sah sich gegenüber Snape sitzen.

„Slytherin? Wieso bin ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen? Wie steht es zurzeit mit dem Hauspokal? Wie verliefen die letzten Quidditschspiele? Gibt es neue Lehrer? Und wird jetzt wirklich schwarze Magie unterrichtet?"

„Ja, keine Ahnung, ganz gut für Slytherin, Lebensgefährlich, ja, ja. Hab ich jetzt alles beantwortet?" Tom lachte laut auf und Severus schmunzelte.

„Kurz und knapp, einem Slytherin würdig nur nicht zu viel verraten. Aber jetzt weiß ich von wem das meine Frau hat."

„M1t du nicht ich hab das nicht von ihr gelernt?" Jetzt musste auch Bille lachen

„Bille sag mal, ist es von deinen Drachen eine Eigenschaft mich nicht zu mögen?" grummelte Dean.

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich sie nicht mag. Ich mag sie sogar sehr, denn die, die ich nicht mag mit denen unterhalte ich mich nämlich nicht."

„Dean da muss ich ihr recht geben. Als ich ihr gestern ein Foto von dir zeigte sagte sie als erstes das sie dich mag. Und das bedeutet bei ihr viel. Außerdem mögen dich die anderen auch. Bei Tom bist du selbst dran schuld, er ist von Natur aus still und zurückgezogen, aber du wolltest ihn ja unbedingt zum sprechen bewegen. Ich habe dich sogar gewarnt."

„Wie er hat Tom auf die Palme gebracht? Das hätte ich gerne gesehen. Dann kenn ich jetzt 2 Menschen die das schaffen."

„Und die wären?" fragte Dean mürrisch.

„Ich und du, wenn ich du sagen darf." Dean nickte nur.

„Ich kann dir ja einen Tipp geben. Erkundige dich über Schokolade. Besonders mit hohen Kakaobutteranteil, die mag er."

„Mit Schokolade kann man ihn ködern?"

„Ich würde es nicht ködern nennen, sondern ein Friedensangebot. Frag deine Frau." Diese nickte nur zur Bestätigung.

„Darf ich erfahren wie du es geschafft hast ihn auf die Palme zu bringen?"

„Neugierig bist du wohl nicht." Bille kicherte in ihre Hand.

„Gut dann bleibt das halt ein Geheimnis."

„Ich bin auf ihm eingeschlafen."

„Und was ist daran so schlimm?" Nun übernahm Bille.

„Die beiden saßen auf einem Sessel und Tom hatte ihr etwas vorgelesen. Dabei ist sie eingeschlafen. Als er aber auf Toilette musste, konnte er sich nicht bewegen. Anne hatte ihn unbewusst eine sitzende Ganzkörperklammer verpasst. Du hättest den gequälten Ausdruck in den Augen sehen müssen und wie er geflitzt ist als ich Anne auf dem Arm hatte dann."

„Gut das ist verständlich."

„Ich hab 2 Wochen gebraucht bis ich das mit der Schokolade herausfand um mich zu entschuldigen."

„Stimmt vorher hat er dir auch keine Geschichten mehr vorgelesen." Nachdenklich hatte Bille einen Zeigefinger an das Kinn gelegt. Severus räusperte sich.

„Wie alt warst du da?"

„Das war im Sommer als ich 5 war."

„Ich denke mir, sie können mir bestimmt noch die ein oder andere Schandtat berichten." Forderte Severus Bille unbewusst auf.

„Also erstens bin ich Sybille oder Bille und das sie möchte ich nicht wirklich mehr hören. 2tens gibt es da durchaus interessante Anekdoten zu erzählen."

„Auf eben diese bin ich auch gespannt." Mischte sich Tom Riddle ein.

„Da gibt es so einige. Einfach mal 10 Minuten in der Luft zu schweben. Sämtliche Fenstergläser zu sprengen. Plötzliche Nachtschwärze im Haus. Mein Zeh beschwert sich übrigens immer noch, dass ich an der Treppe angeeckt bin."

„Du hättest stehen bleiben können und warten bis es wieder hell ist."

„Oh der Baum der fast abgefackelt ist."

„Daran bin ich nicht wirklich schuld!"

„Mhm fliegende Bücher. Ein Schneesturm im Badezimmer. Türen die sich nicht mehr öffnen oder schließen ließen. Sämtliche Elektrogeräte die verrücktspielten, Kuscheltiere die lebendig wurden."

„Das war wirklich lustig. Wer hätte gedacht das ein Stoffwolf beißen könnte?"

„Oh das lustigste war der Schlaftrank beim Direktor. Ich frag mich immer noch wie du in das Büro gekommen bist um den Tee auszutauschen?"

„Wachs!" fragend sah Severus Anne an. Bei der Aufzählung war er schon hellhörig geworden. Bille sah auch erst fragend 3n, verstand aber im nächsten Moment was genau gemeint war. Da sie sich noch gut an einige der sadistischen Spiele des alten Direktors erinnerte.

„Das tut mir leid."

„Ist Ok, ist Vergangenheit. Anders wären wir so oder so nicht an die Dokumente gekommen die ihm endgültig das Genick gebrochen haben, oder?"

„Es hätte sich auch eine andere Möglichkeit ergeben."

„Die zu Spät für dich gekommen wäre. Ich war nicht bereit noch einen weiteren Drachen zu opfern nur um auf eine andere Möglichkeit zu warten. 6 Jahre waren lang genug und die Chance damals war ideal. Das muss an dem Alten doch Nagen wie ein Frettchen an einem Apfel, das er selbst uns die Möglichkeit gab in sein ach so sicheres Büro zu kommen. Selbst schuld!"

„Hast du an dem Tag mit Absicht…"

„Nein! Ich habe an dem Tag gar nichts getan. Kann sein das ich mir erlaubt habe zu atmen. Du weißt dass der Kerl bei mir nie ein Grund brauchte. Er hat es einfach getan. Können wir das Thema wechseln? Das gehört nicht an einen Esstisch." resignierend schloss Anne die Augen und strich sich mit den Fingern über ihren Nasenrücken. Schnell warf Narzissa eine Frage zu den Zeichnungen der Ausstellung ein, die Bille gerne beantwortete. Da Narzissa doch recht interessiert an den Zeichnungen war, hatten beide Frauen eine gute Unterhaltung und Erfahrungsaustausch.

Auch konnte ihr Bille erklären wie sie es hinbekam das immer eine Sequenz wiedergegeben werden konnte. Das war das Geheimnis der mysteriösen Kreide. Anne lauschte gespannt und konnte förmlich spüren wie Bille aufblühte wenn sie über Kunst sprechen konnte und in Narzissa hatte sie wohl eine Seelenverwandte getroffen.

Severus sah Anne mit leicht sorgevollem Blick an, seit sie das Thema wechseln wollte. Das was er herausgehört hatte bestätigte ihn nur seine Vermutung die er hatte als er vor Wochen etwas lesen durfte.

Tom und Lucius genossen weiterhin das Dämonenblut. Sicherlich beide hätten gerne erfahren, was genau vorgefallen war. Nur der Ruhe wegen sind beide nicht darauf eingegangen. Doch beide wussten, dass sie sicher Bald einige Informationen haben würden.

Es wurde spät, ab und zu gähnte Anne hinter vorgehaltender Hand auf.

„Müde?" fragte Severus leise.

„Ja aber ich will nicht stören wenn Mrs. Malfoy sich gerade so gut unterhält." Sandte sie dem Lehrer zu. Dieser zog sie zu sich heran und bettete ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Schon eine Weile hatten sie den Esstisch verlassen und sich in eine gemütliche Sitzecke verzogen. Keiner der Herren wollte die Damen bei ihrer Unterhaltung stören. Ab und zu wechselten Tom und Lucius mit Severus ein Wort. Dean verstand sich kurz auf einige Themen mit einzuklinken.

„Sev?"

„Mhm."

„Willst du mich immer noch als Tochter auch mit diesen Augen? Ich kann es verstehen wenn du nicht willst." Severus sah zu ihr herunter. Sie sah ihm nicht in die Augen sondern beobachtete die beiden Damen.

„Selbst wenn sie so rot wären wie bei Tom wenn er wütend ist, das würde mich nicht daran hindern dich gern zu haben. Deine Augen sind einzigartig, etwas besonderes und in der magischen Welt gern gesehen. Glaub mir oder frag Remus wenn wir zurück sind."

„Was anderes, hat Mr. Malfoy schon was wegen Hogwarts erreicht?" Severus sah kurz zu Lucius der sich mit Tom und Dean unterhielt. Sein Blick schweifte zu Bille und Cissa die auch in einer Unterhaltung vertieft waren. Dann sah er in die Regenbögen die ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen.

„Ja, er hat eine Untersuchung durch bekommen. Die Ferien beginnen früher und er hat es geregelt dass kein Schüler in den Mauern bleibt. Die Lehrer werden wahrscheinlich bald Post bekommen, dass auch sie sich außerhalb der Mauern aufhalten. Soll ich Lucius einen Tipp geben nach was er genau suchen lassen soll?" flüsterte der Tränkeprofessor in den Roten Haarschopf hinein.

„Nur was ungewöhnlich ist, was nicht genau in eine Schule gehört an Zaubern. Besonders der dritte Stock. Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit etwas zu fühlen, da es weh tat. Du sagst alle Schüler sind nicht im Schloss. Was ist mit Harry? Wo wird er sein? Bei Ron oder Hermine?" Mittlerweile hatte der Rotschopf die Augen geschlossen und es war wirklich gut das ihr Gedankenbuch mittlerweile so gut ohne schreiben auskam.

„Bei Harry weiß ich es nicht. Lucius versucht noch einiges, aber so wie es aussieht muss er zu seinen Verwandten. Ich weiß dass dir und ihm das nicht gefällt. Wenn Luc ihn zu sich einlädt ist es auffällig, weil er doch als Todesser gilt auch wenn ich da bin. In Albus Augen wäre es da zu gefährlich. Wie das aussieht mit Ron und Hermine weiß ich nicht. Ich wollte Hermine fragen ob sie das Angebot machen könnte Harry zu sich zu nehmen wenn bekannt wird, was das Ministerium vor hat."

„Wenigstens etwas Hoffnung. Sag, du hast mich gestern ins Bett gebracht oder?"

„Mhm"

„Macht es dir was aus, das heute zu wiederholen? Ich schlaf glaube ich wirklich gleich ein."

„Das macht mir nichts aus. Bringen Väter ihre Kinder etwa nicht ins Bett?"

„Doch liebevolle tun das. Aber da sind die Kinder auch jünger und nicht fast erwachsen."

„Ich muss sagen, ich mache da keinen Unterschied. Du warst wirklich ein niedlicher Fratz, so wie ich das gesehen habe. Gern hätte ich dich da auch schon ins Bett gebracht."

„Fratz? Ich glaube ich erinnere mich dass du mich vor kurzen auf dem Arm hattest als ich 5 war. Da hast du mich auch in ein Bett gelegt. In ein Krankenbett. Zählt das nicht?"

„Das kann man fast gelten lassen."

„Wie nur fast? Was muss geschehen damit es komplett gilt?" kicherte sie in seinen Kopf hinein.

„Lass mich überlegen. Also Cissa hat Draco zu der Zeit immer eine Geschichte vorgelesen. Und Luc gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn."

„Also nichts was man nicht nachholen kann." Severus musste Laut auflachen, was die anderen aus ihren Unterhaltungen riss. Deans Augen weiteten sich sogar, da er seinen ehemaligen Professor gar nicht so kannte, besonders nicht das er auflachte. Anne grinste nur mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Ich muss sagen, du siehst aus als wäre dir gerade ein besonders guter Streich gelungen. Darf ich erfahren was so lustig war?" fragte Bille nach.

„Nein das ist unser Geheimnis!"

„Du fängst an Geheimnisse vor mir zu haben, Schwesterchen, das kann ich nicht zulassen."

„Musst du wohl oder übel, sonst kann ich dich nicht ärgern."

„Wie hab ich das vermisst, deine ständigen Widerworte."

„Ist dieses das einzigste was du vermisst hast?" Anne klang ehrlich enttäuscht dabei.

„Nein da gibt es mehreres. So vieles, besonders als du von deinem ersten Schultag kamst und gestrahlt hast als ob du die Sonne persönlich wärst. Aber wie ich sehe ist es recht spät geworden. Ich denke sie möchten sicherlich jetzt nach Hause gehen. Dean hast du?" wandte sie sich an ihren Mann. Dieser zog aus einer Hemdtasche ein kleines buntes Rechteck mit einer winzigen Schleife hervor. Zog seinen Zauberstab und vergrößerte es. Danach gab er es seiner Frau. Diese war von dem Sofa aufgestanden und hatte sich nun vor Anne gekniet.

„Zum Geburtstag. Aber erst zum Geburtstag öffnen ja?"

„Ich… aber… warum?" fragte sie sichtlich überrascht. Anne hatte sich sogar aufrecht hingesetzt als sie das Geschenk entgegen nahm.

„Ich denke du wirst dieses Jahr eine Menge bekommen. Da gibt es eine Menge die dir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubern würden. Und das ganz ohne einen Zauberspruch." Hastig legte Anne das Päckchen auf Severus Schoß und umschloss mit ihren Armen Bille.

„Wer hat nochmal gesagt Kinder sind lebende Paradoxen?" murmelte Bille in ihren nichtvorhandenen Bart. Anne konnte darüber nur schnauben und kuschelte sich nur noch enger in die Umarmung. Erst nach Minuten trennten sich die ungleichen Schwestern, wie sie sich selbst nannten.

„Du brauchst mir aber nichts schenken."

„Ich will dir aber etwas schenken. Außerdem wird man nur einmal Sieb10. Und in der magischen Welt bist du damit erwachsen. Es ist auch nichts was besonders Teuer wäre, weil ich weiß das du so etwas nicht magst. Eine Kleinigkeit, die dich an etwas Erinnern soll." Flüsterte sie fast und wischte Anne eine Träne weg, die ihr über die Wange glitt.

Severus war in der Zwischenzeit schon aufgestanden und hielt der Gastgeberin eine Hand hin um ihr aufzuhelfen. /Manchmal hat es ja doch einen Vorteil Schwanger zu sein. Alle sind irgendwie nett und zuvorkommend./ Dachte sich Sybille kurz als sie die Hand ergriff.

An der Tür verabschiedete sich Sybille und ihr Mann von den Gästen und Dean überreichte dem dunklen Lord noch eine Flasche des Dämonenblutes. Zum Glück wusste Dean nicht wirklich wen er vor sich hatte, sonst hätte er es sicherlich nicht getan. Bille drückte Anne noch einen Zettel mit der Adresse von Deans Eltern in die Hand, damit sie ihr auch ja schreiben konnte. Severus wurde daran erinnert gut auf den kleinen Fratz aufzupassen, welcher prompt ihr die Zunge raus steckte. Severus schmunzelte aber nickte zu der Forderung. Schließlich würde er seine Tochter nicht verlieren wollen, wie er in Gedanken selber sagte.

„Ich mag Apparieren immer noch nicht!" stellte Anne entsetzt fest und musste sich an Severus festhalten um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Dieser half ihr dabei wieder aufrecht zu stehen und umarmte sie.

„So wie war das mit dem zu Bett gehen?" er sah zu ihr herunter und lächelte sie an. Anne reckte den Kopf und klinkte sich in die Gedanken der anderen mit ein.

„Jeder in s1 dafür aber mit gute Nacht Kuss." Lucius und Tom mussten schmunzeln. Der Anblick war auch einfach zu… fast wollten sie schon niedlich sagen, aber Severus war alles andere als niedlich. Nein erwachsene Männer sind nicht niedlich, auch wenn das Bild etwas Herz erwärmendes hatte. Selbst für Narzissa. So langsam schloss auch sie dieses Mädchen ins Herz.

Im Sommer hatte sie das Kind ja nur argwöhnisch betrachtet, gekränkt Muggelkinder aufzunehmen. Noch mehr verunsichert, was aus ihrem Freund wurde, der dem Mädchen verfallen war. Aber sie sah auch, zumindest gerade jetzt, wie gut sie ihm tat.

„Du bist mir eine. Dann wünsche ich eine gute Nacht. Träum was Schönes." Damit hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und entließ sie aus der Umarmung.

„Gute Nacht." Schalte es bei allen in den Gedanken wieder, doch einzigst Severus wurde angelächelt, ehe sie die Treppen hinaufging.

Bis Dienstagabend blieben die beiden noch in der Obhut von Lucius Malfoy. Severus hatte es sich in dem eingerichteten Labor gemütlich gemacht und das junge Fräulein traf man am besten auf einem Fensterbrett in der Bibliothek an mit einem Buch vor der Nase.

Tom hatte beiden etwas Gesellschaft geleistet, wenn er nicht gerade irgendwo in England rumflohte, wie er sich selbst ausdrückte.

Lucius hatte sich währenddessen mit Bürokratischen Angestellten von 2 Behörden rumgeschlagen um am Dienstagmittag in sein Manor zurück zu kommen.

„Wo ist dein Kind?" fragte Lucius Severus als er ihm im Labor besuchen kam.

„Ich denke, in der Bibliothek. Wenn sie könnte würde sie sich ununterbrochen dort aufhalten."

„Wissensdurstig. Wieso ist sie dann nicht in Ravenclaw?"

„Weiß ich nicht. Aber du bist doch nicht deswegen hergekommen oder?"

„Nein ich habe deine Papiere. Devon kommt am Nachmittag. Wenn du ihn fragst wird er Zeuge für euch sein. Allerdings ist es keine Blutadoption. Ich erkläre es später genau. Was für ein Trank blubbert da vor sich hin?" Lucius hatte sich währenddessen über den Kessel gebeugt.

„Der ist für deine Hausapotheke. Ich komm in 2 Stunden mit ihr dann in den kleinen Salon, danke Luc." Snape hatte sich mehrere Phiolen organisiert und wartete darauf dass sein Trank abkühlte um ihn zu verkorken. Er bekam gar nicht mit wie Lucius das Labor verlassen hatte. Erst als er seinen Arbeitsplatz aufgeräumt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg um sein Mädchen zu suchen.

Wie er sich das schon gedacht hatte war sie in der Bibliothek anzutreffen. In der Hand ein Buch über Mythen und Legenden. Wie immer saß sie auf dem Fensterbrett und ließ sich durch nichts stören. Regelrecht vertieft war sie in das Geschriebene, so dass sie etwas zusammenzuckte als Severus sie Berührte. Dieser sah nur in das Buch hinein und lächelte sanft. Die Ursage von Werwölfen und Vampiren.

„Du könntest mich auch fragen. Ich weiß bestimmt etwas was nicht in diesem Buch steht." Sie lächelte nur zurück und ihm viel auf das sie ihre Kontaktlinsen gar nicht trug.

„Ein bisschen vorinformieren sei mir erlaubt. Ich kann dich immer noch fragen. Aber es ist auch interessant beschrieben. Da konnte jemand gut mit Worten umgehen."

„Lucius ist zurück. Er wollte uns beiden etwas erklären."

„Wegen Hogwarts?"

„Nein, aber für uns beide trotzdem wichtig." Misstrauisch zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen. Glitt dann aber doch vom Fensterbrett. Das Buch noch unter dem Arm verließ sie zusammen mit Severus die kleine Bibliothek.

Im kleinen Salon saß Lucius schon mit Tom. Vor sich einige Akten und einen Stapel Pergamentrollen. Beide sahen kurz auf als die Tür geöffnet wurde, widmeten sich dann aber wieder ihrer Arbeit.

„Hallo ihr beiden. Ich wusste nicht das Tom auch da ist."

„Er kam gerade von einem Treffen mit den Elben und elfen wieder. Während wir auf Devon warten, sehe ich mir das nur schnell an. Setzt euch. Ruft Tinka wenn ihr was trinken wollt." Lucius sah dabei nicht auf, sondern las weiter in einem Dokument. Severus rief kurz nach der elfe und bestellte sich Tee für sie Beide. Danach setzten sie sich den grübelnden gegenüber. Anne nahm sich das Buch hervor und las einfach an der Stelle weiter, an der sie unterbrochen wurde.

Nach einiger Zeit, besah sich auch Severus die neuen Dokumente. Viel zu tun hatte er ja ohnehin nicht.

„Wer von den magischen Wesen fehlt jetzt eigentlich noch?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich in die Stille.

„Vampire, da wollte ich dich um deine Mithilfe bitten. Aeonin, Luft- und Schattendämonen und die Seraphen. Letztere treffe ich am Freitag mit Rudolphus zusammen. Aber diese Zuli hatte recht. Orion hat sich wirklich abgeschirmt, kein durchkommen bei ihm. Leider kann ich diese Zuli auch nicht finden." Merkte Tom auf.

„Sag mir lieber mal, was du deiner bald Tochter da zu lesen gibst." Setzte der dunkle Lord an.

„Das hat sie sich selber genommen."

„Also doch ein heimlicher Ravenclaw." Neckte Tom.

„Verzeihung, aber genauso bin ich ein heimlicher Gryffindor und Huffelpuff." Meldete sich Anne dazwischen, welche mit halbem Ohr zugehört hatte.

„Bekomm ich eine Erklärung." Bei den Worten sah auch Lucius auf und legte die Rolle Pergament weg. Anne schloss kurz die Augen und schloss ihr Buch, bevor sie wieder in die Runde sah.

„Ich konnte es mir aussuchen." Sie sah Toms Blick und wusste gleich dass sie noch näher darauf eingehen sollten. Mental seufzte sie, was dummerweise die 3 Herren mitbekamen.

„Ich hatte an dem Tag mit dem Hut eine sehr, sagen wir, lustige Unterhaltung. Er meinte ich passe in alle Häuser da ich mich aber nicht 4teilen könnte, müsse er überlegen damit das ganze durchdacht ist. Ich gehe auf unsere Diskussion lieber nicht ein. Plötzlich lachte er laut los und meinte Slythfenpuffclaw. Ich glaube Severus erinnert sich daran. Am liebsten wäre ich in ein schwarzes Loch versunken. Trotzallem sollte ich mir ein Haus aussuchen und ich meine, meine Wahl ist nicht mal so schlecht gewesen. Oder?" Erwartet sah sie den Mann neben sich an. Der schmunzeln musste bei dem neuerlichen Auftauchen des Wortes von dem alten Hut.

„Nein, ich finde deine Wahl äußerst passend."

„Was hat dich veranlasst das dunkle Haus zu wählen?"

„Dunkel muss nicht böse heißen, wie ich schon seit längerem einigen zu erklären versuche. Außerdem wäre es wohl etwas unfair wenn Slytherin keinen Muggel bekommen hätte. Welche Option hätte ich gehabt? Mit Smith in ein Haus, nein danke, da würde ich Harakiri begehen. Und bei Jace und Conny wäre ich irgendwie ein 5tes Rad am Wagen."

„Verstehen sich die Herren Johanson und Belvio so gut?" fragte Lucius nach.

„Sie sehen sich als Freunde an, nur der Rest der Schule sieht dass da mehr ist. Ich glaube ich stell sie zu Weihnachten unter einen Mistel2g, damit die beiden das auch mal checken."

„Checken?" Lucius hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich glaube ich habe gerade ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk gefunden. Ein Lexikon über den Jugendslang der Muggel. Checken bedeutet so viel wie etwas 1ehen, bemerken, kapieren. Was sind das eigentlich für Rollen auf dem Tisch?" jetzt deutete Anne auf die Pergamentrollen vor Lucius.

„Das sind die Ergebnisse der Verhandlungen mit den Magischen Wesen die wir bisher geführt haben. Sie beinhalten die Rechte die sich viele Wünschen."

„Aber sie wollen nicht mit tausend Rollen in das Ministerium wandern?"

„Doch das hatte ich vor!" antwortete Lucius etwas gereizt.

„Verzeihung, es war nicht meine Absicht sie zu verärgern. Nur denke ich, wenn sie das Ganze in einem handlichen Buch verfassen, würden sich die Minister nicht ganz so erschlagen fühlen. Ich werde mich meiner Lektüre wieder widmen." Damit schlug sie wirklich das Buch wieder auf und begann von neuen den Absatz zu lesen. Severus beobachtete sie und sah kurz zu seinen beiden Freunden rüber. Toms Blick konnte er nicht ganz deuten, aber es war zumindest keine negative Gefühlsregung zu sehen. Lucius, wiederum musterte die Schülerin und sah zu den verschiedenen Pergamentrollen.

„Ein Vorschlag wie es besser wäre?" fragte er Trocken nach einer Weile. Ohne von dem Buch aufzusehen antwortete sie in Gedanken.

„Finden sie heraus was alle Wesen gleich wollen. Schreiben sie das als allgemeine Rechte nieder und beziehen sie sich in den Unterkapiteln auf die einzelnen bzw. speziellen Rechte die sich ein Wesen wünscht auch Verpflichtungen die das Wesen damit eingeht. So wie Werwölfe und der Banntrank. Also wie in einem normalen Gesetzbuch."

„Das klingt als hättest du das schon einmal gemacht." Jetzt sah Anne auf und fixierte Lucius.

„Ich habe das schon einmal gemacht, falls es ihnen entfallen ist wo ich aufgewachsen bin. Außerdem haben wir in meiner Schule so öfters Zusammenfassungen von mehreren Gesprächen schriftlich erstellt." Severus legte eine Hand auf ihre Schultern. Sie blickte ihn an und seufzte innerlich.

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte sie nicht anfahren. Ich weiß nicht was gerade in mich gefahren ist. Ich fühl mich irgendwie… unruhig." Sie senkte den Kopf wieder in das Buch und versuchte zum dritten Mal den Absatz zu lesen. Doch auch hier zu konnte sie sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren. Lucius und Severus zogen eine Braue nach oben.

Seufzend, in Gedanken, schloss sie das Buch und lehnte sich an der Couch an, ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und schloss die Augen zusätzlich. Severus strich ihr über die Stirn und legte seine kühle Hand darauf.

„Wirst du krank?" fragte er.

„Keine Ahnung, war ich noch nie, mal von Verletzungen abgesehen." Murmelte sie die Antwort in seinen Kopf.

„Devon kann sie sich gleich ansehen. Der müsste sowieso gleich kommen. Dann können wir auch zum Angenehmeren Teil übergehen." Merkte Lucius auf und ließ mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes seine Dokumente in sein Arbeitszimmer verschwinden. Danach nahm er sich einen Kelch mit Feuerwiskey und setzte sich wieder neben Tom. Dieser wiederum hatte sich die heutige Ausgabe des Propheten genommen, da er Früh nicht zum Lesen kam. Severus hatte mental einen Musikzauber gesprochen und las jetzt selbst etwas in dem Buch über Mythen und Legenden.

Mit einem Plopp erschien eine kleine Hauselfe und verkündete dass ein Gast im Kaminzimmer wäre. Lucius hatte nur diesen einen Kamin an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Nur mit einem bestimmten Passwort konnte man diesen Akti4en allerdings könnte man den Raum nur in Begleitung des Hausherren oder dessen Familie verlassen. Wenn also Eindringlinge kamen die nicht erwünscht waren, kamen diese nicht sehr weit. Alte Veelamagie sei Dank.

Lucius ging und kam kurz darauf mit einem Mann in seinem Alter wieder. Kurze dunkle Haare und helle Augen. Zwischen Grün und Blau, wenn man sich entscheiden musste. Er nickte Severus und Tom zu. Beäugte den Rotschopf neben dem Tränkemeister, der noch nicht aufgesehen hatte.

„Devon, schön dich zu sehen." Begrüßte Tom den Heiler. Dieser ließ sich auf einen Sessel nieder.

„Also Luc, altes Haus, was möchtest du von mir?"

„2 kleine Anliegen. Ich möchte dir erst mal Miss Schmitt vorstellen. Vielleicht hat dir dein Sohn schon etwas über sie geschrieben. Könntest du sie dir kurz einmal ansehen?"

„Du hättest sagen können das dies hier ein Hausbesuch werden sollte, dann wäre ich früher gekommen und hätte nicht auf meinen Feierabend warten müssen." Devon stand auf und setzte sich neben den Rotschopf. Zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einige Worte. Verunsichert zog dieser die Stirn kraus. Murmelte noch einmal ein paar Zauber. Langsam öffneten sich die Lieder und überraschte Augen sahen ihn an.

„Liv." Flüsterte Devon räusperte sich und versuchte normal weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich kann nichts finden. Meine Zauber zeigen mir nichts an. Noch nicht mal einen Puls. Wenn sie die Augen nicht aufgemacht hätte, wäre ich mir noch nicht mal sicher ob sie lebt." Er steckte den Zauberstab weg und fühlte den Puls auf Muggelmethode an dem Handgelenk der jungen Dame.

„Was ist das für ein Zauber? Darf ich Erklärungen bekommen?" forderte er als er sich wieder in den Sessel zurück zog, weiterhin aber den Blickkontakt mit den Regenbogenfarbigen Augen hielt.

„Kommen wir erst zum eigentlichen Grund. Severus möchte die junge Dame adoptieren. Dich, Devon, mein lieber brauchen wir als Zeugen. Tom und ich dürfen nicht, sowie einige andere aus dem inneren Kreis. Die Unterlagen habe ich hier, sie müssen nur Unterschrieben werden und dann wieder ins Ministerium eingereicht werden."

„So viel ich weiß braucht man für eine Blutadoption keine Zeugen und sie wird vor dem Ministerium abgehalten."

„Eine Blutadoption ist leider nicht möglich. Da Miss Schmitt als Muggel gilt, müssen wir den Behörden in deren Welt entgegenkommen…"

„Warte kurz! Severus will einen Muggel adoptieren? Das halt ich jetzt für einen Scherz."

„Devon lass mich ausreden! Ich werde dir nachher unterlagen geben, die dir hoffentlich das Gegenteil beweisen, so wie sie uns das Gegenteil bestätigt haben. Dieses Verfahren ist neu und sollte eigentlich dafür sein wenn Muggelerwachsene magische Kinder zu sich nehmen. Du als Zeuge würdest gleichzeitig als Pate fungieren, wenn Sev etwas geschehen sollte, was wir nicht hoffen."

„Erklär mir bitte was Sev mit einem Kind will. Er ist nicht gerade freundlich um es höfflich auszudrücken."

„Devon, tu dir den Gefallen und sieh die Beiden an. Sieh dir Sev genau an und dann frag mich noch einmal." Lucius zeigte auf die andere Couch auf der Severus schützend einen Arm um Anne gelegt hatte. Er zog sie zu sich näher heran und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn. Murmelte einige Worte, die nur sie zu verstehen schien. Kurz lächelte sie auf, ehe sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust lehnte. Besorgnis war in Severus' Blick zu sehen.

Devon musste zugeben das er selten so viel Spiel in der Mimik des kühlen Tränkemeisters gesehen hatte wie jetzt. Auch war er nie auf viel Nähe aus, was er jetzt allerdings zu Schau stellte. Devon musterte die junge Dame, da er sich nicht eingestehen konnte was Severus an dem Mädchen, das offensichtlich Muggel war und laut Lucius dann doch nicht, mochte. Langsam stand er auf und setzte sich nochmal auf die Couch der beiden. Nahm sich noch einmal die Hand des Mädchens und sah auf die Handinnenfläche.

19


	17. Chapter 17

Anarie Zeus Little Anne

**Kapitel 16**

„Du bist dir Sicher?" fragte er Sev. Dieser Nickte nur.

„Du bist damit einverstanden, dass ich Pate wäre?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du ein guter Pate bist."

„Wann wird sie Volljährig?"

„In unserer Welt diese Jahr."

„Meinetwegen. Wo sind die Unterlagen?" Lucius reichte ihm eine Mappe rüber und eine Feder. Devon nahm sich das Dokument heraus und las es sich durch, nickte und setzte seine Unterschrift darunter. Danach überreichte er es Severus der die Feder packte und seinen vollständigen Nahmen darunter setzte.

„Da du über 15 bist, musst du deine Unterschrift mit auf das Dokument setzten. So wollen es deine Behörden." Wandte sich Lucius an Anne. Sie setzte sich auf und stillschweigend setzte sie ihren Namen unter das Schriftstück. Das darauf hin aufleuchtete und in 5facher Ausführung auf dem Tisch lag. Lucius übergab ein Dokument Devon und eines Severus. Die anderen 3 legte er in die Mappe zurück, zog ein anderes heraus und legte es vor Anne nieder.

„Wenn du deinen Namen ändern möchtest. Du kannst weiterhin Schmitt heißen, du kannst aber auch den Namen deines Vaters annehmen oder hinzufügen." Erläuterte Lucius. Lange sah sie den Hausherren an, als ob nur langsam seine Worte in ihr Gehirn kamen um dort verarbeitet zu werden. Dann drehte sie sich zu Severus um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Dumbledore, wenn er davon erfährt hat er dich in der Hand oder?"

„Er muss es ja nicht erfahren. In der Schule kannst du ja weiterhin Schmitt heißen." Devon runzelte die Stirn da er nur Severus Antwort hörte. Anscheint auf eine Frage die nur er hören konnte. Anne setzte die Feder an ohne den Blick von Severus zu nehmen. Still übergab sie beides den Hausherren. Der sah kurz auf das Blatt und schmunzelte. Tom sah ihm über die Schulter. Nun da mussten sie wohl die Dame jetzt mit Miss Snape ansprechen.

„Gehen wir nach Hogwarts zurück?" fragte sie leise Severus. Dieser sah sie fragend an.

„Frag nicht. Ich hab irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl als ob etwas passieren würde."

„Was sollte passieren?" Severus setzte sich auf.

„Weiß ich nicht. Irgendwas, was nicht gut ist. Sagt mir mein Bauchgefühl. Und auf das konnte ich mich bis jetzt ganz gut verlassen."

„Nach dem Essen. Sag aber Draco Bescheid, dass jemand in meinem Büro ist wenn wir Flohen. Verzieh nicht das Gesicht, ich dachte flohen ist besser als Apparieren?" schmunzelt strich Severus seiner Tochter über den Kopf.

„Ihr wollt schon gehen?" fragte Tom der Severus antworten verfolgt hatte. Dieser Nickte nur.

„Schade, so hätte Devon seine Patentochter gleich mal kennengelernt."

„Wir werden noch zum Essen bleiben und uns dann aufmachen. Da hat Devon Zeit um sie etwas kennenzulernen." Schlug Severus vor.

„Ich würde mir die junge Dame gern nochmal ansehen. Auf Muggelart." Fügte der Heiler hinzu.

„Nur zu. Ich werde in meinem Arbeitszimmer sein." So stand Lucius auf und ging hinaus.

„Wie soll ich dich eigentlich anreden?" fragte Devon als er sich neben das Mädchen setzte.

„Anne. So wie es ihr Sohn auch macht." Überrascht sah Devon zu Tom und Severus der sich zu seinem dunklen Lord gesetzt hatte danach sah er in die bunten Augen.

„Wie hast du… du hast in meinem Kopf gesprochen. Wie?"

„Gedankenbuch."

„Ich weiß was Gedankenbücher sind. Für gewöhnlich schreibt man in diese, aber du hast kein Buch vor dir liegen."

„Oh einen Moment. Tinka, könntest du mir mein Gedankenbuch herbringen bitte?" angestrengt dachte sie an die kleine Hauselfe. Mit einem Plopp erschien das Buch auch gleich auf dem Tisch.

„Es hat geklappt!" rief Anne freudig in die Gedanken der anwesenden. Devon beäugte das Buch und nahm es zum Schluss in die Hand. Schlug es auf und fand die letzte Unterhaltung und auch den freudigen Ausruf darin.

„Oh ich glaub ich müsste da noch einige Unterschriften machen." Damit reichte Devon ihr das Buch wieder und Tom reichte ihr eine Feder die mit einem speziellen Zauber versehen war und immer Tinte inne hatte. Schnell Blätterte sie von Anfang an durch und setzte auf verschiedenen Seiten ihre Unterschrift.

„Severus, Tom ich hätte jetzt gerne einige Erklärungen."

„Wie du siehst spricht sie nicht. Glaub mir aber sie hat ihre eigen Art sich mitzuteilen, selbst wenn es dieses Buch nicht gäbe." Tom schnaubte auf.

„Ja, das durfte ich auch erfahren! Devon was glaubst du warum du mich zu den Erddämonen begleiten solltest? Neben dir hast du den Grund."

„Du sagst so einfach das ich ein Dämon bin?"

„Sie wird es eh längst wissen." Nachdenklich sah Devon auf sein neustes Mitglied seiner Familie herab.

„Will ich wissen woher sie es weiß?"

„Ey Redet nicht über mich als wäre ich nicht da oder ein Kleinkind. Meine Ohren funktionieren sehr gut im Gegensatz zu meiner Stimme." Grummelte es in den Köpfen der 3 Männer. Severus musste auflachen, was Devon sehr irritierte.

„Sag mal was bist du eigentlich?"

„Ich bin ein böses kleines Muggelmädchen."

„Anne hör auf, Devon versteht nicht so viel Spaß." schmunzelte Tom

„Wie er versteht noch weniger Spaß als der dunkle Lord? Dann hat das Blaise eindeutig nicht von ihm."

„Stimmt junge Dame, das hat er von seiner Mutter und da bin ich Froh drum."

„Das wird ihr Beruf mit sich bringen oder?"

„Mag sein, also was bist du?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich es nicht. Aber ist das wichtig?"

„Wie du weißt es nicht? Du musst doch wissen was du bist. Wichtig? Ich würde gerne wissen ob ich des Nachts mit irgendwelchen Aktionen rechnen muss.

„Die letzten Albtraumattacken sind lang her, als das ich mich nachts in fremde Betten schleiche. Und Streiche spiele ich gewöhnlich Tagsüber, nachts habe ich die Angewohnheit zu schlafen. Spielen sie Schach?"

„Was? ... Ja."

„Lust auf eine Partie?"

„Warum nicht." Devon stand auf und holte das Schachbrett das auf dem Kaminsims stand. Er setzte sich wieder auf den Sessel und begann die Figuren aufzustellen. Anne rückte etwas näher und da sie weiß zugeteilt bekam, zog sie das erste Pferd und das Spiel begann.

Tom hatte sich seit einiger Zeit mit der deutschen Sprache beschäftigt. Er wollte nicht unbedingt einen Zauber benutzten, schließlich hatte der Waffenstillstand ihm viel Zeit eingebracht die er zu nutzen versuchte. Gerade beugte er sich wieder über ein Buch und einigen Pergamenten.

„Anne, sag mal wie ist die Zukunftsform von: ich töte Dumbledore?" fragte er sie auf Deutsch. Severus sah auf und auch Devon war von seiner Partie abgelenkt. Trocken erklang es in Toms Kopf.

„Ich komme nach Askaban!" Tom setzte verwirrt die Feder ab und sah in den Rücken der Rothaarigen, die immer noch über das Spielbrett gebeugt war. Toms Augen leuchtenden rot auf. Jetzt setzte sie ihren Bauern und sah sich zu Tom um und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist, war das Falsch?" fragte sie unschuldig.

„Weißt du, was du mir Geantwortet hast?" hackte der leicht wütende dunkle Lord nach. Devon konzentrierte sich auf seine neue Patentochter und Severus hatte schon eine Hand an seinen Zauberstab gelegt. Anne sah nur verwirrt zum Lord und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Verzeihung ich war nicht wirklich bei der Sache. Was wollten sie genau wissen?" Ungläubig sah Tom ihr in die Augen.

„Ich wollte wissen was der Satz: Ich töte Dumbledore in deiner Muttersprache in der Zukunftsform heißt."

„Was habe ich geantwortet?"

„Ich komme nach Askaban." Devon sah faszinierend zwischen Tom und Anne hin und her. Langsam verbiss er sich in seine Unterlippe um sein Schmunzeln zu verbergen. Severus musste sich die Hand vor dem Mund legen, um sein Lächeln nicht zu offenbaren, räusperte sich und sprach:

„Tom sie hat recht. Wenn du ihn tötest kommst du nach Askaban."

„Toll das bringt mich ungemein weiter. Die Grammatik ist so schon verwirrend." Grinste nun auch der Lord, da er die trockenen Worte jetzt erst richtig verstand.

„Sag mal hast du noch so etwas in deinem Repertoire?"

„Keine Ahnung das kommt immer sehr Plötzlich." Schaltete sie sich an alle ein. Devon, war überrascht, dass sich Tom so schnell wieder gefasst hatte und auch Severus entspannte sich wieder.

„Was machen sie eigentlich da?"

„Ich lerne deutsch." kam prompt die Antwort des dunklen Lords.

„Wieso tun sie sich das denn an? Ach wollen sie den Läufer da wirklich hinsetzten?" Devon sah auf das Spielfeld und nickte. Für ihn war der Zug eine gute Wahl gewesen, also warum anders entscheiden? Der Rotschopf zog ihre Dame und setzte ihn Matt, was sie auch in ihren Köpfen erklingen ließ. Sie drehte sich wieder zu Tom und wartete noch auf eine Antwort. Dieser blinzelte nur verwirrt, denn selbst er hatte es schwer gegen Devon zu gewinnen in dem Spiel. So stand er auf und sah sich das Spielfeld genauer an.

„Darf ich die Erinnerung von dem Spiel haben, damit ich es nachverfolgen kann?" Devon sah immer noch auf das Feld und konnte sich nicht erklären, dass er diesen Spielzug nicht gesehen hat. Er nickte geistesabwesend.

„Ich kann es ihnen auch zeigen." Bot das Mädchen an und stellte die Figuren wieder aufs Brett. Danach setzte sie einen Zug nach dem anderen so wie es in dem Spiel gerade gewesen war. Tom hatte sich einen Stuhl beschworen und setzte sich an den Tisch und beobachtete den Spielverlauf. Misstrauisch beobachtete Devon das Spielfeld und seine Patentochter. Als sie bei den letzten Zügen angekommen war, erkannte er seinen schwerwiegenden Fehler, den er gemacht hatte. Tom notierte sich die Spielzüge und ging in Gedanken diesem Verlauf nach.

„Gutes Gedächtnis, dass du das ganze Spiel noch weißt." Lobte Devon sie. Anne lächelte verlegen und kratzte sich im Nacken dabei. Devon musste bei dem Anblick schmunzeln.

„Dann geh ich mal davon aus, dass du in der Schule dann keine Probleme beim Lernen hast."

„Nicht wirklich."

„Sag mal was hast du eigentlich nach der Schule vor und wie wollt ihr beide das jetzt handhaben?"merkte Tom auf.

„Ich hatte vorgehabt zu Studieren, in Richtung Genetik am besten. Ich weiß nicht, Sev? Tom fragt wie wir das jetzt handhaben wollen wegen Schule und Zukunft und so." Severus sah von seinem Buch auf und hob die linke Braue.

„Das weiß ich nicht so genau. Ich wollte das später mit dir beratschlagen und mich ganz auf deine Wünsche verlassen."

„Meine Wünsche? Den einzigen Wunsch den ich hatte, wenn dieses Jahr vorbei ist, dass ich meinen Schulabschluss machen kann und eines von den seltenen Stipendien für die Uni zubekommen. Plan B war, bitte nicht Lachen, na ja einen Beruf erlernen halt."

„Bei Plan B denkst du wohl dass du die Schule nicht abschließen kannst."

„Mir würde ein halbes Jahr fehlen um sie zu beenden. Wir müssen das Heim wenn wir 1acht Jahre alt werden verlassen, egal ob wir die Schule beendet haben oder mitten in einer Lehre stecken. Diejenigen die einen Beruf gerade erlernen haben es da etwas einfacher, weil sie sich mit ihrem Gehalt schon eher nach einer Wohnung umsehen können, bei vielen half auch ihr Chef. Diejenigen, die wie ich, auf eine höhere Schule gehen, müssen sie meist abbrechen."

„Das heißt so viel, wie ihr braucht gar nicht auf höhere Schulen gehen, da ihr sie nicht beenden könnt." Schlussfolgerte Tom und Devon zog die Stirn kraus.

„Keine guten Zukunftsaussichten. Du sagst höhere Schule, was gibt es für alternativen?" wollte der Heiler im Raum wissen.

„Um es kurz zu erklären, gibt es bei uns 3 Arten von Schulen, die Grundschule jetzt mal ausgeschlossen, auf der ich persönlich nur ein halbes Jahr war. Ganz nach den Leistungen kann der Schüler eine 9jährige, 10jährige oder 13jährige Ausbildung absol4en. Die meisten bevorzugen 10 Jahre. Die höhere Schule berechtigt den Eintritt in eine Universität nach erfolgreichem Abschluss.

Es ist schwierig das alles zu erklären ohne überheblich und diskriminierend zu klingen."

„Und da du jetzt in England bei mir bleibst, was hast du jetzt vor?" In Gedanken versunken legte Anne ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und sah durch Severus hindurch.

„Ich denke, ich muss mich mit dem Schulsystem hier in England auseinandersetzten und hier einen Abschluss machen, dann natürlich Studieren und dann… mhm… keine Ahnung, weiter habe ich noch nicht geplant."

„Studieren, auch wieder in Richtung Genetik? Was bezweckst du damit überhaupt?" erfragte Devon.

„Natürlich in diese Richtung. Nun ja, mit Genetik kann man viel anfangen, besonders in den medizinischen Bereich wollte ich gehen. Entschlüsselung von Viren um Antiviren zu Züchten. Soviel ich gelesen habe ist Lycranthrophie auch durch einen Virus entstanden. Es wäre doch Genial diesen Virus zu extrahieren, analysieren und dann unschädlich zu machen, allein durch die Erkenntnis, wie der Aufbau des Viruses ist. Wäre doch eine gute Alternative zum Banntrank. In der Muggelwelt könnte man dieses Wissen bei verschiedenen Krankheiten 1etzten."

„Ich hatte eher gedacht dass du in Richtung Politik gehen würdest."

„Mr. Riddle, ich kann nicht sprechen. Wie soll ich da große Reden schwingen? Verbal für Gesetzesvorlagen kämpfen? In der Genetik, sitz ich in einem Labor und brauch nicht reden, nur still vor mich hinarbeiten."

Gegen 20 Uhr verabschiedeten sich die Schulgänger und flohten zurück nach Hogwarts. Devon blieb noch und ließ sich von Tom und Lucius aufklären. Zumindest von dem was sie wussten. Der Heiler versprach in der hauseigenen Bibliothek des St. Mungos nach einer Lösung zu suchen.

In Hogwarts kam hustend Anne aus dem Kamin in Severus Privatgemächern. Dieser klopfte sich den Staub nur schnell ab und sah sich in seinem Wohnzimmer um. Niemand war anwesend. Verwirrt runzelte er die Nase.

„Hattest du Draco Bescheid gegeben?"

„Ja, er wird bestimmt im Büro sein. Warte ich denk an ihn." Sich den Staub noch von ihrem Umhang klopfend, schloss sie die Augen und rief in Gedanken nach Draco und dass sie in Professor Snape's Räumen wären.

Severus währenddessen entzündete seinen Kamin und beschwor einige Tassen und heißen Tee herauf. Danach ging er zu einem Schrank und holte da noch Pergament heraus sowie eine Feder und ein ziemlich alt aussehendes Buch heraus. Er setzte sich auf eines der Sofas, eigentlich fand er die Sitzgruppe so viel gemütlicher als nur 2 Sessel.

Snape deutete Anne an sich neben ihn zu setzten. Mehr als warten konnten sie nicht. Er schlug das Buch auf und legte seine Kopie des Dokumentes in seine Familienchronik hinein. Kurz flammte es Blau auf und verschmolz mit dem Buchrücken. Interessiert Beobachtete Anne das geschehende.

„Da wir keine Blutadoption gemacht haben, ist es so nachweißbar, dass du zu meiner Familie gehörst. Das heißt du wirst auch in dem Stammbaum der Familie Snape eingefügt, mit allen Rechten und Pflichten. Das werde ich dir aber wann anderes genauer erklären." Ein Klopfen und dann das öffnen der Tür unterbrach ihn, bevor er noch etwas ansetzten konnte. Remus schlich hindurch und schloss die Tür leise bevor er sich umdrehte und von neugierigen Augen beobachtet wurde.

„Wieso kommst du allein, Wolf?"

„Draco ist als deine Person im Krankenflügel. Poppy spricht mit ihm gerade, deswegen schickt er mich. Es gab da einen kleinen Unfall."

„Was für einen Unfall? Setzt mich ins Bild!"

„Das wird schwierig. Smith hat Miss Schmitt, also den Golem angegriffen. Harry kam ihr zu Hilfe und nun liegen beide im Krankenflügel." Entsetzt sprang Anne von dem Sofa auf, doch Severus hielt sie am Handgelenk und zog sie wieder auf die Sitzgelegenheit.

„Weiter." Behaarte Snape.

„Harry geht es gut. Etwas Skelewachs und Traumlostrank und er ist Morgen wieder Fit. Du kennst Poppy. Sie ist nicht Dumm. Sie erkennt einen Golem, wenn er vor ihr steht. Deswegen muss Draco gerade Rede und Antwort stehen und sein Trank hält vielleicht noch 10 Minuten." Unsicher sah Remus auf seine Uhr und dann zu Snape.

„Hat sonst noch jemand den Golem erkannt? Albus?"

„Nein, Poppy wollte erst mit dir reden. Ich glaube Draco hält nur nicht mehr lange durch." Severus hatte sich schon erhoben und zog den Tarnmantel heraus. Remus Augen weiteten sich, als er das Erbstück erkannte.

„Zieh den über. Wir tauschen den Golem aus und ich tausche mit Draco in einem guten Moment. Sag ihm Bescheid." Anne nickte und schloss kurz die Augen. Danach nahm sie sich das Tarncape und blinzelte noch einmal Remus an, bevor sie unsichtbar wurde. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und legte sich selbst einen Tarnspruch auf.

Remus öffnete die Tür vorsichtig und ging voraus.

„Severus, ich habe deine Landstreicher ins Bett geschickt." Unterbrach der Wolf das Gespräch zwischen Poppy und Draco in der Person von Snape. Er ging auf die Beiden zu.

„Wenn hast du erwischt?" schnarrte Draco in Snape Manier.

„Ein Paar aus dem Abschlussjahrgang."

„Ich kann mir vorstellen wer." Murmelte der falsche Snape zu sich Selbst. Poppy verfolgte den kurzen Wortwechsel und bemerkte nicht wie der Golem verschwand und stattdessen die echte Miss Schmitt den Platz einnahm. Severus unter seinem Zauber stellte sich neben Draco und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf eine Vitrine. Das klirrende Geräusch ließ Poppy herumfahren.

Über Draco senkte sich der Unsichtbarkeitsmantel und Snape wurde wieder Sichtbar. Schnell nahm er die Haltung von Draco ein und sah Poppy hinterher.

„Ich schwöre dir wenn das Peeves war, dann war er hier längste Zeit Gespenst." Schimpfte Poppy vor sich hin und sah wieder zu Snape auf.

„Wolf was willst du noch?" schnarrte Snape unhöflich. Dieser verabschiedete sich von Poppy und ließ Snape stehen. Unter dem Mantel folgte Draco unauffällig. Beide gingen in die Kerker und setzten sich in die Räume von Snape. Draco musste sich ja schließlich erst zurück verwandeln, bevor er in den Gem1chaftsraum konnte.

Poppy derweil suchte immer noch nach einer Antwort auf ihre Fragen.

„Noch mal Severus, ich muss es Albus melden. Wo ist Miss Schmitt?"

„Für mich liegt sie dort in einen deiner Betten. Ich hoffe doch ich sehe sie morgen zum Frühstück in der Halle wieder."

„Hörst du mir nicht zu! Das dort ist ein Golem. Das müsstest du sogar erkennen."

„Poppy noch mal ich sehe dort Miss Schmitt die mich gerade ansieht." Severus nickte in die Richtung und Poppy folgte dem Blick. Tatsächlich wurde sie von einem Parr neugierigen Augen angesehen. Die Medihexe eilte hinüber und Snape folgte ihr.

Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn. Ihr diagnostischer Zauber zeigte ihr, komplett widersprüchliche Werte an.

„Ich schwöre dir, gerade eben lag noch ein Golem hier!"

„Der wird sich wahrscheinlich in Luft aufgelöst haben, dass hier ist meine Schülerin, der ich eine angenehme Nachtruhe wünsche. Ich werde beide, Mr. Potter und Miss Schmitt morgen früh abholen. Poppy tun sie sich den Gefallen und legen sie sich auch hin. Vielleicht spielt ihnen der Schlafmangel streiche." Damit verschwand Snape aus dem Krankenflügel und überließ Madam Pomfrey sich selbst.

Schlafmangel, ich gebe dir gleich Schlafmangel! Severus mein Freundchen, da wirst du deine Finger im Spiel gehabt haben und ich schwöre dir ich finde es heraus! Dachte sich die betagte Dame und ging von ihrem Büro aus zu ihrer Unterkunft.

Am nächsten Morgen wartete Anne schon ungeduldig auf Severus. Harry wurde von Poppy nochmals untersucht, bis er sich anziehen durfte und nun neben der Rothaarigen auf der Bettkannte saß. Leise flüsterte er mit ihr und sie antwortete in seinem Kopf. Ab und zu legte sich ein geheimnisvolles Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht nieder. Immer wieder wich sie den Fragen von Harry aus, welcher das so nicht hinnehmen konnte und sie sanft in die Seite Knuffte.

Die Flügeltüren öffneten sich und die Kerkerfledermaus trat herein. Nickte beiden Schülern zu und verschwand im Büro von Poppy. Dort redete er kurz mit ihr und verabredete sich auf den Nachmittag zu einer Tasse Tee mit der Dame.

Als er wieder auftauchte blieb er an dem Bett stehen und musterte beide. Poppy kam neben ihm zum Stehen und hörte so seine Frage.

„Was ist gestern Passiert? ... Ich möchte es von Miss Schmitt hören, Mr. Potter." Unterbrach er gleich den Erklärungsversuch von Harry. Anne zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, so als ob sie stark überlegte und hielt sich die Hand an die Schläfen.

„Tut mir Leid Professor, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr genau erinnern. Nur wie ich auf der Treppe war und mich mit Harry unterhalten haben über Astronomie und dann ist alles sehr verschwommen. Ich kann mich daran erinnern ,gestern Abend sie hier im Krankenflügel gesehen zu haben." Snape nickte nur und hielt in seiner Hand 2 Schultaschen. Harry nahm sich seine und übergab Anne ihre. Beide gingen voraus durch die Tür.

„Mr. Potter, Ihre Nachhilfe heute um 20 Uhr, wird sich um Miss Schmitt erweitern. Wir werden den Trank der letzten Stunde durchnehmen. Und nun gehen sie zu ihrem Haustisch." Gerade bogen die 3 durch die Türe der großen Halle ein. Harry nickte dem Professor zu und beeilte sich zu Hermine und Ron zu kommen. Beide beugten sich tuschelnd zu ihm herüber.

Anne konnte sich vorstellen wie Harry die Augen verdrehte und mental aufstöhnte, konnte sich daher ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Schade nur, dass sie vergaß, dass die Slytherin dasselbe mit ihr auch machten als sie sich auf ihren Platz zwischen Blaise und Theo setzte. Kaum hatte sie zu der Kanne mit heißer Schokolade gegriffen fielen auch schon die ersten Fragen um ihren Kopf.

Ruhig ließ sie die Wörter über sie hinweg schweben, bis sie leicht genervt eine Augenbraue hob. Bis auf Blaise verstummten alle am Tisch, so dass man seinen Einwurf gut hören konnte.

„Jetzt sag schon ob wir Smith eine Abreibung verpassen sollen. Oder willst du das Potter und sein Ich-rette-alle-Syndrom überlassen." Anne hob nur die 2te Braue und sah Blaise völlig uninteressiert an.

„Ich will mir nicht vorstellen was passiert wäre, wenn Harry nicht dagewesen wäre." Erwiderte sie wohl bedacht in die Köpfe des 6tjahrgangs der Slytherins.

„Schon klar, welche Jungfrau will nicht vom Helden der Zauberwelt gerettet werden?" schnaubte Draco verächtlich auf. Harry hatte die Kommentare sehr wohl mitbekommen und drehte sich zu dem Haustisch der Schlangen um. Draco funkelte ihn aus seinen grauen Augen an und Harry tat es mit seinen Saphiren nicht anders.

„Bitte könnt ihr das wenigstens am Frühstückstisch unterlassen. Ihr benehmt euch wie Kleinkinder."

„Wenn ich dich erinnern darf warst du vor Kurzen noch ein Kleinkind." Fuhr Draco sie an. Die gesamte Halle wurde mit einem Mal still. Das sich die Slytherin unterhielten auch mal etwas lauter war bekannt, aber das sie plötzlich gegen ihre eigenen Kameraden waren, war höchst Merkwürdig.

Das dachte sich auch Severus und beobachtete kurz die Anderen Lehrer und den Direktor, der ein entzückendes Funkeln in seinen blauen Augen hatte. Danach sah er wieder auf seinen Haustisch und sah wie seine Tochter mit ausdruckslosen Gesicht Draco anfunkelte. Kurz darauf nahm sie ihre Tasse und Schultasche und stand auf. Ohne einen weiteren Blick ging sie zu den Gryffindors hinüber und ließ sich zwischen Ron und Harry nieder. Kurz stibitzte sie sich etwas von Rons Teller was ihr ein Empörtes „Hey" einbrachte und Gekicher das von Hermine ausging.

Die Slytherins währenddessen hatte sich so umgedreht, dass sie sehen konnten wie sich die Gryffendors über Rons Gesichtsausdruck amüsierten. Dieser brubbelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, was nur nach mehr Gelächter ihm einbrachte.

Ginny erbarmte sich ihrem Bruder und zauberte einen 2ten Teller herbei der sich gleich füllte. Daraufhin zeigte sie auf den Slytherin vor ihr und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Kurz darauf war das grüne Symbol auf Annes Schulkleidung verschwunden und ein roter Löwe prangte an dessen Stelle.

„So das passt besser zu unserm Tisch." Meinte die Junghexe augenzwinkert.

„Kannst du das auch mit dem Raben und dem Dachs machen?" fragte die eingebürgerte Gryffendor.

Ginny grinste nur verzückt und ließ nochmal ihren Zauberstab schwingen. Kurz darauf hatte Anne das Hogwartswappen auf ihrer Brust prangen. Alle 4 Häuser vereint.

„Das sieht gut aus." Bestätigte Harry und Ron versuchte mit vollem Mund etwas beizusteuern, was aber nicht ganz verständlich war. Hermine rollte die Augen und beugte sich über den Tisch um Ron auf den Hinterkopf zu schlagen. Wie sie es sonst immer tat, wenn Ron nachdenken sollte.

Nach dem Essen begaben sich alle in ihren Unterricht. Anne lief bei Harry mit und setzte sich auch mit diesem in eine Reihe. Die Lehrer sahen nur verwundert auf als sie das merkten gingen aber ihrem Lehrplan nach.

Keiner der Slytherin versuchte mit Anne zu reden. Im Unterricht sah sie sich immer mal wiederum, doch keiner Reagierte. Betrübt senkte sie den Kopf. Zu gern würde sie wissen was auf einmal Los war, das die Schlangen auf einmal so reagierten.

Zum Mittag saß sie bei den Ravenclaws zwischen Luna und Jace und zum Abendessen gesellte sie sich zu Conny. Mit Harry zusammen ging sie direkt danach in die Kerker zum Büro ihres Vaters. Beide Klopften an und ein leises „Herein" war zu Hören. Harry ließ ihr den Vortritt und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

Severus hatte schon auf beide gewartet. Das Bild mit dem Gang zu seinen Gemächern war schon offen.

„Mr. Potter, ihren Aufsatz bitte. Und nun Folgen sie mir." so legte er das Pergament auf seinen Schreibtisch und durschritt das Portal zu seinen Privatgemächern. Anne und Harry folgten Ihm.

Auf der anderen Seite, wartete die Kerkerfledermaus und nachdem Anne als Letzte durch das Portrait kam, fand sie sich in den Armen des Professors wieder. Kurz lächelte sie ihn an, da klopfte es schon an seiner Tür. Er wies beide Schüler an sich zu setzten und kurz darauf erschien für jeden eine Tasse mit heißer Schokolade. Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab, ließ den Kamin noch entflammen und dann ging der Tränkemeister zur Tür und ließ die beiden Slytherin herein.

Draco blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und Blaise ging direkt in ihn rein. So musste er sich die Nase halten, da Draco doch sehr kräftige schultern hat. Beide musterten Harry der auf der Couch saß und sich die Finger an seiner Tasse wärmte.

Ende November viel meist schon der erste Schnee, auch wenn er dieses Jahr etwas auf sich warten ließ. Nichts destotrotz war es in den Kerkern ungemütlich kalt um diese Zeit ob nun Schnee lag oder nicht.

„Setzten!" schnarrte Snape seinen Patensohn an, welcher sogleich folgte und das Sofa gegenüber der Beiden benutzte. Blaise folgte ihm und Severus nahm in seinem Sessel Platz.

So etwa 5 Minuten Später kam Remus herein. Severus hatte ihm beim Abendmahl sein Passwort gegeben, so dass er zu jederzeit in die Gemächer der Fledermaus kam. Der Wolf setzte sich zu Harry und umarmte ihn erst einmal kurz, fragte nach seinem Befinden und sah dann erwartungsvoll Severus an.

„Ich wollte sie in Kenntnissetzten, was ich und Miss Schmitt an unseren freien Tagen unternommen haben. Doch nach den jüngsten Ereignissen, möchte ich erst einmal eine Erklärung.

Draco, gestern Abend haben du und Professor Lupin mich noch aufgeklärt, was auf dieser Treppe passiert ist. Du hast mich nach Mr. Potter gefragt und heute Morgen beschimpfst du ihn und ihr schafft es meine Tochter soweit zu bringen, dass sie sich lieber an einen anderen Häusertisch setzt."

Remus prustete in seine Tasse als er hörte wie Snape Miss Schmitt betitelte.

„Severus ich bitte dich, seit wann ist Miss Schmitt deine Tochter."

„Um genau zu sein seit 2acht Stunden und 15 Minuten. Und falls es Blaise wissen möchte sein Vater ist ihr Pate." Blaise wollte etwas erwidern und sah zwischen Anne und Snape hin und her, doch etwas Gescheites wollte ihm nicht einfallen.

Draco wiederum saß mit einer völlig gleichgültigen Mine da und sah auf Harry, der den Worten gelauscht hatte und sich dann zu Anne umdrehte und ihr die Hand reichte und sie sanft anlächelte.

Remus stellte seine Tasse ab und sah zwischen seinem Kollegen und seiner Schülerin hin und her, bis sich ein freundliches Lächeln auf seine Mundwinkel schlich und er sie liebevoll in den Arm nahm.

„Darf man fragen was dich dazu bewegt hat? Und hat sie deinen Namen angenommen?" wollte Remus wissen.

„Das werde ich dir unter 4 Augen später einmal erzählen. In der Schule heißt sie vorläufig noch Schmitt. Darf ich jetzt wissen wie so schnell über Nacht ein solcher Sinneswandel 1etzt?"

„Ähm… Professor, wenn ich etwas dazusagen dürfte?"

„Fahren sie fort Mr. Potter."

„Heute Morgen, zumindest haben mir das Ron und Hermine erzählt, als sie mich und Anne abholten hat Professor Dumbledore eine merkwürdige Ansprache gehalten und dabei besonders die Slytherins angeschaut. Danach waren sie wie ausgewechselt. Mine sagte etwas von einer Projektwoche in den Wäldern, aber sie war sich sicher dass er eigentlich etwas anderes damit aussagen wollte. Vielleicht hat es ja damit zu tun." Snape sah in die grünen Augen von Harry und versuchte darin zu ergründen, was er damit direkt meinte. Doch da er nicht selber anwesend war, musste er wohl am nächsten Morgen Miss Granger selber fragen.

„Hast du das heute Morgen mitbekommen?" wandte er sich stattdessen an den Wolf. Dieser schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und setzte zu einer Erläuterung an.

„Ich bin heute etwas spät gekommen, keine Minute bevor ihr 3 kamt. Vielleicht hat es auch mit Montagabend zu tun." Snape sah Draco an und versuchte in seinen Geist einzudringen. Doch er stieß gegen Mauern die sonst nicht da waren. Der Malfoyspross währenddessen sah weiterhin zu Harry und ließ keine Bewegung aus seinen Augen. So bemerkte er auch nicht wie sich etwas schwarzes Felliges auf 4 Pfoten an ihn heran schlich.

„Zwerg, das wollte ich dir schon zum Frühstück sagen. Dein Kater war über Nacht bei mir. Ich habe nichts gegen Haustiere, aber dieser Schlawiner hier kommt nicht nochmal in mein Bett. Sag ihm das." Auf das „Zwerg" zog die Rothaarige gespielt beleidigt die Unterlippe nach oben, nickte aber und grinste daraufhin gleich. Sie wusste nur zu genaue wie ihr Kater sein konnte. So ließ sie ihn auch seinen weg ziehen der direkt auf den Blonden zusteuerte und zwischen seinen Beinen umher scharwenzelte. Draco rührte sich keinen Millimeter und war wie Gebannt in seinem Blick zu dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffendor. Er merkte nicht wie in einem Satz das Haustier auf seinen Schoß sprang und seine Krallen leicht in die Oberschenkel grub.

Durch die stetige nicht Beachtung, fuhr das schwarze Ungetüm seine Krallen aus und erwischte den Blonden an seiner Hand. Der schrie kurz auf und fing das Blinzeln an.

„Au was soll das? Bist du nicht Annes Kater?" fragte er das Ungetüm und versank kurz in den grünen Augen. Verwirrt hob er den Kopf und sah zu seinen Paten. Erst dann merkte er die Anwesenheit der Anderen.

„Hat Poppy dich doch noch heute Abend entlassen?" fragte er verwirrt als er Harry sah. Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Draco an was erinnerst du dich zuletzt?"

„Professor Lupin ist aus dem Krankenflügel gegangen, weil Anne mir sagte dass ihr zurück seid. Ich sprach gerade mit Madam Pomfrey. Sie hat den Golem erkannt und dann kam der Professor wieder. Eine Vitrine ging zu Bruch und irgendein Stoff wurde über mich geworfen. Dann sind wir in die Kerker. Du kamst wenig später und ich erklärte was los sei. Und dann denke ich bin ich zu Bett gegangen. Also kann heute gar nicht gestern Abend sein. Warum erinner ich mich dann nicht an den heutigen Tag?"

„Sei froh, dass du dich nicht erinnerst. Du würdest die Haare vom Kopf reißen, wenn du wüsstest was du zu den Beiden gesagt hast."

„So was hab ich denn gesagt?" Richtete sich der Blonde an seinen Hauskollegen.

„Das möchtest du wirklich nicht wissen. Du warst fast der Alte wie vor einem Jahr und du warst nicht Nett." Murmelte Harry. Draco stand daraufhin auf und setzte sich auf die Lehne neben Harry. Severus zog wieder eine Schwinge nach oben.

„Aber ich habe dich nicht verflucht oder so?"

„Nein nur beschimpft und die andern aus deinem Haus dazu gebracht Anne zu meiden."

„Wieso sollte ich so etwas tun? Ich mein Ihr seid meine Freunde!"

„Sag mal, wie lang wart ihr schon in der großen Halle heute Morgen?"

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern heute Morgen aufgestanden zu sein."

„Dann denke ich gehst du jetzt ins Bett und sagt's den Anderen Slytherins, das meine Tochter morgen Früh wieder an ihrem Haustisch sitzt." Sagte der Tränkemeister mit sanfter Stimme, die Draco nur aus seiner frühsten Kindheit kannte. Irritiert zog der Blonde die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Deine … Deine … was … Tochter?" Stotterte er.

„Weiß mein Vater das schon? Und was ist mit Dumbledore?"

„Dein Vater hat alles für mich geregelt, natürlich weiß er davon. Und das Suppenhuhn wird es nie erfahren. Also passt auf was ihr sagt. Da ihr nun wisst was wir beide in unserer freien Zeit getan haben, könnt ihr ja gehen und uns etwas 2samkeit lassen. Und Mr. Potter, ich denke Draco würde gerne die Nachhilfestunden übernehmen. Noch ist Zeit, ich werde meine Tour erst gegen elf starten. Wenn ich euch nicht erwische, habt ihr Glück gehabt. So jetzt raus mit euch beiden. Blaise Remus einen Moment noch." Draco verabschiedete sich und Harry drückte seinen Ersatzpaten, bevor er sich von den Anwesenden verabschiedete.

Blaise sah immer noch zu der Rothaarigen als er die Tür zuschnappen hören konnte.

„Und wie ist meine Vater so?" war das einzige was ihm nach der langen Zeit einfiel.

„Er ist ein guter Schachspieler, und deinen Humor hast du von deiner Mutter." Sandte sie ihm in den Kopf.

„Und wer hat gewonnen?"

„3mal darfst du raten."

„Ich denke, mein Vater. Erzählst du mir wie das ablief was ihr gemacht habt?" Anne holte ihr Gedankenbuch hervor und schrieb hinein. Sie erzählte davon wie Lucius ein Dokument ihnen gab, auf denen sie 3 also Devon, Severus und sie selbst, nur unterschreiben mussten. Dann durfte sie sich noch aussuchen welchen Nahmen sie annehmen sollte.

„Und welchen hast du angenommen?" fragte der Jugendliche neugierig. Da Severus die Entscheidung nicht gesehen hatte interessierte ihn die Antwort natürlich und auch Remus, da er ja von Severus keine richtige Antwort bekam.

„Snape. Welchen sonst?"

„Dann bleiben deine Initialen ja gleich."

„Gut das du mich daran erinnerst, dann brauch ich mir keine neuen Taschentücher besticken lassen, was für eine Kostenersparniss." Erwiderte sie im Ironischen Tonfall. Remus musste kurz auflachen, während Blaise ihr die Zunge raus steckte.

„Du sag kann ich deine Eule benutzen wenn ich meinem Paten schreiben möchte?"

„Was willst du ihm dann schreiben?"

„Schachkoordinaten."

„Oh Merlin, wie lang wollt ihr dann schreiben. Dann ist ja nächstes Jahr noch nicht um. Ich habe eine andere Methode, die geht wesentlich schneller. Erkläre ich dir später mal. Ich werde dann gehen. Professor, Professor Lupin, eine angenehme Nacht."

„Wünsche ich dir auch Blaise und denk an die Hausaufgaben in Verteidigung."

„Sind schon zur Hälfte erledigt, Sir." Blaise ging und schloss dir Tür hinter sich. Er brauchte wirklich gerade Zeit für sich um zu verdauen das er sozusagen jetzt eine Patenschwester hatte. Etwas was ihn eigentlich freute, wenn es nicht so unvorbereitet wäre.

„Also Remus deine 1chätzung, wie liefen die 4 Tage?"

„Hermine hat dich Samstag vertreten, sie hat sich still mit mir über den Banntrank unterhalten. Am Sonntag hat sich Draco kurz blicken lassen beim Essen in deiner Person ansonsten warst du offiziell in deinen Kerkern und hast an einem Trank experimentiert. Ach ja Albus wird dich sicherlich darüber ausfragen. Er ist recht neugierig geworden. Die Stunden am Montag und auch Dienstag verliefen ereignislos. Der Erste, 2te und dritte Jahrgang wurde unterrichtet und die anderen haben recherchearbeit in der Bibliothek gemacht. Soweit habe ich das mitbekommen.

Du solltest Draco vielleicht unter deine Obhut nehmen. Er würde einen guten Lehrer abgeben, wenn er mehr Erfahrung bekommen würde darin.

Montagabend war dann beim Essen ein kleiner Vorfall den du ja erlaubt hast." Severus zog die Augenbraue nach oben.

„Die beiden haben sich jetzt nicht wirklich geküsst?"

„Nun ja, wie man es sieht. Beide haben sich spielerisch gestritten und die Stimmung ist hochgeheizt. Ron und Mister Zabini standen hinter den beiden und als beide anfingen sich anzustoßen gaben die beiden Harry und Draco einen Schubs zu viel. Sie landeten auf ihren Lippen. Nennst du das Kuss?"

„Könnte man als Kuss durchgehen lassen." Schmunzelte der Tränkemeister.

„Albus war geschockt und bevor er weiß anlief ist er durch den Lehrerausgang gestürmt. Irgendwas vor sich hingemurmelt, was ich nicht ganz verstanden habe. Irgendwas von Rache. Deswegen auch mein Gedanke, das er was mit der Ansprache heute Morgen zu tun hatte. Vielleicht hat er auch Smith angestiftet sich an Anne zu vergehen. Da sie in seinen Augen der Übeltäter sei. Ich werde dir meine Erinnerung daran dalassen, wenn du dir das Ganze noch anschauen willst. Ach ich habe noch etwas anderes. Kannst du das weiterleiten?"

„Was ist das?"

„Von dem Werwolf-Rudel, das ich im Sommer aufsuchte um mich von meiner Mission zu erholen. Sie haben gehört das Fenrir die anderen britischen Rudel zusammengeschlossen hat für Friedensverhandlungen. Sie haben mir ihre Wünsche geschickt. Außerdem etwas über Albus, ich weiß nicht ob ihr etwas davon gebrauchen könnt, aber vielleicht hilfst ja. Das sind Sachen aus meinem Tagebuch, seit der Schulzeit bis jetzt die mir merkwürdig vorkommen. Ich werde mich losmachen. Albus hat sich für heute Abend bei mir angemeldet."

„Gut, zu wann möchtest du den Banntrank diesmal haben?"

„Ein Tag vorher wäre diesmal Gut. Ich möchte ausprobieren ob ich dann nicht so große Beschwerden habe. Ich werde dir alles aufschreiben für deine Unterlagen. Ich…"

„Du? Was ist noch?"

„Naja, ich kenne da noch 3 die sich gerne als Versuchskaninchen zur Verfügung stellen würden. Sie sind alle im erwachsenalter Gebissen wurden, einer ein Muggel und 2 Zauberer. Damit würdest du deine Ergebnisse untermauern können."

„Wenn sie das wollen, muss ich aber nächste Woche Bescheid wissen. Sie bekommen auch meine Unterschrift für das Ministerium."

„Das wird sie freuen zu Hören. Den Weg in die Heulende kennst du noch, oder? Dann würde Albus davon nichts mitbekommen."

„Gute Idee. Jetzt lass den Alten nicht warten." Somit verschwand auch Remus und Snape sah zur Couch, auf der seine Tochter gerade mit dem schwarzen Ungetüm schmuste.

„Ich habe hier deine Hausaufgaben von Mrs. Word und die Erinnerungen der letzten Tage." Sagte er als er sich neben sie setzte und das Buch vom Vortag wieder hervorholte.

„Wir wurden ja gestern unterbrochen. Meine ,und nun auch deine, Familienchronik. Du wirst sehen dass du schon eingetragen bist. Sie es dir ruhig an.

Am nächsten Hoogsmaedwochenende werden wir zu Gringotts gehen, damit kannst du dann auf mein Konto zugreifen. Aber ich denke dich würde eher interessieren wie viel du selber auf dem Konto von dieser Verlegerin hast. Wir können auch einkaufen gehen. Ganz wie es dir beliebt." Während Severus geredet hatte, sah sie ihn nur lächelnd an und strich sanft durch das Fell ihres Katers. Ihr ist selten aufgefallen das der Tränkemeister so viel auf einmal und ungezwungen noch dazu spricht, aber es fühlt sich gut an ihm einfach nur zu zuhören und das entspannende schnurren des Katers zu hören.

Der Abend klang aus in dem noch etwas Musik gespielt wurde und Severus sich einigen Aufsätzen widmete. Anne ist zum Schluss auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Ihr Vater deckte sie zu und stellte sich den magischen Wecker um eine halbe Stunde früher.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie durch sanftes Schnurren geweckt und schaute sich etwas verwirrt um, als sie das Wohnzimmer ihres Vaters erblickte. Dieser kam auch schon fertig angezogen, aus einer angrenzenden Tür.

„Ich habe von einer Hauselfe neue Kleidung für dich und auch etwas Hygieneutensilien, wenn du dich frisch machen willst. Ich bringe dich dann zum Gem1chaftsraum, damit ihr gem1am in die Halle könnt. Außerdem kann ich so die Lage auskundschaften, ob sich die Schlangen wieder im Griff haben." Sie nickte nur und verschwand kurz hinter der Tür, die sich als kleines Bad entpuppte. Nach 20 Minuten kam sie heraus und sah sich nach ihrem Kater um.

Das Ungetüm stand schon an der Tür und Severus kam aus seinem Arbeitszimmer. Gem1am liefen sie zu dem Portal der Slytherins und er nannte dass Lehrerpasswort.

Im Gem1chaftsraum war eine hitzige Diskussion im Gange. Allen Voran Milli und Pansy, die sich gegen Draco stellten und ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen ließen. Das Streitthema war anscheint, das Anne diese Nacht nicht in ihrem Zimmer war und die beiden Mädels gaben den Blonden die Schuld.

„So glaubt mir doch! Ich stand unter irgendeinem Zauber." Beteuerte der kühle Malfoy.

„Ich glaub dir nicht, sonst wäre meine Zimmernachbarin ja bei mir gewesen. Also Draco was hast du mit ihr gemacht und wo ist sie?"

„Als ich gestern von Professor Snape gegangen bin, war sie noch Quicklebendig. Woher soll ich denn wissen, warum sie nicht in ihrem Bett geschlafen hat? Mensch Blaise jetzt sag doch auch mal was! Du warst schließlich noch da als ich gegangen bin." Befragter kam gerade die Stufen aus den Jungenschlafräumen hoch und zog erst mal eine Augenbraue hoch.

Anne stand mit Snape weiterhin am Eingang und besah sich die Runde. Irgendwann hatte sie genug Mitleid und schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen an Draco heran. Direkt hinter ihm sprang sie mit einem Satz auf ihn und schlang die Arme um seine Schultern. Den Kopf an seine Halsbeuge gelehnt. Schelmisch Grinsend sah sie Pansy und Milli an, welche anfingen mit Kichern.

„Mensch bei Merlin, musst du mich so erschrecken? Wo warst du?" Sie nickte in die Richtung hinter ihr und Draco sah seinen Paten, der seine Kühle, miesepetrige Maske auf hatte.

12


	18. Chapter 18

Anarie Zeus Little Anne

**Kapitel 17**

Als der komplette Slytherintisch Platz nahm staunt die Halle nicht schlecht. Auf der Brust jeden einzelnen Schülers prangte nicht die grüne Schlange Slytherins sondern das Hogwartsschulsiegel. Theo hatte am Morgen noch diesen Vorschlag gemacht und er wurde bis auf wenige Gegenstimmen gut angenommen.

Ginny am Tisch der roten Löwen, grinste breit als sie das sah und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Sie richtete ihn auf sich und murmelte eine kleine Zauberformel, danach tat sie das gleiche bei Harry und Hermine. Bei Ron unterließ sie es als er ihr entgegen sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Einige folgten dem Beispiel der Löwen, denn nicht nur Ginny hatte ihre Uniform verwandelt, so saß nach kürzester Zeit keine Löwen, Raben, Dachse oder Schlangen in der Halle sondern nur eine geschlossene Schule.

Dumbledore verfolgte das geschehen mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen und fragte sich was bei seinem Zauber schief gegangen sei, das Draco niemanden mehr angiftete und eben dieser sich gerade erhob und auf den Tisch seiner Lieblingslöwen zusteuerte. Der Blonde Slytherin setzte sich neben Hermine und Harry und begann eine angenehme Unterhaltung.

Kurz darauf kamen Blaise und Anne ihm nach. Sehr zu Rons Entrüstung bediente sich Anne an Rons Teller, was den halben Löwentisch zum auflachen brachte.

Der Schultag verstrich ereignislos, wenn man die umgeänderte Schulkleidung nicht betrachtet und die Grüppchen die Hausgemischt waren ignorierte.

Den Rest der Woche versuchte Anne ihre Aufgaben für Miss Word zu erledigen und ver2felte an ihrer einen Aufgabe. Die Dame hatte erwähnt, dass sie die Hefte erst montags abgeben sollten und nicht wie üblich am Freitag, da sie für das kommende Wochenende wieder einmal etwas Sportliches geplant hatte.

Am Donnerstagabend waren erst die leichten Aufgaben erledigt worden und erst danach setzte sie sich an den Giftgrünen Physikhefter.

Mittlerweile war es schon später Samstagabend und Anne saß immer noch auf der Couch in den Gemächern von Snape und versuchte die Physikhausaufgabe hinter sich zu bringen. Wie er es versprochen hatte waren sie nach Hoogsmaed gegangen und hatten einiges erledigt. Unteranderem hatte sie in einem Buchladen, der magische sowie Muggel Bücher vertrieb, dieses Physikbuch erstanden. Sie hatte gehofft dass es ihr bei den Hausaufgaben helfen würde, doch irgendwie war ihr als würde sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nur Bahnhof verstehen.

Seit einiger Zeit hörte sie ein stetiges Pfeifen, wie das einer Dampflock, und Unmengen von leisen, wirren Stimmen, wie es auf einem Vollbesuchten Bahnhof üblich war.

Genervt schloss sie den Deckel des 400 Seitigen Werkes und ließ frustriert das Heft gegen ihre Stirn knallen.

„Glaubst du, so würde das wissen eher in deinem Schädel bleiben?" Severus kam gerade aus seinem Büro durch den Verbindungsgang und schmunzelte dabei.

„Ein Versuch war es wehrt, hilft nur leider nichts." Gab sie ihm entmutig wieder.

„Was ist so schwer daran?" fragte er wieder nach einer Weile als er sich die Aufgabe angesehen hatte und die dazugehörigen Blätter im Buch nachgelesen hatte.

„Du verstehst das?" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte darauf.

„Nimm mir das nicht übel, aber ich versteh nichts davon! Ich kann dir sagen was auf den Seiten steht und auch die Bilder beschreiben, aber ich versteh den Sinn nicht. Ich sehe keine Logik dahinter und jedes Mal wenn ich kurz davor bin, ist es plötzlich…" sie hielt in ihrem Gedanken inne. Sev zog die Braue nach oben.

„Warst du schon mal auf einem Bahnhof? Natürlich da hab ich dich das erste Mal gesehen. Bin ich blöd! Zumindest ist es in meinem Kopf wie in einem Bahnhof. Kurz bevor ich dahinter steige was ich begreifen soll, ist es auf einmal Laut, voller stimmen und ich fühl mich unruhig. Wie letzten Dienstag, als ich die Legende lesen wollte."

„Dann schlag ich vor, du legst die Sachen beiseite und ich lese dir zur Abwechslung etwas vor. Besondere Wünsche?"

„Märchen!" Sev lachte laut auf. Das hätte er sich auch gleich denken können. Er rief seine Blacky, eine kleine schwarze Fledermaus, und schickte sie kurz irgendwohin.

Als er dann den Kamin noch einmal nachgeheizt hatte und frischen Tee auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, war sein Flugboote schon wieder da und hielt ein kleines Buch in den kleinen Krallen. Severus nahm es ihr ab und entzauberte es wieder. Dann setzte er sich neben seine Tochter und diese lehnte den Kopf auf seine Schulter, während sie die Beine zu sich heran zog.

Das schwarze Ungetüm, wie es Severus seit dem heutigen Morgen nannte kam mit einem Hops schon auf dem Schoß seiner Herrin zum Liegen und ließ sich bereitwillig streicheln, was dem stattlichen Kater ein tiefes Schnurren entlockte.

Severus setzte dann schon bei der 2ten Seite des Buches an. Es war ein Märchen das seine Mutter ihm gerne vorgelesen hatte, wenn sein Vater nicht da war. Es handelte über Vampire. So wie Muggel ihre guten und bösen Hexenmärchen hatten, so war das bei den Vampirkindern das Gleiche. Besonders die Geschichte über den kleinen Vampir, der sich mit einem Muggel anfreundete, gefiel Severus als Kleinkind. Irgendwie gelangte dieses alte Märchen aber in die Muggelwelt und auch dort hatte es regen Anklang gefunden.

So wunderte es ihn nicht sehr, das Anne die Geschichte kannte, wenn auch etwas abgeändert, aber das sollte dem Vergnügen eines gemütlichen Abend ja nicht Abbruch geben?

Der Sonntag kam viel zu schnell und gegen Mittag, verfluchte Anne das erste Mal ihr Physikheft.

„Ene mehne miste, es rappelt in der Kiste, jetzt bist du nicht mehr Physik, sondern f1te Musik!" Sie leuchtete kurz Silbern auf und verzog das Gesicht. Sie hätte sich ja denken können, dass sie so etwas erwartete, dabei wollte sie doch gar nicht zaubern sondern nur ihren Unmut los werden.

Remus hatte im ersten Moment aufgelacht als er den sehr amüsanten Zauberspruch hörte, doch im nächsten Moment blieb ihm beinah die Luft weg, als er das silberne Leuchten sah.

Kurz war es Still, doch dann erhob sich eine feine klare Stimme, die die verschiedensten physikalischen Formeln vorsang. Als das Heft auch noch zu einer Arie ansetzten wollte, reichte es Anne und sie sprang auf das Heft, das am Boden lag. Mit ihrem ganzen Körper versuchte sie das Heft daran zu hindern aufzuschlagen und die Arie weiter zu trällern.

Es war kurz vor 2 als Severus seine Tochter bei Remus abholen wollte und die Situation so vorfand. Eine entnervte Slytherinschülerin, ein giggelnder Harry und Draco und ein grinsender Remus. Severus wollte schon etwas sagen, als das Heft sich losreisen konnte und eine Arie über das Massenverhältnis zum Besten gab. Irritiert hob Snape die Augenbraue und Anne lief rot an und wollte am liebsten im Erdboden verschwinden. Draco, versucht sich auf die Lippen zu beißen um nicht weiter zu Giggeln. Harry dagegen stützte sich bei seinem Freund ab und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.

Es hatte auch wirklich keiner erbarmen, mit dem Heft, das nun schon langsam Heiser klang als es zum zwanzigsten Male von Vorn begann.

„Ist ja gut, ich hab's verstanden! Jetzt halt die Klappe und verschwinde!" schrie Anne in ihr Gedankenbuch und plötzlich mit einem lauten Puff war das Heft samt Ruhestörung verschwunden.

„Wo ist es hin?" war auch gleich die erste Frage. Die Antwort sollte sie erst am nächsten Morgen in der großen Halle bekommen.

Dort wartete schon Mrs. Word. Sie sah sich gerade die Unterlagen von Conny und Jace durch, als auch Michael sein blaues Heft abgab. Auffordernd sah die Beamtin in Annes Richtung, von dieser sah sie nur ein kleines verlegenes Lächeln, dass sie gar nicht so übel aufnahm wie noch Wochen zuvor.

„Nun Miss Schmitt, Ihre Hausaufgabe?" leicht geknickt senkte sie den Blick und sah mit einem aufgesetzten Hundewelpenblick zu der Frau auf.

Da tauchte schon wie aus dem Nichts das Heft auf. Vor Verlegenheit biss sich die Rothaarige auf die Unterlippe und drehte sich wieder zu Draco um. Als sie dann ein laut singendes, im Mehrstimmigen Kanon klingendes, „R=MC²" hörte knallte sie mit der Stirn auf die Tischplatte.

/Warum ich! Merlin ärgere doch jemand anderen!/ dachte sie bei sich.

Harry begann am Nachbartisch zu lachen und konnte sich schon nicht mehr einkriegen, als das Heft auch noch Flügelbekam und auf ihn zuflog. Flüchtend und auch lachend verschwand er erst hinter Ron dann Hermine und zum Schluss setzte er sich zum Slytherintisch hinüber.

Das Heft folgte ihm laut singend und wild mit den Flügeln schlagend, blieb doch dann über Annes Kopf hängen und trillerte einfach weiter. Irgendetwas von Kepplerischen Gesetzten.

Anne warf den Kopf in die Höhe und funkelte das laute Heft an, bis es verstummte. Laut dachte Anne in die Köpfe aller anwesenden, selbst dem Heft.

„Sag mal bist du nicht ein Physikheft? Wise quasselst du mich dann mit Astronomie zu?"

Empört schlug das Heft mit den Flügeln und wollte schon zu einer weiteren Arie über Erdumlaufbahnen ansetzten, als ein feiner roter Strahl vom Lehrertisch das unschuldige Papier traf.

Dumbledore stand vor seinem Stuhl und hielt den rauchenden Zauberstab in der Hand. Moment Rauchenden Zauberstab? Dachten sich einige Schüler und versuchten zu blinzeln. Sie fühlten sich wie in einem schlechten wildweststreifen, wie die Mugglegeborenen sagen würden,

Während der Situation mit dem Heft hatte Albus seine Aufmerksamkeit der kleinen unschuldigen Ministeriumseule zugesannt. Er befreite sie von dem doch recht ansehnlichen Stapel Dokumente und begann die erste Rolle Pergament zu lesen. Es war ein kurzes Inhaltsverzeichnis der beiliegenden Dokumente und Briefe für seine Lehrer, die er doch freundlicherweise weiterverteilen sollte. Natürlich tat er dieses und aus dem Grund hatte er seinem Stab noch in der Hand als er die Fassung verlor.

Vor jedem Lehrer schwebte ein kleiner Brief, doch diese waren mehr auf die Situation des singenden Heftes konzentriert.

Albus las den Entscheid des Schulbeirates. Und seine Miene verdunkelte sich bei jedem Wort weiter.

In kurzen klaren und unmissverständlichen Worten wurde er gebeten, wohl eher befohlen, das Schloss für eine Zeitdauer von 3 bis 4 Wochen zu räumen. Wohlweißlich würden die Reparaturmaßnahmen auf die Weihnachtsferien gelegt, so dass die Schüler die Möglichkeit hatten so zu ihren Eltern zu fahren. Die Eltern waren schon unterrichtet und einige Eltern haben bekannte gebeten auf ihre Sprösslinge aufzupassen. So würde Zabini bei Malfoy bleiben.

Für die Muggel und auch die Schüler bei denen sich Eltern noch nicht gemeldet hatten, bedeutete es, dass sie bei einem Lehrkörper bleiben sollten.

Gut wenigstens konnte er so Harry unter seine Fittiche behalten. Den Gedanken verwarf er aber gleich wieder, als er las, wem der Beirat dieses Recht einräumen wollte. Zur Auswahl standen die Familien Malfoy, Weasley und Professor McGonnagal, Die ersten beiden schieden schon wieder aus, wegen der angeblichen Gesinnung und dem Armutsverhältnissen. So blieb nur Minerva die noch nichts von ihrem Glück wusste. Den Direktor wollte der Beirat nicht mit solchen Kleinkram belasten, da er noch einige Bücher für die Verwaltung abgeben sollte, bzw. zum Ende der Restaurierung des Schlosses einreichen sollte und bei einem solch geschäftigen Mann wie Dumbledore wollte man ihn nicht auch noch mit Heimatlosen Schülern Konfrontieren.

Albus war außer sich doch konnte er das hier in der Halle nicht zeigen, seine Maske würde sonst fallen. Und dann war doch da noch dieses nervige, eindeutig verzauberte Heft. Also warum das Heft nicht zerstören, Slytherin dadurch keine Punkte zukommen lassen und gleichzeitig etwas Wut in den Zauberlegen und somit Dampf ablassen? Was er auch tat.

Genau wie seine Überlegungen waren, meinte Mrs. Word, das sie dafür keine Punkte und ein durchgefallen für Slytherin geben müsste.

Erst als die Beamtin gegangen war, bemerkten die Lehrer die Briefumschläge vor ihnen und öffneten diese. Kurz danach unterhielten sich die verschiedensten Fachlehrer darüber. So sickerte es auch zu der Schülerschaft durch.

Die Reno4ung, der mögliche Ausbau Hogwarts war das Thema in der gesamten Woche. Die Schüler bekamen nur am Rande mit, dass sie schon in 2 Wochen abfahren würden und nicht erst in 3. Auch nur nebenbei bemerkten sie, dass der Schulstoff etwas angezogen wurde und die Hausaufgaben sich ver3fachten.

Am Mittwoch fing es zum ersten Mal an zu Schneien. Für Anne war es ein Highlight an diesem Tage. In den beheizten Gewächshäusern, konnte sie sich gar nicht richtig Konzentrieren und sah nur dem Schneetreiben zu. Geschichte erging es ihr nicht anders. Da sie sich schon zu Anfang an ein Fenster gesetzt hatte, konnte sie nun verträumt aus eben diesem heraus sehen.

Plötzlich redete sie der Geist an.

„Miss Schmitt, können Sie mir eine wichtige Stadt der Hexenverbrennung nennen?" So verträumt und noch leicht weggetreten, antwortete sie in Gedanken aus einem Reflex heraus.

„Klar doch! Welche soll's denn sein?" Die Schüler grinsten in sich hinein und der Geist schwebte nach vorne. Immer mal wieder wollte er sich umdrehen und etwas erwidern, doch drehte er sich stillschweigend um und versuchte mit seinen Gedanken wieder in die geschichtliche Umlaufbahn einzuschweben in der er sich vor ein paar Sekunden noch bewegt hatte.

Nach dem Unterricht griff sich Harry und Draco die Rothaarige und schleiften sie nach draußen in den Hof. Dort ließ sie sich die Schneeflocken um die Nase tanzen und drehte sich dabei im Kreis mit ausgebreiteten Armen. Beide Jungs unterhielten sich über den Direktor, da er seit dem Montag nicht mehr zum Essen erschienen war. So brauchten sie im Moment auch nicht einem etwas vormachen und konnten sich normal unterhalten und auch mal lachen.

Sie bemerkten nicht wie Anne ins Straucheln kam und von 2 Starken Armen davon abgehalten wurde auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen.

Severus hatte im Wald noch schnell einige Zutaten geerntet, die er nur beim ersten Schneefall ernten konnte. Auf seinem Rückweg sah er seine Tochter, die mit dem Wind Tanzte. Immer schneller drehte sie sich, bis sie ins straucheln geriert und stolperte. Doch da stand er schon hinter ihr.

Erstaunt zog sie die Augenbraue hoch, wie es sonst nur ihr Vater tun würde, als sie sich eben diesem Gegenüber stand.

„Die gefällt wohl der Schnee? Dann wird dir die Zeit im Manor gefallen. Frag einfach mal Draco. Und jetzt rein mit euch 3." Erzählte er, wobei er ihr half sich aufzurichten und wieder auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen.

Es freute Anne ungemein, dass sie Weihnachten bei ihrem Vater verbringen konnte. Die kleine nervige Stimme im Kopf, dass vorher erst noch ihr Geburtstag kommen würde und sie diesen nicht überleben würde, verscheuchte sie in die hinterste Ecke ihres Bewussts1.

Ihre Freude sollte dann schon am Wochenende getrübt werden.

Sicher, erst war Mrs. Word da gewesen und hatte ihre sportliche Prüfung durchgezogen, die nicht wirklich zum Besten lief. Der Direktor hatte einen Raum im dritten Stockwerk in eine Sporthalle verzaubert und die 4 Muggel mühten sich ab, den Anforderungen gerecht zu werden. Selbst ein gewisser Michael Smith tat sich schwer. Die 4 fühlten sich als würde jede Sekunde etwas von ihrer Energie abgezogen werden.

Dem entsprechen Müde waren die 4 Schüler auch beim Mittag in der großen Halle. Während Conny und Jace Mühsam versuchten den Löffel ihrer Suppe ruhig zu halten, hatte Smith die Variante genommen den Teller an zusetzten und die Flüssigkeit zu trinken.

Anne hatte Mühe die Augen offen zu halten. Blaise musste sie öfters anstupsen damit sie nicht mit dem Kopf voran auf dem Tisch fiel. Aber sie war wirklich müde.

Nach fast einer Woche, kam Albus Dumbledore, endlich wieder in die große Halle zum essen. Er setzte aber gleich zu einer Rede an.

„Wie ich die Gerüchteküche hier in dieser Schule kenne, hat es sich schon herumgesprochen, dass einige Teile der Schule Restauriert und andere Reno4t werden. Das nächste Wochenende, wird das letzte, in dieser Runde, in diesem Jahr für uns sein. Sie werden am frühen Sonntagmorgen den Hogwartsexpress besteigen und zu ihren Eltern fahren. Einige Schüler werden bei Freunden untergebracht sein. Ich werde diese jetzt nennen. Mr. Zabini, sie werden in der Obhut Mr. Malfoy sein, bis ihr Vater sie abholt…" So lass der Graubärtige eine ganze Reihe von Namen vor bevor er weiter sprach.

„Unsere 4 Muggelschüler sowie die Schüler bei denen kein Elternteil erreicht werden konnte, werden für diesen Zeitraum bei unserer ehrenwerten Professorin McGonnagal bleiben. Unteranderen wären das Jace Janik Johanson, Constantin Belvio, Michael Smith, Anne Schmitt, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Mcmillan, Katie Bell…" und insgesamt noch 6 andere Schüler las er noch vor.

Als Anne ihren Namen hörte war sie plötzlich sehr wach und auch betrübt. Schließlich hatte sie sich auf Weihnachten gefreut.

Mit gesenktem Kopf stand sie auf und verließ die Halle. Sie war auf den Weg in die Kerker, als sich kurz vor einer Biegung, die warmen Arme ihres Adoptivvaters um sie legten. Leise murmelte er ihr etwas ins Ohr und erst da sah sie auf. Sie folgte ihm schweigend in sein Büro und dann in seine Gemächer.

Dort nahm er sie nochmals in seine Arme.

„Ich lass mir was einfallen, du wirst bei mir sein, so wie sich das gehört. Ich werde Luc fragen und Tom. Vielleicht haben sie eine Idee. Aber du bist doch nicht nur wegen der Rede von dem Oberhuhn so? Was ist noch los?"

„Müde. Ich fühl mich schlapp und ausgelutscht. Als ob jemand meine gesamte Kraft abgezogen hätte. Kaum das wir in die Halle kamen, in der wir Sport hatten. Den anderen 3 ging es nicht anders. Kann ich heute bei dir schlafen?" Um das zu untermauern, setzte sie schon zu einem Gähnen an. Severus musste schmunzeln, als sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust fallen ließ und fast im Stehen 1chlief. In einer Bewegung hatte er sie auf seinen Armen und trug sie ihn sein Schlafzimmer. Dort legte er sie auf das Bett und mit einer Handbewegung war der kleine Kamin dort schon entzündet.

Er selbst schlief zwar gerne Kalt, doch konnte er ihr das frostige Klima nicht antun.

„Dann Schlaf, Ich habe aber noch Unterricht. Wir reden heute Abend weiter. Mal sehen, vielleicht reisen wir auch nach Malfoy Manor. Lass dich überraschen." Damit hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und deckte sie ordentlich zu.

Am Abend reiste Severus allein ins Manor und verkündigte die Neuigkeiten die Albus verbreitet hatte. Lucius sah nur einen Ausweg, entweder Sev gab Dumbledore die Dokumente, dass Anne seine Tochter wäre oder das Mädchen müsste bei Minerva bleiben. Wobei man mit dieser auch reden könnte. Lucius setzte noch einen Brief auf, der explizit Miss Schmitt einlud bei ihm den Weihnachtsball zu erleben, den er zur Freude von Draco dieses Jahr zu Hause veranstaltete. Dass natürlich Hochrangige Todesser anwesend waren, musste er ja nicht erwähnen.

Severus dachte in seinem Wohnzimmer über das für und wider nach. Wenn der Alte wüsste, dass er Anne Adoptiert hatte, hätte er ihn dadurch in der Hand. Andererseits, könnte er mit ihr nächsten Sonntag zusammen nach Malfoy Manor reisen, sofern der Graue sie nicht vorher in die Hände bekam und ihr etwas antun könnte. Er könnte Albus aber auch erst am Samstag Bescheid sagen und somit am Sonntag mit ihr vereisen, doch was war danach? Wenn sie nicht genügend Beweise hätten? Wenn nach den Ferien der Alte immer noch da wäre? Dann könnte er ihr immer noch etwas anhaben.

Es war einfach Sicherer wenn der Alte es nicht wusste. Seufzend betrachtete er das Dokument vor sich. Genau in dem Moment hörte er in seinem Kopf eine leise Stimme.

„Bereust du es?"

Er sah auf und sah seine Tochter, die am Türrahmen lehnte und ihn misstrauisch musterte.

„Nein", antwortete er ruhig, winkte sie aber gleich zu sich.

„Geht's dir Besser?" sie schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf das Bad.

„Verstehe. Luc sieht keine Möglichkeit. Welche wir hätten, gefällt mir ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich hätt dich wirklich gerne bei mir, dazu müsste ich Albus von unserem Geheimnis erzäh…" Sie unterbrach ihn, indem sie einen Finger auf seine Lippen legte. Anne setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels und schwang die Füße auf seinen Schoß. Dann streckte sie die Hand zum Regal aus, und kurz darauf hielt sie ein Buch in der Hand. Das gab sie ihrem Vater und lehnte mit dem Kopf auf seinen Schultern.

Severus begann das Buch aufzuschlagen und blätterte einige Seiten durch. An der Stelle an der er letzte Woche aufgehört hatte setzte er ohne Wiederrede an. Allerdings keine Minute später war sein Rotschopf schon eingeschlafen.

Der Montag kam und ging, Mrs. Word vergab ihre Aufgaben und wurde über die bevorstehenden Ferien informiert. Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und stellte ein umfassendes Hausaufgabenwerk zusammen, welches sie mit Freuden am Freitag verteilte. Das die Blattsammlung knappe 5 Kilo wog, bekam sie gar nicht mit. Smith dagegen schon und das erste Mal beschwerte er sich darüber bei Mrs Word. Anne sah nur auf das Werk, nickte der Beamtin zu und ging.

Sie hatte fast die ganze Woche gebraucht, ihre innere Batterie wieder aufzuladen.

Am Mittwoch noch, hatte Sev sie eigenhändig ins Bett gesteckt, nachdem sie beim brauen eines Trankes im Unterricht eingeschlafen war. Ihr Glück, dass sie in diesem Jahr in Gruppen arbeiteten und Hermine die Temperatur rechtzeitig 1tellte. Widerwillig musste Snape seinem Haus dadurch Punkte abziehen. Als er am Abend nach ihr sah, ja er hatte sie in seine Gemächer gebracht, leuchtete sie leicht Silbern. Besorgt zog er die Stirn kraus und erinnerte sich daran seine Arbeitsgruppe zusammen zurufen.

Seine Arbeitsgruppe in Hogwarts, waren die Schüler und Remus, die um Annes Geheimnis wussten. Der Rest der Gruppe war auch Außerhalb aktiv. Von Devon hatte er erst am Dienstag Post bekommen, doch er konnte in den umfassenden medizinischen Büchern von St. Mungos nichts finden.

Am Donnerstagnachmittag, kamen seine Verbündeten in Hogwarts zu demselben Schluss. Sie fanden einfach nichts. Hermine hatte sogar angesprochen, das vielleicht 2 Zauber zusammen bei ihr wirkten. Ganz wie eine Illusion die sich manche Magier auflegten um das Aussehen zu verändern. Sie selbst beschloss dem nachzugehen.

Am Abend kam Lucius persönlich vorbei, unter dem Vorwand einige persönliche Gegenstände von Draco und Blaise abzuholen, damit die beiden Jungs am Sonntag nicht zu viel Gepäck hatten. Er klopfte gerade an der Tür zu Severus Räumen, als dieser eine hitzige Diskussion von Blaise und Hermine verfolgte.

Erstaunt über so viel Gesellschaft, zog er die Braue hoch, horchte aber den Thesen zu und überlegte zu den gestellten Annahmen.

„Wenn ich etwas anmerken dürfte? Dieser Aspekt von Miss Granger klingt sehr einleuchtend, den würde ich an ihrer Stelle nachgehen."

„Verzeihung Mr. Malfoy, aber das bewegt sich in tiefer schwarzer Magie. Darüber habe ich in unserer Bibliothek leider keine Lektüre gefunden."

„Nun wenn sie etwas Zeit haben, würde ich sie in meine Hauseigene Bücherei entführen. Dort werden sie bestimmt fündig. Dazu sollten sie aber jetzt mit mir aufbrechen, bevor der Direktor noch etwas bemerkt. Das heißt wenn sie es sich zutrauen mit mir allein in mein Manor zu reisen?" Hermine schnaubte auf und Draco zog seine geschwungenen Brauen nach oben.

Gleich darauf waren beide hinter einem grünen Feuer verschwunden und eine halbe Stunde später hatte Hermine 3 Bücher in der Hand und schwärmte in den Räumlichkeiten von Snape über die malfoyschen Bibliothek. Das Malfoyoberhaupt konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Am Samstagabend packte Anne ihre Tasche und verzog sich bis zur Ausgangssperre zu ihren Vater.

Am Morgen des Sonntages verabschiedete Albus die Schüler beim Frühstück und Minerva sammelte ihre Schützlinge ein. Sie würde mit ihnen zusammen in einer Kutsche zu ihrem Anwesen fahren.

Als sie den Brief gelesen hatte, hatte sie sofort ihrem Bruder Bescheid gegeben, dass dieser sich darum kümmerte, dass ihr Haus mit den entsprechenden Zauber ausgerüstet war. So wurde ihr Haus um 5 Zimmer erweitert und Albus gab ihr notdürftig etwas Mobiliar mit. Nicht das sie als Verwandlungslehrerin, das nicht anders hinbekommen hätte aber so hatte sie genügend Teetassen, die sie nicht in Schränke und Betten verwandeln musste.

An ihrer Kutsche angekommen bat sie die Schüler einzusteigen und ging nochmals zum Schloss zurück. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich ihre Tasche mit den Aufsätzen vergessen und die Rolle mit den Benotungen und Beurteilungen.

Kaum war sie wieder aus dem Tor getreten, erwartete sie auch schon Severus.

„Sie mag kein Kürbissaft. Sie liebt Schokolade. Sie liest gern besonders auf einem breiten Fenstersims. Sie mag es Warm und kuschlig. Ihr Kater verfolgt sie auf Schritt und Tritt. Sie liebt den Duft von Kräutern und von Weihnachten. Lass sie Musik hören zum Entspannen. Wenn sie Kopfschmerzen bekommt, soll sie sich hinlegen…"

„Severus es reicht! Ich weiß wie man mit Kindern und Jugendlichen umgeht. Du klingst als würdest du mir dein eigen Fleisch und Blut anvertrauen."

„Das tu ich doch, Minerva. Auch wenn es widerwillig ist."

„Severus sie ist nicht deine Tochter. Also höre bitte auf. Albus hat mir diese Kinder anvertraut und ich werde mich gut um sie kümmern."

„Sie ist meine Tochter und ich weiß, dass du dich gut um sie kümmerst."

„Sie ist…" Abrupt blieb Minerva McGonnagal, ihres Zeichens Stellvertretende Direktorin und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor sowie Verwandlungslehrerin, stehen. Sie sah den Mann neben ihr in die schwarzen Augen der nun auch zum Stillstand gekommen war. Kurz richtete sie ihre Augen auf die geräumige Kutsche in der schon einige Schüler 1tiegen. Vor der Tür stand die Rothaarige Slytherinschülerin, über die Snape ihr gerade einiges an Vorlieben gesagt hatte. Sie schien auf beide zu warten.

Minerva wandte den Kopf wieder zu ihrem Kollegen.

„Warum hat Albus sie dann mir übergeben und nicht in deiner Obhut gelassen als Vater?"

„Er weiß es nicht. Wir haben auch nicht die Namensänderung angegeben. Was glaubst du wäre los, wenn die Schule wüsste das ich sie Adoptiert habe?"

„Seit wann ist sie es?" resigniert schloss die betagte Dame die Augen.

„Seit 3 Wochen. Pass auf sie auf Minerva, mehr verlang ich nicht."

„Ich kann sie auch zu dir bringen. Du willst doch nicht auf Weihnachten mit deiner Tochter verzichten oder?"

„Glaubst du nicht Albus kommt dich Besuchen? Was musst du ihm erklären wenn sie nicht da wäre. Vielleicht könnt ihr ja an ihrem Geburtstag und an Weihnachten für ein paar Stunden zu mir oder ich zu euch."

„Sie hat Geburtstag? Du wirst bei Malfoy sein, wie schon in den Ferien oder?"

„Ja ich rede mit ihm ob ihr kommen könnt und werde dir schreiben. Ach ja er hat sie zum Weihnachtsball eingeladen."

„Gut. Ich werde euch kurz Zeit zum verabschieden lassen. Ich höre hoffentlich von dir. Meine Adresse kennst du ja." Damit wand sich die Dame ab und ging auf die Kutschen zu. Langsam ging ihr Severus nach und der Rotschopf ging auf ihn zu.

„Du weißt es geht nicht anders. Ich hätte dich gerne bei mir." flüsterte Severus. Sie nickte und versuchte zaghaft zu lächeln.

„Ich versuche zu deinem Geburtstag zu kommen. Hörst du? Vielleicht kannst du auch ins Manor kommen für ein paar Stunden. Dann können wir feiern. Ich… Komm her." Forderte er, schon fast selbst den Tränen nahe als er in ihre Augen sah. Wieder einmal bemerkte er, dass sie in der Öffentlichkeit Kontaktlinsen trug. Er schloss die Arme um sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich nicht will. Viel lieber würde ich dich jetzt mit mir nehmen. Ich habe in deine Tasche etwas Kreide getan und die Formel für die du ungebetene Besucher von deinem Zimmer fern hältst. Trage einfach den Namen der Person in den Kreis ein. Pass auf dich auf." Severus sah auf, Minerva winkte ihm zu. Kurz sah er hinter sich und konnte Tonks mit kreischend pinken Haaren erkennen. Er entließ seine Tochter aus der Umarmung und ging gem1am mit Ihr auf die Kutsche zu. Beide Damen stiegen ein und er schloss die Tür. Er setzte sein grimmiges Gesicht auf, als die Kutsche los fuhr und Tonks ihn erreicht hatte.

Am späten Abend erreichten die 16 Schüler das Anwesen von Minerva. Erstaunt sahen sie sich um, doch zwecks der Dunkelheit konnten sie nicht viel erkennen. Ein junger Mann kam aus der Tür. Zumindest sah er sehr Jung aus.

„Minni, schön das du endlich da bist. Sind das deine Gäste?" wurde die Dame gefragt. Diese verdrehte gerade ihre Augen. Wie oft hatte sie ihrem kleinen Bruder schon gesagt er solle es unterlasen sie Minni zu nennen, aber kleine Brüder hören ja bekanntlich nicht auf ihre großen Schwestern.

„Verzeih Minerva, ich habe es vergessen." Entschuldigte sich dieser sofort und wurde in eine liebevolle Umarmung gezogen. Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes, ließ er das Gepäck levetieren und führte es in das Haus. Dort erklärte Minerva einige Regeln und zeigte die Zimmer die sie vorbereitet hatte. Sie stellte insgesamt 2 Zimmer den Mädchen zu Verfügung und 4 den Jungs. Einteilen taten sie sich selbst.

Katie sah in das Erste und meinte das es ihr nicht gefiele, zu viel Mondlicht. Anne sah darauf hin hinein und war sofort davon angetan. Der Fenstersimms war breit, so dass man darauf bequem sitzen konnte. So tigerte sie hinein und ihr Kater folgte ihr auf dem Schritte. Allerdings nicht vorher noch einmal Smith angeknurrt zu haben.

Dieser teilte sich mit Jace und Conny ein Zimmer.

In der Nacht noch setzte sich Anne auf den Fenstersimms und sah zum Mond hinaus.

„Kannst du auch den Mond sehen? Schade dass ich mich nicht von Remus verabschieden konnte. Ich würde jetzt gerne deine Stimme hören. Kannst du nicht vorbei kommen und mir etwas vorlesen? Naja zumindest kannst du mich hören. Professor McGonnagals Haus ist recht gemütlich. Viel konnte ich von außen nicht sehen, ist ja schließlich dunkel und lach jetzt nicht, ich weiß ja das du im Dunkeln auch gut sehen kannst.

Ich habe ein Zimmer für mich allein. Katie ist zu den anderen beiden gegangen. Ihr gefiel das Mondlicht nicht. Jetzt sitz ich auf dem Fensterbrett und kraule Kamikatze. Ich wünsch dir auf alle Fälle eine gute Nacht. Vielleicht schreibst du mir ja."

Kaum dass sie die Wörter in ihr Gedankenbuch geschrieben hatte, unterschrieb sie das ganze schon und verschwunden war der Text. So machte sie das auch mit anderen Seiten, auf denen so viele Unterhaltungen waren, doch falls Minerva das Buch fand sollte sie nichts Belastendes finden.

Sie zog sich um und kroch unter die Decke. Kühl war es. Nicht so wie in den Gemächern von Severus, dieser achtete immer darauf dass ihr auch warm war. Kurz vor dem 1chlafen war ihr als höre sie noch ein leises Gute Nacht und sie schwor sich dass es Sev's Stimme war.

9


	19. Chapter 19

Anarie Zeus Little Anne

**Kapitel 18**

„Ich habe es gefunden! Warum bin ich da nur nicht früher drauf gekommen. Manchmal habe ich echt ein Bret vor den Kopf." Hermine Granger, Muggelgeborene, Schlammbblut, schlauste Hexe von Hogwarts stürmte gerade in den Salon von Malfoy Manor herein. Aufgebracht ein Buch in der Hand und sichtlich den Kopfschüttelnd. Vor ihr waren der Hausherr und seine Gäste aufgesprungen und hielten Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet.

„Nehmt die Stäbe runter. Ich bin nicht hier jemanden zu verhexen, ich will jemanden enthexen. Gut meine Herren, wo war ich? Ach ja, Blaise dein Vater war Heiler, oder? Hol ihn her egal wie. Wir brauchen mindestens 5 Personen die schwarze Magie beherrschen. Und da mein ich es so, dass sie sie auch kontrollieren können. Mehr Personen wären besser. Wenn Magische Wesen darunter sind, wäre es am Besten. Perfekt, wenn ein leiblicher Elternteil da wäre, dem ist nun aber nicht so. Dann brauch ich genauso viele Leute die einen guten und Starken Schildzauber beschwören können." Jetzt erst sah Hermine von dem sehr alt wirkenden Buch auf. Sie zog die Stirn kraus als immer noch 4 Zauberstäbe auf sie zeigten und keiner Anstalten machte ihn zu senken.

„Ich bitte sie, wir haben keine Zeit. Mir ist bewusst wo ich hier bin und ich bin mir bewusst den dunklen Lord hier über den Weg zu laufen. Wie gesagt ich bin nicht hier um jemanden zu verhexen. Professor Snape ich habe gefunden was Anne bannt und ich habe gerade aufgezählt was wir brauchen um diesen Bann aufzuheben. Und laut meiner Recherche haben wir nur noch heute bis Mitternacht Zeit. Also wenn sie jetzt freundlicher Weise die Stäbe wegpacken würden?"

„Wer sagt das sie nicht etwas im Schilde führen?" zischte Tom, alias der dunkle Lord das Mädchen an.

„Wie kommen sie überhaupt in mein Manor?" fragte auch Lucius.

„Was ich im Schilde führe? Wie ich her komme? Ich glaube es ja nicht!" aufgebracht ließ sie das Schwere Buch auf die Tischplatte knallen. Stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte und zeigte mit der anderen auf das Buch vor sich.

„Das Was und Wie und Warum und sämtliche anderen Fragen sind gerade sehr unangebracht. Blaise ich sehe nicht das du deinen Vater holst und den brauchen wir auf alle Fälle! Beweg dich! Und sie" dabei zeigte sie jetzt auf die restlichen Erwachsenen im Raum.

„Ich werde es jetzt erklären und nur jetzt. Wenn sie danach immer noch Fragen stellen wollen, wird der Professor keine Tochter mehr haben!" fauchte die Gryffindor in den Salon. Tom schluckte hart auf. Moment der dunkle Lord schluckt hart auf, wenn ein Schlammblut ihm die Meinung geigt? Allerdings ließ er als erster seinen Stab sinken. Lucius tat es ihm einen Augenblick später gleich. So auch der Rest nach wenigen Sekunden.

„Erzählen sie!" forderte Tom auf und ging auf den Tisch zu. Hermine schlug wieder die Seite in dem Buch auf.

„Ich hatte gestern Abend mir eine alte Legende durchgelesen, für die Hausarbeit von Professor Lupin, und da fiel es mir wie Schuppen aus den Haaren. In der Legende wurde durch einen weißmagischen Fluch ein Lebewesen in einen Körper hinein gepflanzt, so dass man es nicht aufspüren konnte. Dieser Spruch würde alles in einen Körper pflanzen, so auch Gegenstände und Pflanzen. In der Geschichte hab ich viele Parallelen gefunden und habe nochmal alles durchgelesen was wir bis jetzt hatten. Tränke können wir ausschließen, da stimm ich mit Professor Snape überein. Das Buch über schwarzmagische Bannsprüche, dafür möchte ich ihnen Mr. Malfoy danken, schließt aber alle Bannsprüche aus. Kein Spruch würde Ermüdung und Schmerzen aufführen. Professor sie haben erwähnt, einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen zu haben. Das Lässt mich nur zum Schluss kommen das es die Silberranke ist… Lassen sie mich ausreden!

Ich habe diesen Weißmagischen Fluch gefunden, hier im Buch steht alles. Damit kann man einfach alles in einen Körper binden. Auch steht ein sehr ausführliches Kapitel zu Bannung darin. Hier steht dass die Bannung mit diesem Spruch bis zum 5ten Geburtstag des Wesens geschehen muss, sonst wäre es sinnlos, weil er nichts erreichen würde. Wenn genau am Geburtstag des Kindes die Bannung durchgeführt wird, wird das Gedächtnis dabei gelöscht. Das Kind würde sich an nichts erinnern. Möchte man dieses Wesen befreien, so muss dieses Ritual wie es hier steht vor der Volljährigkeit geschehen, also vor dem erwachen des magischen Erbes. Dabei werden auch die verschlossenen Erinnerungen wieder hervorgeholt.

Dieser Fluch wurde bei Kindern benutzt die durch normale Bannsprüche nicht gebändigt werden konnte. Selbst bei denen, die mehrere Bannsprüche auf sich trugen.

Das Ritual, was wir durchführen müssen, erzeugt eine kleine Blase um den Körper. In dieser wird die Zeit zurückgesetzt. Der Körper darin wird in ein Negativ Wachstum gezogen, so dass der Gegenstand der gebunden wurde in dem Körper wieder auftaucht. Gleichzeitig werden auch die verschiedenen Flüche die noch auf dieser Person liegen aufgezeigt, die in den Jahren daraufgelegt wurde. Das negative Wachstum wird nicht unterbrochen, bis zur Entstehung des Lebens der Person in der Blase. Also werde wir alle Entwicklungsstadien eines Lebens sehen.

Dieses Ritual darf auf keinen Fall unterbrochen werden. Der Heiler der anwesend sein muss, spricht die Gegenflüche, was schnell geschehen muss. Deswegen möchte ich das Mr. Zabini dabei ist. Wenn die Person eigentlich innerhalb einer Fruchtblase wäre, legt sich ein Kokon aus Licht um den Körper. Das Licht kann jede erdenkliche Farbe annehmen. Das ist der Zeitpunkt an dem wir gute und Starke Schutzzauber brauchen. Durch die Starken Magieentladungen und der wilden Magie die in und aus dem Körper dringen will. In diesen Kokon wächst die Person erst zu einem kleinen Zellklumpen bis zu dem Moment an dem eine Eizelle befruchtet wurde, danach beschleunigt sich das Wachstum so das nach wenigen Minuten, so hoffe ich, wieder das eigentliches Alter erreicht ist. Erst wenn das geschehen ist, ist das Ritual beendet. Und dann darf erst das Mantra der Worte unterbrochen werden. Je mehr Schwarzmagier, so möchte ich sie jetzt nennen ohne abfällig zu klingen, desto schneller. Da Anne auf alle Fälle ein magisches Wesen ist, wäre es besser magische Wesen bei dem Ritual dabei zu haben. Am besten verschiedene da wir noch nicht wissen was für ein Wesen sie ist." Hermine zeigte noch auf die Worte unter der Beschreibung und sah abwartend auf ihre, zugegebenen geschockten, Zuhörer.

„Verstehe, Viktor begleite Blaise bitte und hole Devon her. Sev du solltest deine Tochter herholen. Luc, du und ich werden den Inneren zusammenrufen. Draco kümmere dich um unseren Gast. Ich gehe davon aus dass sie dabei sein möchten." Hermine nickte.

Da erschien auch schon eine Hauselfe.

„Master, Minsy möchte mitteilen, dass 2 Gäste zusammen mit Miss Snape angekommen sind. Der jungen Masterin geht es nicht gut." Noch bevor Luc irgendetwas sagen konnte war Severus aus der Tür gestürmt und in das Kaminzimmer gerannt.

Vor ihm standen Minerva und Poppy. Beide sahen mitgenommen aus und beide stützten Anne an beiden Seiten. Sie leuchtete silbern und konnte kaum aufrecht stehen. Den Kopf hatte sie hängen lassen, als ob sie keine Kraft mehr hatte diesen zu heben. Severus stürzte auf sie zu und zog sie in seine Arme. Er zuckte zusammen als er einen elektrischen Schlag abbekam. Jetzt konnte er sich vorstellen warum beide Hexen so mitgenommen wirkten. Gleich darauf hatte er sie auf seinen Armen und ihr Kopf viel an seine Schulter. Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und lächelte kurz.

„Dad." Flüsterte sie in Gedanken.

„Ja ich bin hier. Es wird alles gut." Flüsterte er sanft zurück.

Poppy staunte. Minerva hatte ihr heute Mittag einiges erzählt, was sie erst nicht glauben konnte und doch gerade vom Gegenteil überzeugt wurde. So hatte sie den Vampir noch nicht gesehen. Hinter eben diesen stand nun in all seiner Herrlichkeit, Lucius Malfoy. Er nickte den Damen zu und sah besorgt auf das Mädchen auf den Armen des Tränkemeisters.

„Severus komm herein."

„Ich bringe sie in meine Räume, mehr Platz." Meinte Severus nur und rauschte an ihm vorbei.

„Madam Pomfrey, wollen sie ihren Eid als Heiler nachkommen?" hackte Lucius nach und wandte sich gleich an Minerva. Poppy nickte nur.

„Wir können jemanden gebrauchen der einen starken Schutzschild zaubern kann. Es ist im Sinne Miss Snape zu retten." Minerva sah erst sekundenlang zu dem Blonden und dann zu Medihexe neben sich. Diese bewegte sich auf den Hausherrn zu.

„Bekommen wir eine Erklärung?" fragte diese Streng setzte sich aber auch in Bewegung.

„Wenn alle anderen da sind. Ich möchte sie aber bitten, niemanden von den hier anwesenden Personen zu berichten und auch nicht von dem was gleich passieren wird. Bringen sie ihr Erscheinungsbild in Ordnung und lassen sie sich in den großen Salon von meiner Hauselfe geleiten. Minsy!" Lucius hatte hinter den Damen die Tür geschlossen und gleich darauf erschien schon die Hauselfe die auch die Ankunft der Gäste mitteilte.

„Minsy, hilf den Damen mit ihrem Erscheinungsbild und führe sie in den Großen Salon dann." Damit ließ er die 3 weiblichen Wesen allein stehen und stellte sich auf einen Apparierpunkt und verschwand. Die Damen folgten der Hauselfin.

Hermine war mit Draco im großen Salon. Sie blätterte noch einmal in dem großen Buch vor sich und bearbeitet ihre Unterlippe mit den Zähnen vor Nervosität.

„Sag mal Draco, ihr habt doch ein Labor im Haus. Kannst du den Ahnentrank brauen?"

„Sicher aber warum?"

„Wenn kein Bann mehr auf ihr liegt, dann könnten wir herausfinden zu welcher Familie sie gehört."

„Sie gehört zu Onkel Sev!"

„Das bestreite ich nicht, nur wenn noch jemand lebt, kann sie es selber entscheiden ob sie diese kennenlernen will. Außerdem weiß ich das einige Magische Wesen einen nahen Verwandten bei der Umwandlung brauchen."

„Wenn du m1t. Trotzdem wird sie bei meinem Onkel bleiben. Ich geh dann mal." Draco stand auf und als er die Tür öffnen wollte kam schon Tom zusammen mit Fenrir Greyback und den Parkinsoneltern herein. Draco nickte Tom nur zu und verschwand.

„Tom du sagtest es ist wichtig, Was ist los?"

„Etwas Geduld meine Gute. Wir warten noch auf Mitstreiter und dann wird uns Miss Granger alles Erklären." Wandte sich der dunkle Lord Mrs. Parkinson zu und zeigte auf die brünette am Tisch. Hermine war nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache. Es war eine Sache, es ihren Professor zu erklären aber die vor ihr sitzenden waren eindeutig Todesser und diese würden doch nie auf sie hören. Worauf hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen? Hatte sie schon ihr Testament geschrieben? Es gab doch noch so viele Bücher die sie nicht gelesen hatte. Obwohl? Man hätte sie auch sofort umbringen können und es ist nicht geschehen.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und Madam Pomfrey und Professor McGonnagal standen im Türrahmen. Die Eltern von Pansy zogen die Stirn kraus und wandten sofort ihren Blick ab. Tom musterte die beiden nur.

„Was ist? Wollen sie hier stehen bleiben oder dürfen andere auch in den Salon?" knurrte Severus hinter ihnen. Kurz konnte er die Damen zusammenzucken sehen, doch gleich darauf standen beide im Raum und Severus ging zu Tom herüber um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„So, so. Unterstützung. Dann seien sie Willkommen." Jetzt erst bemerkte Minerva ihre Schülerin die ihr Zaghaft zulächelte.

„Minerva erklär mir bitte was passiert ist." Ging Severus dazwischen, bevor die Dame noch eine Frage stellen konnte. Minerva zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und räusperte sich.

„Bis heute Morgen lief alles normal. Sie hat, wie die anderen auch, ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt, war zum Essen erschienen. Ich kann mich über sie nicht beschweren. Heute Morgen ist mir aufgefallen das sie nichts gegessen hatte. Auf meine Frage sagte sie nur sie hätte kein Hunger. Sie war sehr Blass und als ich ihre Stirn berührte war sie sehr Heiß. Ich habe sie sofort ins Bett gesteckt. Als ich mittags nach ihr geschaut habe, schlief sie und die Temperatur war etwas gesunken. Erst 2 Stunden später, war sie in diesem Zustand. Ich habe Poppy geholt, doch sie konnte nichts machen. Sie krümmte sich als ob sie unter einem Cruciatus leidet und dann fing sie an so seltsam zu leuchten. Als die erste Fensterscheibe zu Bruch ging, haben wir entschieden zu dir zu kommen. Wir sind zusammen, nachdem ich meinem Bruder die Aufsicht gegeben habe, erst zu Poppy gefloht. Nach 3 Umwegen, damit wir nicht nachverfolgt werden konnten, sind wir mit dem Passwort von dir hergekommen.

Severus, was ist los mit ihr? Das ist selbst für einen Muggel nicht normal." Severus massierte sich das Nasenbein als er ihr zuhörte. Schnell antwortete er, nicht das Fenrir noch etwas anmerken konnte. Ihm gefiel der Werwolf nicht, doch das war eigentlich bei jedem Wolf so.

„Sie ist kein Muggel. Sie ist ein gebanntes Wesen und steckt gerade in der Umwandlung. Ich weiß nicht wer es war. Wir werden sie gleich endbannen. Miss Granger hat etwas gefunden. Poppy ich denke du kannst Devon zur Hand gehen. Minerva, würdest du mithelfen? Nicht für mich, aber für meine Tochter." Der schroffe Ton vom Anfang wich eher einem Bittenden.

„Sagt mir einfach was ich tun soll. Ich habe meine Einwilligung schon gegeben."

„Gut zu wissen. Wir werden auf Lucius warten der noch Unterstützung holt. Ah Devon, gut das du da bist. Setzt dich." Ergriff Tom das Wort und begrüßte Devon gleich als er zur Tür herein kam.

„Setzten? Mein Sohn sagte es ist ernst."

„Warte bis Luc zurück ist. Miss Granger wird uns dann alles erklären und ich denke Severus sollte einigen Leuten hier auch etwas erklären." Der Tränkemeister nickte darauf nur und wartete ungeduldig auf Luc.

Schon die ganze Woche war er angespannt gewesen. Sicher er hatte sich mit seiner Tochter geschrieben. Er selbst hatte sich damals ein Gedankenbuch für sich zur Seite gelegt. Schnell hatte er es gemeistert, wie seine Tochter nur allein mit dem Gedanken zu schreiben, das Buch zu nutzen. So wirkte er oft abwesend und oft hatte sich Tom und Luc sowie Cissa, Draco und Blaise gewundert, wenn er auf der Couch saß und plötzlich lächelte.

Nur wenn sie sich nicht gerade unterhielten, war er angespannt. Jeden Abend ist er in den linken Flügel gegangen und stand eine Weile im Rahmen das Zimmers, welches sonst seine Tochter bewohnte in diesem Haus. In den Momenten wünschte er ihr eine gute Nacht. Nur zu gern hätt er sie in den Arm genommen und den üblichen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben.

Eine Taube flog durch den Kamin herein und setzte sich vor Tom auf den Tisch. Dieser zog verwundert die Augenbraue nach oben und nahm das kleine Packet ab. Daraufhin verschwand die Taube wieder und Tom vergrößert das Gebrachte. Er sah kurz den Stapel der innenliegenden Papiere durch und entschuldigte sich kurz von den Anderen. Zügig verschwand er in Lucius Arbeitszimmer.

Mit einem weiteren Zauber erschienen ihm Dokumente, die in seinem Manor waren. Amüsiert zog er die Lippen zu einem Lächeln, als er die Unordnung sah die er in dem Zimmer heraufbeschworen hatte. Doch schnell war er fündig geworden. Eine detaillierte, schriftliche Dokumentation von Erinnerungen. Schnell zog er seine Schlüsse daraus.

Aus einer Schublade des Schreibtisches, nahm er Pergamentbögen heraus und verfasste 3 kurze Briefe. Er war gerade an der Tür des Salons angekommen, als auch Lucius mit den Bullstrode's, Nott's und auch den Lestrange Brüder wieder kam.

„Severus ich brauche deine Blacky. Devon komme kurz mit." Ohne etwas abzuwarten folgten beide Männer dem dunklen Lord auf den Gang hinaus. Severus schnippte mit den Fingern und eine schwarze Fledermaus erschien. Der Lord band den ersten Brief daran und die Fledermaus wusste zu wem sie musste. Tom bedankte sich bei Severus und bat ihn in den Salon zurück. Danach wandte er sich an den Erddämon.

„Devon, dein Vater muss das zu eurem Herrscher bringen, darin steht alles und es muss schnell gehen. Ich weiß dass ihr eure Briefe auch mit Gedanken versenden könnt. Frag nicht sondern tu es bitte." Damit ließ er Devon stehen und kam zu den anderen in den Salon. Misstrauisch wurden die Professorin, die Medihexe sowie die Schülerin beäugt.

„Schluss damit, für Morde ist keine Zeit." Herrschte Tom, die Umstehenden an. Verwirrt sahen die Anwesenden ihn an. Severus räusperte sich und ergriff das Wort als Devon zur Tür wieder hereinkam hinter ihm Draco und seine Mutter.

„Freunde ich brauche eure Hilfe. Ich habe vor einiger Zeit ein Kind kennen gelernt und es Adoptiert. Wie wir heute erfahren haben, ist sie durch einen äußerst gemeinen weißmagischen Fluch gebannt worden. Miss Granger wird euch ein Ritual Erleutern, mit dem wir sie hoffentlich retten können. Ich bitte euch mit den 3 Weißhexen zusammen zu arbeiten." Severus sah jedem anwesenden in die Augen und jeder Nickte ihm zu. So konnte Hermine mit ihren Ausführungen anfangen. Sie wiederholte das Vorgehen, welches sie vorhin schon Tom erklärt hatte. Dieser stand hinter ihr und sah auf seine Freunde und untergebenen. Er konnte das entsetzten sehen in den Augen die selber Kinder hatten. Er teilte die Leute ein, welche das schwarzmagische Mantra sprachen und welche für den starken Schutzzauber verantwortlich waren.

Devon sprach sich mit Poppy ab. Blaise, Draco, Hermine, Professor McGonnagal, so wie die anwesenden Ehefrauen ließen sich von Tom einen sehr starken Schildzauber zeigen den die 9 zu einem einzigen webten. Sicher, dass sie ihn beherrschten.

Die Männer hatten derweil einen Ruhnenkreis in dem Zimmer von Severus gezeichnet. Fenrir kam herein und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Irgendetwas irritierte ihn. Kurz schloss er die Augen und ließ seinen Instinkten freien Lauf. Er fühlte die Anwesenheit der umstehenden, auch die Wesen die sie Bargen. Er fühlte die Magie, welche sie ausströmten. Er Roch die Gerüche und da war er. Er hatte ihn schon beim ankommen im Manor bemerkt, schwach aber doch vorhanden. Jetzt übermannte er ihn.

Fenrir öffnete seine Bernsteinfarbenden Augen und lief an Tom vorbei, der zu ihm gekommen war als er sich nicht rührte, zum Bett. Er weitete die Augen, als er das Gesicht in den Kissen sah. Tom und Severus sahen ihn fragend an, auch Lucius. Devon, der an der Bettkante saß, fragte ihm zum Schluss was los sei.

„Ich kenne diese Mädchen. Als ich untertauchen musste, sie war glaube ich 3 oder 4. Es war Vollmond und sie roch so verführerisch. Sie hatte keinerlei Angst. Ich konnte nur Neugierde ausmachen. Ich wollte sie damals in mein Rudel führen, doch sie streichelte mich einfach und ich schlief ein. Und sie ist jetzt deine Tochter?" Severus sah erschrocken bei den Worten zu dem Wolf. Doch er sagte selbst er habe sie nicht gebissen. Er nickte nur und sah wieder zu seiner Tochter. Jetzt kamen auch die Frauen mit den 3 Jugendlichen und stellten sich hinter die Männer.

Die Herren nickten sich zu, schlossen die Augen und begangen ihr Mantra zu sprechen. Keiner hatte einen Zauberstab gezückt, hielt lediglich die Hände über den vorher errichteten Ruhnenkreis. Ein sanftes Schimmern ging von diesem Kreis aus und schloss sich zu einer Kuppel. Jetzt begann das Ritual. Unmerklich veränderte sich Anne auf dem Bett. Sie schrumpfte und plötzlich flogen ihre Augen auf. Sie sah die Herumstehenden und leichte Panik beflügelte sie. Dann sah sie Poppys sanftes Lächeln und auch Devon zur anderen Seite deutete eines seiner seltenden Lächeln an. Dann war es wie bei dem Zauber der sie einmal getroffen hatte und Erinnerungen strömten auf sie ein.

Anne schloss einfach die Augen, in der Hoffnung den Schmerz dabei ausblenden zu können. Doch dieser wurde einfach nur stärker.

Poppy zog scharf die Luft ein, als sich auf dem schrumpfenden Kinderkörper die ersten Verletzungen abzeichneten. hastig murmelte sie eine Formel, doch da waren die Verletzungen schon verschwunden und neuen gewichen. So ging es mehrere Minuten und oft wechselte sie mit Devon einen Blick, der es selbst nicht glauben konnte. Schnitte, Verbrennungen, Hämatome, eitrige Wunden. Er selbst fragte sich wie man einem Kind so etwas antun konnte.

Nach einer knappen Stunde lag vor Poppy, das 5jährige Mädchen, wie sie es schon einmal gesehen hatte. Unbewusst nickte sie Devon zu und dieser bereitete sich darauf vor einen Gegenfluch zusprechen.

Der Körper unter ihnen wand sich, vor Schmerzen und zog den Kopf in den Nacken, dabei wurde der Rücken durchgebogen und langsam kam aus der Haut eine silberartige Wucherung die den ganzen Körper des Mädchens umschlang. Kurz darauf lag Anne still da und sah mit ihrer natürlichen Augenfarbe auf alle. Devon murmelt einen Spruch und schnell zog sich die Pflanze zu einem Samenkorn zurück. Mit einem Schwebezauber ließ Poppy den Samen von dem Körper schweben. Danach sahen beide mehrere Fluchnarben auf dem Brustkorb des Kindes. Mit einem Diagnosezauber ermittelten beide, dass nur ein Fluch benutzt wurde, dafür aber in monatlichen Abständen. Devon begann den ersten Gegenzauber zu spinnen und Poppy konzentrierte sich auf den Nächsten.

Als der erste Schmerzensschrei über die Lippen des Kindes trat, war es Minerva die einen Silencio auf die Blase sprach. Sie war der Meinung dass es reicht den misshandelten Körper zu sehen und man nicht noch den Schrei hören müsse. Das konnte sie nicht verkraften und bestimmt ging es Severus genauso.

Devon hatte den letzten Fluch gelöst, da war das Kind unter ihm etwas als ein knappes Jahr alt, wenn er schätzen müsste. Langsam begann sich Licht um den Körper zu sammeln das sich in eine Art Geflecht sammelte. Es war silbern und versperrte beiden Heiler die Sicht.

Jetzt begannen die Frauen und die Jugendlichen den Schildzauber zu weben. Am Anfang hatten alle zugesehen. Hermine hatte sich als erstes mit ihrem Blick abgewandt, als sie die Verletzungen sah. Blaise und Draco hatten nur die Augen geschlossen. Alle 3 wurden von den Müttern um sie angestubst. Und so bewegten sie Synchron ihr Zauberstäbe. Über die Blase des Rituals legte sich ein sanft gelber Schimmer.

Die Männer murmelten das Mantra einfach weiter. Fast alle hatten die Augen mittlerweile geschlossen, so sahen sie den Schutzzauber auch nicht. In Ihrer Konzentration, hatten sie so oder so das Meiste ausgeblendet.

Das silberne Licht im inneren der Blase schwoll weiter an und kam den Wänden der Ritualblase gefährlich nahe. Es drängte sich weiter, so als wolle es die Blase sprengen. Was sie letztendlich auch tat. In einer gewaltigen Entladung von Magie, wurde der Raum in das Silberne Licht getaucht. Der Schildzauber hatte die Personen geschützt und so wurden sie lediglich von Licht durchflutet. Die Magiewelle allerdings verwüstete den gesamten Raum.

Als die Anwesenden mit dem Licht durchflutet wurden, schwamm ihn ihnen eine ungewöhnliche Wärme, sie sahen sich selbst vor sich in den Armen ihrer Mütter. Eine Erinnerung die nicht mehr Bewusst war. Die Magier hörten bei dem Letzten Wort des Satzes auf zu sprechen, ohne dass es einem von ihnen bewusst war. So standen sie da, mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Draco rührte sich als erster. Er sah sich um und konnte den Ausdruck seiner Eltern nicht glauben. So hatte er sie noch nie gesehen, doch gleich fasste er sich und sah zum Bett herüber. Vor ihm lag Anne, dieselben rotschwarzen Haare. Geschlossene Augen, aber ein ruhiger Atem. Draco stupste Devon an der neben ihm Stand. Dieser war aus seine Trance gerissen und sah sich um. Draco beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm zu.

„Ich habe hier 2 Testränke, nimm ihr bitte Blut ab."

„Was für Tränke?" erwiderte er knurrig aber leise.

„Einen Wesenstrank und einen Ahnentrank. Vielleicht brauch sie Hilfe bei der Umwandlung."

„Du hast gut mitgedacht. Gib mir die Phiolen." Draco gab widerstandslos die Glasbehälter weiter und Devon zückte ein Messer. Er stach in den Zeigefinger der Hand und fing in jeder Phiole 3 tropfen des roten Lebenssaftes auf. Danach übergab er sie Draco und sprach einige Diagnosezauber auf seinen Patienten.

Draco berührte sanft seine Mutter und seinen Vater um sie aus der Trance zu befreien. Verwirrt schlugen beide die Augen auf. Der blonde Jugendliche tat das bei jedem bis er um das Bett herum war und Severus und Hermine aus der Trance zog. Hermine gab er gleich die Phiolen und diese ging mit 2 Pergamenten einige Schritte zurück. Sie sah der Flüssigkeit des Ahnentrankes der jetzt vollkommen Schwarz war zu wie er sich verteilte und Äste eines Stammbaumes abzeichnete. Namen erschienen, die ihr Komplet fremd waren bis auf ein einziger. Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn. Das 2te Pergament hatte nur 2 Worte.

Draco stand neben seinem Paten, als er verwirrt zu sich kam. Sein erster Blick lag auf dem Bett. Seine Tochter lebte und war, so wie es aussah, gesund. Er kniete sich neben dem Bett und griff nach der recht kaltwirkenden Hand. Er sah sich zu seinen Freunden um und dann im Zimmer. Innerlich fluchte er über die Zerstörung, gleichzeitig war er froh, dass der Schildzauber so gut funktioniert hatte und sie alle noch lebten. Trotzallem sahen seine Freunde aus als seien sie durch einem Hurrikan gegangen.

Hermine trat wortlos zu Draco und reichte ihm die beiden Pergamente. Er sah sich als erstes den Wesenstest an und schluckte kräftig. Von Irgendwoher in der Nähe konnte alle eine Turmuhr hören. Leise zählte Blaise die Schläge mit.

„… 12. Mitternacht."

Vom Eingang her hörten sie eine lautstarke Diskussion. Lucius drehte sich um und wollte nachsehen als schon die Tür aufging.

„Sind wir zu spät?" Severus sah auf und staunte nicht schlecht über die 2 Herren die in der Tür standen.

„Großvater!" schnaubte Severus trocken.

„Ja genau der, warum erfahr ich nicht, dass du unsere Enkeltochter gefunden hast?"

„Eure Enkeltochter? Wenn ich mich rechtentsinne, habt ihr beide euch gehasst wie die Pest, wie es meine Tochter so gerne ausdrückt."

„Also hast du Anarie gefunden?" fragte ihn sein Schwiegervater. Severus Mine verdunkelte sich.

„Nein habe ich nicht. Sie Starb, falls ihr es vergessen habt. Das ist Anne. Ich habe sie Adoptiert." Knurrte er gefährlich. Tom dem die Sache langsam unheimlich wurde, schließlich waren hier 2 Vampire in einem Raum, forderte die anderen auf mit ihm zu kommen. Draco und Hermine standen immer noch neben Severus und starrten auf die 2 Pergamentbögen.

„Mine, wie läuft eigentlich die Umwandlung von einem Vampir ab?" fragte Draco nervös.

„Die Person wächst um einige Zentimeter. Desweiteren kommt es auf den Rang des Vampires an, so dass sich auch Gesichtsform und auch Haare verändern können. Die Augen werden gänzlich Schwarz, damit kein Unterschied zur Pupille gesehen werden kann. Die Flügel brechen in der Nacht das erste Mal durch. Die Haut wird bleicher und die Fänge wachsen. Es kommt darauf an, welcher Art der Vampir angehört, so gibt es die Art, in der ein Tier als erste Mahlzeit getötet wird, von dem Erwachten oder die Art, in der das Blut der Eltern oder eines nahen Verwandten getrunken wird. Letztere brauchen einen Blutstein nach dem Erwachen um weiter zu leben. Wieso willst du das wissen?"

„Und bei Aeonin? Wie ist da die Umwandlung?

„Aeonin, die einzigsten Lichtwesen die bei ihrer Umwandlung Blut trinken. Die Umwandelung verläuft ähnlich den Vampiren. Körpergröße, Aussehen, Flügel. Die Haut bekommt aber einen bronzenen Ton und ihre Augenfarbe bleibt erhalten. - Lass mich das andere Pergament sehen!"

Severus wollte eigentlich keinen Vortrag haben wie welche Umwandlung abläuft. Vor ihm standen Orion Bell, sein Schwiegervater und König der Aeonin sowie Lucifer Snape, sein Großvater und derzeitiger Fürst der Vampire. Trotzdem ließen ihn die gezielten Fragen aufhorchen und er sah einen Moment die beiden Schüler an. Beide starrten auf ein Pergament das beide festhielten. Abwechselnd sahen sie ihn, dann seinen Großvater und Schwiegervater an und auch seine Tochter um wieder zu dem Pergament zu sehen.

„Was habt ihr beide da?"

„Wir… also… du."

„Draco was ist los? Du stotterst doch sonst nicht." Zischte ihm sein Onkel entgegen. Hermine holte tief Luft und Antwortete.

„Ich habe gefragt ob wir nach dem Ritual einen Ahnentest und Wesenstest machen können. Sie haben Anne nicht mit einer Blutadoption bekommen oder?" Severus schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Dann sollten sie sich die Ergebnisse ansehen, Professor. Es scheint als wäre Anne in Wirklichkeit eine gewisse Anarie Solaris Bell Snape." Severus riss den beiden Teenager das Pergament aus der Hand und starte auf das Ergebnis.

„Und ihr habt ganz sicher ihr Blut verwendet?"

„Devon hat es persönlich abgenommen, frage ihn oder siehe dir ihren Zeigefinger an, der kleine Schnitt müsste noch zu sehen sein." Rechtfertigte Draco sich.

„Habt ihr noch etwas von dem Trank?" Draco kramte in seiner Hosentasche 2 Phiolen heraus und übergab sie Wortlos Severus.

„Geht beide bitte raus. Ich habe, glaube ich, meinem Großvater etwas mit zu teilen." Genervt leise klang Severus und schloss seine Augen. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm auch klar, warum sein innerer Vampir so verrücktgespielt hatte in manchen Situationen, warum ihre Okklumentikschilde so extrem stark waren, diese Affinität zu Tieren, der Instinkt zu spüren mit welchem Wesen man es zu tun hat. Das Erfühlen von Magie. So vieles was irgendwie merkwürdig war, erklärte sich auf einmal.

Severus hatte noch nicht einmal gehört wie die Tür sich geschlossen hatte, so war er in Gedanken. Erst sein Großvater riss ihn da heraus.

„Was ist nun?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" Lucifer Snape schnaubte nur und ging auf das Bett zu. Er zog vorsichtig die Unterlippe des Mädchens nach unten und konnte die Spitzen der Fänge erkennen.

„Interessante Beisserchen. Sie steckt mittendrin, wenn du irgendwas testen willst solltest du dich beeilen."

„Ich will gar nichts mehr testen. Orion, würdest du mir bitte helfen?" der Mann nickte und trat an die Stelle an der gerade noch Lucifer gestanden hatte.

„Warum musst du unbedingt immer mit mir streiten?" fragte der Vampirfürst seinen Enkel.

„Ich streite nicht! Ich helfe meinem Kind durch die Umwandlung und Orion tut das auch. Sei still alter Mann, wenn du jemals mit deiner Urenkeltochter reden willst." Knurrte Severus bedrohlich. Nahm dankend den Dolch von Orion entgegen und fügte sich am Handgelenk einen kleinen Schnitt zu.

Orion hatte währenddessen sein Handgelenk schon an den Mund seiner Enkelin geführt. Er spürte wie die Fänge, sich ruckartig in die Haut um den Schnitt pressten. 2, 3mal spürte er ein kleines Ziehen und dann war er auch schon entlassen. Vorsichtig glitt die Zunge aus dem Mund und fuhr über den Schnitt sowie die Mahle der Fänge. Die Wunden schlossen sich und die Haut erstrahlte in natürlichen bronzefarbenden Ton.

Severus tat es ihm gleich. Auch er hielt sein Handgelenk an den Mund nachdem Orion fertig war. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde auch er entlassen und seine Wunden schlossen sich nachdem die federig weiche Zunge über seine Haut glitt.

Beide Herren standen auf und betrachteten den weiteren Verlauf aus einiger Entfernung. Ein Luftzug entfachte sich und schwoll zu einem starken Wind um das Bett herum an. Anne oder eher Anarie schwebte über dem Bett und wurde von dem Wind in einer Art Ummantelung gehalten.

Severus und sein Großvater hielten sich schützend die Arme vor die Augen. Einzigst König Orion sah dem Erwartenden zu. Er freute sich, da dieser Wind bedeutete, dass dieses Kind das Erbe einer Aeonin annehmen würde und nicht wie er befürchtete der des Vampirs

Minuten verstrichen, als alle anwesenden einen erstickten Schrei vernahmen. Der Stürmische Luftzug legte sich schlagartig und 2 weiße Schwingen ragten aus dem Körper des Mädchens. Lucifer sah erschrocken erst zu seinem Enkel, dem das anscheint nicht kümmerte, dass seine Tochter weiße Federn trug statt schwarzen hautigen Schwingen und dann sah er zu Orion, dem das gesehene natürlich freute. Doch dann veränderte sich die Mine zu einem Erstaunten und Lucifer sah wieder auf seine Urenkelin.

Aus dem Rücken schälten sich 2 weitere Schwingen. Pechschwarz und hautig. Das war Lucifer in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht untergekommen, dass in einem Mischlingskind, besonders geflügelter Wesen, beide Erben erwachen. Nicht minder überrascht waren Severus und Orion.

4 Schwingen, wobei die schwarzen unterhalb der Weißen waren, legten sich um den Körper, wie in einer schützenden Selbstumarmung. Sanft schwebte Anne, oder eher Anarie, auf die Matratze zurück. Severus trat an das Bett heran und strich über die Federn. Er erinnerte sich gut an das Gefühl unter seinen Fingern, da er die Federn von Liverra gemocht hatte, wenn er sie berühren durfte.

„Ich denke ihr beiden könnt gehen. Ich stelle sie euch vor wenn sie Wach ist." Flüsterte Severus ergriffen.

„Was heißt hier wenn sie erwacht?", fragte der Vampirfürst gleich darauf.

„Das heißt, dass ich sie schlafen lasse und sie nicht jetzt wecken werde. Desweiteren solltest du nach Hause gehen und einen Blutstein holen. Ich sehe euch meinetwegen um 10 Uhr. Und nun raus aus meinen Räumen." Zischte Snape seinen Großvater entgegen. Missmutig verließ dieser die Räume um in eine Traube vor dem Zimmer zu rennen. Kurz darauf stand auch Orion draußen und Severus sah seine Freunde an.

Sichtlich nervös ging der dunkle Lord von einem Ende des Flures zum anderen. An der Seite standen immer noch ihre Mitstreiter. Er sah kurz auf, als Draco und Hermine aus dem Zimmer kamen.

„Und?" fragte er daher aufgeregt.

„Wusstet ihr das Onkel Sev mal verheiratet war? Und wusstet ihr das er auch ein Kind hatte?" fragte Draco in die Runde. Einige runzelten die Stirn, anderen war nichts anzusehen und Minerva und Poppy stand Unglauben im Gesicht. Das hatte ihnen Severus noch nicht erzählt. Tom lief wieder den Gang entlang und wieder zurück.

„Sag mal Tom, warum ist eigentlich Lucifer und Orion da und wie hast du Orion überhaupt Kontaktieren können?" wandte sich Lucius an seinen Chef. Angesprochener blieb abrupt stehen. Er sah zu Lucius rüber und bemerkte seinen Fehler im Plan, denn dem Hausherren hatte er nicht eigeweiht.

„Ich habe es vergessen dir zu sagen, dass ich die beiden herbeordert habe."

„Du beorderst einfach mal so einen Fürsten und einen König in mein Haus. Darf ich den Grund erfahren?"

„Der Grund liegt da drin und ist deine Patentochter. Ich habe erst heute, nein Gestern in Anbetracht der Zeit, die fehlenden Informationen bekommen, die meine Vermutung seit dem Galeriebesuch bestätigten. Lucius, Anne ist Anarie und sie brauchte einen Verwandten mütterlicherseits für die Umwandlung." Die Tür erzitterte und alle sahen gebannt darauf.

„Was geht da drin vor?" flüsterte Cissa.

„Das wird ihr Erbe sein. Welches Wesen sie wohl wird? Und hoffentlich steht mein Manor dann noch." Lucius hatte nach der Hand seiner Frau gefischt und hielt diese nun fest umschlossen.

„Madam Pomfrey, wenn bei einem Wesenstest 2 Arten stehen, erwachen dann auch beide?" fragte Hermine die Medihexe die mit Minerva zusammen dicht an der Wand standen.

„Der Wesenstest zeigt nur das herrschende Wesen an, egal aus welcher Mischung der Lebende besteht. Habt ihr 2 etwa einen Test gemacht?" Draco und Hermine nickten und reichten Poppy das Pergament. Die Tür ging auf und Lucifer kam heraus. Kurz darauf folgte Orion und Severus.

„Freunde, ich danke euch. Erklärungen werde ich aber erst in ein paar Stunden abgeben. Luc, Frühstück um 10?" angesprochener nickte nur.

„Ich denke Tinka wird sich freuen, doch noch einen Geburtstagskuchen zu backen."

„Ja das denke ich auch, wird sie feiern wollen?"

„Wenn die richtigen Gäste da sind bestimmt." Schnarrte Snape seinen Freund entgegen und wendete sich an Minerva.

„Ich bitte dich, kein Wort zu Albus. Ich möchte sie nicht verlieren, gerade wenn ich sie wieder habe." Minerva nickte.

„Unter den gegebenen Umständen, sollte sie bei dir bleiben. Poppy und ich werden uns schon etwas ausdenken wegen Albus. Was darf ich Mr. Potter sagen, wenn er sich nach ihr erkundigt?" Severus sah erst Tom und dann Luc an. Letzerer antwortete darauf.

„Sagen sie ihm, dass er bitte um 14 Uhr pünktlich zur Feier erscheinen soll. Schließlich möchte ich mein Patenkind glücklich sehen. Um ihre Bedenken der Sicherheit wegen auszuschließen, dürfen sie sich natürlich anschließen."

„Die Einladung, werde ich mit Freuden annehmen. Wenn sie uns jetzt entschuldigen, ich sollte nachsehen, ob mein Haus noch steht." Lächelte Minerva und zog Poppy hinter sich her. Die Familien Bullstrode, Parkinson, Nott und Lestrange verabschiedeten sich und gingen gem1am zum Kaminzimmer. Tom Schickte Draco und Blaise in ihre Zimmer und wandte sich Miss Granger zu.

„Wie gedenken sie nach Hause zu kommen?"

„Erstens bin ich volljährig und 2tens habe ich eine Apparierlizenz. Ich hoffe meine Eltern erwischen mich nicht, dass ich so spät komme. Das wird Bibliotheksverbot bis an mein Lebensende geben." Murmelte die Brünette, während sie die Stufen schon hinab stieg. Severus schlug Lucius vor sie hier schlafen zu lassen, damit sie keinen Ärger bekam. Dieser sah ihn erst Pikiert an, doch Tom und Narcissa überzeugten ihn, so dass er der jungen Dame ein Nachtquartier anbot.

„Du weißt was wir ihr später sagen müssen?" wand sich Lucifer Snape an seinen Enkel.

„Das können wir später besprechen und das wird sie entscheiden, ob sie das will. Orion sei mir nicht böse, aber ich glaube wir sollten ihr erst mal sagen wer sie ist, bevor ihr beide damit ankommt ihr sagen zu wollen, dass sie eure Nachfolgerin wird. Wenn ihr mich Entschuldigt, ich habe da ein Zimmer, das dringend aufgeräumt werden sollte. Tom, Luc, Cissa ich wünsche eine angenehme Nachtruhe." Somit ließ Severus alle auf den Gang stehe und trat wieder in seine Räume ein.

Als er in sein Schlafzimmer kam, seufzte er erst mal auf. Es sah aus, als hätte ein Orkan gewütet, dabei war der Wind gar nicht so schlimm gewesen und auch nur auf sein Bett fixiert. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach mehrmals hintereinander einen Reparo-Zauber. Sein Schrank, die Regale, die dazugehörigen Bücher, das Nachtschränkchen, der kleine Tisch, der Hocker und auch die Wände, die gelitten hatten, wandelten sich in ihren Urzustand zurück.

Severus überzeugte sich das es seiner Tochter gut ginge und strich ihr nochmals liebevoll über sie Stirn. Er wandelte den Hocker in einen bequemen Liegesessel und nahm mit einem Buch in der Hand darauf Platz.

Richtig auf den Text konnte er sich allerdings nicht konzentrieren, da er in Gedanken zu den Geschehnissen von vor ein paar Stunden Abtrifftete. Die wichtigste Frage die er sich stellte war wohl, wie er ihr alles erklären würde. Ob sie überhaupt noch Erinnerungen hatte?

So driftete Severus dann kurz nach 2 Uhr morgens in einen Erholsamen Schlaf.

Wärmende Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten in der Nase. Der Körper fühlte sich an, als läge er in einer innigen Umarmung. Vertraute Gerüche konnte sie wahrnehmen. Sie fühlte sich frei und leicht. Beschützt und geborgen. Doch als ihr Verstand anfing zu arbeiten, kamen die Kopfschmerzen. Anarie verzog das Gesicht und wollte die Augen öffnen, ließ es aber nach einer kurzen Sekunde bleiben, da sie das Sonnenlicht blendete. Schützend hob sie die Hand über ihre Augen, streifte dabei ihre Federn.

Verwirrung machte sich in ihr breit und sie schlug abermals die Augen auf. Sie erkannte ein Zimmer in dem sie noch nicht war. Weder in ihrer Zeit im Manor von Mr. Malfoy noch bei ihrer Professorin. Also wo war sie? Und warum lagen Federn über ihrem Brustkorb?

Ihre 2te Hand griff dach dem weichen Material auf ihrer Haut und hob es an. Da spürte sie die Berührung und je höher sie die Federn hob desto mehr zeichnete sich ein Flügel ab. Verunsichert kniff sie sich selbst in die Wange und dieser Schmerz teilte ihr mit, dass sie nicht träumte.

Plopp.

Anarie richtete ihren Kopf zu dem Geräusch und konnte Tinka erkennen. Sanft lächelte sie, da sie wusste wo sie nun war. Tinka sah nur kurz Anarie in die Augen und mit einem Lächeln und einem Plopp war sie verschwunden.

Keine 3 Minuten später konnte sie Schritte auf dem Gang hören und die Tür ging auf. Severus trat ein und neben ihm Devon.

„Schön dass du wach bist." Kam ihr Vater gleich auf sie zu und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Devon derweil zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einige Zauber. Unzufrieden, da seine Zauber nichts anzeigten, setzte er sich dann auf die andere Seite des Bettes.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er seine Patentochter. Devon sah sie immer noch als Patentochter an, auch wenn er vorhin erst erfahren hat, welche ihre eigentlichen Paten waren bzw. sind. Und er hoffte dass sie das vielleicht genauso sah.

Anarie dachte angestrengt an die Antwort. Sie wollte beiden sagen, dass es ihr gut geht und auch das sie Kopfschmerzen hat. Doch beide sahen sie nur schweigend an und warteten noch auf eine Antwort. Erschlagen nickte sie nur. Sie fragte sich was nur geschehen war? Warum funktionierte ihr Gedankenbuch nicht? Und was war gestern geschehen?

Wage konnte sie sich daran erinnern, dass Minerva Poppy geholt hatte und dann war sie in den Armen ihres Vaters gewesen. Sie hatte ihn auch zum ersten Mal Dad genannt. Doch dann war da nichts mehr, außer diesen Kopfschmerzen.

Sie hob mit beiden Händen ihre Flügel an und sah fragend zu ihrem Vater. Dieser schmunzelte nur und nickte verstehend.

„Setzt dich aufrecht hin und versuch sie auszubreiten." Riet er ihr und langsam kam sie dem nach.

„Lege sie jetzt dicht an deinen Rücken an und denke dir sie würden mit ihm verwachsen. So mache ich das immer." Redete Severus sanft weiter. Sie versuchte es und folgte den langen Flügeln mit den Augen wie sie sich zusammenzogen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie dass sie 4 Schwingen hatte. Anarie schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor wie die Schwingen wieder in ihren Rücken wanderten. Als sie die Augen öffnete, waren sie tatsächlich verschwunden. Dafür fröstelte es sie nun, schnell schlang sie die Decke über ihre Schultern. Severus musste ungewollt lachen, zauberte aber einen dünnen Pullover herbei und gab ihn ihr. Dankbar, zog sie ihn gleich über.

Devon zückte noch einmal seinen Zauberstab und wiederholte die Zauber von vorhin. Diesmal mit einem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis. Mit einem Nicken teilte er das Severus auch mit.

„Du möchtest wissen was passiert ist, oder?" sie nickte nur und Severus holte tief Luft.

„Minerva kam gestern mit dir her. Dir ging es wirklich schlecht. Hermine kam kurz vorher und klärte uns über eine Möglichkeit auf, die dich rettete. In der Nacht noch hast du dich umgewandelt. Daher auch deine Flügel." Severus sah während des Redens in ihre Augen und konnte dahinter förmlich sehen wie sich einige Zahnräder ineinander bewegten. Er griff zu seinem Nachtschränkchen und holte die 2 Phiolen von Draco hervor und 2 Pergamentbögen.

„Du weißt wie die Tests funktionieren. Es ist einfacher, wenn dir dein Blut sagt wer und was du bist, als wenn ich dir das lange erkläre." Severus legte die Sachen auf ihren Beinen ab und Devon zog seinen Dolch aus der Tasche. Er hielt ihr ihn auffordernd hin, sagte aber nichts. Zögernd ergriff sie die Schneide mit 2 Fingern und betrachtete die Phiolen vor ihr, danach ihren Vater.

Wollte er ihr damit etwa andeuten dass er sie jetzt nicht mehr wollte? Sie wollte erst die Phiolen von sich weisen, doch würde es sie interessieren von wem sie abstammte, auch wenn sie weiterhin bei ihrem Dad bleiben wollte.

Sie entkorkte beide Glasbehälter und ließ einige Tropfen Blut da hinein tropfen, verschloss sie und schüttelte diese. Erst danach entleerte sie den Inhalt auf beide Pergamentbögen. Gespannt verfolgte sie die schwarze Flüssigkeit, die sich in Verästelungen verstrickte.

Prüfend sah sie zu ihrem Vater der sie weiterhin anlächelte. Dann nahm sie sich das Pergament auf dem nur 2 Worte standen. Kurz zog sie die Stirn kraus und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was sie in den Hausaufgaben von Blaise und Draco darüber gelesen hatte. Innerlich seufzend schloss sie die Augen und hielt sich den Kopf, der bei der Anstrengung noch mehr schmerzte.

Erst als sie das Denken sein ließ, öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah perplex auf das andere Dokument vor ihr. Ein, ihr sehr wohl, bekannter Name stand da und genau diese Person sah sie jetzt auch an. Sie musterte die tiefschwarzen Augen und versuchte darin eine Antwort zu finden. Dann sah sie abwechselnd auf das Pergament und den schwarzäugigen. Ihr Verstand schien ihr erst dann mitteilen zu wollen, was offensichtlich ist.

Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem glücklichen Lächeln bei der Erkenntnis, dass ihr eigener Vater sie Adoptiert hatte.

Noch bevor Severus mit reden ansetzten konnte, rief Tom durch das Manor nach Devon. Sein Ruf klang erschreckt.

„Geh und siehe nach was er will. Ich komme hier auch alleine klar." Meinte der Tränkemeister und nickte mit dem Kopf zur Tür. Devon stand auf, wuschelte kurz durch den roten Haarschopf und ging zu Tür. Als er diese öffnete stand Tom schon davor.

„Sev das musst du dir auch ansehen!" sagte der dunkle Lord nur und verschwand schon wieder. Verwundert zog Severus die Augenbraun zusammen.

„Ich bin gleich wieder zurück." Somit lag Anarie jetzt wieder allein in dem Zimmer.

12


End file.
